Another Tomorrow
by xCaellachx
Summary: How many times will it take for Blaine to get it right, when he doesn't even know what to fix? Supernatural elements. Canon Klaine - sort of - A/U - sort of - Klaine Endgame - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my crazy story. Warnings include momentary death, random violence, sex, general insanity. Enjoy! I don't own Glee! I am using lines from certain shows, but it's necessary to the plot. So, just remember, I didn't write those particular lines! I'm just borrowing them!**

**Another Tomorrow**

"… and they'll continue singing it forever..," a voice sang quietly.

"If you don't shut your trap right now, I swear I'm going to wrap Blaine's IV around your throat and strangle you," an irritated voice interrupted.

Blaine opened his eyes, a smile on his face. "Just because," he rasped.

"This is the song that never ends," David sang before getting smacked in the arm by Wes. "Ouch. Dude that freaking hurt!"

"I warned you," Wes said. He turned concerned eyes to Blaine. "Hey, buddy. It's good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

Blaine did a general body check. His chest was sore and he felt weak overall, but his general health appeared to be well. "I think I'm okay," he said. "My chest hurts."

"That would be from the airbag. The guy who hit you got a concussion and a broken arm, but he'll be okay," Wes reported. "He's going to get a pretty huge ticket for hitting you."

"Good," Blaine said. "But I am glad he's okay. Do you think we could call a nurse? I hurt really bad and I need to go to the bathroom."

"Of course," David said and reached for the call button.

. . . . . .

Blaine's injuries weren't serious and he was released the next day. His mother made him stay in bed all that day and most of Sunday, though he insisted he was fine. When it came to returning to school on Monday, she fought him on it. He begged her to let him go, knowing the Warbler's were preparing an 'impromptu' performance midday. She finally relented, though she insisted on driving him and picking him up. He agreed, relieved to be able to get out of the house.

He was sore on Monday morning, but he kept a cheerful face around his mother, knowing she'd insist he stay home if he let any discomfort show. She dropped him off making him swear to call if he needed to come home early. Agreeing and hugging her to show her he was fine, he darted into the main hall of Dalton Academy, breathing a sigh of relief. The car accident had been painful and, thankfully, not his fault. But he had a feeling his mother wouldn't let go of the fear for a long time to come. His father didn't give much more than a glance to make sure he was okay before returning to his piles of work. Blaine didn't mind. He preferred living his life in solitude at home and for the most part he was able to. Cooper was never home and as long as he stayed away from car wrecks, his mother would leave him alone.

Making it through his first three classes, he was able to loosen the sore muscles in his body and began to truly feel good. The few Warbler's he'd come across had made sure he was up to performing and he reassured them all he'd be fine.

Hurrying down the staircase on his way to the Warbler's hall, he was running through lines in his head when a lovely, soft voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me, um hi, can I ask you a question?"

Blaine turned and looked at the owner of the voice. He was tall and thin, dressed in a dark jacket over plaid long shorts that hung over leather boots that came up to his knees. He was taking off dark sunglasses and smiling at him hesitantly.

"I'm, I'm new here," he continued.

"My name's Blaine," Blaine said, offering his hand. He knew immediately the boy wasn't new here. If he was he'd already be in uniform as they are given the proper clothes to wear before they attended their first class. Blaine figured he was from a rival school, given the suspicious looks he was darting around.

"Kurt," the boy said, surprised, shaking his hand. Kurt's hand was incredibly soft, but taken away quickly.

Blaine was taken by the lovely blue-green eyes that stared into his for a moment before looking back at the chaos going on around them.

"What exactly is going on?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers," Blaine told him excitedly. He didn't care if this boy was from a rival school or what. He suddenly wanted to be near him longer, so he'd take him to see the performance if he could convince him. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while," Blaine said with a wink. Looking around him, he knew he needed to hurry up and get to the commons himself before Wes took his head off for being late.

"So, wait," Kurt said, his face confused. "The glee club here is kind of cool?" he asked, his eyes full of disbelief.

Blaine grinned. "The Warbler's are like rock stars."

Kurt's eyebrows went up in shock.

"Come on, I know a short cut," Blaine said and started heading toward the commons, once he saw that Kurt was following him. They ran down an empty hall together and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes from glancing at Kurt as they ran. He was gorgeous and had full lips that were slightly open in awe as he took in the scenery they were running past.

Blaine got to the back entrance of the commons and opened the double doors.

Kurt stood there for a moment, taking in all of the Dalton students rushing around, clearing furniture out of the way.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said hesitantly.

"Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine teased, unable to help himself as he straightened Kurt's lapel over his messenger bag and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said with a smile. He dropped his own bag off at a table and went to join the Warbler's assembling across the room, already beginning to sing the opening notes of the song.

Blaine began singing, walking around with his group, getting into the song.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Blaine couldn't help looking at Kurt as he sang, noticing the beautiful pink blush that quickly covered the other boys' face. He was definitely flirt-worthy, so Blaine decided to break out all of his charm for the lovely boy who was possibly a spy and not a very good one.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Blaine pointed at Kurt as he began the chorus, smiling and enjoying the pleased, but nervous look on Kurt's face.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Blaine was more sure than ever that Kurt was a spy as he looked around the room, shocked at the dancing, cheering audience. That paired with the question about their glee club being cool gave him away. He was still gorgeous, so Blaine continued to glance at him during key moments of the song, enjoying the embarrassed but pleased smiles.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine couldn't help looking Kurt straight in the eyes when he sang about skin-tight jeans. The look on his face was scandalized but perhaps slightly aroused?

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt as he sang the last lines and saw that his flirting had not gone unappreciated. Kurt's cheeks were rosy and his eyes shy, but delighted. His clear blue-green eyes widened and he clapped with the rest of the audience as the song ended. His clapping was a little too fast for normal applause and Blaine took it as a compliment.

After congratulating his teammates and talking with several of the students who'd watched, Blaine made his way over to Kurt who was inching toward the door.

"So, Kurt, I was thinking we could have coffee sometime," Blaine said.

"Um, uh, sure, I'd like that," Kurt stuttered, his face red.

Blaine dug in his bag and pulled out the first white thing he saw to write on. He put his cell number and full name on it and handed it to Kurt.

"And don't worry," Blaine said with a wink. "We don't mind the occasional spy. Just don't make it a habit," he said, grinning. "What's your number?"

Kurt's jaw dropped open and his face went beet red. Kurt finally gave his number to him and watched as Blaine wrote it on his hand.

"Take care, Kurt," Blaine said. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away, humming to himself.

. . . . .

Kurt hurried out of the building, his face on fire. He slid into his car and put his head against the steering wheel.

Blaine had figured out he was a spy? Crap! What if Dalton called McKinley? Mr. Schue would be pissed. But Blaine hadn't seemed angry. Amused if anything. He glanced down at the name and phone number. Blaine Anderson, it said, with a smiley face. Realizing the paper felt glossy, he turned it over and gasped. It was a picture of Blaine, his school picture, no doubt, given the uniform and standard background. Kurt stared for a few moments, taken by those golden hazel eyes. The looks Blaine had been giving him during the song had made his entire body tingle. He hadn't felt that before.

He hoped Blaine wasn't lying about getting together. Was he gay? Was the whole school gay? Kurt shrugged and put Blaine's number in his phone and tucked the picture safely away.

. . . . .

Blaine's heart broke as he watched Kurt's pale face crumble. What had the poor kid been through? To start crying at hearing the school has a no harassment policy? That seemed pretty extreme.

Wes and David left discreetly and Blaine and Kurt talked about the Neanderthal that was harassing Kurt and the reasons Blaine had left his old school. Blaine wished he could just pay for Kurt's tuition and bring him to Dalton and a safe environment, but he knew he couldn't. They talked for two hours about courage and the things in life that weren't so depressing. It turned out they had a lot of things in common. It was a fun conversation after the sad start and they parted with the plan to get together the next afternoon.

. . . . .

Time seemed to pass quickly, too quickly at times. Blaine was ecstatic when Kurt joined Dalton, though the reason he had to leave made him feel murderous. If he ever saw that Karofsky again, he would not stand down or take the high road.

He and Kurt continued to hang out, singing duets and practicing music. They were best friends by this point. Or at least Blaine thought of him like that.

Kurt's beautiful voice helped them tie McKinley at Sectionals and they were psyched to start practicing for Regionals.

All too soon, Kurt was comforting him as he humiliated himself at the Gap, then shocking him by admitting that Kurt had thought _he_ was Blaine's crush. Blaine wanted to smack himself in the face. He'd been under the impression Kurt was fine with them staying friends. He obviously needed to figure out what the hell was going on in his own head.

Something in him was being stubborn and he had a feeling he just didn't want to get hurt. Kurt even put up with him when he ended up kissing Rachel and then taking her on a date. Kurt later apologized for judging him and Blaine, of course, forgave him. It was hard on both of them, trying to be who they were, when half the time, they had no idea who they were. They agreed to talk about things more openly and honestly.

Kurt was upset again when Blaine went to his father and talked about Kurt's lack of knowledge regarding sex. Blaine had known that Kurt would never do it. And though Kurt said he was nothing but a baby penguin and yes, his sexy looks resembled gas pains, he was wrong about not being sexy. When Kurt wasn't trying to be sexy, but just looking at Blaine, he was more than sexy, he was delicious. Kurt's eyes could smolder hotter than a forest fire. Blaine felt he owed it to Kurt to talk to his father. Kurt was unknowingly sexy and that could get him into trouble down the road if he wasn't prepared.

When Pavarotti died, Kurt came into the senior commons, dressed all in black which, Blaine instantly noticed, brought out his creamy pale skin and made his eyes shine like jewels. Kurt sang "Blackbird" and something in that moment seemed to sock Blaine in the stomach. He'd been a fool. He cared about Kurt so much and only his own foolishness and instinct to protect himself kept him from going after Kurt. He told the council that he would sing with Kurt and it was a unanimous 'yes' vote.

Walking into the small study hall, he saw Kurt putting crystals on a box. He was so concentrated, his long lashes blinking, his mouth slightly open as he delicately used one hand to glue and one hand to place the crystals.

"What's that?" Blaine asked with a smile. He walked closer to take a look.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt said, sounding tired. Blaine wondered how many hours he'd put into the small box.

"Well, finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice," he said with a hesitant smile.

Kurt looked up, his pink lips stretched in a genuine smile. "Do tell."

"Candles, by Hey Monday," Blaine said, his stomach in knots.

"I'm impressed," Kurt said with a pleased smile. "You're usually so top forty."

Blaine looked down. "Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional," he admitted, sitting down next to Kurt.

Kurt leaned back in his chair and looked at him seriously. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine stared at him for a long moment, gathering his courage. Closing his eyes for a moment, he knew now was the moment. "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'," Blaine said, eyes open, his voice full of emotion.

Kurt looked tense and nervous, yet somehow excited as well.

Blaine closed his eyes again, before opening them and reaching forward to place his hand over Kurt's. He didn't let himself concentrate on how soft his skin was or how incredible it felt to touch him like this.

"Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week. That was a moment for me… about you," Blaine said hesitantly, his eyes full of emotion.

Kurt's eyes were wide as he stared at Blaine.

Blaine tried to figure out how to get out his feelings. Finally he spoke. "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt's eyes were glowing with what looked like happiness, Blaine thought, as he slowly moved toward him. Gently, he kissed those full lips that he'd been staring at for months. He wanted to groan at the delicious feeling and taste of Kurt, the electric shock of need. Instead, he moved closer, putting his hand gently on Kurt's face, deepening the kiss. Kurt reciprocated, his own hand coming up to clasp Blaine closer as he gasped out a breath. Kurt lips moved against his for a moment until Blaine leaned back, afraid of pushing too far. Kurt's hand hit the table with a smack, his eyes glazed. Blaine thought that might be a good sign.

He sat back in his chair, flustered, his body enflamed. Trying to gain composure, he rubbed his face. "Um, we should, we should practice," he said, smiling, though practicing was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to continue to kiss Kurt, feel his lips, explore his mouth, learn his taste.

"I thought we were," Kurt said with a weak, yet flirtatious smile.

Blaine didn't hesitate this time, his lips meeting Kurt's with the confidence that comes when you know your kiss will be welcomed and returned. Kurt's hand came up to hold him closer. As their lips moved passionately against each other, exploring and learning, Blaine soon grew frustrated, wanting to be closer, have more contact with him. After losing himself in Kurt's unbelievably soft lips for another moment, Blaine had a thought and stood slowly, not wanting to disrupt the kiss. Luckily Kurt moved with him until they were both standing. When he reached his full height, Blaine moaned as Kurt's body fit itself naturally against his own. Blaine tentatively put a hand on Kurt's broad shoulder only to feel Kurt place a hand on his waist, gripping him tightly, drawing him impossibly closer. Blaine had never been that physically close with a person before. It felt wonderful and even more, it had felt right. So very right.

. . . . .

Life seems to pass quickly when you are happy. Before long, Kurt was back at McKinley and Blaine soon followed, wanting to be close to his true love during his last year of high school. It helped that Blaine liked the other members of the glee club they were a part of and was developing friendships with most of them, Mike in particular.

When Blaine met Sebastian on a spur-of-the-moment trip back to Dalton to give out tickets to West Side Story, he couldn't help but be flattered by the more worldly boy. He knew it bothered Kurt, but for some reason, he kept talking and texting with him.

That Christmas, he gave Kurt a promise ring, a silly thing made of bubble gum wrappers. But it had taken him hours to fashion the wrappers into a ring that would hold. Judging by the glistening eyes of his boyfriend, it didn't matter that it wasn't an Elizabeth Taylor original. It mattered that Blaine was promising to be his boy forever. Kurt put it on a necklace and kept it around his neck so he wouldn't lose it.

Blaine soon learned the truth about Sebastian when that slushie hit him in the face in the parking garage. The shock of the icy, chunky fluid hitting him was a shock and soon accompanied by the intense burning and pain in his eyes. He had never seen anyone scream from a slushie before, but the pain wouldn't subside. The subsequent surgery guaranteed that he'd never trust Sebastian again.

Cooper came around again and ended up teaching the glee kids some really stupid acting tips. Tips that would probably get them booted from an audition. But Cooper seemed happy with all the attention. They ended up singing out their problems, as everyone there seemed to do, and as a result, he got a brother and a friend.

He and Kurt began drifting apart, Blaine making himself unavailable to do things with his boyfriend. The thought of Kurt's impending departure to New York was weighing heavily on him. He ended up needing his brother not long after Cooper left when Blaine found Kurt's phone with all the text messages from Chandler. The hurt was so deep, he'd wanted to claw his own heart out. Singing it out didn't do much good this time. But in Ms. Pillsbury's office, he'd finally come clean about why he'd been distant, why he was so afraid and already missing Kurt so badly. They'd hugged and as soon as they were out of the counselor's office, Kurt dragged him into an empty room and claimed his lips. Kurt took Blaine's head between his hands and dominated him for a moment, kissing and licking into his mouth with a purpose.

"You are mine," Kurt declared, staring into Blaine's eyes. "I am yours. No matter where we are, we belong to each other. Do you agree?"

Blaine, dizzy with need, simply nodded.

"Good. Chandler means nothing and I'm so sorry that I let my ego hurt you. That's all it was; my ego being stroked by someone who knew how to give me cheesy compliments. All because I missed you," Kurt finished softly. "I need you to be with me in my last week's here. I need your love and your attention. I want to soak you up into my very pores to take with me," he whispered against Blaine's lips.

He slanted their mouths against each other, thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth, tasting his tears, his despondency, his fears. He tried to take them all away by kissing him forcefully, Blaine's face still caught between his hands.

Blaine responded easily. He could understand about Chandler if he thought about it. It was like Sebastian, no matter how bad he wanted to deny it. Now, though, he put all of his emotions into the kiss, pushing into Kurt, slotting their legs together so he could rock his pelvis against Kurt's.

"I need you," Blaine muttered.

"I need you, too, baby," Kurt said breathily against his ear. Kurt tilted his hips and began thrusting against Blaine.

Blaine could feel his rock hard erection through his slacks and moaned as it rubbed against his own hard-on. They undulated and rocked against one another until they were both whimpering.

"Kurt, I'm so close," Blaine said.

"I have an idea," Kurt gasped. He slid to his knees in front of Blaine and undid his trousers. Pulling his cock out of his pants, Kurt quickly wrapped his full lips around the rosy tip of his erection. He used his hand as well, twisting and pulling just the way Blaine liked.

Blaine had his hands clenched against the wall, wishing they were somewhere private so he could grab Kurt's hair. But his boyfriend would kill him if he messed up his hair during a school day. Soon Blaine didn't care as the heat spiraled through his stomach, his back, and shooting out his cock as he came deep into Kurt's throat. Kurt hummed and swallowed it all, keeping his mouth on Blaine's cock until all the pulsing had stopped. Then he licked him clean and put him back in his slacks.

"Thank you," Blaine muttered.

"You are welcome," Kurt said, his eyes glazed, his skinny jeans unable to hide the bulge of his cock.

Blaine sank to his knees, pulling Kurt's hips to him eagerly. He pulled out Kurt's cock and began sucking on it, hollowing his cheeks and tonguing gently at the slit in his tip. He stuck his hand in Kurt's pants and massaged at his perineum, making Kurt squeak and then moan deeply. He kept up the sucking and massaging and within a minute, Kurt was warning him, then shooting his come into Blaine's mouth. Blaine returned the favor of swallowing and cleaning him up before putting him away and zipping his jeans.

They leaned against each other, kissing softly.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"You're welcome," Blaine said, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Not just for the blowjob," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek. "But for forgiving me, for telling me why you've been distant. I've missed you so much."

Blaine felt tears sting his eyes. "I've missed you too. No more distance, I promise."

"I love you so much, Blaine," Kurt said, his eyes glistening.

"I love you too," Blaine said.

. . . . .

As much as he'd hoped that time would freeze, it didn't. Soon he was saying goodbye to Kurt as he left for New York. Life became a series of summer jobs, Skype sessions, text messages, and quick trips between New York and Lima. Luckily, Blaine's senior year sped by and he was soon moving in with Kurt, Finn, and Rachel. Blaine finally felt whole. He asked Kurt to marry him that year with an actual ring, though the gum-wrapper ring sat proudly on Kurt's dresser, in the red box it had come in. Kurt said yes and they agreed to wait until after college.

After college ended up meaning several years after college, thanks to their rising careers on Broadway. Kurt had started out as a makeup supervisor and worked his way up to leading man. Blaine got into a musical and stuck with it season after season. He liked the steady work, while Kurt liked trying new things.

When Kurt turned thirty, they finally got married. It was a beautiful ceremony and they topped it off with a honeymoon in Paris. Between lovemaking and shopping, it was an exhausting honeymoon. And they were both ecstatically happy. Blaine loved looking over and seeing that ring on Kurt's left hand, knowing it was a beacon to the world that he belonged to Blaine and vice versa. Life was perfect now. His soul mate was his forever and nothing would ever make him happier. Snuggling down into bed with Kurt after another trip to the Eiffel Tower, he kissed his husband.

Kurt smiled sleepily at him. "I love you, Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"And I love you, Kurt, Hummel-Anderson," Blaine said, brushing his lips once more over Kurt's perfect lips. "Forever."

. . . . . .

"… and they'll continue singing it forever..," a voice sang quietly.

"If you don't shut your trap right now, I swear I'm going to wrap Blaine's IV around your throat and strangle you," an irritated voice interrupted.

Blaine's eyes shot open. Looking around, he saw Wes and David, his old friends from high school. "What the hell are you guys doing here? What the hell am I doing here?"

Wes came over to him. "Blaine you were in a car wreck. Don't you remember?"

"No, last thing I remember is being in Paris with Kurt," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes. What the hell was going on? Why did his chest ache so badly? Where was Kurt?

"Who is Kurt?" David asked.

"My husband, David," Blaine said as if to say 'duh'. "You were at the wedding."

Wes and David looked at each other. "You must have been having some sort of weird dream, cuz uh, you aren't married, buddy. You're sixteen. And we don't know anybody named Kurt," David said.

Blaine stared at him in shock and confusion. He wasn't sixteen. He was almost thirty and married to Kurt. Where was Kurt? Where was his husband? And what the hell was going on?

. . . . .

**So? What do you think? Please, please review. I live on them and they prompt me to write faster. My regular readers know I usually get out a chapter a day, sometimes two if motivated. I hope you enjoyed it. It's going to be a bumpy ride. Song: "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. It's only going to get more interesting from here. Enjoy!**

. . . . . .

"Is this a joke?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I wish it was," Wes said gently. "You must have hit your head pretty hard. But that doesn't change the fact that it's 2011 and you're a junior in high school at Dalton. Do you remember any of that?"

"Of course I do," Blaine said. "But that all happened years ago."

"Why don't we have the doctor come in here," David suggested, giving Blaine a wary glance.

"No, it's okay," Blaine said in a rush. He had a feeling that if these guys were telling the truth then Blaine insisting that it was some fourteen years in the future might end him up on the seventh floor in a straight jacket. "I'm sure it was just a vivid dream. It really messed with me," he said with a weak smile. "Where's the bathroom?"

Wes pointed to a door and the guys helped him up. He dragged the IV stand with him and closed the door before looking in the mirror. He held his hand over his mouth to stifle his gasp. His friends were telling the truth. He was sixteen. Again. He had to figure out what the hell was going on. His life had not been a dream. He remembered every detail of his time with Kurt, his job, his wedding, Paris, all of it. How could all of that have been squeezed into some dream? For now, he'd go along with what his friends said and what the mirror said. But he had to figure out how to get back to his real life.

. . . . .

He was released from the hospital and his mother insisted he stay in bed the entire next day. He agreed, remembering her over-concern. He spent a few minutes reacquainting himself with his bedroom. He'd been kind of a boring kid, he concluded. It was fun to see some of the old pictures and trophies; memories that made him smile. He sat at the desk and opened the computer, chuckling at the tremendous size of the laptop. Pulling up the internet, he looked at his bookmarks. Things were so different now than what he was used to. Oh, Facebook! He remembered that site. He could find Kurt there. Quickly typing in Kurt's name, he gave thanks to himself for keeping himself signed onto the site. Otherwise he'd have no idea what the password was. He gasped as Kurt's picture popped up. His husband was beautiful, and just as young as Blaine was now. He scanned Kurt's profile page, his heart sinking when he saw Kurt's relationship status was set at single. It seemed so wrong. He was attending McKinley, involved in the glee club, just as he remembered. Blaine knew he had to see him, know that he was okay, and see what he knew about what was going on with them. He had no idea what Kurt had been doing at this time in the past because they hadn't met yet. But he could check his house and if he got lucky, they'd figure out how to get home.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he grinned at the collection of bowties he found in his closet. Kurt had been only too glad when he'd finally given up that obsession. Slipping some sneakers on and finding a set of keys, he tiptoed past his mom in her craft room and ran out to the car. That's right, he remembered with a smile. This was his first car. A small sedan; sleek, shiny and silver. His father hadn't put up a fuss, since Blaine had actually shown an interest in cars, his father had been pleased to get him the one he wanted. And Blaine wanted one that went fast. Grinning, he got behind the wheel and backed the car out of the driveway, hoping his mother didn't hear him. He had to chuckle. He hadn't had to deal with his mother in so long, it seemed ridiculous. But this whole reality switch situation seemed real enough, so he wasn't going to take the risk of getting grounded. He snorted at the thought. What bullshit.

As soon as he was far enough down the block, he downshifted quickly and pushed his foot to the floor. He sped through the quiet suburban neighborhood he had lived in as a kid, grinning like a fool. He felt the difference in his body, the youth, the vitality, the feeling like he could stay up all night and not pass out in his husband's lap. He swerved onto the freeway, looking out for cops, but pushing the car to its maximum. He turned on the radio and laughed as he heard "LMFAO" singing "I'm Sexy and I Know It". Shit, music had sure changed over the years. This song was now considered a classic. But he remembered the lyrics and turned the volume up. With the window down, the music loud, and the car speeding towards 80mph, he gave a shout of pure joy. It'd been so long since he got to do this. Living in New York, they had no need for a car. He didn't know if he'd ever get back home, but for now? He was going to enjoy every second of this beautiful machine.

When he pulled up to Kurt's house, his heart was still racing, having put the car through its paces on the rest of the drive. The worry he'd felt at home came back as he approached the door. He hoped Kurt hadn't had a hard time when he woke up here. But they'd work through this together, figure out how to get home.

Ringing the doorbell, he took a deep breath and smoothed his hand through his curly hair. Oh shit, he remembered that he used to gel the crap out of his hair to try and look more normal, to fit in better. Oh well, his Kurt would expect to see him product free.

Burt answered the door and Blaine wanted to rush into his arms. He and Burt had become like a true father and son over the years. Burt occupied the space in Blaine's life that his father had never truly filled. He blinked back sudden tears at seeing Burt so youthful, though he was pale. Was he ill?

Oh my god, he thought. This space in time was right after Burt's heart attack. No wonder he looked so drawn and tired.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Burt, but I'm looking for Kurt," Blaine said. If Wes and David didn't know he was in the wrong time, then Burt probably didn't either, which explained the confused look on the older man's face.

"Who are you?" Burt asked, leaning against the door frame. "And how do you know my name?

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel. I'm, uh, a friend of Kurt's. He's told me about you. My name is Blaine. I was hoping to talk to him," Blaine said hesitantly.

"He's not here. He's off at the mall with his friends," Burt said wearily. "How come I've never heard of you, Blaine?"

"Kurt and I just recently met," Blaine lied. Burt obviously had no idea what was going on. "I'll go see if I can catch him at the mall."

"Alright then. Nice meeting you, Blaine," Burt said, holding out his hand and shaking Blaine's weakly. "Tell Kurt he doesn't need to hurry home, I'm doing just fine."

"Yes, sir," Blaine said. "Can I help you back inside?" he couldn't help asking.

"What did I just say, kid?" Burt growled, anger coloring his pale face.

"I'm sorry, sir," Blaine said, wishing he could tease Burt like he always did. "I'll be going now."

"You do that," Burt said, narrowing his eyes at him before closing the door.

Blaine chuckled a little. Burt had always been full of piss and vinegar and yet was one of the most loving men Blaine had ever met. Blaine was thankful that Burt never had another heart attack and was living out his golden years with a nice retirement package; Carole by his side.

Speeding his way to the mall, Blaine wondered about Kurt. Was he at the mall trying to figure out what was going on? Did he really feel up to shopping?

Blaine found a parking spot quickly and went into the mall. He knew the stores Kurt was most likely to be at, so he searched them one by one. At the last store that seemed to specialize in scarves, he heard familiar voices.

"Ah, hell to the no, Rachel, do not buy an orange striped scarf. You'll look ridiculous," a female said.

"But it goes with my carousel horse sweater," another voice argued. "I'll look fabulous."

"Mercedes is right, Rachel. You'll look like a freaking orange candy cane. It's fashion suicide," he heard a high pitched voice say. Kurt's voice. A young Kurt's voice.

Blaine's stomach pitched at the sound of his voice. He'd missed him so much in the day they'd been apart. How could Kurt be off shopping instead of looking for him? Not wanting to cause a scene in the store, Blaine paced outside until he heard the threesome coming out the door.

There he was, young and so damn beautiful, Blaine's heart ached. Kurt's cheeks were pink with excitement, his blue-green eyes sparkling, chattering with Mercedes and looking in the bag of scarves he'd just purchased.

Blaine walked up to him. "Kurt," he said. "Are you okay?"

Kurt cocked his head to one side, his cheeks getting redder. "Um, I'm sorry? Do I know you?"

"Kurt, come on, it's me, Blaine," Blaine insisted, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand. "We have to figure out what's going on here."

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but we've never met. How do you know my name?" Kurt asked, his blue-green eyes wary. He slowly pulled his hand away and took a small step back.

"Kurt, please, you have to remember. We're married, we live in New York, we were on our honeymoon in Paris when something happened. I don't know what, but suddenly we're back here," Blaine said, hoping his words would spark some sort of memory.

Kurt's eyes were wide, his face going pale. "As lovely as that sounds and as similar as it is to what I hope to experience one day, I'm not married to anyone. I'm sixteen and still in high school. I'm getting a little freaked out right now, though. So I need to go," Kurt said, backing away toward Rachel and Mercedes who were watching the scene with big eyes and gaping mouths.

"Kurt, please," Blaine said, reaching his hand out to him.

"I, I have to go," Kurt said and turned, hurrying away with his friends.

"Kurt, no! Come back," Blaine said, following him for a few steps.

"If you don't leave him alone, I'm calling the cops and my two gay dads will make sure you get in trouble for harassment and stalking," Rachel said vehemently.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, frozen by what she'd said. Harassment? Stalking? He was trying to talk to his husband. But, his mind told him, if Kurt hadn't come back like he'd done, then of course he would think Blaine was crazy.

He walked out of the mall feeling frozen. His mind was blank. Crawling into the car, he drove blindly for a while before pulling off the road in a deserted area of town.

"Kurt," he whispered, putting his head against the steering wheel. Tears ran down his face as all the hope he'd had for the past day and night disappeared. He was here alone, trapped in this time with no way to get back to the life he loved, the man he loved. And now, Kurt was going to be freaked out every time he saw him. His shoulders shook as he gave into his sobs. Why the hell had this happened? Where was the Kurt he loved, his husband? Why didn't he remember? "Kurt, god, baby, I miss you," he cried out. "I love you so much. Where are you?"

He sat there and cried for a long time, giving no thought to his own situation, only worrying and missing Kurt.

When he arrived home, his parents were waiting for him. They lit in to him for being irresponsible and leaving without permission. Blaine told them where they could stick their rules, something he'd always longed to do when he was a kid. He walked up the stairs, ignoring their gaping mouths and shocked expressions.

That night, he lay in bed, tossing and turning, crying and confused. Life without Kurt was no life at all. He finally fell asleep, his pillow soaked with tears.

. . . . .

"… and they'll continue singing it forever..," a voice sang quietly.

"If you don't shut your trap right now, I swear I'm going to wrap Blaine's IV around your throat and strangle you," an irritated voice interrupted.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He saw Wes and David sitting there. David was quietly singing that annoying song, dodging Wes's slaps and punches.

Had it really happened again? He was starting over again?

Rolling his eyes, he sat up, head pounding. He looked at the IV in his hand and the room around him. He had started over again.

"Aw, fuck," he said with feeling.

. . . . .

**Thanks to Kiki for the speed demon suggestion. Hope you liked it! Please review the story, I'd love to know what people think. I have enough ideas to take this story pretty far and it's the reviews that will let me know if you want me to keep going or give up on the idea. Also, I'm taking suggestions for how Blaine might spend some of his time. Who knows what will happen next! Will he ever see his Kurt again? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad I freaked you guys a little! It worked! I do not own Wikipedia or Glee.**

. . . . .

"You must be feeling better if you can wake up yelling 'aw fuck'," David said with a grin.

"Fuck off," Blaine said irritably.

"Geez, man, what crawled up your ass?" David asked, scowling at his friend.

Blaine squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, David. I've just been dealing with a lot and I'm feeling rather overwhelmed."

David held his fist up and Blaine bumped it. "It's all good, man. I get it. Hospitals suck. The good thing is, they said you should be able to go home as soon as they see that you woke up okay. I'd say that judging by your mouth, you're just fine."

"Yeah, the doc said you just had some bruising and pulled muscles, nothing serious. I can't say what is going to happen when your parents found out that not only did you borrow someone's car, but that you wrecked it. That will be a happy conversation for you to have with them," Wes told him, looking at him with pity.

"That is the least of my problems," Blaine grumbled.

. . . . .

He was released that day and yelled louder than his mother when she and his father tried to confront him about the car. After shocking them, his mom ordered him to bed before his father had a chance to lash out at him.

Blaine gratefully closed his door and went and laid on the bed. What the hell was going on. Blaine had no idea if or when this would happen again. Would he one day wake up back in France instead of the damn hospital. He missed Kurt so damn much he could scream. This was the third time it had happened. But for Blaine it had been around five days that he'd been gone. What was Kurt thinking when he woke up alone in Paris? Was Kurt off looping somewhere? Was he alone and scared? These thoughts kept circling in his head along with thinking of ways to get home, though he had no idea.

He slept for a little while, his body healing from the car accident. Inside, though, Blaine felt like his thirty year old self. That was why he felt free to yell at his parents. It's what he'd always wished he could do. Opening the computer, he searched 'time loop' and it gave him mostly nonsense; websites advertising gaming worlds and science fiction discussions. Wikipedia gave him a definition of what was happening, though, according to them, it only happened in fiction. What, like he was part of a story some idiot was writing? Whatever.

"_A time loop or temporal loop is a common plot device in science fiction (especially in universes where time travel is commonplace) in which time runs normally for a set period (usually a day or a few hours) but then skips back like a broken record. When the time loop "resets", the memories of most characters are reset (i.e. they forget all that happened). The plot is advanced by having one or more central characters retain their memory or become aware of the loop through déjà well-known example of this is in the 1993 film Groundhog Day, in which the main character is the only one aware of the time loop. Stories with time loops commonly center on correcting past mistakes or on getting a character to recognize some key truth; escape from the loop may then follow."_

That didn't help him in the least. If this was a story then he was the main character and that's why he retained his memory. He did think a bit about the last sentence. 'Correcting past mistakes or getting a character to recognize some key truth; escape from the loop may follow.' He didn't have any major mistakes to change that he could think of. That couldn't be it.

He clicked on the next site advertising a theory on time travel only to find it was discussing the happenings of people who were lost on an island for six years. He smiled when he found a physics forum. These people were the smart kind, he thought, they must have something he can work with. He began to read the first paragraph.

"_I believe there needs to be an intelligent discussion somewhere about the possibility that theories with time loops can be rendered consistent by nondeterministic (probabilistic) physics, and specifically about the possibility that genuinely spacelike neutrino effects - which, let us recall, were earlier claimed by MINOS, as well as more recently by OPERA - can find a place in such a framework. By "genuinely spacelike effects", I mean that I am not talking about theories of superluminal neutrinos in which light travels slower than the neutrino because (e.g.) it's stuck on a braneworld, whereas neutrinos travel in the off-brane hyperspace and saturate the true relativistic speed limit. Also, I'm not talking about theories in which there is an absolute time and Lorentz symmetry is emergent."_

Blaine's eyes began to cross by the second paragraph and he decided maybe he ought to try to figure things out on his own. Shaking his head as he tried to get all those big words out of his head, he decided to go for a drive.

Sneaking out again, he tried not to think of how ridiculous and ironic it was that a thirty year old man had to sneak out of his parent's house. He enjoyed the drive to the mall, again, pushing his car to its limit. He didn't care at this point if he got a ticket. He would probably just wake up again. He had no idea what to expect, but he was starting to not care about some of the smaller details in life; like his parents and the speed limit. Making it to the mall without a cop stopping him, he parked and went inside. He quickly found Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel.

It was so hard not to talk to him. He really just wanted to rush over and wrap his arms around him, tell him how much he missed him. But this Kurt wasn't _his_ Kurt, not yet. He would be, though, Blaine thought. He needed to see him at Dalton again, he realized, he needed to live their story again. Maybe that was what this was about! Had he messed up in the beginning of their relationship? Should he have confessed his hidden feelings sooner? Even Jeremiah had been a way to make Kurt jealous. Blaine didn't want to be the one to admit his heart was Kurt's first; he was too scared of being turned away. Then to find out Kurt had liked him all along… What an idiot he was. Maybe that was the key to returning to his world.

Following Kurt felt wrong in a way. It was like being a stalker. But being able to see Kurt, watch his pale face color prettily when he was laughing with his friends. To see his lithe frame walk and sometimes skip down corridors to more stores. It was worth more than gold to him at that moment. He watched them go into the scarf store, the one he'd waited at for Kurt to come out. This time, he let him be and simply kept an eye on him. He knew Kurt had dealt with a lot of bullying in high school. Well, that would not be happening on his watch.

After the scarf store, he watched them go to the food court. Kurt got an ice cream cone with double scooped chocolate, just as he'd always liked it. Blaine was sitting a few tables away and watched as Kurt ate his ice cream. As Kurt was licking the sides to avoid dripping, Blaine started getting hard and had to adjust his pants. That tongue was magic, he knew that from experience. He loved having Kurt lick a long line from his ass, up his balls, along the length of his cock and over his belly button. When Kurt did that to him, he was on fire and would never last long. Sitting here, watching that tongue work its magic on the ice cream made him want to whimper with need.

He stood, subtly adjusting himself and went and found a bathroom. It was a handicap stall so there was only one toilet, that god. He locked the door and pulled his hard cock out of his pants and used the pre-come at the tip to lube himself. He stroked himself, closing his eyes and thinking of Kurt's tongue and how his beautiful glasz eyes would gaze up at him as he was licking him. He whispered Kurt's name as he began stroking himself harder, once down his length, then up and over the tip, twisting his hand as he went. Over and over he did that, the vision of his Kurt in his mind. As he began to feel the orgasm build up in him, he opened his eyes and realized he was crying.

"Kurt," he whimpered before coming in his hand. Standing against the wall, he breathed deeply. When he was slightly recovered, he went and washed his hands in the sink, getting a wet paper towel to clean his cock before straightening his pants. The tears didn't stop and he leaned against the wall again, alternately crying and calling Kurt's name.

"Baby, I need you," he said, his voice breaking. "Kurt, please help me. Help me get home," he sobbed.

It could have been five minutes or twenty minutes later, but he finally splashed water on his face and left the bathroom.

An older black woman was standing there with a cane, obviously waiting for him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I took so long," he said sincerely, blushing deeply.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I hope you find your Kurt and the way home. I'll say a prayer for you both," she said kindly, patting his arm.

"Thank you very much," Blaine said, surprised. "I appreciate it."

She smiled at him sweetly and walked into the restroom.

. . . . .

The next morning he was glad to see he was still in the current loop. He dressed, making sure his blazer was unwrinkled and that his pants had a sharp crease in them. Knowing he was going to see Kurt today made him want to look his best. He gooped on the gel that he no longer used. It was gross and thick, but he did his hair in the style that he worn for years in school. Thankfully, during college, Kurt had taken him in and gotten his natural bushy hair cut and styled in a way that showed off his curls without looking like he'd stuck his finger in an electric outlet. For now, though, he had to stick to the way he used to do things.

Running out the door and racing to school, he paced in front of the winding staircase he'd met Kurt on. Then he realized he hadn't met Kurt until after second period, when the Warblers began their performance. He found Wes and asked him where his classrooms were. Wes looked at him strangely, but gave him directions. The memory of the corridors and classrooms came back to him as he wandered the halls and he made it to his class on time. Sitting through the history lecture was hell. He had never liked history, it was boring, especially when you have a teacher that drones, like a walking metronome.

The second class was better. In English they were discussing the Iliad and he remembered enough of the story to be able to participate in the discussion. After class, he and the teacher began an in-depth conversation about the themes of the book. They were laughing and talking like colleagues, when all of the sudden, Blaine remembered where he was supposed to be. Was he too late? Had he already missed Kurt walking down the stairs?

He excused himself and ran from the room. Waiting for a few minutes by the staircase, he realized he had to have missed Kurt. The performance would start any second. He raced through the unused hallway and burst into the senior commons just as the backup singers started building the music with their voices. Wes and Thad glared at him and waved him over. Blushing, Blaine dropped his bag and got into place just in time to start singing "Teenage Dream". He quickly scanned the room, looking for the one person who would stand out. There was no such person. He stumbled a couple of times during the performance because he was more concentrated on Kurt. Thad kept elbowing him and he knew he'd hear about this during rehearsal this afternoon. Finally the song ended and Blaine ran out of the room, searching the halls for Kurt, even going to the office to see if he'd been taken there. There was nobody. The rest of the afternoon was hell, wondering what the hell had happened. He skipped all the rest of the classes, uncaring about the education he'd already had. He was waiting in the commons for the rest of the Warblers to show up.

Thad lit into him immediately, lecturing him about being late and his fumbles during the song. Blaine apologized, trying to think of how he could bring up Kurt.

"Did anyone try to sneak in and watch the performance?" he finally asked.

"Oh yeah, the skinny one in plaid? He was from McKinley and said he just wanted to watch the song. Instead we escorted him to his car and taught him what happens when you try to spy on the Warblers," Liam, a tall brunette said, bumping fists with a large blonde who Blaine couldn't remember.

"That is unacceptable…," Wes started.

"… no violence policy," Thad was yelling.

Blaine rushed up to Liam and grabbed his tie, jerking their faces together. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Back off Blaine, geez," Liam said.

"I said, what did you do to him," Blaine bit out between clenched teeth, fury filling every cell in his body.

"We smacked him around a bit, maybe a punch of two. But he was able to walk to his car and drive away, so it couldn't have been too bad," Liam said, his dull blue eyes watching Blaine's hand as it clenched beside him.

"You son of a bitch! I should kill you for touching him," Blaine yelled as he leaped on the bigger man, pushing him to the floor. Blaine's fists began pummeling every surface he could reach.

"Blaine, no!" he heard Wes yell, but he didn't care. All he cared about was making this asshole suffer for touching his Kurt.

After several minutes of pounding the teen, who only managed to land one punch, Blaine was pulled off of him by Trent and Jon.

He was still seeing red when he was told to report to the principal's office. Glaring at the teacher who was talking to him, he turned and ran out of the building. Jumping in the car, he drove to Lima, wishing it wasn't so damn far away. By the time he reached Kurt's house, the sun was setting. He left the keys in the car and the door open as he ran up to the door. He knocked loudly, hoping someone heard him.

"What the hell do you want," Burt asked, jerking the door open. Seeing Blaine's uniform, Burt's face turned red and then almost purple. "You! You people beat up my boy. You wanna gang up on him, do you? How about I gang up on you? How about I pound your ass into the ground?" Burt threatened, leaning forward.

"Mr. Hummel, please give me a chance to explain! I wasn't a part of this, I swear," Blaine said, his eyes pleading.

"You have one minute and I will be counting the seconds," Burt growled, looking at his watch.

"I was looking for Kurt to give him a tour of Dalton," Blaine lied. "I was held back by a teacher in my English class and I wasn't able to meet him. Several of the Warbler's found him and assumed he was a spy and they beat him up. This is all just what I heard from them. A guy named Liam led the attack and I kicked his ass as soon as I heard," Blaine said quickly.

"You did, huh? And you've never even met my boy?" Burt asked quietly, the hand with the watch lowering.

"No sir, but there is no excuse for hurting someone just because they came to see the school. There is a no violence policy and I have already reported them. I'm actually supposed to be in the principal's office myself right now, for beating up Liam," Blaine said with a grimace at the amount of trouble he was in.

"And why aren't you there?" Burt's face was relaxing the more they talked.

"I had to know if Kurt is alright. I feel awful that I wasn't there to meet him. This is all my fault," Blaine said, tears welling in his eyes. "If I had only been there on time…"

"Kid, none of this is your fault. If nothing, you're a bit of a hero for beating the crap out of the bully that hurt my boy," Burt said, finally cracking a smile and patting him roughly on the shoulder.

"Thank you, sir. My knuckles are killing me. I usually have gloves on when I fight," Blaine said, rubbing the red, raw skin on his hands.

"Usually?" Burt asked, an eyebrow up. The expression looked achingly like Kurt.

"I started a fight club at Dalton. I'm the defending light weight champ," Blaine bragged, surprised he remembered this many details from such a long time ago.

"Well, that's great. Do you want to see Kurt?" Burt offered, opening the door.

"I would love to," Blaine said with a smile. "How is he?"

"Sore and bruised. But Kurt is tough and resilient, he got that from his mother," Burt mused.

"I'm sure he got some of it from you," Blaine said.

"Don't try and kiss up, kid. It won't work," Burt grinned.

"Yes, sir," Blaine said, returning the grin.

Blaine followed Burt into the living room where there was a small form huddled on the couch under a blanket.

"Kurt, someone is here to meet you. He was supposed to be your tour guide at that damn school, but wasn't able to make it to you in time," Burt said, kneeling down next to Kurt, pushing his hair back.

Blaine's eyes stung as he watched the touching moment.

"You'll be happy to know Blaine here kicked the butt of the guy who hit you," Burt said quietly, an encouraging smile on his face.

"That's good," Kurt's voice came out softly.

"You up to talking to him?" Burt asked, standing.

"Okay," Kurt said, struggling to sit up.

"You don't have to move, son, just stay comfortable," Burt insisted, pushing him back down. "Do you want some toast?"

"With some tea, maybe?" Kurt said.

"Of course," his dad said, touching his cheek. He nodded at Blaine and walked toward the kitchen.

Blaine came over and crouched down next to Kurt. He gasped and tears escaped his eyes. He reached out to Kurt, then pulled back. Kurt's face was swollen and covered in bruises. His beautiful lips were split and he had a bruise on his collar bone.

"Oh, god, Kurt, I am so freaking sorry," Blaine said, tears streaming down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt asked softly, his blue-green eyes watching him closely.

"It's my fault you were hurt," Blaine said. "I feel awful."

"Blaine, that is your name, right?" Kurt asked and saw Blaine nod. "You and I both know I was there to check things out with the Warblers. Thank you for getting back at that guy. I don't usually condone violence, but sometimes it's just satisfying. Why did you say you were supposed to meet me?"

"I saw you come in the building and I, uh, really wanted to talk to you," Blaine said, blushing.

Kurt also blushed, the color spreading down his face and neck. Blaine had always loved to lick and nip his way down that path of the color. He looked at Kurt hungrily and Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Kurt asked shyly, a small smile on his face. As he smiled, his lips must have been hurting because the smile died and he reached up to touch his mouth. Blaine wished he could be the one to help.

"I thought you were cute," Blaine said boldly. That was something he'd never have said back then.

Kurt's eyes went wide again and he actually put a hand to his chest in surprise. It was adorable.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. I'd love to take you out sometime if you'd like," Blaine offered.

"I, um, I think I'd like that," Kurt said. "Maybe coffee some afternoon?"

"I'd love that," Blaine said happily.

Kurt reached his hand out as if to shake Blaine's. Blaine took his hand, his heart pounding at the familiar contact and the desire to pull him into his arms. As they shook hands, Blaine closed his eyes for a moment trying to memorize every touch, every texture of his soft skin.

Blaine opened his eyes and froze, looking around, confused.

"… and they'll continue singing it forever..," a voice sang quietly.

"If you don't shut your trap right now, I swear I'm going to wrap Blaine's IV around your throat and strangle you," an irritated voice interrupted.

"No," Blaine said, beginning to cry.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Wes asked, coming to his side.

"No, I'm not okay. I'll never be okay again," he cried. His entire body began shaking with the force of his sobs. "I had him. I had his hand right in mine and it was taken away from me," Blaine said through the tears.

"I'm calling a nurse," David said and Wes nodded.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I love you so much. I need you." He turned over and cried into his pillow until a nurse came in. She tried to talk to him and he kept saying Kurt's name and crying. The nurse left and came back quickly, pushing a needle into his IV. His mind grew foggy and he fell asleep, tears still trailing down his face.

. . . . . .

**Poor Blaine. I feel sorry for him. So, the way this will work is, every 'loop' will have its own chapter. If one is super short, I might do two in one. Otherwise, each chapter will be a loop. Also, these chapters will be shorter than I usually write. If you have ideas for a loop experience, send me a message. I already have several from reviewers. The more feedback, reviews, alerts I get, the further I will take the story. Love to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Poor ol Blaine. So sad and distraught. What is he gonna do? What would you do?**

**. . . . . .**

Blaine woke slowly. He felt like he had to fight against something heavy to reach the surface of awareness. He tried to talk or make a sound and all that came out was a hoarse moan. Why was his throat so scratchy and why couldn't he wake up? His head was so fuzzy, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Blaine?" a soft voice asked.

He forced his eyes open and looked over quickly, hoping it was Kurt sitting next to him. A dark haired nurse, he assumed, was standing there, a clipboard in her hand. He let his eyes slam shut again.

"Blaine, can you tell me how you are feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Like hell," he moaned.

"Does anything hurt?"

"Everything hurts. My heart hurts," he whined.

"Your heart hurts?" the nurse questioned softly.

"It's Kurt, you see," Blaine tried to explain through the muddled mess that was his brain. "I wasn't in time and he got beat up. I mean now that I'm here, he won't get beat up. At least I don't think he will be. Maybe things are different now. They always seem different when it happens, doesn't it?" he muttered.

"When what happens, Blaine?"

"When it all starts over again. You wouldn't understand unless you were going through it," he said, pulling his blanket closer, wanting to sleep some more.

"I'm good at understand things, Blaine, why don't you tell me about what happens to you," her kind voice said.

At that moment, all Blaine was certain of was that he was alone. And he was so tired of it. So he began to tell her what happened, just needing to get it all out.

"We loved Paris," he was saying. "Kurt kept wanting to go to the Eiffel Tower, almost daily. It was so much fun to watch the excitement on his face. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him. He is my husband. I miss him so much. I was laying there in bed with him and when I woke up I was here," he said, sounding offended.

"Could all of that have been a dream? It sounds like it was very vivid," she suggested.

"What? My life with Kurt? Are you kidding? I experienced an entire life in one dream? That is ludicrous. Kurt and I have been together for fourteen years and I remember every moment with him. Now, what seems more likely; I dreamed of an entire life, or I actually experienced it? Then I stalked him in the mall and freaked him out. I was so sure he would recognize me. Then I woke up here. Again. Then I decided to meet him at Dalton, like we did when we first met. Only I was late and some assholes from the Warblers decided to beat him up. I went to his house to see if he was okay. He didn't know who I was, of course. But I managed to get in to see how he was. I told him I liked him and asked him out and he said he would like that. Then I shook his hand and oh god, the feeling of being able to touch him was amazing. I closed my eyes just for a moment to savor the sensation and I opened my eyes to this damn place. Again. I'm getting really tired of this," Blaine said, irritable and tired from telling his story.

"That would be very tiring," the woman agreed, making notes like mad in her notebook. "So you have, started over, you call it, three times now?"

"Yes, that is what I said," Blaine muttered.

"And how many days has it been for you?"

"I'd say about seven days. It's kind of hard to keep track. But I never seem to make it past Monday before I'm back here again," Blaine said, drinking some water on the table next to him.

"Where do you think Kurt is through all of this?" her eyes looked genuinely curious.

"That's what I'd like to know," Blaine answered. "Part of me wonders if he is still in Paris and wondering where I am. Then I wonder since this is all a time issue, that maybe his time is frozen and when I get back, no time will have passed for him. Of course, he'll want to stick me in an institution if I tell him what happened," Blaine chuckled.

"You don't think he'd believe you?" she asked.

Blaine gave her a cynical look. "Seriously? Would you believe, well, do you believe me? Or do you think I'm a bit mental?"

"I believe that you believe it. I do have some concerns that you are losing chunks of time. But we'll discuss that later. Why don't you get some more rest, or are you hungry?" she offered.

"I'll sleep," Blaine said, grateful to snuggle back down, no matter how uncomfortable the bed was.

. . . . . .

"We need to keep him for a 72 hour observation period at least. He truly believes he is traveling through time and that is not the sign of a healthy teen. Has he ever shown any kind of mental distress before?" a man's voice asked.

Blaine had woken up when they'd all converged in the doorway of his room. He'd kept his eyes closed though, to be able to listen in. It was like they thought he wasn't there, with the volume they were talking at, or maybe they thought he was deaf.

"No, he's always been perfectly normal," he heard his mother say.

"Well, except for all of this talk about being gay," his father said and Blaine's stomach sank.

"What do you mean?" the man, probably a doctor, asked.

"He just came up to us one day and said he was gay. He'd never even tried dating a girl or, hell, a guy for that matter. He just decided this and demanded that we accept it. I think there is something wrong with him, maybe sexually, but like, mental. You know what I mean? Like he's afraid of sex or something so he decided to be 'gay'," Blaine could practically hear the air quotes. "It's easier to be gay than to have to have a normal, healthy relationship."

"I see what you mean, Mr. Anderson. I will add that to the list of things we want to go through with him. We will keep him for the 72 hours like I said, if we have your permission," the doctor said.

"Keep him as long as necessary," his father said vehemently.

Blaine fought the tears threatening. He was thirty years old but he'd never gotten over the fact that his father had never really loved him. Especially after he'd come out. And now here he was, offering him up to the psych ward with no reservations.

"Does he really need to stay that long?" his mother's soft voice asked.

"I think it would be the best thing for Blaine, Mrs. Anderson. We'll be able to get to the root of some of these problems. Let's see, today is Friday, so he'll be released Monday morning. That's not so bad. It's like he went off with a friend for the weekend," the doctor said soothingly.

"If you think it's best," his mother said hesitantly.

"It is," Mr. Anderson said sternly.

"Alright," she conceded. "You aren't going to do anything crazy like electro shock or ice baths or anything are you?" her voice sounded scared. Why was she so concerned? Was there something about his mom that he didn't know?

"Of course not, Mrs. Anderson. We are just going to do some standard tests and try some medications. We just want to bring him back to a healthy state of mind," the doctor assured her.

"Can we say goodbye?" she asked.

"I think it would be best if we didn't have any outside contact for him. Not until we have a positive idea of what is going on," the doctor said.

"I can't say goodbye to my own son?"

"The doctor said no, Cheryl, I think it's best that we let the doctor make the decisions," Mr. Anderson said.

"Okay," she whispered.

A nurse came in the room and played around with his IV and the next thing he knew, the room got darker and heavier around him. Then he knew nothing.

. . . . . . . .

Blaine woke slowly again, fighting against the oppressive cloud hovering over him. He was listening closely as he woke, wondering what had happened when he was out. The first thing he noticed was the lack of machine sounds. There were no heart monitors or blood pressure cuffs. Carefully, he opened his eyes, trying to make it seem like he was still asleep. Under his lashes, he saw the walls were a sickly green. A 'calm' color, the hospitals always claimed. The next thing he noticed was the bed. It was different. Flat, like a normal bed. His hand slipped down the side and he felt it. Restraints. He was in the psych ward. If he could ever vote for a time loop, now would be the time. He had learned his lesson. Do not share the time loop issue with anyone. Check.

He heard breathing and an odd clicking sound.

"I know you're awake, Blaine Anderson. You may as well look at me," a nasally voice said.

He opened his eyes and looked over. The boy sitting there was tall, gawky, with a long, sharp nose and thin lips. He was flicking his thumb nail and his forefinger nail together.

"My name is Neil and I've been here for three months. I am bi-polar with depression stages so extreme that I try to kill myself. I'm doing much better and I hope to leave soon. What's wrong with you, Blaine Anderson?" Neil asked, smiling cheerfully. He had an odd look in his hazel eyes.

"Um. Well, I don't know what they think is wrong with me. I know what I know and it's the truth, I'm not making it up," Blaine insisted.

"And what is the mysterious 'it'?" Neil asked slowly, like he was talking to an idiot.

Blaine sat up slowly, his head weaving and feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds. Once he was settled with his legs crossed, he looked over at Neil and considered him. There was no way this could get worse.

"Hell, I'm already here, I may as well tell you. I'm stuck in a time loop Neil. But I'll start at the beginning. I'm thirty years old and I'm an actor on Broadway. I'm married to my husband, Kurt, and we live in New York. After we got married, we went to France for our honeymoon. One night we went to sleep and I woke up in a hospital bed. I was sixteen years old again and healing from a car wreck that I'd been in. Obviously, I was confused and had no idea what was going on. I went to find my husband, but the Kurt of this time doesn't even know me yet and was quite freaked out when I told him we were married. Then I woke up again. This time, I just watched out for him. See, we were due to meet at my school. He was coming there to spy on our glee club. We met on the staircase and everything was history from there. Well, I got into a conversation and missed my opportunity to meet him. He got beat up by a couple guys from our glee club. I went to see if he was okay and convinced his dad that even though I was a stranger, I cared. Hell, I beat up the guy who hurt Kurt. Anyway, I saw Kurt and told him I liked him. He reached out to shake my hand and while I was holding it, I closed my eyes. I wanted to remember the feel of his soft skin. When I opened my eyes, I was back here. Again," Blaine said, his voice still rough, but getting stronger.

All the time he'd been talking Neil had been sitting with his chin in his hand, paying close attention.

"So you've looped three times, right?" he finally asked.

"Right," Blaine said, wondering where this was going and when he'd be accused of being a worse nutjob than Neil.

"Do you loop at the exact same time? Like every Monday at one in the afternoon?" Neil asked, surprisingly astute.

"No. I've gone anywhere from one day to like four days and then I'm back here," he answered.

"Is the environment here the same each time you loop?" Neil asked.

"Yes. I wake up each time with my two friends sitting next to me singing and arguing with each other. Ironically, David is singing 'The song that never ends' which is sickeningly accurate," Blaine said.

"I've never heard that song," Neil said, looking interested. "How does it go?"

"Really?" Blaine asked. He figured everyone had heard it at some point in time. But, hey, what else was he going to do. He cleared his throat and sang the simple song.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes, it goes on and on my friend_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was_

_And now they just keep _

_Singing it forever just because…_

_This is the song that never ends…"_

"Do you see how that could get potentially irritating?" Blaine asked.

"Most definitely. I now have a weapon I can use against Hal," Neil said, looking devious.

"What did Hal do to you?"

"Hal thinks he's a dog and last week he peed on my leg! Now I'm going to follow him around and sing that song, just to annoy the crap out of him," Neil said, excited.

"That's really gross," Blaine observed.

"Blaine, you better get used to a lot of gross around this place. We have pee'ers, we have poopers, we have spitters – watch out for those ones, sometimes they get snot mixed in. We have people who stare at nothing all day, we have Hal the dog, and best of all, we have Moira and Ahmet. You need to talk to them immediately," Neil said firmly.

"Who are Moira and Ahmet?" Blaine asked, wondering if he wanted to meet anyone after those lovely descriptions Neil gave.

"Moira is a psychic and Ahmet is her energy source. I don't know how they both managed to get here at the same time, but they're here. I'm betting she manipulated the outcome. She's powerful. Like, freaky kind of powerful. Like, don't piss her off, kind of powerful. We need to get you to her. She'll know what to do to get you home," Neil said, determined. He got off his bed and slid into a pair of slippers. He was dressed in scrub type pants and a t-shirt. Then he looked down at the hospital gown he was still in.

"You have the same outfit, you just have to put it on. It's in the drawers over there," Neil said. "That's why I had to hang out in here. To show you around. I'm not dangerous so that's why you get to be my roommate," he said casually.

"Okay," Blaine said. "Does this mean you believe me?"

Neil looked at him for a moment. "I do. There's something about you that isn't a sixteen year old kid. Besides, it'll add some drama and excitement around here. We need that," Neil said with a grin. He was kind of looking jittery and excited to get going. "Go change," he said. "I'll take you to her right now."

Blaine got up slowly, making sure he was steady on his feet and went to the drawer Neil had pointed out. There were several pairs of gray pants and several white t-shirts and white briefs. Blaine grabbed one of each and made his way to the bathroom. He had just showered before school, but this body didn't know that. And he'd been laying in that bed at least two days he figured, though due to the drugs he couldn't be sure. He quickly showered, taking a minute to digest what was going on. Neil believed him, which he couldn't be too excited about due to the fact that Neil was a patient here. But it was nice to be believed. Then he considered going and seeing this supposed psychic. Why was she in here? And her helper just happened to be committed at the same time and place? It sounded odd, but hell, his whole life was odd right now. He'd take any and all help he could get. Drying off quickly, he got dressed. At least they were comfortable.

He went back into the bedroom and looked around for a moment. It was like a dorm room; with bars on the windows. Two beds, two nightstands, two dressers, and a bathroom. What more could you need in the psych ward?

"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of getting in the drawer under your bed and grabbing your slippers. We don't have shoes here, but the slippers are pretty comfortable," Neil said, a pair of brown slippers on the floor next to Blaine's bed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Blaine said. "Are we ready to go?"

"Almost. One rule here is that your bed has to be made or you get marks," Neil said, a flash of fear passing through his eyes.

"What is a mark?" Blaine asked, immediately going over and straightening up his bed.

"Marks mean trouble. Five marks and it's solitary confinement for you. A mattress and a toilet. That's all you get. I had to go there once. I'll never go back," Neil whispered.

Blaine noted that and determined that he would stay out of trouble as much as he could while he was here. He finished the bed, got Neil's approval and they left the room. The hall was like any hospital hall, but there were a lot of windows looking into rooms and even those windows had bars, he saw. Neil was telling him the rules as they walked. Up by seven, in bed by nine, lights out at ten. No leaving the room during sleeping hours. No disturbing or bullying the other residents. Be on time for group and individual sessions, check the schedule by the nurse's station. When it's time for meds, line up and stay quiet. If you have to get a shot, make sure your shoulder or hip is ready. Neil giggled and told Blaine that one time a guy pushed his pants down a bit to bare his hip and his pants fell all the way off. And he hadn't been wearing underwear! Neil giggled and giggled, fluttering his hands together. Blaine gave a chuckle and smiled at him.

"I get really excited about stuff. It's part of my problem," Neil told him, still fluttering his hands around.

"You seem fine to me," Blaine said casually.

Neil stopped and dropped his hands, seemingly instantly calm. "Blaine Anderson, you are okay by me. Thank you for accepting me," he said, holding out his hand.

"Thank you for everything you've done so far," Blaine returned, shaking his hand firmly. He knew now what it was like to not be believed and have people look at you like your nuts even though you know the truth inside. There was something going on and people like Neil were victims of circumstances out of their control.

Neil took him by the nurse's station where he checked in with a nurse. She smiled and asked how he was settling in. He wanted to tell her it wasn't the Ritz Carlton, but it would do. He didn't think she would appreciate the joke. She asked how he was feeling and if he was okay with Neil showing him around. He answered to the affirmative to both questions. He would much rather spend his time with Neil than with a nurse or doctor. He might end up saying the wrong thing and end up drugged or with marks next to his name. The nurse said he was free to go but to be on time for meds. Blaine nodded and Neil told him he'd make sure Blaine was back in time.

They left and walked to the main area which was just like a huge living room. There were couches and comfortable chairs. Further down the hall was another large room with no doors. This one had a bunch of tables, like a restaurant. But it was for games and crafts. One woman sat in the corner knitting. It was a rectangle and she was rocking back and forth, knitting quickly. The rectangle cascaded from her lap to the floor.

"That's Ada. She's been working on that rectangle for two days, that's how fast she is. She does a whole bunch of those and then knits them together. Everyone gets a blanket from her. She's sweet, but she doesn't talk. It's a shame," Neil said quietly.

Further down the hall were more rooms, the women's dorm area, Neil told him. They went to room 231 and Neil knocked quietly. The door was opened a crack and Neil whispered to whoever was there and pointed back at Blaine. The door closed for a moment and then was opened wide to allow them in. Blaine walked in and nodded at the tall bald man at the door. The man and Neil were blocking the view of the rest of the room. Blaine looked at the bald man. He was in the usual clothes, but seemed very intense, his eyes so dark they looked black. The man stared at him for a long moment and then turned to someone else in the room and nodded.

Neil and the man moved to the side, revealing a woman sitting on a bed. Around the room were swaths of fabric. Blaine could see they had been taped to the walls. It made sense since they probably weren't allowed tacks or nails. It gave the room a warm atmosphere with the purples and blues strung around the room. The woman on the bed was in the same outfit the men were in. She had long salt and pepper hair. The streaks of white through her hair almost looked like she'd had it done professionally. But at the same time it looked natural, like white waves riding down her back and waist and pooling on the bed beside and behind her. She was older, maybe sixty, but didn't have many wrinkles. She was quite striking. And her eyes. The closer Blaine got, the more he was entranced with her. Her eyes were gray-lavender. Depending on the angle you looked her eyes actually looked purple. It was amazing.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've seen on a woman," Blaine said bluntly. Kurt held the title for men, with those amazing blue-green-gray eyes of his.

"Ah, your lover has beautiful eyes too," she said in a soft voice.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "How did you know that?"

"How do you know you're breathing?" she asked him.

"I just do," Blaine replied.

"I just do, as well," she said with a gentle smile. "I am Moira. The giant over there is Ahmet. He doesn't talk much, but he is very helpful."

"I'm Blaine," Blaine said, offering his hand to her.

She shook her head. "Not yet, Blaine Anderson. Ahmet, would you grab Blaine the chair from the desk, please?"

The man moved swiftly and soon Blaine was seated on a chair so close to the bed, his knees were hitting the mattress.

"Now I will take your hand," Moira said, holding her hand out palm up.

He offered his hand and she shook her hand at him and he got the point, turning his hand palm up and laid it in hers. She closed her eyes with a soft smile.

Immediately she gasped, her eyes flying open. "You don't belong here."

Blaine's eyes flew open to match hers. "No, I don't," he agreed. "How did you know?"

"I thought we covered that already," she said impatiently.

Blaine nodded. She just knew.

"Ahmet, I am going to need your help on this one. We need to pull out the big guns for Mr. Anderson," Moira said, dropping his hand and standing. "Neil, if you are staying, you need to stay in the corner and do not speak." Neil nodded and immediately plopped into the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees. His eyes were wide with excitement and he nodded encouragingly at Blaine.

Ahmet silently set to work, spreading a blanket over the floor and setting two pillows across from each other. Moira sat down on one of the pillows and motioned for Blaine to sit on the other. Once Moira was settled, her legs crossed over one another like a pretzel, Ahmet sat behind her on his knees.

Blaine crossed his legs, but couldn't cross them like she had. Now, Kurt, he could do it. He was very flexible. Not right now, he told his brain. You can miss him later. It's time to concentrate. He had no idea how Moira was going to help him, but it was the first sign of hope he'd had since this whole thing had begun.

Ahmet began raising and lowering his arms behind Moira, like he was lifting something up and then pushing it back down, toward her head. He made a fist, leaving only his first two fingers out and began breathing in deeply with the lift up of his hands and exhaling in a loud rush with the push down. His eyes never left the back of Moira's head. Blaine tried to keep himself under control because he just wanted to laugh. Ahmet looked absolutely ridiculous.

Moira lifted a brow at Blaine. "Do not judge, Blaine Anderson. Ahmet is generating power for me just as a river or windmill would do. This is all to help you. If you would prefer to laugh about it, feel free to leave," she said simply.

All traces of humor left Blaine and he nodded at her. He settled his hands up on his legs as he saw her doing. She nodded once and closed her eyes. With one last look at Ahmet, whose nostrils were flaring with every breath, Blaine closed his eyes, wanting to be able to concentrate.

"Give me your hand, Blaine Anderson," Moira said. She took his hand and sandwiched it in between her own. "Blaine Anderson," she murmured over and over again as if getting a handle on who he was. Ahmet began chanting softly behind her. It was a gentle, soothing sound and Blaine latched onto the sound. He kept his eyes closed and tried to open himself up as much as he could, not that he knew what he was doing.

"You're doing it right," Moira said, surprising him. "Keep opening yourself up to me. Clear your thoughts, your prejudices, your worries. Let me see into you."

Blaine nodded though she wouldn't see him and let himself go, sending off an intruding thought as if it was an irritating bug, putting all of his attention on the sound of Ahmet's voice. Soon he'd entered a light state of meditation.

"Good job, Blaine Anderson," Moira said softly. "When are you from?"

"The year 2025," Blaine answered, his voice quiet. His voice seemed to come from somewhere other than him. Like he was here, but his voice was across the room.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I woke up," he told her.

"You traveled here, didn't you?"

"Yes," he answered, surprising himself. His voice still sounded like it was coming from the side of the room.

"Do you know why you are looping?"

"Yes," his voice said.

"Why are you looping?" she asked, her voice sounding eager.

"I am not getting it right," his voice said.

"I can help you get it right," she said softly, encouraging him. "Tell me what you aren't getting right."

"I have missed a step," he said simply.

"Yes, a missed step. What step have you missed?"

"I never…"

"… and they'll continue singing it forever..," a voice sang quietly.

"If you don't shut your trap right now, I swear I'm going to wrap Blaine's IV around your throat and strangle you," an irritated voice interrupted.

Blaine's eyes shot open. No! Not now, not when he was about to get answers!

"Hey man, it's good to see those eyes of yours open," Wes said.

"Thanks," Blaine said, his heart aching at the missed opportunity. Tears burned at his eyes at the unfairness of it all. He'd been so close. He breathed deeply to make the urge to cry disappear. He couldn't afford to get stuck in the psych ward again.

"It sucks to be in the hospital, I know," David said. "But the doc said you should be able to get out of here today as long as you are feeling okay. You can break out of this joint and do anything you want. Well, not if your mom has her way. But anything is better than here, right?"

Anything he wanted to do, he mused. What did he want? He wanted to finish his session with Moira. But he didn't want to deal with the psych people and medicines they'd force on him. But if he went to visit her, he thought maybe, just maybe she could help him.

He opened his eyes and smiled with hope, determination filling him.

"There's our happy tenor," Wes said. "Want to sing a song and get that voice exercised?"

Blaine shrugged and joined them in a verse of "Beautiful Day" by U2. He grinned to himself. It just might turn out to be a beautiful day, after all. He'd have to wait and see. First step; get out of the damn hospital. Second step; bypass the folks and get back here to see Moira.

. . . . .

**So, what did you think? Please, please review. This story isn't getting many hits and I worry that people aren't liking it. I don't want to keep going on with it much longer if it's not well liked. Anyway, relieve a poor writer's worries and leave me a review. Thank you to those of you who review regularly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm going to be making some loops carry into the next chapter because I don't want you guys to get all bummed out knowing that as soon as the good happens, boom, the loop happens. So, I offer this chapter…**

. . . . . .

Blaine got out of the hospital – again. He was getting so sick of the repetition, especially because he had to pretend it was all new. But his mother making tuna casserole for the fourth time was just too much for him. He told his parents he was in pain and made his way to his room. He slept soundly that night, knowing he had a plan.

He woke up energized. It was time to put the plan in motion. It was Saturday and he knew his mother would insist on him being in bed all day. He waited for her to finish her spiel, fighting the urge to mouth the words along with her. That might freak her out too much. And as eager as he was to get to the psych ward, he wasn't eager to be committed. He packed up his backpack, so he'd be ready to go at a moment's notice.

As soon as she was busy, he snuck past her and out of the house. If his parents knew how many times he'd snuck out and talked back to them, they might just send him to military school. He chuckled as he drove to the hospital. That was one perk to this whole damn situation. Trying to keep a light heart, he sang along with the oldies playing on the radio. Of course, it was modern music by everyone else's standard. This one reminded him of Kurt and he allowed his heart to ache just for a little while. Missing Kurt was a daily thing now – though saying it was daily was all relative at this point. It didn't matter how you put it; he missed Kurt with everything in him. He hadn't been away from him this long since Kurt's first year of college. It had been a hellish year of missing each other, but they'd visited often and made the most of every time they got to see each other. One visit, they got matching tattoos. Kurt got a tiny B on his hip, the place where Blaine loved to nibble. Blaine, illegally, got a K on the back of his hip, more above his ass cheek. That was close enough to the place Kurt loved to nibble. Blaine had shied away from actually getting the tattoo on his ass. It just seemed too Jersey Shore.

Blaine had actually stared at his tattoo this morning, rubbing his thumb over it, missing Kurt so much he broke down for a few minutes. But he had to stay strong. Moira the odd and Ahmet the extra odd might be able to shed some light on what the hell was keeping him here. He went into the hospital and went straight to the seventh floor. Going to the nurse's station, he smiled charmingly and gave a story about wanting to see his godmother. The nurse said she'd have to see if Moira was up to company. He had to give his name. Now he just hoped Moira was psychic enough to know they were meant to meet again.

Apparently she was because the nurse came back and said Moira would see him and did he know the way. Blaine nodded, grateful that he'd paid attention when Neil had taken him around the floor. He went to her room and knocked on the door. Ahmet opened the door and just nodded at him before opening the door further so he could enter.

Moira was sitting on her bed again, her hair spread around her like a shawl. Her shrewd gray/lilac eyes were staring at him intensely. Blaine hoped she was listening to … well, whoever or whatever gave her the information she got.

"How can I help you?" she asked him.

"Miss Moira, I had to see you. See, I'm in kind of a strange situation where my days are getting kind of repetitive. I'm actually from the year 2025. I was on my honeymoon in Paris and I went to sleep and woke up here and I was sixteen again," Blaine said, taking a deep breath to continue.

"Oh, stop," Moira said, waving her hand at him.

"Please," Blaine began, but she waved at him again. He'd lost his chance. She wouldn't listen to him anymore.

"Of course I remember you, Blaine Anderson. You were just here the other day and we were hypnotizing you to figure out why you keep starting this time frame over. Then poof! You were gone. It was amazing! And quite disappointing all at the same time. The interesting thing, Blaine Anderson, is Ahmet and I knew what had happened and retained our memories of you. Now Neil, who you'll remember was sitting in the corner watching everything, doesn't remember anything. He had no idea why he was even in my room. I had to make up some bullshit lie that he was sleepwalking. Poor guy went to the meds counter and demanded extras, thinking he was losing it. I had a bet going with Ahmet that you would be back. He didn't think you'd risk it. He now owes me fifty bucks," Moira said, grinning at Ahmet who just rolled his eyes and got a chair for Blaine.

"You can't know how glad I am that you remember everything. I've been alone for so long in this, whatever this is. Now, knowing someone out there remembers me, is an amazing feeling," Blaine said, putting his face in his hands, trying to breathe through the urge to cry.

"It must feel awfully lonely," Moira said softly.

"Very much so," Blaine said from behind his hands, his voice breaking. "And I miss my husband. I miss him so much, it feels like my heart is aching so bad that it'll just stop beating."

His hand was pulled from his face. Moira was sitting right in front of him and Ahmet was kneeling beside them both. They took his hands until they were a circle.

"You aren't alone anymore, Blaine Anderson," Moira said with a gentle smile. "We'll figure out how to get you home. When you do, you better look me up."

Blaine grinned tearfully. "You can be sure I will."

They talked a bit more until Blaine was more calm. He knew he'd need to concentrate and clear his mind, so he focused on pushing down his emotions until Moira decided he was ready. He helped Ahmet clear the chair out of the way and unfold the blanket they would sit on. Grinning, he went to his backpack and pulled out several candles that he'd found around his house that morning. Then he pulled out a lighter, displaying it all to Moira proudly.

Moira squealed in glee. "Do you know how much easier it is to center yourself when there is candlelight? Oh, Blaine Anderson, you are now my favorite person next to Ahmet," she said, coming to him and kissing him on the cheek.

He glowed from the praise and followed her instructions on where to place the candles. Ahmet pointed to the lighter and then himself, asking silently if he could light the candles. Blaine willingly handed it over. Ahmet grinned through the process. At one point, he thought nobody was looking and blew out one of the candles just so he could relight it. Moira and Blaine smiled at each other and sat down in their respective corners.

Moira was right, of course, and within minutes she and Ahmet, powering her from behind again, got him into a light trance.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"New York," he answered, his voice coming from across the room.

"How did you get here?"

"I had to come."

"Why?"

"I have to correct mistakes," Blaine's voice answered.

"What mistakes?" Moira asked, her voice even.

"I have to figure that out on my own."

"Before you'd said that you had missed a step, is this in connection with the mistakes?"

"No. The step was missed before the mistakes were allowed to take place," he answered.

"What was the step?"

"I have to go back to the beginning and figure out what I missed. Then when I fix the mistakes, I can return home," he said.

"Blaine, is Kurt okay wherever he is?"

"Kurt is fine. He is unaware of these happenings."

"How long will you loop?" she asked.

"As long as it takes," his voice said, the volume dying until he finished in almost a whisper.

"Blaine?" Moira asked.

"It's just me again," Blaine said, leaving the light trance. "That wasn't very helpful, was it?"

"I disagree," Moira said. "I think you have enough to work with right now. You need to go back to the beginning, which I believe is Monday, correct?" Blaine nodded. "So, go through the motions, try to remember what you originally did that started the relationship with you and Kurt."

"That's true. Okay, I can do that," Blaine said. "Thank you for asking about Kurt," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I figured it was something you've been needing to know," she answered, rising and going back to sit on the bed.

Ahmet and Blaine blew out the candles and folded the blanket up.

"Do you have somewhere you can store the candles safely, or should I take them home?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, trust me, we know how to hide things around here," Moira assured him with a grin.

"Is there anything I can bring you next time I come to visit?" Blaine offered.

"Chocolate," Ahmet said. Blaine was pretty sure it was the first time he'd heard the guy talk.

"Done," he said, nodding to the large man. "Moira?"

"A gossip magazine, your choice. And maybe a taco with all the fixings?" Moira asked, her eyes bright.

"Not a problem," Blaine assured her.

"Oh, and some incense. I know we can't burn it for long, but it's been so long. And honestly, the spirit world definitely responds better to incense," Moira said, nodding. "Just get the kind you see everywhere like at gas stations. It's called Nag Champa. Wonderful stuff. You might want to burn some in your room, it'll help focus your dreams. Might help."

Blaine jotted down what she'd said, more than willing to burn some smelly sticks if it helped him figure this stuff out. He gave Moira a hug and shook hands with Ahmet and promised to return soon. He told Moira he'd said she was his godmother and she laughed. "Maybe your fairy godmother," she said as he was about to leave.

"Good enough for me," he said smiling.

. . . . . .

Monday morning found Blaine up early, ironing his uniform. Kurt had taught him to iron years ago and he'd promised to always iron his slacks and shirts. He was smiling and humming through the chore. He had taken the contraband to Moira and Ahmet who had jumped on his offerings with joyous shouts, though their mouths were soon full of food. He had burned a stick of the incense in his room and though his folks had given him a hard time about it, they didn't tell him not to do it anymore. He found he enjoyed the heady, musky smell of the slow burning sticks.

He arrived at school and got through his first two classes. The teacher wanted to discuss the Iliad with him again, but he excused himself quickly and raced down the winding staircase, seeing Kurt's head and plaid shorts making his way down. He made sure his sleeve brushed Kurt's and in a moment he heard Kurt's gentle voice.

"Excuse me, um hi, can I ask you a question?"

Blaine turned and looked at him, drinking in everything about him. He kept his face open and friendly.

"I'm, I'm new here," he continued.

"My name's Blaine," Blaine said, smiling and offering his hand. He remembered this very clearly. Kurt's beautiful face had etched itself on Blaine's heart whether he knew it at the time or not.

"Kurt," the boy said, surprised, shaking his hand.

Kurt's hand was incredibly soft, but taken away quickly. Too quickly in Blaine's opinion. He could hold that hand for eternity and be happy about it.

"What exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, looking around him at the rushing bodies, clutching his bag tighter.

"The Warblers," Blaine told him, hoping his voice showed enough excitement. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while," Blaine said with a wink.

"So, wait," Kurt said, his face confused. "The glee club here is kind of cool?" he asked, his eyes full of disbelief.

Blaine grinned. "The Warbler's are like rock stars."

Kurt's eyebrows went up in shock. Blaine loved his shock face, it was so cute he wanted to kiss those rounded lips. He had a feeling it would freak out this younger Kurt.

"Come on, I know a short cut," Blaine said, leading Kurt down an unused corridor. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes from glancing at Kurt as they ran. He drank him in like a starving man, wishing he could pull him into an empty room and fill him up until he screamed that beautiful scream he gave when he came.

Blaine shook his head and got to the back entrance of the commons and opened the double doors.

Kurt stood there for a moment, taking in all of the Dalton students rushing around, clearing furniture out of the way.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said hesitantly.

"Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine teased, unable to help himself as he straightened Kurt's lapel over his messenger bag and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said with a smile. He dropped his own bag off at a table and went to join the Warbler's assembling across the room, already beginning to sing the opening notes of the song. Blaine wished he could skip this whole part, but he knew he was able to flirt with Kurt during the number so he didn't mind.

Blaine began singing, walking around with his group, getting into the song. He made sure to point at Kurt during certain parts, wink, and make eye contact during the 'skin tight jeans' lines. Kurt blushed so prettily and Blaine had to fight to keep himself under control. He couldn't get a hard-on during a school performance, impromptu or not.

At the end of the performance he gave Kurt his number on the back of a school picture. He couldn't remember what he'd done before, but this was as good as anything. When he finally saw that Kurt had his picture, he'd been confused as to where Kurt had gotten it. Kurt said he'd given it to him. Blaine had just gone along with it. Now he knew where Kurt got the picture.

Kurt wrote his number on Blaine's hand and they promised to meet up soon.

Later that week, they were sitting down having coffee. Kurt had already met with Wes, David, and Blaine. Now they were just having a casual cup of coffee at the Lima Bean. Blaine was feeling hopeful. He'd been in this loop for seven whole days, and nothing had happened yet. Had he figured it out without realizing it? He hoped so.

"You look nice today," Blaine told Kurt abruptly.

Kurt colored immediately and mumbled a quick thank you.

Blaine's phone buzzed. He didn't intend to answer it until he saw it was from the hospital, most likely Moira. Excusing himself, he walked outside and answered the call.

"Hi Moira," Blaine said.

"Blaine, you still missed it. Whatever you're supposed to do in the beginning, you didn't do it. You're going to loop again," she said hastily.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked, his stomach twisting.

"I dug out my old tarot cards and between those and the runes, I was able to place where you're going and it's not forward. You're heading back to the Start space, honey. I'm sorry. Give it some thought and enjoy the minutes or hours you have left before you loop again. Call me if you need to," she said and hung up.

Blaine thought, wondering what the hell he'd missed. According to his memory, he'd done everything right. But he trusted Moira. And he now knew he was on borrowed time. He got an idea and with a grim smile, he walked back in to talk to Kurt.

Minutes later, they were in the car, talking about fashion. They drove for a while until they got to a historic marker where you could pull up and look over the side of a small cliff. Mostly people here came to make out, though. He thought Kurt might know that, judging by the amount of red in his face.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something," Blaine began.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, breathless.

"I am so attracted to you. I think I'm falling in love with you," Blaine said, his voice strong and sure. "I know it's soon, I just needed you to know."

"Really?" Kurt's face was pink.

"Really," Blaine assured him, smiling at him with all the love in his heart.

"I thought it was just me," Kurt whispered, looking down.

Blaine moved the arm rest out of the way and scooted closer.

"It's not just you," Blaine murmured, putting his finger under Kurt's chin to lift it up. Kurt's eyes were very wide, but with wonder, not fear or trepidation. Blaine closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips over Kurt's.

Kurt moaned softly and returned the kiss, putting his hands on Blaine's face. Blaine was going to move back, not wanting to hurry the other boy. Instead, Kurt kept his head prisoner and slanted their lips together, purring in the back of his throat as he licked the seam of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine almost felt like he was taking advantage of a kid, but Kurt seemed well able to give and take whatever he wanted.

Blaine groaned loudly as he opened his mouth and Kurt slipped his tongue inside. He'd always loved the taste of Kurt, somehow sweet and yet, all Kurt. Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own, enjoying the way Kurt responded by moving his hands from Blaine's face and into his hair, holding tightly.

One moment, he was kissing Kurt across the expanse of the seats and the next he knew, Kurt had crawled over and had straddled his hips. The feel of the younger man's hard-on against his crotch made him throw his head back and cry out.

"This okay?" Kurt breathed, licking down the side of Blaine's neck.

"Ohdeargodyes," Blaine muttered, reaching around and cupping Kurt's ass. He tilted his hips just slightly and they both felt the wonderful drag of friction on their cocks.

Kurt understood what to do and began undulating his hips, first back and forth then circles, both of them beginning to lose control.

"Come for me, Kurt," he encouraged, tilting his hips up so his cock rubbed against Kurt's, rubbing his ass at the same time.

"Yes, yes," Kurt began chanting. He worked his hips against Blaine until Blaine was whimpering in need.

Blaine tilted his hips up to match Kurt's actions until Kurt suddenly froze, his head thrown back, a guttural moan escaping him as he came.

Watching Kurt fall apart pushed Blaine over the edge and his growl slash groan was loud in the small space of the car.

Blaine got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew it was time.

He leaned forward and kissed Kurt deeply. "I love you, so much," he whispered.

Kurt's eyes were wide and happy. "Blaine, I," he began.

"… and they'll continue singing it forever..," a voice sang quietly.

"If you don't shut your trap right now, I swear I'm going to wrap Blaine's IV around your throat and strangle you," an irritated voice interrupted.

Blaine lay there for a moment, tears streaking down his face. He'd probably never experience that moment in the car again and he treasured every second, every minute of the time they'd had together. Every touch of their lips, every thrust of their bodies, every…

Blaine sat up, his face tear-streaked.

Wes and David looked at him startled. "Blaine are you okay?"

"I know what it is! I know what I keep forgetting!" Blaine cried, joy filling him. He knew now what he'd missed and he wouldn't let that happen again.

. . . . .

**Does anyone know what it is yet? First one to put it in their review gets a mention in the next A/N and a plate of cyber cookies! Yummmmy! LOL **

**Oh and about the episodes from tonight. Every single couple kissed, except who? Oh yeah, Klaine. Damn Glee producers/directors/writers. They all deserve eternal wedgies. That'd teach 'em!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm surprised there were only three guesses! I wrote this particular scene twice in previous chapters and you must have missed it. You'll probably go "DUH" when you read the revelation. Don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom. I have an assignment for you all! But don't read it until you get to the bottom. No cheating. Oh, and a shoutout to Venakulator for being cute and adding me to his favorites list. And a shoutout to Yaoilover1013, CarrieKarol, and DecemberRoses for guessing. All of you guessed the situation with Dave. Interesting! I have a goal of 50 reviews, so keep 'em coming! I read all of them to my invalid/bedridden mom. She laughs and claps her hands (just as much as I do), she's adorable. She used to write when she was able to. I wish she still could. :[**

. . . . . .

Blaine couldn't believe he hadn't remembered such a simple, but vital step in beginning his relationship with Kurt. He actually remembered Kurt mentioning how special that moment had been. He wiped the tears from his face and turned to his friends with a grin.

"Sorry, odd dreams," he told them.

They nodded but looked at him dubiously.

"Can I use someone's phone to make a call?" he asked, looking between his friends.

Wes immediately handed his phone over. He was a generous man by nature.

"Is there any chance I can get some privacy?"

David scoffed at him, then grinned. Wes just dragged him out, holding him by the arm and closing the door behind them.

Blaine dialed the number he'd made himself memorize. He asked for Moira's room and was transferred quickly.

"Hello Blaine," Moira said in her soothing voice.

"How did you know it was me?" Blaine asked, smiling at her display of power.

"You are the only one who calls me," she deadpanned.

So much for displays of power, Blaine thought with a smirk, shaking his head.

"I just wanted to make sure you still remembered me," he said.

"I do indeed. Have you made any progress on the mysterious step you missed in building the relationship with your husband?" She asked.

"I did. I actually remember it. I also remember him mentioning it specifically a couple times over the years, so it makes sense why nothing works out if I miss it," he replied.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess? I may be psychic but I'm not omniscient," she told him irritably.

"I'm sorry. I am just so excited now that I know," he said and proceeded to share it with her.

"That does make sense," she said. "An important part of building the foundation between you two. Good job, Blaine Anderson. I bet this is the first time you are excited to go back to school," she said with a chuckle.

"You better believe it. I'll probably pace a hole in the floor waiting. Do you or Ahmet want anything? I haven't been released yet, but I will be in," he looked at the clock. "An hour and thirty four minutes."

"You poor thing," Moira said, her voice full of emotion. "You are being so strong and yet I think you must be so lonely."

Blaine coughed to avoid the tears that were suddenly surfacing. "I am definitely missing Kurt. But, honestly, since I met you and Ahmet, I haven't felt very alone at all. I mean obviously you guys aren't looping, but you know what's going on with me. You're there each time. And, uh, I just want to say thank you. To you both," he wiped at the lone tear that fell.

"Ah, sweet Blaine. We are lucky to have you, too. You have brought a newness to our lives and I don't mean just the chocolate and tacos. I have dealt with the psychic world and the supernatural for years. But never have I experienced something like this. Someone like you. You've opened our eyes to this whole new side to the universe. And we are traveling with you in a way! Ahmet and I are excited to face each day now, ready to be of assistance. It's made us happy, though we also wish you weren't going through this," she said, her voice sounding thick with tears.

"Moira, why are you and Ahmet in the hospital anyway? You guys aren't crazy," Blaine said, curiosity bugging him.

Moira chuckled in that light airy way of hers that instantly made you want to laugh with her. "Dear Blaine. We are definitely not crazy, though if you don't believe in or aren't open to what we do than we might appear off our rockers. This is a vacation," she announced simply. "We needed to get away from people who were sucking our energy from us. Literally. When we thought about where we could go – knowing there were people who had the ability to find us through runes – we thought of this place. Warm beds, people who can handle who we are without demanding things from us. Once we have regained our strength, the hospital will see fit to let us go," she said, a smile in her voice.

"I'm so sorry you had to go to this length," Blaine said, horrified that people had to escape to a mental hospital just to get peace.

"It's really not so bad. Ahmet likes the TV. He's hooked on those rich wives shows. Just don't tell him I told you," she laughed.

Visualizing the man who had to be six four or five hunkered down in front of the rich wives who loved to complain and shop was too much. Blaine busted out laughing, hurting his bruised chest.

"That is too much," he breathed. "Thanks, I needed that."

"I wouldn't laugh too hard, there, Blaine. I happen to know that you enjoy the show about bachelors and bachelorettes. And Tabatha's show. I won't fault you for that one. I know her, did you know that?" Moira mentioned.

"You're kidding," Blaine said, suddenly hopping up and down, waving his hands around and very glad Wes and David weren't around to see him fangirling.

"I would NOT kid about meeting Tabatha. My god she is a bitch. I love that about her! She gave me hell because I refused to cut my hair. It was wonderful. As soon as she realized I wasn't insulted or scared of her, she started laughing – she has a wonderful laugh – and before long we were talking like the best of friends. I read the cards for her and pulled up the Ace of Wands. A great card to have," Moira gushed.

"What does it mean?" Blaine asked, knowing nothing about tarot cards.

"Well, first off, the ace card in a deck is considered the trump card. Pulling the ace in a reading signifies success in all aspects. The success is backed by luck. This combination of success backed by hard work and luck is what forms the basis of the Ace card in the Tarot deck. The element of the wands suit is fire. It is embodied by things like passion, new ventures, success, and good luck. Therefore people who are dealt wands are enthusiastic, inspirational, and spiritually minded. I encouraged Tabatha to work hard for what she wanted and that work would bring about the success and good luck. A year later, she was on that hair cutting game show and not long after that, she got her own show. She travels now and promotes products, and helps people become unique stylists," Moira said, obviously star struck and as proud as a mama. "She still calls me from time to time and I'll do a quick reading for her. Then she asks to cut my hair, I tell her no, she bitches at me, and we give our love and hang up. She's such a spunky little thing."

Blaine, who loved that show just as Moira had said he did, just shook his head. "I don't know if it will ever happen, but when I get Kurt back, is there any chance you could introduce us?"

Moira chuckled. "I will do my damnedest. That would be fun," she said. "Now you get ready to be discharged. And try to remember, this is all new to you. I know you've been resistant to all the repetition. But you need to remember that if this one time is the time you can get out of the loop, you can't screw things up by fighting with your parents or talking back. Would you have done that when you were that age? You don't want to mess up your chance for success by doing something stupid. Keep in mind that if you anger your parents too much, they might ship you off to military school. I've seen that in your father. How would that work with you trying to work things out with Kurt?"

"Okay, geez, just stop," Blaine said irritably.

"Don't get all pissy at me just because you know I'm right. I'll have Ahmet toss you over his knee and spank you till that little round behind is red as an apple," Moira warned him.

Blaine did his best not to picture the big man and his large hands. He refused to acknowledge that he felt a small twitch in his pants. He didn't give a single thought to the fact that he and Kurt had discovered that he had a spanking kink. Neither did he consider the times when Kurt himself had pulled Blaine over his lap and smacked his naked ass as 'punishment'.

"I, uh, better go. I hear my parents coming in. Gotta be ready to be the good son, like you said. I'll be reunited with my phone in a few hours. Give me a call if you think of anything you need or want," Blaine said quickly.

"Uh huh. And I won't tell Ahmet or Kurt that you thought about it – even if it was only for a minute," she said with a little giggle.

"Goodbye Moira," Blaine bit out.

"Bye bye, Blaine Anderson.

. . . . . .

Monday morning found Blaine ironing his pants, again. He made sure his hair was styled perfectly, having found a way to use less gel but keep the same put-together look. Wishing he could wear anything but the stupid Dalton uniform, he sighed at his reflection, grabbed his bag and went downstairs to say goodbye to his parents.

Blaine had remembered Moira's warnings and had been the picture of the perfect son over the weekend. He had rested and taken care of himself, speaking to Wes, David, Thad, and Moira over the phone. His mom had appreciated the good behavior. His dad couldn't care less and wouldn't care until Blaine denounced homosexuality. Since that would never happen, he would just enjoy his mom's attention until she got re-distracted by her life. Blaine gave her a week tops. He really didn't mind. Life at home had always been like that and though he'd hoped for a close relationship with his folks, he became accustomed to life alone. How ironic that all was now. It wasn't until Burt came into his life that he found the male role model he was unconsciously looking for. After he and Kurt became engaged his freshman year of college, Burt had told him to call him Dad, since he would be his father-in-law eventually. The first time Blaine had called him Dad, he'd coughed and bit the inside of his cheek, but still couldn't hold back the tears that escaped his eyes.

"I've, uh, never felt accepted by my parents. My mom tolerated me as long as I stayed out of her way. My father never liked me once I came out of the closet. You were, were the first man I could really look up to. You accepted me so quickly when I came into Kurt's life. I can't tell you what this means to me. Thank you," he croaked, then whispered. "Dad."

Burt's eyes had glowed with unshed tears. He'd grabbed Blaine by the back of his head and pulled him in for a tight hug. He heard the older man sniff and was pleased that it seemed to mean the same to him as it did for Blaine.

That memory was always one of his favorites. One of his top ten in his entire life. Mr. Schue had been great and nice and all, but Burt Hummel had accepted him, loved him, treated him fairly, didn't take any of his guff, and always made sure Blaine was treating Kurt right. Burt treated him like a son. Blaine realized he missed him. Kurt had been his primary focus, but he started going through names and faces in his true life that he missed. Friends, co-stars, directors, stage hands. He had a damn good life. Once he got past the missed step, it would be time to start working on his mistakes and hopefully give Kurt a better foundation in his own life.

The classes seemed to poke by, minute by minute. He'd been through the classes so many times that he was able to answer any question thrown at him.

He kept silent during the Iliad lecture, however. There was no way he was going to risk being late.

Finally the bell rang announcing class was over and Blaine jetted from his seat and into the hallway. He watched for Kurt, his stomach leaping when he saw the brunette slowly making his way down the steps amid the crowd of students surging around him. Like before, Blaine went down the stairs, slowing when he got closer to Kurt, making sure his sleeve brushed against his leather jacket.

He was on the last step when he heard the beautiful voice that reminded him of beautiful bell chimes.

"Excuse me, um hi, can I ask you a question?"

Blaine turned and looked at him trying not to show how ecstatic he was, knowing he was finally going to get it right.

"I'm, I'm new here," he continued.

"My name's Blaine," Blaine said, smiling and offering his hand.

"Kurt," the boy said, surprised, shaking his hand.

Kurt's hand was felt warm and right in his, though Kurt took his hand back too soon.

"What exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, looking around him at the rushing bodies, clutching his bag tighter.

"The Warblers," Blaine told him, hoping his voice showed enough excitement. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while," Blaine said with a wink. This was good practice for reciting lines in his latest play. He had these lines perfectly memorized. Oh, god, he thought out of the blue. How would he remember all of the lines of his latest play?

"So, wait," Kurt said, his face confused. "The glee club here is kind of cool?" he asked, his eyes full of disbelief.

Blaine grinned. "The Warbler's are like rock stars."

This was the moment. His dumb ass had forgotten twice before and the third time was going to be the charm.

"Come on, I know a short cut," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his and leading him through the abandoned corridor. He alternately ran and watched Kurt look around him in awe. Already, he felt right inside, much more so than he'd felt since this crazy journey had started. Why hadn't he remembered that they'd held hands for the first time on the day they met? He'd been attracted to Kurt instantly, though he'd kept it under lock and key inside.

Blaine steeled himself for the moment when he would have to let go of Kurt's hand. They reached the back entrance of the commons and Blaine let go of his hand and opened the double doors, ushering Kurt inside.

Kurt stood there for a moment, taking in all of the Dalton students rushing around, clearing furniture out of the way.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said hesitantly.

"Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine teased, unable to help himself as he straightened Kurt's lapel over his messenger bag and gave him a pat on the shoulder. What he really wanted to do was dip Kurt back and kiss him until he was breathless. "You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said with a smile. He dropped his own bag off at a table and went to join the Warbler's assembling across the room, already beginning to sing the opening notes of the song.

Blaine put his all into the performance, unlike last time. He danced with enthusiasm, sang loud and strong, all the while flirting with Kurt with his eyes and motions.

After the song was over, he handed the picture to Kurt, his number on the back. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kurt," Blaine said, knowing his heart was in his eyes.

Kurt blushed prettily. "It was nice meeting you too, Blaine. Hopefully I'll talk to you again," he said, his blue-green eyes half shy and half excitedly expectant.

"You can be sure of it," Blaine said with a wink.

He walked Kurt out to his car, wishing he could take his hand again or hug him. Making sure he was careful with all of his movements, though, he would take no risk ruining things now that he was getting it right.

"Take care, Kurt. I'll see you soon," Blaine promised.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt grinned. "It was nice meeting you."

"You, too. Drive safe," Blaine said.

"Okay. Bye," Kurt said one last time as he put his window up and began driving out of the parking lot. As soon as Kurt got to the street, his phone started ringing. Moira.

"Good job, Blaine Anderson! You did it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thank you. It felt right, like I knew I was doing the right thing, you know?" He said, enthused by all that had happened.

"I think that is your spirit self knowing you are on the right track for your life," she replied.

"Any idea what to expect now?" he asked, eager to keep moving along.

"I knew you were going to ask that. I pulled a couple interesting cards for you. There was the typical – for you, anyway – heartache, loss, missing half of yourself. But I also pulled the Six of Wands. It depicts a man wearing a victory wreath around his head, riding a white horse through a crowd of cheering people. The white horse represents strength, purity, and the success of an adventure, and the crowd of people demonstrates public recognition for the man's achievements. The wand held by the rider also has a wreath tied to it, further emphasizing success and achievement. He is not afraid to show off to others what he has accomplished in his life so far, and even better, the people around him cheer him along. Now, we don't exactly have a crowd cheering you on, but you do have Kurt, Ahmet, and I to keep you going and share in your success. That and on a minor note, you were recognized in your performance today. The last card I pulled was the Circle of Life. Be patient as I read the long description and you'll see how much it is accurate for your life. Okay?" she asked, sounding excited.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said, plopping down on the cement stairs to the school.

"The Wheel of Fortune refers to the fact that things tend to go in cycles. There are good times and there are bad times. Even if your external environment is difficult and challenging, there will come a time when this will ease off and you will be able to focus more on creating fun and frivolity. The lesson of the Wheel of Fortune is that you must accept that there are always ups and downs in life. If you were to have only good times, you would become less appreciative of what you have. Sometimes the bad times provide the contrast and perspective you need to be able to recognize how blessed you are when the good times come. So, when times are good, enjoy the benefits but do not become complacent because things can change. When times are bad, do not be discouraged because even when things seem their worst it simply suggests that things can only get better. See, Blaine, this should encourage you. Enjoy the good times, but don't get lazy!

"Moving on, the Wheel of Fortune suggests that there are external factors that are influencing your situation that may be unknown to you or outside of your control. How could that fit any more perfectly for you! It is as though the Universe is just dishing up whatever it pleases at this time, and it can feel quite unpredictable and unnerving as a result, especially if you like being in control most of the time, which we all know you do. When you have been pushed in a new direction, know that every path leads somewhere, even if you do not know where it is. Such events are simply out of your control, and if you can accept that then the ride gets a lot easier. If you struggle against the Wheel it will crush you. So just go with the flow! This archetype allows your life to turn in more positive directions if you are willing to grow and expand. This is also a 'lucky' time in life when you are sensing the action of fate and destiny working in your favor. You may even be witnessing miracles or a very fortunate series of events.

"The Wheel of Fortune is about keeping optimistic and having faith in the Universe that it will take care of the situation in the best way possible. You need to remain optimistic yourself, thinking positively and keeping as upbeat as possible. Through meditation and visualization, the Wheel of Fortune can assist and reinforce your intention to bring increased abundance, good fortune and prosperity into your life.

The Wheel of Fortune speaks of a pivotal point in your life, where new options become possible. The appearance of the Wheel of Fortune shows that change is not only likely to happen, it is certain to happen, and soon. Generally the change shown in the Wheel of Fortune is a dramatic change from the established order. These changes are distinctly personal and may require making a first step on a new and unfamiliar path. You may also need to alter your present course, move things in a different direction or turn things around to ensure that you are creating the right outcomes in your life," Moira stopped for a moment and took a deep breath and it sounded like she took a drink of something. "Now, I know that was a lot of information to throw at you, Blaine, but you needed to hear it. It has its good points, its warning, but also letting you know things are going to keep changing. And you will be the one who has to do the changing. This is when you look at the mistakes you have made and start to fix them. I don't know if or when you'll loop again, or if you will. But you need to realize that until the universe has decided you have made up for anything and everything you've done wrong in regards to Kurt, you are stuck here. That could mean years."

Blaine was quiet. "Years?" he finally whispered.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't want to lie to you. But know that the universe is on your side, okay? And so are we," she said comfortingly.

"Okay, thanks," Blaine said quietly.

"Don't forget you are creating the right outcomes in your life. Keep Kurt in your mind and you'll succeed. I promise. And I never promise," Moira said firmly.

"Alright. I'll stay positive," he said. After I fall apart for a while, he thought to himself.

They soon hung up and Blaine stared off into the distance for a long time. He took a deep breath and made his way to his car. There was no way he would be able to keep concentrating long enough to do school work. Not that he cared about school anymore. Moira's voice rang in his head. "You are creating the right outcomes in your life."

Sighing, he turned around and went to his next class. He may have attended his classes, but all he did was sit there, think about what Moira said, and doodle on a piece of paper where he'd written; "Blaine's List of Problems to Make Right".

. . . . . .

**First: thank you to Wikipedia and Biddytarot (website) for the information on Tarot cards. You'd think I'd remember, I did readings for years, then stopped. It was creepy how accurate the readings were. Great way to freak your friends out. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I kept falling asleep during the editing process, but I finally finished! And now, off to bed.**

**So, Reviewers! Here's your assignment: Watch episodes, wrack your brain, anything and give me a list of things you see as Blaine doing wrong throughout the Klaine relationship. For instance, Blaine pulling away from Kurt before graduation. Or only giving Rachel a peck during spin the bottle. Leave the idea(s) in your review. If I use yours, I will give you a shoutout and some cyber cookies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your patience with me. It has felt so wrong to not write, but I've spent the last few days in a personal kind of hell. I figure I feel okay right now, so I'll see what I can come up with. Love to you all! I'm going to thank everyone who contributed ideas at the end of the story. There are too many folks and there were too many duplicate ideas to attribute it to just one person. So, wait for the end of the story, which hopefully won't be coming for a long time. **

. . . . . .

Blaine looked at the length of his list in disbelief. How had Kurt ever become his? With how many times he'd screwed up, it was amazing to him that Kurt ever found it in himself to love Blaine. Earlier he had texted Wes and David, as he'd done so many years ago, and told them he was concerned for their spy. The two council leaders had noticed Kurt as well and they decided to invite him back to Dalton for coffee and a chance to talk. Kurt agreed that tomorrow afternoon would be fine.

Blaine easily remembered the haunted look in Kurt's eyes that even now made him sad and angry, knowing that as he sat back, enjoying the relative peace and quiet in his home, Kurt was probably getting a slushie thrown in his face at glee practice. All Blaine wanted was to run to McKinley, kidnap Kurt and keep him safe and happy forever. Of course, that would just throw him for a loop – pun intended.

He put his list in date order, trying his best to remember the general order of things. The first thing he wanted to do was fix the nightmare Kurt dealt with after the coffee meeting they would have tomorrow. He would make sure Kurt didn't confront Karofsky alone. There had to be a way to word the conversation so Kurt was given the courage he needed and not send him straight into the lion's den.

Numbering the list, he felt ashamed that there were so many things that indeed needed fixing. On his end. He wondered how much, if any, Kurt would remember about this whole thing. Would he realize things had changed or would he only be aware of life as having been good? That's what Blaine hoped for. If Kurt somehow remembered that Blaine fixed things, he would die of embarrassment of the amount of things needing fixing.

. . . . . .

He woke up listening to an old Ingrid Michaelson hit, "The Way I Am", that had never failed to make him smile. Laying there, he wiggled his feet to the beat and sang along. He pictured himself singing this to Kurt and laughed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

_Cause I love the way you say good morning._

_And you take me the way I am._

Blaine got out of bed, dancing around the room, singing to the invisible Kurt who was listening to him perform. He twirled and clapped his hands, having a wonderful time.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater._

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

_Cause I love the way you call me baby._

_And you take me the way I am._

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair._

_Sew on patches to all you tear._

He giggled, knowing Kurt would die if he ever sang to him about Rogaine. He didn't think either of them would suffer from baldness, but the thought made him laugh. Especially the ferociously adorable scowl that would come along with it. Kurt would also be in charge of sewing patches, though Kurt's real solution would be to go buy something new. Any reason to shop.

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise._

_And you take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

Blaine grinned and repeated the song, enjoying the simplicity and love in the song. Someday he'd sing it to Kurt. The alarm on his phone went off and he knew that meant he had just minutes before he had to leave for the day. Hurrying through his morning ritual, he was out the door in ten minutes, half a bagel shoved in his mouth. School sped by and Blaine knew he would have to put some actual studying time in. It was amazing how much he didn't remember. Especially in math. He didn't use much math in his line of work. He grinned. Kurt was a math whiz and maybe he could tutor him. Blaine could repay him with kisses. Many, many kisses.

He made it to the campus café early, buying four latte's, wishing he could buy Kurt's non-fat mocha. But he had to keep from doing anything suspicious.

Kurt arrived, looking hesitant and slightly fearful. Blaine greeted him, pulled out his chair, and smiled as Wes and David joined them. They assured him they weren't there to beat him up and talked some about Dalton's anti-harassment policy. Kurt started tearing up so Blaine asked the others for a moment with Kurt. He listened sympathetically to Kurt's story and shared his own.

"Kurt, you gotta confront the bully, don't let him know that he has power over you. But, I also have to warn you to never confront them alone. That is just asking for trouble. Make sure you have someone with you. I mean, I'll even go with you, if you'd like," Blaine offered. He knew this was as far from what really happened as it could be, but he had to keep Kurt from Karofsky and his lips.

"You don't think I should confront him alone? Wouldn't that show that I'm not afraid? I think someone else being there would just make it look like I couldn't handle it on my own. It might make the bullying worse," Kurt insisted. The inner strength he had was amazing. He was always so much stronger than Blaine. He knew Kurt had always given undue credit to Blaine for giving him 'courage', but all of that strength came from Kurt himself.

"You're probably right. But in these types of situations, you need to make sure you are safe," Blaine insisted, giving him a warm smile. Kurt had admitted years later that his smile had always made Kurt melt. He was hoping that was already the case and that Kurt did as he instructed.

After they finished talking, they agreed to meet the next day at the Lima Bean. Blaine was going to bring up that he just happened to have some tickets for a local showing of Les Miserable and see if Kurt would be willing to go. He grinned, knowing he had insider knowledge that Kurt would indeed want to go.

. . . . . . .

Blaine sent Kurt a couple text messages that day. "Courage". "Be Courageous". "You are Courageous", things like that. Kurt would reply with smiley faces or a thank you. When Kurt texted him and told him it was time, Blaine's stomach got tied in knots. This was it. Win or lose. He only hoped Kurt had taken someone with him to watch his back.

An incredibly long hour later, he got a phone call from Kurt. "Hey Kurt, how'd it go?" he asked, nervously.

"How did it go? Let's see. Someone gave me advice to bring someone with me to confront a known bully. So I did. I brought my best friend, Mercedes. Not only did Karofsky assault me, he punched Mercedes. Did you hear that, Mr. Courage? Karofsky punched my female friend. And it's your fault for telling me to take someone else. How could you give me that kind of advice when you really had no clue what was going on in the situation? Mercedes is in the hospital with a dislocated jaw! Is that the kind of help you thought she'd give me?"

Blaine was in shock. "Kurt, I'm so, so sorry. I only meant that there is power in numbers, but I was wrong. How can I help, what can I do to help you both?"

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "You want to know what you can do? You can stay the hell away from us. Lose my number. I already lost yours," Kurt said and hung up.

Blaine sat there, staring off into space. What had just happened? How could things have gone so badly? Mercedes was in the hospital? He knew how much singing meant to the woman, she was on tour for the fourth time in 2025. A dislocated jaw could mean all sorts of problems for a woman who needed to belt out the big notes.

This was all his fault. He put his head down and started crying.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

He found himself back in bed, covers drawn to his chin, toes already tapping the music. Eagerly, he reached for his phone to check the date. Oh thank god, he'd looped. He got another chance to get it right.

_Cause I love the way you say good morning._

_And you take me the way I am._

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater._

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

_Cause I love the way you call me baby._

_And you take me the way I am._

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair._

_Sew on patches to all you tear._

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise._

_And you take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

He let the joy of the song take him over, trying to erase the heartrending guilt he still felt over what had happened to Mercedes. Even if it never happened again, he'd always feel responsible.

Getting ready for school, he got there early and sat in his car, thinking. Okay, why did he want to change this part of Kurt's past? Karofsky ended up kissing him, thereby outing himself, which led to Karofsky amping up the bullying, leading to a death threat and Kurt going to Dalton. Did he want to take away the chance for Kurt to come to Dalton? He thought that their time together had built a good foundation for their relationship.

An idea began to form in Blaine's mind. If it didn't work, at least he knew he was going to get to start over. Again, the day went by quickly. The part of this whole looping thing that sucked was Blaine didn't know if he was going to loop so he ended up doing the same work several times and didn't ever know if he'd have to turn it in.

Kurt showed up at the café, cheeks pink and looking sheepish. Blaine pulled his chair out for him, then turned to greet Wes and David. When they had left and it was just he and Kurt, he gave Kurt the same advice he'd given him so many years ago.

"Confront him! I didn't and that was something I've always regretted, Kurt," Blaine relished saying his name. He'd missed every little thing about him.

He walked Kurt out to his car and brought up the tickets to Les Mis, though he'd originally planned to wait. Kurt was excited and sounded eager to go. Kurt was leaning against his car, his gray geometric jacket hugging the shape of his shoulders. Blaine could stare at him forever and still not get tired of this sight. It was a bit different to see him like this. He had another growth spurt to go through which would leave him several inches taller than Blaine. He didn't mind, it left him as the permanent little spoon. Kurt made him feel so safe, so protected. Blaine knew that was years away, but he couldn't help looking forward to it.

"I'm looking forward to the show," Kurt said quietly, his cheeks pink.

Blaine wished he could read his mind and see the reason behind the beautiful color. The rest of his plan had to happen now or never.

"Kurt, can I tell you something?" Blaine asked, as quiet as Kurt had been.

"Of course," Kurt said, his blue-green eyes wide with curiosity.

"I, um, well, I know we just met, but I really wanted to tell you, that, uh. Kurt, I think you are beautiful. Everything about you. Your gorgeous glasz eyes, your perfect skin, the delicate pink of your lips, the width of your shoulders, the strength in your arms. I'd say more but then we'd both be beyond embarrassed," Blaine finished, having moved steadily closer to Kurt, his hands shaking and his mouth dry.

"I don't really know how to respond to that," Kurt whispered, his wide eyes locked on Blaine's. "I mean, obviously, I think you're beautiful too. You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen," he murmured. "And your, your," he stammered, his eyes now glued on Blaine's lips.

Blaine leaned in and ever so softly kissed Kurt's trembling mouth. A simple touch, the barest of brushes of lips against each other.

Blaine stood back, knowing both of their faces were pink now. "Be of courage, Kurt," he said, opening Kurt's car door.

The teen stumbled into his seat, his eyes still wide, every now and then he'd reach up and touch his lips.

"Drive safe, okay? Text me if you want," Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled happily, suddenly more focused. "I will," he said and started the car and drove away.

. . . . .

Later that night, he was on the phone with Moira.

"So why did you kiss him?" Moira asked.

"I remembered that when I eventually went to McKinley after Karofsky kissed him; the thing that seemed to bother Kurt the most was that that had been his first kiss. I just stepped in and gave him the most gentle kiss I could manage. I remember there was a time during his teen years when he thought that a simple, soft touch was more romantic than anything else. Karofsky's kiss was more of an assault. The kiss I gave him, I hope, will overpower the memory of Karofsky. Also, this keeps him in line with ending up at Dalton, where I have some more mistakes to make right," Blaine said, feeling ashamed.

"Blaine, don't feel bad. If we were all given your opportunity, for some of us it would take years to get where you have gotten so far. You are lucky to be able to make these things right. Trust me. Now, whatever the next situation is, make sure you think it through completely. The more thought you give these incidents, the less likely you'll have to loop again," Moira told him.

"At least we learned that I loop into the same situation or time frame and not back at the beginning. Could you imagine fixing a mistake five years out and screwing up and having to start over again?" he moaned in misery at the thought.

"You are certainly lucky in that aspect. Take care my friend and keep thinking, you've got to be prepared for what's to come. I'm feeling you have several issues to deal with within the same timeframe. Be aware," she encouraged him. "Call me if you need anything."

Blaine thanked her and returned the offer for her and Ahmet before hanging up.

He lay in bed, thinking of Kurt and his soft lips. Now he owned the first kiss. It was different than the one they will share before Regionals. This was a brush of lips, that kiss was all passion. And he couldn't wait! First, though, he had to face Karofsky and not kill him.

. . . . . .

**What did you think? I know I'm not back at full steam and I may not write anything tomorrow (though I'm gonna try), but I sure hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all your support. This has been fun to write so far and we're still kind of in the beginning! Woot! Don't forget to leave ideas in your reviews or pm me. I love the input. **

**Here we go.. time for Karofsky to enter the picture. I'm changing some of the lines from the show just to make them better fit my world.**

. . . . . .

The next day after kissing Kurt, Blaine was on cloud nine. That kiss had been perfect, especially by Kurt's standards. He only hoped Kurt felt the same. Blaine had sent him a couple of random 'courage' texts as he knew that Kurt would be confronting Karofsky soon. Kurt had sent back smiley faces and mentioned seeing Les Mis together the next day and how excited he was.

Blaine had just sent off another 'courage' text and was heading off to lunch. He could have no idea that at that moment, Kurt was confronting Karofsky in the men's locker room. After yelling for several minutes and threatening him, Karofsky shocks Kurt by grabbing him roughly by the face and kissing him. There was an air of desperation to the kiss, of need, of fear. Kurt recognized it all, but it didn't mean he had to stand there and take it when Karofsky dove in for another kiss. He backed away, full of fear and anger. Immediately he knew that Karofsky was gay and had been hiding it for some time. But just because Kurt was the only openly gay kid at school didn't buy Karofsky a free make-out pass. The kid was obviously confused. So was Kurt.

Blaine was heading to his next class when he got a text from Kurt.

Kurt: Blaine, please. I need your help. Call me if you can.

Blaine was immediately concerned and walked out of the building, ignoring his last class in favor of calling Kurt.

The phone rang once. "Blaine, he kissed me."

Blaine's hackles rose. "Who?" he knew who, he just had to hear it.

"Karofsky. I was confronting him like we talked about and he was threatening to hit me and I was telling him to go ahead," Kurt began.

"Oh, Kurt, please tell me he didn't hit you," Blaine interrupted.

"No, I'm fine, he punched the locker instead. But then, out of the blue, he grabbed me by the face and kissed me. It kind of hurt, but based on how he was acting, Blaine, I think it may have been his first kiss. He was really bad about it and it kind of looked like he was crying. I hate him, but I kind of feel bad for him, too," Kurt said.

"But you're okay?" Blaine had to clarify. It didn't matter if he knew how this had all played out before; this was a different time and something, namely him, could still manage to screw things up.

"I'm a bit shaky, but I'm okay. What do I do about Karofsky though?" he asked.

"I could come there and help you talk to him if you'd like," Blaine offered, knowing why he'd done it originally. Anything to put him in the way between the jock and Kurt guaranteed he would do it.

"That would be wonderful, actually," Kurt answered. "Say about 11:15? It's between classes and he'll be headed to the gym. I know when his classes are so I can try and avoid his regular paths. Will that time work for you? I know you have a long drive."

Nothing would prevent him from being there. But he couldn't tell Kurt that. "That'll be fine. I actually enjoy the drive. Meet me in the parking lot? I have a silver sedan. I saw your Expedition when you were here, I'll try and park near that and text you," Blaine said.

"Thank you, Blaine. I know it's a lot to ask, but it really means so much to me. I've never tried to talk to someone about coming out. And definitely not someone who has the potential to squash me like a bug," Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Well, we'll either persevere and have a potential friend out of this or we'll both be squashed like bugs," Blaine teased.

"Oh sure. Just so you can blame me," Kurt said.

"You know you would if you had the opportunity," Blaine said, knowing this for a fact, but hoping Kurt didn't catch on to him too much.

"Whatever. Like you know me," Kurt laughed.

Blaine laughed to himself. Yes, he did indeed know Kurt. "Yeah, well, I might not know everything about you, but I'd like to," he said softly, putting himself out there. He definitely hadn't said that when they'd first met. But this was his chance to do something different as long as he didn't screw up. Knowing he'd better get back in to class, he went over their plans again with Kurt, making sure he had it all straight in his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, probably closer to 11 just so we can be in place on time in case he decides to come through the area earlier. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Have a good day Blaine. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Kurt said politely.

Blaine agreed and they hung up.

That night as Blaine set his alarm, he scrolled through the list of songs he had. He'd been trying to make sure he put a new one on each night so if he looped, whatever song will play twice and urge him to check the date on his phone. He couldn't risk not knowing. This was his and Kurt's future. He couldn't mess it up again. Giving some thought to which song to pick, he thought about what he was doing tomorrow. Facing the enemy. He grinned as he picked the song "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. He knew that song would inspire him, just like it inspired Rocky. Crappy movie; great song. He lay down in bed, wishing Kurt were next to him, spooning him; or Blaine were laying on his back with Kurt snuggling on his chest. They each had their favorite cuddle positions and it hurt his heart to not have his cuddler with him. He missed his Kurt so bad. The ache in his chest had become a permanent thing, always there to remind him what he was missing out on. But now that he'd 'progressed' enough to have Kurt in his life again, he definitely planned on urging their relationship along at a faster rate than his pathetic, scared ass had done in high school. He fell asleep, thinking of ways to romance Kurt.

. . . . . .

He woke up to the rock ballad that inspired many a mullet hair-do. With him, though, it got him out of bed and motivated to help Kurt. A bad ass song for one hell of a bad ass, he told himself in the mirror before laughing.

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You change your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

He grabbed a comb and jumped on his bed, unashamedly bouncing in nothing but his boxers. Singing along with the song, he realized unlike his thirty year old self, he didn't mind head banging at this age. His older self got massive headaches and got dizzy if he swung around too much.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hanging tough, staying hungry_

_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_

_For we kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Rising up, straight to the top_

_Have the guts, got the glory _

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

He pictured Karofsky – whom he had to remember he 'didn't' know when Kurt was around – and practiced some boxing moves. He may be small and compact, but every spare inch was covered in muscle. There was a large piece of him that hoped he and Karofsky could get into it today. Kurt was very peace-driven, hating all forms of violence. So Blaine only had a chance to go after Karofsky if he started something.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

. . . . . .

At five until eleven, Blaine was sitting in the parking lot, two spots away from Kurt's Navigator. He remembered Kurt telling him about the time he didn't have his baby anymore. Luckily, Burt Hummel was a man who could be sweet-talked by his son who promised endless hours at the mechanic shop if he could just have the car back. That mixed with the power of large blue eyes giving the puppy look, anyone would be powerless to resist.

Blaine had sent a text to Kurt letting him know he was there and minutes later, he saw the brunette's head bobbing through the parking lot. He got out of his car, beeped the alarm and walked to meet him. He was still in his Dalton uniform, but his tie was loosened and the first buttons were undone. Kurt noticed the small V of flesh exposed and Blaine almost lost it when he saw Kurt lick his lips. That had always been one of Kurt's signs that he was getting aroused. Usually, Blaine would take him to the nearest empty room and make sure that Kurt's needs were taken care of, but there was no chance of that right now. Not yet, at least, he grinned to himself as he adjusted his pants as subtly as he could manage.

They spoke a bit more about what had happened as they made their way around the school. Blaine took it all in as if it was his first time. And it was his first time, in twelve years anyway. It looked so much smaller than when he'd gone here. Kurt took him by the choir room, the cafeteria, the auditorium, and finally to the stairwell where Karofsky was due any minute. Kurt had guaranteed a late exit from Karofsky's last class thanks to a favor from Puck who shared the class with Karofsky.

"Thanks again for coming," Kurt said gratefully. "That's him."

As they were coming up the stairs, Karofsky was already on his way down.

"Let me handle this," Blaine said, ready to kick this guys ass. "Hi, we'd like to talk to you."

"Is this your new butt buddy, Kurt," Karofsky scoffed, giving Blaine a once over.

"Hi, my name is Blaine. Kurt told me what happened," Blaine said gently. He knew where this was going to go, of course he did. But he had been given a new chance. There was no need to squander it.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Karofsky said, his eyes going cold.

"You kissed me, Karofsky," Kurt answered softly. He was making sure nobody else heard.

"Karofsky, this is such a confusing time. When you're struggling with your sexuality and coming out, there are feelings of anger, shame, fear, feeling repressed from what you most desire. It is enough to drive anyone past their limit," Blaine said. He kept his voice gentle and his expression sincere, hoping that he could get past Karofsky's walls.

"Shut the hell up, Dr. Phil," Karofsky growled. "And you, you have no proof that… you kissed me."

"Karofsky, come on, at least admit to the truth," Blaine said, his voice a bit firmer.

"I don't have to admit anything," he said, coming closer to Blaine, his eyes going hard and cold. "And he kissed me. He's lucky I didn't kick his scrawny ass into next week." He chuckled. "Course, he probably likes stuff shoved up his ass, eh _Blaine_?"

Blaine accepted the fact that he was going to loop. But this time would be worth every frustrating second of repeating time. He was glad for the young body he was using and grateful he'd started the fight club at Dalton. Now would be the perfect time to show what he learned.

"I'll give you one chance to take that back," Blaine warned, his voice hard but still gentle.

"The only thing I want to take back is the horror of Kurt's fat lips on mine. I vomited a little afterward," Karofsky said with a grin. "But I could get into the whole idea of shoving something up his ass." He cupped his crotch and gave Kurt a lewd smile.

Blaine yelled and ran at Karofsky, pulling his arm back and swinging forward with all of his power into the center of his opponents face. Karofsky cried out, clutching at his face and backing away. Blaine didn't let him get far before grabbing Karofsky's head and smashing it against his knee. Karofsky stumbled back even more and before any of them could realize what was happening, he fell. His foot had reached the edge of the stairwell and with the force of the contact with Blaine's knee, he slipped off the step and fell, head over feet, down the set of stairs. Trying to stand on the next landing, he stumbled, still dizzy from Blaine's beating. He fell again, falling down the next two flights of stairs and this time didn't move again.

Blaine looked at Kurt sternly. "Stay here. Do you understand me?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes wide, clutching his satchel closer to him. "I'm going to call 911," he whispered.

"I think that would be wise," Blaine said. He cupped Kurt's chin in his hand. "This was my doing, you know that, right?"

"I asked you to come here," he said as someone screamed below.

"I'll be right back," Blaine called out and hurried down the stairs, wishing he had more time to comfort Kurt. He slowed as he neared Karofsky, needing no medical degree to know he was dead. His head was cocked the wrong way, his neck resting on the corner of a step.

Blaine hoped for the loop soon. He had no desire to go to jail. Looking back at Kurt, he saw his head was in his hands. Taking the stairs back up, two at a time, he reached over and pulled Kurt into his arms, his heart breaking at the sobs coming from Kurt.

"I just wanted to help him," he sobbed. "I knew he was going through something and that he must feel so alone. I never wanted him to die."

"I know," Blaine said, rubbing his cheek against Kurt's hair. "I didn't want him to die either. I was just so mad. If we hadn't been in a stair well, it never would have happened."

"I wish it was me," Kurt said. "He didn't deserve to die."

Blaine pulled back and stared into Kurt's eyes. "Don't ever say that. Do you understand? You are too important to me to ever talk like that."

Kurt looked at him through tear filled eyes. "How can you say that? You barely know me. I thought I could trust you. I see now I was very naive. You're more dangerous than Karofsky. Please stay away from me, Blaine."

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You change your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

Blaine was more than happy to hear the guitars coming to life in the song. He hadn't wanted to kill Karofsky. Beat the shit out of him, absolutely, but never something as serious as death. And he refused to be put in the position of having Kurt say those horrid words again. They belonged together. Blaine just needed to take it slower.

. . . . . . .

"You'd better not tell anyone," Karofsky warned as he stalked off down the stairs. As it was meant to be. The only difference had been Blaine hitting him once before Karofsky pushed him into the fenced in stair well.

"That was intense. I don't think he'll be coming out anytime soon," Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt looked upset, going to sit on the stairs, is face dejected.

Blaine went to sit next to him. "What is it? Why are you so upset? I know we didn't get an apology but that is just his walls he's using to protect himself," he said, lightly rubbing Kurt's back, hoping it wasn't being too forward.

"I was thinking that if you hadn't kissed me, Karofsky's kiss would have been my first. It's horrifying," Kurt said, his voice shaking.

Blaine leaned over, his hand moving to grip Kurt's shoulder. "But I did kiss you. And I don't know about you, but it was pretty much perfect to me."

Kurt smiled tremulously. "It was perfect, wasn't?"

"Indeed. Come on, you, I'm going to treat you to lunch," Blaine said, standing and brushing his pants off.

"What about school?" Kurt asked, not really caring, but trying to appear responsible. They went down the stairs slowly, standing next to each other though it wasn't wide enough for two. Blaine loved the gentle contact of their hands brushing against each other and shoulders bumping.

Blaine grinned. "Well, maybe we should be more responsible. I could make it back for my last class," Blaine said, looking at his watch and testing Kurt's resolve.

"I wouldn't want you to drive all the way home and then back. It wouldn't be the right thing to do," Kurt said quickly.

"Why would I need to come back?" Blaine asked, a questioning look on his face. His eyes were sparkling as he tried to fool Kurt.

"Les Mis? Does that ring a bell?" Kurt said, slightly panicked

"Les Mis? But that isn't until next week," Blaine said, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Oh, don't do that," Kurt said, reaching over and lightly rubbing his eyebrows until they relaxed. "You give yourself unibrow when you scrunch up like that. Not a good look for anyone," Kurt said seriously, then remembered he was supposed to be panicking. "The tickets are for tonight. As soon as you told me, I put it in my phone," Kurt said as they left the stairs and headed for the parking lot. He dug out his phone and opened his calendar, showing it to Blaine. "See? Les Mis, tonight at six pm at the old opera house downtown."

Blaine peered at his calendar, pretending to be confused over the whole situation, while his face continued to tingle from the touch of Kurt's finger.

"I'm going to have to go home and find the tickets and see when they are for," Blaine finally decided.

"Find the tickets?" Kurt asked in such a high pitched voice that he and Blaine stopped and stared at each other.

"Impressive," Blaine said.

Kurt smacked him on the shoulder. "It's your fault for making me upset and freaking about the tickets."

"No, it's my fault for playing a joke on you. The tickets are in my bag and they are for tonight," Blaine confessed.

Kurt smacked him again. "That was for playing a joke on me. Mind if I drive?"

"Sure," Blaine said, excited to be able to stare at Kurt as much as possible while they were in the vehicle.

Kurt followed Blaine to the passenger door and opened it for him. He could use this opportunity to 'get to know' Kurt. To get him to open up and share more details of his life, so their relationship could continue to grow. Blaine turned at the last moment to say something to Kurt and found they were literally standing nose to nose. He immediately forgot what he was going to say. They stood there for a time and Kurt couldn't help himself. He leaned in and gave Blaine another soft kiss, with the tiniest bit of pressure and whisper-soft movements this time. Blaine grew hard as a rock and was glad his pants were so wrinkled at the crotch.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"If you play another trick on me, I won't kiss you anymore," Kurt said with a smile and wink.

Blaine groaned, filing that note away for future reference.

. . . . . . .

**What did you think? Please review. The graduation episode made me cry like a baby. I wish there had been more Klaine interaction… as always. Argh. **

**So, I don't know if many of you know, but I'm a married mom. I home school my kids (15, 11). Anyway, my mom (62) got admitted to the hospital this morning for pneumonia. She's intubated and her blood pressure keeps dropping. Last time it was 76/53. Do you know how freaking scary that is? And at the same time her pulse was over 100. The reason I'm talking about this? Well, it happened today and I spent five hours with her in the hospital. She and I know sign language so we were able to get her needs figured out. The thing that scares the crap out of me is she's been talking about suicide for a long time. See, her husband (my dad) of 41 years decided he was done with her and kicked her out of her own home. It's left me to take care of her. Luckily, I found a kickass lawyer with a reputation for castrating men. Anyway, this chapter was already half done, so I was able to finish it. I don't know if I'll have another update tomorrow. I sooo prefer to update daily, so I'll do my best. Love to you all. Call your mom and tell her you love her. The thought of losing my mom rips my heart out.**

**I'm sorry for all of that and if you finished reading it, blessings to you! Please review and brighten my day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We are moving into the time period of "The Substitute", though remember that I'm changing stuff to suit my story. Oh and since I haven't mentioned it lately, I don't own Glee. If I did there'd be a LOT more Klaine kissing. Just sayin. This chapter is going to be very short. I've spent all day in the hospital and I'm sooo tired. Mom had a better day, so thank you for all your kind words! She was very touched by all of your words. We still have a long and somewhat dangerous road, but we'll get through it. Can you spot the nod to a Darren Criss interview?**

. . . . .

Blaine spent the entire drive to the opera house questioning him about everything. His family, childhood, likes and dislikes, his dreams for his future. Most of it Blaine already knew, but some he didn't and it pleased him to no end to find out something new about his husband.

Kurt watched the show with his big eyes wide open, shining with emotion. Blaine heard him humming along with some of the songs, then he'd slap his fingers over his mouth to silence himself so he could hear the performers.

Afterward, Kurt talked and talked about the show. How wonderful it was and how it could have been better, and who he would like to play in the show. He chatted about how wonderful it must be to perform every night and hoped that someday, in New York, he would have that chance. Blaine just listened, adding an agreeing murmur when needed. He felt warm and alive just listening to Kurt and how happy he was. This was his life goal – he had decided that years ago – to make Kurt happy. To watch him see the world through those gorgeous eyes and experience everything he'd ever wanted.

They went out for coffee afterward and both of them talked about their interests and what show they might want to play next. Blaine suggested a dinner date at Breadstix in the near future which Kurt immediately agreed to.

They slowly made their way back to the high school where Blaine was parked. The conversation had slowed down, neither of them wanting the evening to end. Blaine knew he might have a thirty year old mind and heart, but even this heart could fall in love, even if it was with his husband. As a teenager. It was all very confusing, he decided. He'd just keep going with the flow as much as he could.

As soon as they got to the parking lot, Blaine jumped out and ran around to open Kurt's door.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and sliding out of his seat.

"My pleasure," Blaine said with a wink.

"I had a lovely evening. Thank you so much for taking me to the show. It was fabulous. Rachel Berry is going to die of jealousy," he said with a wicked look in his eyes.

"I had a wonderful time as well. Make sure you add in that you got coffee and dinner too. Maybe that will make it even worse for her," Blaine said. He knew all about Rachel, of course, but could only go by what Kurt was telling him now.

"Oh, good idea," Kurt said, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, you get back in there and lock your doors. I want to be sure you are safe before heading out," Blaine said.

"How gallant, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, impressed.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, offering him a low bow. When he stood back up, Kurt was standing directly in front of him. He tilted his head and slowly leaned in to kiss Blaine's lips. Blaine returned the soft pressure of Kurt's incredible lips. Again, it was a short kiss, but Blaine could feel it all the way to his toes. He realized they had twined their hands together as they'd kissed. Slowly releasing Kurt, he stepped back, loving the glazed look on Kurt's face.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt said, sounding shaky.

"Yes?"

"What are we?" Kurt asked, tilting his head and playing with the end of his sweater sleeve.

"Human?" Blaine offered, his eyebrows scrunching up, not knowing where Kurt was going with this.

Kurt reached over to softly relax his unibrow. "I just mean that, well, we keep kissing. I don't want to put undue pressure on you, but I don't go around kissing random guys," he said softly, his cheeks pink in the dim light of the parking lot.

"Well, neither do I," Blaine teased. "I'm not just some floozy!" He grinned to soften the words.

Kurt smacked at him. "I didn't mean you were, though I'm glad to hear you aren't."

Blaine pulled Kurt close so they were able to look at each other, Blaine rubbing Kurt's back slowly. "We are just getting to know each other, Kurt. I want to do this right. I'm not too good at the whole romance thing; I've made a pretty big ass out of myself in the past. I don't think we need to name this anything," he said, saddened when he saw the crestfallen look on Kurt's face. "Yet, Kurt. I just want to give this the proper amount of time. I want to build up to the title. I want you to know, however, that I'm not kissing anyone else and not planning to. There is a certain young man I want to woo and I hope he can be patient for me," Blaine said with a soft smile.

Kurt finally smiled. "You want to woo me?"

"You definitely deserve to be wooed and since no good looking guy has kicked my butt, I guess fate has let me have a chance with you. I only hope I don't let you down," Blaine said, the very real fear churning in his gut. "Drive safe, Kurt. Will you text me when you get home so I know you got there okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, Blaine, it's two minutes away."

"Humor me," Blaine smiled.

"Okay. And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not kissing anyone else either," Kurt said and got in his SUV and giving him a shy grin before driving away.

. . . . . . .

Over the next week, Kurt and Blaine saw each other nearly every day. The days they didn't see each other, they were texting and even Skyped a few times. They went to movies, went shopping, sat in the coffee shop and talking forever. Blaine was blown away by how much they had in common. Why had he ever been stupid enough to keep Kurt friend-zoned as long as he did in the past? Kurt was an amazing person; so selfless, compassionate, kind, and so very strong. He was stronger than Blaine was by far.

They had an awkward dinner with Kurt's best friend, Mercedes. Blaine could tell she thought the conversation was just on this side of 'too much gay'. She seemed happier when the tots were put in front of her. After that she became more involved with the conversation. Mercedes was someone who appeared to see the positive side of everything and strived to do her best in life. He was glad they'd been able to meet.

After every date, Kurt and Blaine shared a chaste kiss. Sometimes it was a peck, sometimes it was whisper soft movements of their lips. Blaine could tell Kurt was getting more comfortable with it and he tried to make sure he didn't hurry Kurt into anything. He let Kurt make all the moves. One night after a late movie, Kurt called him on it as they walked to their cars. Blaine gave him a soft kiss and was about to hug him when Kurt frowned.

"Why do you never put any effort into our kisses?" He asked with a scowl and a bright blush.

"I am putting effort into it. I, well, I just don't want you to feel like I'm trying to take advantage of you or push you into something that makes you uncomfortable," Blaine told him honestly.

Kurt's face softened. "Really?" Blaine nodded. "That is so sweet… and stupid!" Blaine's jaw dropped. "Blaine, I am sixteen years old and have survived many a beating, dumpster tossing, slushie facial, shoves into lockers and sonic wedgies. Do you really think I would let you put moves on that I wasn't okay with?" He demanded with his hands on his hips. Blaine thought he looked intensely sexy when he was all pissed like this.

Blaine's jaw snapped closed with a snap. "Well. Huh. I'm really glad to hear that you wouldn't let anyone put the moves on if you didn't want them to. I, uh, was just trying to be a gentleman."

"And I appreciate it, I really do. But I'm kind of getting tired of our pecks. I want you to really kiss me," Kurt challenged him, an eyebrow up in the air.

"Fine," Blaine agreed, cocking his own brow. "How far do you want this to go? Tongue or no?"

Kurt's face was on fire again. He swallowed loudly. "Tongue," he whispered.

"You asked for it. Just pull away or tap my shoulder if you get uncomfortable," Blaine told him and waited until he got a nod before moving in. He put his hands on Kurt's hips and loved the soft gasp Kurt let out at the contact. Pulling him closer, he put one hand on Kurt's cheek and leaned in slowly. Suddenly, he pulled back, letting go of Kurt but holding onto one of his hands.

"Kurt, I need to do this right," Blaine said, knowing what he had to do.

"I thought we were just about to work on doing things right?" Kurt said shakily.

"I know and we are. I, there's just something I have to say first. Will you hear me out?" he asked, butterflies the size of pterodactyls in his stomach.

"Of course, Blaine," Kurt said, his head cocked to the side again.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever'. Getting to know you this last week or so and seeing the amazing, beautiful person you are, have all been moments like that for me. About you. You move me, Kurt. And I would love to spend more time with you. As your boyfriend, if you will accept me," Blaine said, his voice quivering with emotion and fear. He might know that they end up married, but as he'd learned, the past had a way of changing things that would affect the future dramatically. He didn't want to screw this up.

Kurt stared at him, his blue eyes wide and shining. "You want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine raised their hands to his mouth and kissed Kurt's knuckles. "I would be the happiest man on earth if you gave me that honor," he whispered back.

Kurt looked around, his eyes still wide. "I can't believe this is happening," he muttered under his breath, though Blaine could still hear him.

"Um, if you don't want to be my boyfriend, it's totally fine, we can be kissing friends," Blaine said, the words hurting him as he spoke them.

Kurt's eyes swung back to him, his eyebrow haughtily in the air. "You think I don't want to be _your_ boyfriend? Of course I do! It's all I've been thinking about since I met you! Ever since you grabbed my hands and we ran together to the senior commons," he said and then his voice got quiet. "You've owned my heart since that day. I would be the one who was honored to be your boyfriend."

Blaine wanted to jump for joy. This way was so different from how he did things before, but this time around he wasn't being a blind ass. "Well, I guess that makes us boyfriends now, right?"

"Right. So, _boyfriend_, are you going to kiss me or not?" Kurt asked, emphasizing the word, his smile wide and joy-filled.

"I would love that, boyfriend," Blaine returned and pulled Kurt close again, putting his hand back on Kurt's hip and his other hand curved around Kurt's face. He licked his lips, noticing Kurt watching the subtle movement. "Boyfriend," he whispered with a smile before moving forward and claiming Kurt's lips. Now, the great thing about being a thirty year old trapped in his own sixteen year old self's body was the fact that he had the sexual skill of his thirty year old self. He knew how to kiss his husband until he was mush in his arms. Blaine wasn't going to go that far now, but he was going to show Kurt what he could do.

Moving his lips softly on Kurt's, he moved his other hand so both of them were clutching Kurt's face. Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, his hands gripping the back of Blaine's sweater. He worked Kurt's lips with gentle pressure, easing his lips into more pressure until he was finally kissing him as he would in the future, working their lips against each other until they were both panting. Slanting their mouths together, he gently licked across the seam of Kurt's mouth. Kurt gasped at the sensation and Blaine took advantage of his open mouth to slide his tongue inside. They both moaned at the contact. Kurt, because it was his first deep kiss; Blaine, because he'd missed the feel of his husband. Blaine explored Kurt's mouth, relearning his husband's taste and feel. Gently, he relaxed his tongue, urging Kurt to take over. When he felt the first tentative touch of Kurt's tongue against his own, he moaned loudly, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt grew bold quickly, massaging their tongues together and exploring Blaine's mouth.

Blaine knew they were pushing the boundaries of their new relationship and he slowly pulled back on the kiss, removing his tongue, licking Kurt's lips, several sweet kisses, and finally pulled away.

Kurt was panting, leaning his forehead against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine was hoping Kurt didn't go anywhere near his hips.

"That was amazing," Kurt finally said, his voice quavering.

"I'd say so," Blaine said, his voice tight with the need flooding his body. Kurt was young enough so his body could take a kiss and not need more right away. Blaine was used to having sex regularly. "We don't have to kiss like that every time, just so you know. Only when we want to," he said, adding in the 'we' so Kurt wouldn't think he had to feel guilty.

"Okay. I don't know if I could live through it if we kissed like that every time," Kurt said with a weak chuckle.

Blaine smiled at him and gave him a tight hug, leaning his lower body away. He wondered at Kurt's pants condition when Kurt leaned away as well.

"Drive safe, my sweet, beautiful boyfriend," Blaine said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"_I_ have a boyfriend," Kurt responded in a daze.

"Hey Kurt, if you aren't feeling up to driving I can drive you home and you can get a ride with Mercedes in the morning," Blaine offered, concerned.

"That's okay. I'll have the windows down. Besides it's all your fault for kissing me so good," Kurt accused with a smile.

"No, it's all your fault for being beautiful and irresistible," Blaine returned.

"We'll agree to disagree," Kurt said, climbing in the SUV.

"Don't forget to text me," Blaine reminded him.

"I will. I wouldn't want my _boyfriend_ to worry," Kurt said, his eyes cleared and his voice betraying his delight. "Bye Blaine!"

"Good night, Kurt," he replied, walking to the car and watching as Kurt drove away.

He prayed to whoever might be listening that he hadn't caused any problems that would demand a loop. He loved how things had turned out. They were boyfriends much earlier than they were originally, but it felt right. He wasn't wasting his time on Jeremiah or trying to resist Kurt. Following his heart felt right and so he had.

He had a boyfriend, he thought with a happy grin.

. . . . . . .

**Okay, tell me what you think. I need reviews to keep me going. On top of everything I'm feeling sick and I can NOT be sick right now. So, review and it will prevent all sickness. ;) By the way, stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm going to live up the M rating, you'll just have to see how.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone commented that I skipped forward a couple months. But the Karofsky fight was in Never Been Kissed. The growing relationship and dinner with Mercedes was in The Substitute. So it's all in the same couple of weeks. I hope it's clear, I'd hate to think I'm being clear and have everyone all confused. Sorry folks! Hold on to your … well, just grab hold of something…**

. . . . . .

Kurt was splayed out in front of him like a feast. His limbs were loose, away from his body so he almost looked spread-eagle. His broad shoulders and the light muscles were visible. His pale chest and pink nipples made Blaine's mouth water. His eyes continued on their path, noting the luscious V of his abs and hips meeting. And his cock lay thick and hard, so long it touched his belly button. His long legs, those gorgeous long limbs that could wrap around him or do a high kick. He loved Kurt's legs.

"You look delicious," Blaine muttered thickly.

"As do you," Kurt said, his blue-green eyes dark with lust and need. "What are you going to do about it? That is the question."

"No moving," Blaine warned sternly.

Kurt's eyes lit up at the order and nodded.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ankle and kissed it, moved up a few inches and planting another wet kiss before repeating the pattern all the way up Kurt's leg. When he got to his pale thigh, right under his sack, Blaine licked and nuzzled into the warm flesh, nibbling softly. Kurt was whimpering, aching for Blaine to touch his cock. Instead, Blaine continued kissing and licking, laving the skin with his tongue. At the V at his abdomen, he stopped to pay homage, licking the line, and sucking the flesh into his mouth, leaving his mark. He kissed across to the other side, coming within an inch of Kurt's cock. He heard Kurt gasp hopefully and then groan loudly when Blaine simply licked across his abdomen and continued on to the other half of his V, sucking a similar bruise into the pale skin. Blaine sat back up and nodded his approval at the bruises. He loved marking Kurt. He bent back down and returned to his licking, kissing, and nibbling down the inside of Kurt's thigh, knee, calf, and ankle. When he sat up again, Kurt was breathing harshly and he was biting his lip and Blaine knew he was trying not to move. He also knew if he told Kurt he could move now, Kurt would attack him. But he wasn't done adoring his beautiful body yet, even though his own cock was standing at full attention. He grinned wickedly. Moving up Kurt's body to go after his neck, he straddled one of Kurt's legs and lined their bodies up so their cocks just brushed against each other. Blaine groaned louder than Kurt, but he stayed strong and nuzzled into Kurt's neck, giving him more bruises. Kurt was whimpering constantly at this point. Blaine slanted their mouths against each other and plunged his tongue into Kurt's panting mouth. They both sighed at the contact of their mouths. Kurt's tongue swept around Blaine's mouth, licking along the roof of his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Blaine fucked their tongues together as Kurt sucked. Soon they were crying out against each other.

"Blaine, baby, please. Shit, I think I'm going to die if you don't fuck me," Kurt gritted out.

"Where's the lube? Crap! We just bought a new bottle and it's in the kitchen," Blaine moaned, resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"Fuck lube, we're both wet enough to make it okay," Kurt insisted.

"Babe, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," he said and they both whined when Blaine moved his hips closer to Kurt's letting their cocks slide together wetly.

"Blaine, if you don't get inside me right now, I am going to get bitchy," Kurt warned, his lust blown eyes serious.

"Alright, alright. I was just worried for you," Blaine said. He slid between Kurt's legs and stroked both of their cocks to collect all their pre-come. He stroked himself and used his wet fingers to gently slide a finger inside Kurt.

"Oh god, more Blaine, more or I'll just come right now," Kurt gritted out.

Blaine gingerly slid another finger in, only to have Kurt fuck himself down onto the two fingers.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, needing to know.

"God yes, another please," Kurt gasped. He whined loudly when Blaine pulled his fingers out and then inserted three at once. "Oh my god!"

"Holy shit you are gorgeous when you're all strung out, needing me," Blaine said hoarsely. "Do you want my cock, babe?"

Kurt moaned as he slid down onto Blaine's fingers. "Fuck me," was all he could get out.

Blaine moistened his cock with more of their pre-come and lined himself up. Balancing himself, he slowly entered Kurt's tight, hot hole. He promptly yelled when Kurt slammed his hips down forcing Blaine's cock all the way in.

"You're gonna kill me," Blaine said, sweat dripping down his chest.

"Hold on, then, it's gonna get worse," Kurt warned. He moved his long legs so they were resting on Blaine's shoulders, allowing Blaine's cock to slide even deeper.

"Unnnnnggg," Blaine cried out. "I love you so much."

Blaine began thrusting, knowing this position let him hit Kurt's prostate. It was hard to concentrate on anything but Kurt's tight hole surrounding him. When he hit that small bundle of nerves Kurt cried out until he came, reaching high notes in his screams that he usually had to warm up for in order to hit.

Feeling Kurt pulse around him brought Blaine yelling out as his orgasm hit him, feeling like the sensations were being drawn from all corners of his body, filling Kurt with come.

They moved around and lay down together for a while before going in to take a shower together. Once they were in bed again, Kurt spooned against Blaine's back, holding him close to his heart.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too, Blaine Hummel," Kurt said.

. . . . . . . .

Blaine woke up, his cock hard and tears streaming down his face. The dream was a memory, he remembered that night very clearly. They'd snapped at each other during dinner and knew the one way they could fix a fight was to fuck it out.

He continued to cry as he reached into his pajama pants and stroked himself a few times before coming. It wasn't very satisfying, not even close to what it had been like when he'd lived the dream. That night had been so intense. His love for Kurt was so intense.

Getting up, he threw his clothes in the hamper and went to the shower. A little while later, he was getting dressed for school – god he hated that – when his phone rang.

Seeing it was Kurt, he smiled. They'd been official boyfriends for about a week and it was going very well.

"Hello, boyfriend," he said cheerfully, ignoring the sharp sting of tears that came when he realized he wished it was his Kurt on the phone.

"Hello to you too, boyfriend," Kurt said. "I, uh, have a question for you."

"I have an answer for you," Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha. So, I know we haven't talked a lot lately and it's because my parents are getting married and I'm planning their wedding," Kurt said.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so happy for you and them! You knew this was coming," he said, remembering the conversations they'd had about it lately.

"I know. I should get paid for being a psychic," Kurt sighed. "Anyway, I was calling because I need a favor, sort of."

"Okay. It might just be easier to spit it out instead of beating around the bush," Blaine suggested.

"Will you go to the wedding? As my date?" Kurt said in a rush.

"I would be honored," Blaine said immediately, touched that Kurt would want him there during such a special time for his family.

"Um. I guess I should warn you that you'll be meeting my dad and soon-to-be stepmom," Kurt said hesitantly.

"Of course, and I'd love to meet them," Blaine said. He had no problem meeting Kurt's parents. Especially knowing them already – sort of – he would know how to act and what to talk about.

"Really? Isn't this the part that freaks out most boyfriends?" Kurt said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, if they're feeling guilty or scared of something. I am crazy about you. I'm more than happy to be able to talk to your folks about it," Blaine replied.

"Okay, well, if you're handling this so good, maybe I can take a risk and ask you another favor," Kurt said.

"Ask away, Kurt," Blaine said, grinning at how hesitant Kurt was.

"Would you be willing to sing a song at the wedding? I wanted a glee wedding, but I need a couple more songs and some of the glee members aren't stepping up," Kurt told him.

"That sounds like fun. Do you have a song picked out for me? And when is the wedding?"

"Not really. If you could find a love song from the seventies or early eighties, it'll be fine. Call me and I can pick up the sheet music for it. Our band is very used to playing songs on the fly," Kurt said, sounding lighter and happier than he had the entire conversation. "The wedding is Saturday afternoon at three. Does that give you enough time? I mean, I know it's already Thursday, but you're a pro at this kind of stuff."

"It won't be a problem. I'll pick a song out after school and don't worry I can spend a couple bucks on the sheet music. This is exciting! Are you singing?" Blaine was truly looking forward to it. This was all new territory for him.

"I am, actually. The song I'm singing is going to be amazing. I can't tell you, I'd have to hurt you. It's not in the right era, but since I'm the wedding coordinator, I get special treatment," Kurt said arrogantly before laughing.

"I'm sure your song will be amazing. I haven't heard you sing yet, I'm looking for it. I've never actually heard a counter tenor. This will be quite the wedding," Blaine said, though hearing Kurt sing was as familiar to him as his own voice. He had missed his voice and he was looking forward to the wedding.

They discussed more details of the wedding. Blaine gave some advice with a couple of problems Kurt was having. There were mutual gasps of delight over the details of the table arrangements.

"I'm really glad you're going," Kurt said, finally.

"I am honored that you asked me. I know we haven't been boyfriends for long, and for you to want to introduce me to your father, especially. I couldn't hope for more," Blaine replied honestly.

"I feel very strongly about you," Kurt said carefully. "Of course I want you to meet the other most important person in my life."

"I feel strongly about you too," Blaine said quietly. "I'll see you Saturday at noon so I can help with any last minute issues."

"Fabulous. Talk to you later," Kurt said.

Blaine agreed and they hung up.

Later that day, Blaine drove to the music store, ironically named 'Between the Sheets'; glared around at the customers before looking through their song books, trying to find an appropriate song. He wanted a song that supported Burt and Carole, but also one that might speak to how he felt about Kurt.

He found a song and the lyrics fit what he wanted. Then he went home and downloaded the mp3 of the song. Blaine always started learning a song by singing along with the original artists while reading the lyrics. He tended to forget words sometimes, so he found this was the best method. After that, he moved to singing without the sheet music and just the song playing. His favorite part was getting out his guitar, strumming it with passion and singing the song. Finally, he put a personal spin on the number, making it his own. Two hours of straight practice and he felt like he had it down good enough. He would continue to practice over the next couple of days, perfecting the number.

. . . . . .

Saturday came quickly. Blaine was finally feeling like he was getting the hang of the whole high school thing. Luckily all of it was easy so he was going to get better grades than he had before. He spent the morning finishing up an essay that was almost too easy to write. Getting out his tux, he slid it on and looked at his reflection. He thought Kurt might approve. The suit was tailored to fit his body closely. It had a single button on the blazer and he had a bowtie that was small and elegant. He got out one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs and expertly folded it into a fan shape to fit in his breast pocket. Somebody was bound to need it. After giving his shoes one last shine, he was ready to go.

Grabbing his wallet, keys, phone, and sheet music, he hurried to his car and went to the church where the wedding would take place. As soon as Kurt saw him, his jaw dropped.

"You, you are gorgeous," Kurt stuttered out, turning red.

"Thank you. The same could be said about you," Blaine said, giving Kurt a thorough and intense once over. He was wearing a simple black suit and tie. Whoever tailored it, however, did the world a favor. Kurt's shoulders filled the jacket to capacity and further down, the blazer hugged in at his tiny waist. Blaine had always loved Kurt's midsection. His stomach, waist, hips, oh his hips. Blaine started picturing Kurt nude before giving himself a mental shake. He couldn't think that way right now.

"Thank you," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his soft one. "Would you like to meet my father? Now would be the perfect time, everyone is where they should be finally."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "I would like that."

There was something off in Kurt's demeanor. His smiles were genuine, but there was a shadow in his eyes. Blaine made a note to himself to talk to Kurt either during or after the reception.

Kurt showed him around the church quickly and showed him where to sit. The reception would be held at a hall down the street and he had already hired a clean-up crew to take down the decorations. They went down a long hall and peeked in at the New Directions girls in one room and the guys in another. Blaine waved and smiled to everyone, hoping he could get to know them all – again.

Kurt squeezed his hand and knocked on the last door on the left. He said Carole was in the room across the hall.

"Dad, can I come in?" Kurt called.

"Of course, bud!" Burt's voice came.

They walked into the room to find Burt wrestling with his bowtie. "Kurt, can you tie this dang thing for me?"

"Yeah, but first I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend," Kurt said, trepidation on his face.

"Oh, okay," Burt said, looking like he just grew a foot taller. He came closer and inspected Blaine closely. "You Blaine?"

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Blaine said properly, holding his hand out. Burt squeezed it hard, but Blaine just kept smiling.

Burt nodded like Blaine had passed some sort of test. "Alright, Blaine. Nice to meet you, too. You hurt my son, I'll hunt you down and use you for target practice. Got it?" Burt said almost pleasantly.

"Yes, sir. I am quite taken with your son and would never want to hurt him in any capacity," Blaine said fervently.

"Good. Good. Alright, Kurt, can you tie this damn thing?" Burt said, holding out the offending bowtie.

"Mr. Hummel, sir, I have quite a fondness for bowties and I can get it tied in just a minute if you would like," Blaine offered.

"Huh. Well, let's do this then, it's almost time for pictures," Burt said, handing the tie to Blaine.

Blaine took it and approached Burt slowly. When he saw that Burt was just going to stand there, he quickly wrapped the tie around his neck and in seconds, had the bowtie tied and fluffed to perfection.

"All done," Blaine said, stepping back.

Burt walked to the mirror and almost touched the bowtie, but decided to leave it alone. "Great job, kid."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine said.

"Okay, let's get everyone together for pictures. You will see Carole for the first time when we get to the main hall," Kurt said, and like that, everyone was moving and obeying his every command. Kurt was kind and considerate, but also bossy and demanding. He liked things getting done as soon as he gave an order. Blaine was sent off on various errands. Grab the bouquets from the refrigerator in the kitchen. Go to the men's formal shop and exchange Finn's shoes for a size bigger. Take Brittany's gum so she wasn't chomping on it during the pictures.

At three on the dot, the whole church was filled and Blaine was in his seat in the third row on the end. He watched, impressed, as the New Directions danced and sang their way down the aisle. It was so special and fun. Kurt winked at him as he danced by, taking his place at the altar. Then came Burt dancing down the aisle. He looked nervous, but also like he was having the time of his life. Finally, Carole came down in her mermaid wedding dress that fit her like a glove. Burt met her halfway and escorted her down the rest of the aisle.

The ceremony was short, touching, and even funny. The couple was obviously very in love with each other, and Blaine knew they would be happy forever. He knew they were still happily married when he was thirty. They had family dinners together every so often when Kurt and Blaine could get to Ohio.

Presently, Kurt efficiently got everyone gathered and put into vehicles to go to the hall where the reception was. All too soon, the performances began. Mr. Schue sang 'Sway' as the first dance. Burt was so proud of himself as he led Carole around the room. As he dipped her, his eyebrow went up arrogantly, just like Kurt. Blaine chuckled to himself. Like father, like son.

Kurt got up next and made a toast to his new parents before taking the mike.

He nodded to the band and stepped forward, smiling at the newlyweds.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from sobbing out loud. He had missed Kurt's singing so very much. To hear that pure, beautiful voice singing such a beautiful song made him want to break down.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and he smiled sweetly, blushing. Blaine grinned back at him, knowing he'd always felt that way toward Kurt. The song was "Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and it would become one of their favorite songs to sing to each other.

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

Kurt put power into the words, closing his eyes, raising his hand with the intensity of the words. Blaine realized some tears had escaped down his cheeks. He surreptitiously wiped them away and concentrated on Kurt who was blowing the song out of the water.

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The whole room broke out in applause, standing. The New Directions kids were whistling and hollering for Kurt. Kurt just returned the mike to the stand and went to give his parents a hug. They had both been crying during the number and Kurt blushed prettily as they complimented him.

Kurt left and walked over to Blaine who was sitting at the next table over. Blaine couldn't help himself from standing and hugging his boyfriend.

"You did wonderfully. I am so proud of you," he whispered against Kurt's soft neck.

He felt Kurt wrap his arms around Blaine. "Thank you. Part of that song was for you, you know. It wasn't just for my parents."

"Then I've just received the best gift I've ever gotten, at least since you agreed to be my boyfriend," Blaine said with a chuckle. He looked over at Burt and saw he was talking to Carole. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek and lightly kissed him, loving the blush that always came with a kiss.

"I've got to go sit with my parents. You're up after Finn," Kurt said and hugged Blaine quickly before heading over to the main table.

Finn got up and made a sincere, though odd, speech to Kurt of all people. He mentioned things that were happening now and how he was going to be there for Kurt in the future. That struck something inside Blaine and he tried to remember what had happened at this time. Suddenly a pit opened up in his stomach. This was when Karofsky had threatened to kill Kurt. And Finn hadn't been paying any attention to Kurt's struggles. He looked over at Sam and saw the black eye he'd gotten when he'd fought with him in the locker room. Kurt hadn't told him any of this. Why wouldn't he? He had in the other reality. He'd shared all of his struggles with him.

Finn's song began and soon the entire New Directions joined him on the dance floor doing simple choreography to the sweet song. Finn then walked forward and got Kurt out of his chair. Kurt resisted but finally relented. They stood in the center of the glee club and danced a simple box step. Kurt was nodding encouragingly to a nervous Finn. Blaine knew Kurt had given Finn and his dad dance lessons to prepare for the day. It was sweet to see the now step-brothers dancing together. Then they all broke up into couples, they brought in Carole and Burt and people traded partners. Kurt came up to him and held out his hand with a shy smile.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"I would love to," Blaine responded and put his hand in Kurt's. Kurt helped him up and they remained holding hands until they reached the dance floor. Blaine got into position for a waltz and Kurt delightedly joined him. Blaine raised an eyebrow as he led the first steps. Kurt nodded, still smiling.

Blaine led him around the room, their bodies working in a perfect tandem of dance. They swung past other couples who were stuck doing the step-touch. The entire time, Blaine's hands stayed on Kurt, gently pushing and pulling him through the movements of the dance.

The song ended and Kurt breathlessly hugged him. Blaine heard a hitch in his breathing and pulled back to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. He didn't want to loop because of some idiotic dancing misstep.

"I'm wonderful," Kurt said, tears sparkling in his beautiful blue-green eyes. "Blaine that was the most romantic dance I've ever had. It was… perfect," Kurt said shrugging. "Thank you. I will remember this moment forever."

And with that, Kurt left the floor and Blaine realized it was his turn. He was still thinking about what Kurt said. Maybe this was why he was here tonight, when he hadn't been in the other reality. To give Kurt this beautiful memory. Smiling, he gave the sheet music to the band. They nodded to him and he went to the piano and adjusted the mike.

"This is for Mr. and Mrs. Hummel and anyone else who is in love tonight," he said, looking directly at Kurt. Kurt's eyes went wide and his face turned red. Again. Suddenly a delighted smile broke out on his face. Blaine had to wonder what that meant. But the music was starting and he had to pay attention. This was the first time Kurt would hear him sing alone, with no Warbler's backing him up. Plus he was playing as he sang.

He put his singing smile on and began singing, switching his gaze from the Hummel's to Kurt. He hoped he could convey his feelings; the open ones and the secret ones through the words of the simple song by Air Supply.

_I was down my dreams were wearing thin_

_When you're lost where do you begin_

_My heart always seemed to drift from day to day_

_Looking for the love that never came my way_

_Then you smiled and I reached out to you_

_I could tell you were lonely too_

_One look then it all began for you and me_

_The moment that we touched I knew that there would be_

_Two less lonely people in the world_

_And it's gonna be fine_

_Out of all the people in the world_

_I just can't believe you're mine_

_In my life where everything was wrong_

_Something finally went right_

_Now there's two less lonely people_

_In the world tonight_

Blaine motioned to Kurt to join him. Kurt grinned and quickly came and sat next to him. Blaine pointed to the chorus coming up on the sheet music and Kurt nodded, snuggling closer to Blaine as he sang.

_Just to think what I might have missed_

_Looking back how did I exist_

_I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far_

_But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are_

Kurt sang the harmony with Blaine and Blaine felt complete in that one moment. Full of love for Kurt, full of his beautiful voice, his warm body pressed closely to his side. Life was good, right here.

_Two less lonely people in the world_

_And it's gonna be fine_

_Out of all the people in the world_

_I just can't believe you're mine_

_In my life where everything was wrong_

_Something finally went right_

_Now there's two less lonely people_

_In the world tonight_

_Tonight I fell in love with you_

_And all the things I never knew_

_Seemed to come to me somehow_

_Baby, love is here and now there's_

_Two less lonely people in the world tonight_

Again, the audience stood and applauded. Burt and Carole were embracing and kissing each other.

"Great job, Blaine," Kurt said and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, babe," Blaine said and then gasped. Kurt's eyes were wide. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, it just kind of slipped out. It felt natural." Of course it did, he'd called Kurt babe for years.

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine fought the urge to replace his teeth with his tongue. Those lips drove him to distraction.

"No, Blaine. It, it's okay. It surprised me, but," he turned so pink it spread down his long neck and into his shirt. "I liked it. Nobody's ever called me that. It was nice," he said with a shy smile.

Blaine helped Kurt up from the stool as the caterers brought out the cake. "Well, good. You'll get used to it soon enough, babe," he said, grinning.

The rest of the reception swept by perfectly. Kurt had seen to every detail down to Carole's outfit to wear on the way to their honeymoon suite. They would spend two days there before going to the Virgin Islands for a week. Blaine stuck by Kurt through it all, helping where he could and generally having a good time. He and Kurt danced again, this time more casually, and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes from Kurt's hips and ass. Especially after that dream. He was still so aroused, his pants were getting tighter, the more Kurt moved. Kurt chose that moment to pull Blaine closer until their torso's were touching. Kurt yelped when he felt Blaine's erection. Then Blaine moved his hips and raised an eyebrow when he felt Kurt's own hard on.

"We don't have to talk about it," Blaine whispered in his ear. "We're teenagers, we're in a new relationship, and our bodies are trying to take us over. Just enjoy the dance."

Kurt nodded and they separated a little bit. A couple of times, Blaine didn't know if it was on purpose or true accidents, Kurt pressed into him, their erections rubbing against each other. Kurt let out the sweetest little moans that made Blaine throb against him.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed against Kurt's neck.

"I can't help it," Kurt whimpered. "It feels so good. I didn't know it could feel so powerful," he said, letting their hips slide together again.

"Um. I have an idea," Blaine said, hoping this didn't get him looped.

"What?" Kurt asked, his glasz eyes blown with lust before rolling up into his head as their cocks brushed.

"I know a way we could take care of… this. Without going too far, clothes would stay intact," Blaine told him in a whisper, his body pulsing with need.

"Not, um, sex?" Kurt clarified.

"Nope, just more of this, amplified," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hips and grounding their bodies together before releasing him quickly.

Kurt had cried out softly at the intense contact. "More of that?"

"Oh yes," Blaine whispered, his voice shaking.

Kurt stopped dancing and looked in his eyes. "Let's go," he said, his voice determined and showing no signs of nervousness or of being.

Blaine stared back at him. "Okay."

He took Kurt's hand and led him towards a small changing room far from the main hall. He had seen it when Kurt pointed it out as the place where Carole would change later. Pulling Kurt inside, he locked the door. Shocking him, Kurt pushed him against the wall, his mouth slanting over Blaine's, plunging his tongue inside.

Blaine squeaked as Kurt took control and fuck was it hot. Kurt grinded his cock on Blaine's, his hips undulating in ways that most people couldn't move.

Blaine explored Kurt's mouth, molding their lips together, their tongues rubbing against each other. Suddenly, Blaine switched them around, so Kurt had his back to the wall.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine panted.

"Yes," Kurt said, his eyes wide and sincere.

"Put your leg around my hip," Blaine said, helping him balance on one leg.

They both moaned loudly as their hard-on's were pressed together so closely Blaine could feel the shape of Kurt's cock.

"Oh my god," Kurt whimpered. "Blaine, I'm going to…"

"Good, babe. Let go," Blaine replied, grinding and undulating against Kurt, pressing into him to intensify the sensations. He was going to come soon, too, he just wanted Kurt to first.

Blaine slid his arm under Kurt's leg and then the other and held him up, balanced against the wall, with both of Kurt's long legs wrapped around him. Kurt moaned, his head whipping back and forth as Blaine pushed up against him, his cock rubbing against Kurt's cock and his ass. Moans and whimpers continuously flowed from Kurt's mouth. Blaine ground against him, enticing him towards an orgasm.

"Oh Blaine, I'm, I'm," Kurt whined before bucking violently against Blaine, letting out a sexy cry as his body froze. Their bodies were so close together, Blaine could feel Kurt's cock pulsing through his slacks. He came with a shout and a shudder.

They stayed liked that for a few minutes before Blaine eased Kurt down and pulled him into his arms. Kurt cuddled into him, sighing happily.

"That was unbelievable," he whispered against Blaine's neck.

"You are unbelievable," Blaine whispered. "Was that okay, though? I didn't push you too far?"

Kurt's eyes came open slowly. "Oh no, Blaine, it was perfect. I feel wonderful, no negative feelings at all. I would tell you if I wasn't ready for something, Blaine. Okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said with a smile, resting their foreheads together. "Come on, if we clean up now, it might not soak through the slacks. You can have this bathroom, I'm going to go down the hall."

"Oh, right. Party. Phooey, I want to go home and sleep," Kurt mumbled, walking toward the sink, fumbling with his belt.

Blaine grinned and snuck out of the room. Seeing the clear hallway, he crept down to the bathroom and cleaned up, happy to see his pants hadn't gotten wet.

He went back out and waited for Kurt, who finally left the room, still looking blissed out.

. . . . .

The reception ended and the happy couple went to their hotel. Kurt managed the last of the arrangements before walking with Blaine out to the parking lot. Kurt had ridden with Finn and needed a ride home. Of course, Blaine told him he'd take him.

As they were driving, they discussed the wedding and the music and the drama brewing between Rachel and Santana.

Finally, Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me Karofsky was giving you a hard time again?" Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt before returning his eyes to the street.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he fussed with his jacket.

"Kurt?"

. . . . . .

**I was so sure this was going to be a short chapter. Instead I'm at 5800+ words, the longest chapter yet in this story. So, please review and tell me what you think. I hadn't intended for the kinky at the reception, the boys just kind of wrote it themselves. Naughty things. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't realize how much of a cliffhanger I wrote. I was out of it yesterday. Btw, for those who've kindly asked, my mom is doing very well. She's going to pull out of this, though it will be a long recovery. Thank you for your prayers and good thoughts. Let's get on with it, shall we?**

. . . . . .

"Kurt?" Blaine repeated.

The ringing of his phone interrupted the quiet that had filled the car. He was about to push 'ignore' when he saw it was Moira calling. His stomach filled with panic and he quickly pulled over and turned the car off.

"Hi there, could you hold on a second?" he asked Moira.

"Sure, but make it quick, don't talk too much," she warned.

The panic in his stomach nearly turned to hysteria. He couldn't loop now. He'd accomplished so much, done so much good. At least he thought he had. What if he had to do it all again and couldn't remember one of the lovely moments they'd had together? They had created new memories that he and Older Kurt never had.

"Um, Kurt, I need to take this call. It's my aunt," he said.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

Remembering Moira's words, he shrugged. "I hope so," he said and stepped out of the car. Walking a few feet away, he finally put the phone to his ear.

"Hi Moira," he said nervously.

"Honey, you are about to loop your ass again," she warned without preamble.

"Why? I've been doing everything right. It's so much better than how we started before," Blaine said, his voice panicked and half whining.

"All I could pick up is, that you are going to have a conversation tonight that could cost you everything you've done so far," Moira said sympathetically.

Blaine put his hand on his head. "It must be the one I'm in the middle of right now. What am I supposed to do?"

"Watch what you say. I think the runes were trying to tell me that you were going to reveal too much, reveal your other life," she replied. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I wish I had more to tell you."

"No, this is good to know. Thank you, Moira. As usual, you're saving my ass," Blaine said, truly grateful to the woman.

"Well, I heard you tell your young man that I'm your aunt, so you can now call me Aunt Moira. It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" she said grandly.

"Absolutely, Aunt Moira," Blaine grinned as he walked back to the car.

"Call me later, kiddo, and tell me how it went. Of course, if you loop, we'll both know, won't we?"

"We're not going to think like that though," Blaine said, pushing the thought of looping from his mind.

"Good thinking. Talk to you later," Moira said and hung up.

Blaine took a minute, leaning against the car. How could he reveal that he knew what he knew? It took him a few moments, but he came up with the perfect alibi.

Sliding back into the car, Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Everything is well. My aunt is... different, you could say."

"Oh, well, every family has one," Kurt said with a soft smile.

"Indeed. So, since we're stopped, let's chat. Why didn't you tell me Karofsky had stepped up the bullying? I thought we were boyfriends and friends who could tell each other anything," Blaine asked.

"How did you know? Nobody knows what's going on except the Glee club," Kurt slowed his last words and put a hand over his face. "And you were around all of them tonight. Let's have it, who told you?"

"I wasn't supposed to say," Blaine hedged purposely.

"I won't talk to whoever told you, depending on who told you," Kurt said, his eyes filled with anger.

"You have to promise you won't get mad. The person who told me couldn't seem to help themselves. It just kind of poured out," Blaine said. "There were tears and everything."

Kurt looked at him, head cocked to the side, his whole body turned toward him. "Tears? Nobody in glee would cry over this. Okay, just tell me or I'll have to start suspecting that you are lying to me."

Shit. "It was Finn," he lied. Finn was known to speak with his foot firmly in his mouth. He was also known to blab anything at anytime and promptly forget he'd done it.

"Dammit. Finn! Of course he did. And he told you about the death threat, right?" Blaine nodded. "And about Karofsky getting expelled?"

Blaine nodded again. "I just don't understand why you felt you couldn't tell me. I was there with you after he… did what he did to you," he said, honestly wanting to know the answer.

Kurt turned forward and put his head down. "There were a lot of reasons, Blaine. I don't want you to be hurt. But there were a lot of reasons and at the time, they seemed good enough."

Blaine reached out and touched his arm, his hand feeling electrified at the contact. "I'm not hurt. I'm more concerned than anything else. I want you to know you can come to me and trust me to be there for you."

"I know and that is part of the reason I didn't tell you. I was scared of what you would try to do to Karofsky. I know your temper was flaring that time on the stairs, hell, you punched him! How am I supposed to think you'd react if you knew there was a death threat?" Kurt said passionately, turning back toward him.

"Oh, Kurt, babe, I would never do anything that would put myself or you in danger. In the case of a death threat, it needed to be handled seriously and only by officials, cops, whoever. I wouldn't have gone after him. It would only make things worse on you," he explained. He reached for Kurt's hand and rubbed it after he felt how cold it was. "I am so sorry you felt you couldn't come to me. I shouldn't have let my temper take control of me that day on the stairs."

"Actually, I'm glad you did," Kurt said with a small smile. "It was wonderful seeing Karofsky get a taste of his own medicine."

"Yeah, but why do I have a feeling that my stepping in is what made it all worse," Blaine said. In a sudden realization, he wondered if that was the tipping point for the next loop. Damn his freaking temper!

"No that's not it at all. It was all based around the kiss. He is terrified of being outed, though I would never do that. Karofsky deserves pay back for all of the bullying he does, but he doesn't deserve to be outed," Kurt said quietly.

"I agree. It's a personal and terrifying enough decision to make, without someone else doing it for you and most likely in a not-so-nice manner," Blaine said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Kurt answered. "It reveals even more of your sweet nature," he said, smiling and squeezing Blaine's hand.

"So you aren't angry with Finn?" Blaine mentally crossed everything in the hopes that Kurt would be forgiving.

"No. Finn can't seem to help himself sometimes. And I know he means well. He feels bad that he didn't help more, even when the rest of the glee club did. Plus, at this point, I bet he doesn't even remember telling you. His memory is shorter than Rachel. And that's saying something," Kurt grinned.

"Is that why Sam had a black eye?" Blaine asked casually.

"Yeah. Sam, Artie, Mike, with Puck cheering on the side, all stood up to Karofsky and told him to stop picking on me. Didn't do much good, but that's okay. It was nice to have that kind of support," he said.

"I would have been there, you know. He wouldn't have picked on you if I had been there with you," Blaine broke in.

Kurt rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's arm. "I know, sweetie. But I don't want you in danger anymore than you want me in danger."

Blaine grinned like an idiot.

"Did you just go insane on me?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

"You called me 'sweetie'," Blaine said, still grinning.

Kurt was probably blushing, though Blaine couldn't see in the dim light of the street lamp outside the car. "Well, I guess I'm babe and you're sweetie," he said evenly. "If, uh, that's okay, I mean."

"Of course it's okay. I love it that you care so much about me that you instinctively called me a pet name," Blaine said, leaning toward him. "Come here, babe, I want to kiss you."

"Okay, sweetie. As long as you use a little bit of tongue," Kurt said with a grin.

"Your wish is my pleasure," Blaine teased, before kissing Kurt softly.

Blaine enjoyed the slide of their mouths against each other. Kurt was melting, molding himself to Blaine's lips. Slowly, trying to build the heat between them, Blaine took his tongue and traced Kurt's bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth to lick and suck on. Kurt moaned, his hands reaching up into Blaine's hair as he tried to scoot closer, even with a console between them.

"Come over here," Kurt insisted, when Blaine released his lip. He pulled on Blaine's arms.

"What? There's kind of a console there," Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, and I have a lap that is more than willing to make you comfortable," Kurt said suggestively, before leaning back in to kiss Blaine passionately, his tongue licking at Blaine's lips until they opened. Kurt swiped his tongue once around Blaine's mouth and then he pulled away from the kiss.

Blaine whimpered. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm over here, sweetie, and if you want more of this, you'll come to me," Kurt said arrogantly. Blaine knew his eyebrow was in the air too.

Gingerly crawling over the console, he paused, knowing that the only way to fit their bodies in the seat was if Blaine straddled Kurt's hips. He was hesitant because to his mind he was still thirty and Kurt was sixteen. As he thought about it, though, the universe obviously wanted him there, so he would let nature take its course. And if that course landed him in Kurt's soft lap? Okay. He could handle it. He crawled the rest of the way over and slid onto Kurt's lap, his knees fitting on either side of him.

Kurt hummed at the feel of their bodies connecting. "This is good. This is, yeah, very good," Kurt breathed, resting his hands on Blaine's hips.

Blaine slid all the way down until their pelvises were touching. Both of them moaned, immediately remembering their encounter earlier in the evening.

Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's face and bent down to slant their mouths together. There was no more sweet warm-up, he had to taste Kurt _now_. Their tongues met in a swirl of movement and heat. Kurt's tongue was warm and wet and felt wonderful against Blaine's tongue. He loved the taste of Kurt. Though he was proud to say at age sixteen slash thirty, Kurt was the only man he'd ever kissed; he knew that Kurt was an excellent kisser and his tongue could bring peace to all nations.

"Blaine," Kurt muttered when Blaine broke away to kiss and nip at Kurt's jaw.

"This okay? Can I keep going?" Blaine asked, stopping immediately, but not moving away.

"Ohdeargodpleaseyes," Kurt replied in one breath. He shuddered and shivered under Blaine's ministrations. "But, I was, uh, wondering something."

Blaine was nibbling at the skin just under Kurt's ear. "What is it, babe?"

"Can we," he said and then mumbled the rest of the words so quiet, Blaine couldn't hear them.

"I didn't hear that," Blaine said, pulling away to see Kurt in the dim light.

"I was wondering if we could," Kurt said and then whispered the remaining words into Blaine's ear. "Do what we did earlier."

"Really? I don't want you to chafe. Though with slacks and boxers, if that's what you wear," Blaine added quickly. "It shouldn't be a problem. I mean, hell yes, I want to."

"I don't care if I chafe, I want you so bad," Kurt whispered.

Blaine's body felt like it would explode with need at those words. "Anything for you, babe," Blaine breathed in his ear.

He felt Kurt try to wiggle under him to get some friction, but it wasn't going to work that way. "I only know this because I have a bi older brother who insists on sharing his exploits. You sit still, I'll do the work," he told Kurt.

"Then what do_ I_ do?" Kurt asked, his head to the side again. Blaine loved when Kurt did that, it was so adorable.

"Well, one, you can sit back and enjoy. And two, you can encourage me," he said, his voice deepening with desire. "Put your hands here," he said, pulling Kurt's hands behind him and placing them lightly on his ass. "Now just do whatever feels comfortable."

Kurt's eyes were wide, but still full of desire. He was probably in shock that his hands were on someone's ass. He seemed to like it though as he quickly began rubbing the soft flesh over his slacks. That feeling alone, those shy hands exploring his ass, made him want to come immediately. The downside to being sixteen again is he didn't have the staying power that he'd gained by the age of thirty.

He quickly began rotating his hips, doing body rolls that he'd learned from Sam eons ago, once they'd become closer friends. He slid their bodies together, leaning down to nibble on Kurt's earlobes or his neck or plunge his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt was whimpering, holding onto Blaine's ass for dear life.

Blaine alternated his movements so Kurt couldn't expect the same things. Up and down, side to side, clockwise, counter-clockwise. All of it was enough to have them both moaning. Now that they weren't in a room where someone could overhear, Kurt turned out to be quite the loud one, crying out, moaning at full volume. Of course, Blaine knew that, which made him miss Older Kurt. He was already missing him because all of the hip moves he'd learned from the Master himself.

He buried his nose in Kurt's neck, taking in his scent, licking and nibbling, grinding against him, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. Kurt was tensing up and Blaine recognized the symptoms of Kurt's impending orgasm. He pushed himself, rutting harder, putting more pressure on their cocks and it pushed them both over the edge, within seconds of each other. Kurt yelled Blaine's name while Blaine said Kurt's name in an almost worshipful whisper.

"Oh my god, that was intense," Kurt finally said, after they'd laid there panting against each other. "Was it good, I mean, did you enjoy it?"

Blaine dropped a soft kiss on Kurt's damp lips, gently moving their mouths together for a moment. Not trying to start anything, just to show love and appreciation.

"It was mind-blowing," Blaine whispered in his ear, making Kurt shudder against him. "I lo…," he started than caught himself. "I loved it," he corrected. Kurt hummed in his ear, having no idea Blaine had almost said I love you.

. . . . . .

The next day, Sunday, found Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean talking, drinking and sharing a biscotti.

"So, I can't wait anymore. What is in that folder?" Kurt asked, pointing to the plain blue folder sitting on the table by Blaine's elbow.

"Well, it's something I wanted to discuss with you as a suggestion or selfishness or however you want to see it," Blaine grinned. He opened the folder and got out the papers, handing them to Kurt.

"Dalton Academy? Why are you handing me an application for Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"Well, the selfish part, first, is that I want you where I am. Simple as that. The other reason is to get you away from the bad situation and memories and start good memories where everyone accepts you. Remember, there is a no tolerance rule at Dalton, and they don't just say that, they mean it," Blaine said. Kurt started to talk and Blaine raised his hand. "One more thing than you can have the floor. I understand that with Karofsky gone, this is all kind of too little, too late. But I still wanted to suggest it to you. I also included an application for a scholarship. They do it a few times per year for deserving individuals. I thought if you wrote the story of what you've been through, it would get you in without a problem. And no worries about your peers finding out, nobody knows who is on scholarship and who isn't. Everyone is still treated equally," Blaine finished. He nodded to Kurt. "Your turn."

Kurt blinked a few times. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, first," he said. "Second, I don't think I'll need it. As long as Karofsky stays expelled, my life will improve dramatically. The guys in glee are getting the other football players to stay away from me, and it's actually working, so I might just end up having a good year," he continued with a smile. "But, I have to say, I agree with the whole idea of wanting to be where you are. That would be wonderful. For now, though, we'll have to stick with after school and weekends."

"And texting, don't forget lots of texting," Blaine said with a forced grin. He hated knowing the future, sometimes. Hated knowing that Karofsky would indeed come back. Hopefully if Kurt still decided to go to Dalton, he'd get that scholarship and it wouldn't put such a strain on his parents.

"Well, of course texting. Now, for the most important conversation. Did you see what Patti Lupone was wearing in this month's issue of Broadway Exclusive?"

Blaine grinned and settled in for more chatting, wishing tomorrow wouldn't have to come. Though he knew, in the same thought, that he needed it to.

. . . . . .

**A good ending for this chapter, right? No cliffhangers that I can see. Now, I don't know when a new chapter will be up. Depends on if I get bored this weekend. My birthday is coming up on Monday (the day after Chris Colfer's) and my hubby's comes the day after mine. So we tend to celebrate a lot on Memorial Day weekend. Anyway… please review! I'm so close to 100 I can taste it! Love to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine was at the Lima Bean, that Monday, waiting for the call. He didn't know if it would be a text or a call, so his phone was sitting in front of him. He'd drank his coffee quickly so he could make a speedy exit once Kurt got in touch with him. He'd ordered Kurt's favorite drink and had them make it as hot as possible, so maybe it would still be drinkable when he got it to Kurt.

This was the day Kurt would find out that Karofsky was returning to school. This was the day his dad would decide that Kurt should go to Dalton. Kurt had shared the information to his dad and though he'd been hesitant because Karofsky was out of the picture, now everything changed. Blaine hoped Kurt let him help with the application and the scholarship. Blaine knew what they were looking for from past applicants. The boys at Dalton tended to stick together and help their 'brothers' when needed.

His phone rang and he caught it before it could ring again.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, I need you," Kurt's voice wavered.

"I'm only a couple minutes away," Blaine said, heading to the door.

"Okay. Please hurry," Kurt said. Blaine could tell he was crying.

"You will be in my arms very soon," Blaine promised.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly. "Bye."

Blaine sped the single mile to Kurt's house. He was so worried about Kurt and how he was taking the news of what happened. He must be so scared and so tired of being scared. He deserved a life of perfect happiness.

He knocked on the door and Burt let him in. "Hey kid, he's in his bedroom. Uh, can I talk to you really quick?"

Blaine nodded switching the blessedly still hot drink into his other hand. Two sleeves around the coffee weren't enough.

Burt leaned against the wall leading toward the kitchen. "You told Kurt about this school, Dalton Academy?"

"Yes, sir. I was trying to give him options. Dalton is an all boys school and it has a zero tolerance policy for bullying and slander. Honestly though, all of the guys I have run across are pretty good guys. The meanest guys just keep to themselves. I haven't even heard of anyone getting in trouble because of the no tolerance policy," Blaine got out as quickly as he could. He would do anything to help convince Burt that this was the right place for Kurt.

"Do you know why Kurt called you today?" Burt asked quietly.

"No sir, but he was so distraught I knew it was something terrible," Blaine said, trying not to look guilty.

"Kurt got a death threat from a kid who's been bullying him," Burt said.

"Karofsky," Blaine said with a sickened tone. "I heard about that and that Karofsky was expelled."

Burt nodded. "Yeah he was. 'Was' being the key word. Karofsky was let back into school," Burt announced, seeming to watch him closely.

Blaine's eyes went hard and he let the fury out that he'd always felt over Kurt's treatment at Karofsky's hands. "What?" he demanded.

"Yeah, the damn school board decided there wasn't enough evidence that anything had ever happened, the physical bullying and the death threat," Burt said, his face turning red. "Those assholes told me that my boy might have made things up to get attention. Are they out of their minds!"

"Unfortunately, I could see any school doing that. A jock against a regular kid? The jock will win every time. Mr. Hummel, please will you consider Kurt going to Dalton? It really will be a safe environment," Blaine begged.

"The missus and I already decided we were going to use our savings to put Kurt in there. It's gonna be a stretch, but I want him safe more than anything," Burt said, rubbing his eyes.

"Did Kurt tell you about the scholarship?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"No, what's it about? We Hummel's don't need a handout," Burt said, eyes narrowing.

"It's not about handouts, sir, honestly. It's actually a privilege. Students who not only have financial struggles but also have extraordinary stories are the ones they look for. I was thinking if Kurt wrote his story, all the pain and struggles and the desire to get past it all. I firmly believe he could get a full ride to Dalton. It would be because he deserves it, not because money is an issue. And the faculty never advertises who gets the scholarships anyway, so there is no embarrassment," Blaine said, hoping he could get this all out. He knew the Hummel's had had financial struggles when Kurt went to Dalton in the other reality. Kurt had never mentioned any issues so he hadn't told him about the scholarship. Blaine would do whatever his father's name could do to help get Kurt in on a full ride. Burt was still deep in thought. "Sir, I wish I could wipe Karofsky off the face of this planet," he said, his voice full of emotion. "But I can't. I wish I could transfer to McKinley to help protect him, but I don't think I could do enough since we wouldn't be in the same classes. Dalton would be safe for him. He would get a top notch education, he could be a star in the singing group, the Warblers, and selfishly, I could see him every day."

"I don't know. That is an awful long way to drive every day," Burt said.

Blaine thought quickly. "He could stay at my house during the week. We have a spare room and we could put him up. He would eat breakfast and lunch at school since we start so early. All we'd have to feed him was dinner and that wouldn't be a problem. Then Friday nights, he could drive home," Blaine said, hoping this was what the universe wanted. He knew it was what he wanted, but he and Moira both knew Blaine obviously didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground.

"I'd give him money to chip in on groceries and stuff," Burt said, his proud chin in the air.

"Of course, whatever you deem necessary," Blaine said politely.

"Alright. As much as I despise the thought of my boy being so far away from me, Dalton is the only option. Any other public school will have the same kind of kids like Karofsky. Tell Kurt to get started on that application. We'll need to get this going as soon as possible. As it is, Kurt won't be going to school until we have something figured out. We already pulled him out and he said his goodbyes to the glee club. He's a wreck. So go on down there, then," Burt said, heading toward the living room.

Blaine was elated. He raced down the stairs and found Kurt curled up on his bed, hugging a pillow. Blaine crawled on the bed behind him and snuggled up against him, putting an arm around him.

"Huh? Blaine? Oh thank god," Kurt cried, turning over and snuggling himself into Blaine's chest, sliding a leg between Blaine's. "I can't believe I had to leave all my friends. I already miss them," he cried into Blaine's sweater as Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I can't even imagine how much this must hurt and anger you. I know how much you love your glee club friends," Blaine whispered, kissing his head.

"I'm so glad I have you, Blaine," Kurt muttered tearfully. "I wish you could be with me wherever I end up."

"Your wish has been granted, my sweet, gorgeous boyfriend," Blaine said, looking down at his tear-streaked face.

Kurt sat up a bit. "What do you mean? Don't play with me, Blaine, I can't take it," he said, his eyes wide and full of sudden hope.

"I just talked to your dad and he's agreed to let you go to Dalton," Blaine said with a grin.

"What?" Kurt shrieked, his voice hitting octaves not normal to human tones. He tackled Blaine and held him down. "Talk."

"Like I said, I talked to your dad and he agreed to let you go to Dalton. And I told him about the scholarship. After explaining enough, he agreed to that, too. We just have to get working on the applications now," Blaine told him, running his finger down Kurt's silken cheek. Kurt curled into the touch, closing his eyes, tears leaking out. "Babe, what is it?"

"I'm going to be away from Karofsky," he whimpered. "I never thought I would be free of him. Free of all of them," he said, taking a deep breath. "I feel like I can finally breathe. Not only that, I'll be in school with you."

"So these are happy tears?" Blaine asked with a soft smile, putting his whole hand on Kurt's face, his other hand wiping at the tears.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Happy, relieved, scared, nervous, exhilarated."

"I can make you happier," Blaine teased.

"How can it get any better?" Kurt asked, opening his eyes.

Blaine got lost for a minute in the depths of his blue-green eyes. They were like aqua pools surrounded by dark spiky lashes. He was so beautiful.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine said outloud in wonder, tracing his face, his lips, his jaw line.

Kurt colored. "I know I'm fabulous," he said, trying not to get embarrassed. "Don't stray from the point, Mr. Anderson."

"Fine. Your dad was worried about the long drive everyday of the week, so I came up with a solution," Blaine said, drawing out the excitement.

Kurt shoved at his shoulders and smacked at his chest. "I will hurt you if you don't tell me!"

"Alright, alright," Blaine laughed. "I figured out somewhere you can board at during the week and you'll just come home Friday nights and stay here over the weekend."

"Somewhere to board?" Kurt said, his lip curling at the thought. "What if I don't want to stay there? What if it's full of mean people? I think I'd rather just drive the two hours back and forth every day."

"And how much of a strain would the cost of gas be on your parents?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's face crumbled. "You're right. Staying somewhere in Westerville is the best option. Okay, so where am I staying and why did you think I'd be happy about this?"

"Because you're staying at my house," Blaine said, inwardly cringing at the attack he knew was coming.

Kurt's mouth dropped and tried to form words, his eyes wide and unbelieving. He blinked his eyes slowly and held out a hand to stop the conversation. "Are. You. Serious?"

"Yes. I. Am," Blaine repeated in the same tone.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Blaine! Really?" Blaine nodded again, delighted at his reaction. Kurt got up, pulling Blaine with him until they were both standing on the bed. "I'm going to live with you during the entire week?"

"That is the plan," Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt grabbed his hands and jumped up and down until they were both laughing and bouncing. Finally they collapsed on the bed, gasping for air.

Kurt froze. "Oh my god. I need to work on the applications. Will you help me?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Of course," Blaine said. They got off the bed and set to work.

Blaine told him what he knew of what the scholarship board was looking for. Kurt followed his every suggestion, even writing out the essay about his life. He had to stop several times to gather himself as he relived all of the moments of hell he'd been through. But he ended the essay on a positive note, expressing how he was excited to start a new life full of opportunities. Blaine pointed out a couple of errors after he was done, and two hours after they started, they were done. Kurt leapt up from the desk and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. I will never be able to repay you for this," Kurt said, snuggling his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"Good, because I would never want you to repay me," Blaine said, half offended. "Would you do this for me if I was in your situation?"

Kurt leaned back, staring at him. "Of course. In a minute," he said. "Oh. Okay, I get it. Then here is all I will say. A lot. Thank you, Blaine," he said softly, his eyes glowing with emotion.

Blaine leaned into him. "You are more than welcome."

. . . . . .

With the urging and influence of Blaine's father, Kurt's applications were both approved on Tuesday and Wednesday found Kurt and Blaine at the entrance of Dalton, ready to go in. Blaine did his best to prepare Kurt for the general environment of the school, the types of people and the cliques that would be found in any school, public or private. Kurt felt ready, not too excited that the classes were advanced, but ready to tackle any of it if it meant he got to stay at Blaine's school and at Blaine's house. They had already dropped off his bags at Blaine's house that morning, both of them a little hesitant and yet excited.

Also due to the influence of Blaine's father, Kurt was in most of the same classes as Blaine, which made both boys ecstatic. They shared smiles and looks all day and sat together at lunch. Kurt met most of Blaine's friends, all of whom seemed to be Warbler's. They were excited to hear Kurt's audition, which Blaine had warned him about.

During the two hour drive to Blaine's house, he'd let him know all of the weird 'rules' of the Warblers. Only top forty songs for his audition, if he had one in his repertoire, which Kurt had. No jokes or smart comments to the council. Blaine explained that they were great guys outside of the Warbler's room, but inside they were tough and stuck to the rules like glue. Kurt began talking about suggesting some numbers and Blaine stopped him. The council decided the song choices, not the singers. They would take offense at a newbie making suggestions.

Kurt's face had paled more and more. "I'm not going to get to express much individualism, am I?"

Blaine made a sympathetic face. "Not as much as you had before. Once you get into the groove, it'll be okay."

Kurt nodded. "What about solos?"

Blaine made another face. "Well, they tend to like using the same person for most of the solos. And mainly that's been me. But the stress has been too much for me. I felt like if I wasn't able to sing, they would freak out. So I've been turning down most of the solos. There are so many great voices in that room, it's about time they start using some of them. Everyone has been much happier since I stepped down. There is actual excitement when there are solo auditions because everyone knows it won't automatically be me."

"Wow. Good for you, though. I wouldn't want to be in a choir that was more Blaine and the Pips than an actual choir. In New Directions, we were constantly pushing for Mr. Schue to not have Rachel sing every solo in competitions. I don't think he will ever stop, though. It's like she's got a freaking golden ticket plastered across her butt," Kurt ranted. "Anyway, let's go through my iPod and see what I should sing. I have a few that I know pretty well, even though I don't usually do top 40."

. . . . . .

When Kurt stood in front of the huge wooden doors that afternoon, waiting to be 'announced', he ran through his lines, and warmed up his voice quietly.

Suddenly the large doors swung open, revealing a grinning Blaine. He heard a voice say "We welcome Kurt Hummel into the hall of the Warblers for an audition to qualify for a spot in our ranks."

Kurt walked in slowly and as Blaine had said, the Warbler's Council were sitting to the right, the middle boy, Wes, had a gavel in his hand, ready to use it any moment. The room was filled with young men, some of whom Kurt had met before. He walked nervously to the council table.

. . . . . .

Blaine knew Kurt was nervous by the eyebrow that was permanently stuck in the air. But he knew once he started singing, Kurt would relax and it would be fine.

"Kurt, we would like to offer you the dual chance of singing for an audition not just for membership but for a solo at our sectionals competition which is the beginning of next week. I know that is short notice, but Junior Member Anderson has assured us that you would be able to handle the extra burden. Do you agree to this?"

Kurt nodded. "I do."

"Alright then, if you would hand William your music, we'll get started," Wes said, banging the gavel in case anyone had missed his words.

Kurt handed over the music and went to stand in the middle of the room as Blaine had instructed. It showed boldness and being unafraid to sing alone among the group.

Blaine internally crossed his fingers. This was so different from the other reality that he didn't really know how it would go. Maybe that was part of the point. He kept his eyes glued to Kurt with a warm smile just to show support.

The music began and Kurt began singing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

Blaine snuck a peek around the room and could see the amazement on the guys' faces. Kurt was knocking this song out of the park. When they'd found the song on his iPod, Kurt had sung a couple of verses and Blaine knew immediately it was the song Kurt should do. It was well known on the radio, his voice fit it perfectly as long as he sang it an octave higher. He was also taking Blaine's advice of not dancing or shimmying as he was singing. He walked around a little bit, but was staying pretty still.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_One still in love while the other one's leaving_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break_

_No it don't break_

_No it don't break even no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

Blaine knew Kurt had truly made it when the group began backing him up through the last two verses. Some were doing background vocals, some were echoing his words. It was a perfect audition. Typically when someone auditioned, they were sent out of the room for the rest of the Warbler's to discuss and make the decision. Going by the standing ovation across the room, including the council, Blaine was sure that Kurt would be singing the solo at Sectionals.

His thoughts were confirmed when Kurt was welcomed into the fold and given Pavarotti, the groups live canary.

"Mr. Hummel, we would also like to offer you the lead solo at Sectionals, if you agree," Wes said officially.

"Yes, I would agree," Kurt answered politely.

Wes, David, and Thad stood and shook his hands. That was when the whole room burst into applause again, this time the guys coming up to him and patting him on the back and giving him high fives. Blaine stood back, watching the emotions rolling across Kurt's face. He was happy, blown away, overwhelmed, pleased, and so joyful that he wasn't going to be pushed into the back as he had been in New Directions.

Finally, Blaine stepped forward and hugged Kurt, lifting him off the ground for another round of cheers. Spinning around, Blaine knew he would never forget the absolute joy on Kurt's face for as long as he lived.

. . . . . .

Later, in the car ride back to Blaine's house, Blaine was smiling as Kurt continued to chatter about the day's events. He was holding Pav on his lap, talking to him and Blaine. Blaine thought it was adorable.

"So, your parents were okay with letting me live with you during the week?" Kurt asked, making kissing noises to the bird.

"No problem at all," Blaine said.

"Oh, that's so great. I can't wait to meet them," Kurt said, turning to him with a smile.

"Well, you won't be meeting them tonight," Blaine said hesitantly.

"Why is that?"

"They are out of town for the week," Blaine said, blushing.

Kurt's face colored. "Oh."

"Yeah."

. . . . . .

**Don't hate me people! Next up: What happens their first night together – alone?**

**The song was "Breakeven" by the Scripts.**

**My birthday is tomorrow. Wanna get me a gift? Review and get me to 100! Even if you don't review, though, know that I appreciate every single reader out there. You guys are amazing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is so late everyone! Have you all read the missing box scene? Oh my god, I love Klaine even more. Beautiful perfection – that's our boys! So, Blaine and Kurt are about to spend their first night together and on top of that, they are alone. I don't own Glee or the Muppets. Muppets? Oh yes. : )**

. . . . . . .

They arrived at Blaine's house and Kurt got the grand tour. Kurt was a little hesitant around the grandiose décor and furniture. He loved it, but it was intimidating at the same time.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, watching his face with a smile.

"I could definitely get used to it," Kurt said laughing lightly. "But I feel like I should be covered in plastic wrap so I don't get anything dirty."

Blaine laughed with him. "I know. I was raised around this and I still don't feel comfortable enough to hang around down here."

"It just needs a few personal touches," Kurt said. He began pointing out things that didn't really work with the room and had suggestions about what could be done. They worked their way through all of the downstairs rooms and finally got to the kitchen.

"This is the perfect kitchen," Kurt said, impressed. "It's homey and inviting, yet filled with all the modern appliances one would need to cook."

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked quickly. He enjoyed listening to him go on – he could listen forever – he just wanted to know if he could feed the boy.

"Sure, what do you have? Do you want me to cook? You know, to help with the room and board thing," Kurt said, looking around.

"Well, if you happened to use your nose, you'd be able to tell that Maggie has already come and made us dinner, it's keeping warm in the oven," Blaine said.

"Maggie? You've never mentioned a Maggie," Kurt said, tilting his head to the side.

"She is our housekeeper slash cook. She cleans for us and cooks dinner before she goes home. Her house is only a mile or so away," Blaine said, opening the oven. "Yum, homemade chicken enchiladas. I hope you like Mexican."

"Mm, I love it," Kurt said, sniffing the air. "Where are your plates?" He asked, looking around to help at least set the table.

"They are already out on the table. She sets the table for us, too," Blaine said, blushing lightly. He suddenly felt over-indulged.

"She sets the table for you? Even when it's just you here?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah. I've offered to do it myself a few times, but she says she doesn't mind. All of her kids are grown and moved away so she sees it as an opportunity to baby someone. She doesn't do it for my parents if they are on their own. She loves me," Blaine said with a grin. "I guess I'm just irresistible."

"Don't push it, Anderson," Kurt said, his eyebrow in the air.

"I'm just teasing, babe," Blaine said, walking to him and brushing their lips together.

They sat down at the table and enjoyed the dinner. Blaine told him about growing up in the house and what it was like on a day-to-day basis.

After doing the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge, they settled in to do their homework. Blaine helped Kurt as much as possible, while Kurt helped Blaine with his French homework.

A couple hours later, they both knew it was getting close to bedtime and so they went to their rooms, just across the hall from each other, and changed into pajamas.

Blaine had asked Kurt if he wanted to watch a movie before bed, and he'd agreed. He knew that this was an extremely crucial time in regards to his own behavior. None of this had happened in the Other reality. Kurt hadn't even been to his house until months after they'd started dating in their junior year. And Kurt had only spent the night a couple of times senior year. They'd both preferred to be at Kurt's house where it was more warm and welcome.

He heard a timid knock and called out for Kurt to come in. Blaine had dressed in loose pajama pants and a t-shirt, though he usually preferred going topless. He knew he couldn't handle being around Kurt topless, and not want to rub their bodies together. Kurt came in, dressed in similar pajamas and they shared a smile at the coincidence.

Blaine patted the blanket next to him. He'd left the bed made so there was no question about what would and would not be happening tonight.

Kurt came and sat next to him, putting his legs in some sort of yoga position that he seemed to sink into naturally. They discussed a movie and settled on Grease. They enjoyed the movie but felt free to mock it all at the same time.

As the movie wore on, Kurt moved out of his yoga pose and lay back against the pillows, sinking lower and lower as time went on. Blaine seemed to inch closer to Kurt, though he didn't intend to. Somehow, though, by the time that cheesy car flew off into the sky and the credits rolled, they were snuggled together. Kurt had laid his head into the perfect dip of Blaine's shoulder and chest. Blaine looked down at him, a lump in his throat. Kurt had laid in the exact spot off and on for years. It was so familiar, so 'home', that he had to swallow back his tears.

As the movie went back to the menu, Kurt stretched languidly, letting out the most delicious moan. Blaine's tears dried up and now he had to hold back an erection.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said, still stretched out, his eyes closed.

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine asked, unable to stop his hungry eyes from devouring the body in front of him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kurt asked, opening his eyes and looking at him, fully alert.

"Um, uh, sure, yeah, that would be fine," Blaine stuttered. He hoped that was the right answer. "Wh, why?"

Kurt blushed a deep red, deeper than his normal blushes. "I, uh, I've always wanted to know what it felt like to fall asleep wrapped up with someone you care about."

Blaine smiled gently. "Me too. I'm glad you asked," he said, hoping he sounded sincere. He was much more experienced than Kurt could ever imagine; and with him no less. But he would be as innocent as he needed to be to stay in Kurt's life.

Kurt went off to moisturize and when he came back, Blaine had the blankets swept back and he was lying on his side, facing Kurt. Crawling on the bed, Kurt smiled bashfully as he lay down and pulled the blankets up around him. They stared at each other and shared a couple of giggles over the awkwardness of the situation.

Finally, Blaine turned on his back and reached out for Kurt who was more than willing to come closer. Blaine pulled him in and planted a soft kiss on his lips, both of them sighing with pleasure. Kurt snuggled down into the crook of Blaine's shoulder and Blaine pressed a kiss to his forehead. Laying there, contentedly, they both fell asleep.

. . . . . . .

The next day, there was no awkwardness between them, when Lady Gaga woke them up on the alarm. Kurt automatically began humming along, planting a light kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine moved in for more, but Kurt's eyebrow and waving finger told him he'd better not. Blaine made coffee and they both had some. Kurt showered and dressed for the day, lamenting the Steve McQueen that he could be wearing. For Blaine, it was just a normal day, as far as this life was concerned. He barely had style outside of school. Sometimes he continued to wear his uniform even outside of school on the weekends.

The school day went by quickly and they began rehearsing their Sectionals numbers. Kurt couldn't believe he was the lead in one of the numbers, but rose to the challenge and put his all into the rehearsal. Blaine was so proud of him and he could tell the other guys were quite impressed too. Their performance was going to be phenomenal.

Going back home, the ate the casserole that Maggie had left them, following the same routine as the day before. Blaine liked the feeling that reminded him of the Other life. Having dinner together after a long day, settling in for homework, or work like it used to be, or would be. It was a feeling of home.

They finished their homework and played with the karaoke machine for a while. Kurt laughed when Blaine sang 'Rainbow Connection', teasing him that all he needed was Kermit the Frog to complete the act. Kurt sang 'Single Ladies' and did his dance with it. Blaine laughed but inside he was panting with desire for this boy. Those hips had always been Blaine's Achilles heel. Any time Kurt had wanted something or wanted to drive Blaine crazy, he'd put an extra sway in his step or put on a song with a heavy beat and undulate, his hips moving almost independent of his body. But this, the original dance, was enough to make Blaine want to strip Kurt down and lick every inch of his body.

Instead, Blaine said he was going to take a quick shower before bed. Kurt nodded, already singing 'Vogue'; completely lost in his own world.

Blaine went to his room, gathered his pajamas and went into his adjoining bathroom. He turned the water on and stripped, trying to keep his mind in a safe place.

When he stepped into the water, he failed. All he could think of was Kurt; creamy skin, hips that moved, swayed, long, graceful legs, and eyes that you could happily drown in. Before he knew it, his soapy hand was gripping his now pulsing erection. Stroking himself, he thought of the Other Kurt, and all the times they'd made mad, passionate love. The times when Blaine would pick him up, shove him against the wall and thrust into him, making Kurt scream in pleasure. The time when they had gently rocked against each other lovingly, tangled together. The way Kurt would look up at him with those blazing blue-green eyes as his sucked on Blaine's cock.

Blaine was breathing harshly, his hand moving faster and faster. The time when Kurt had first licked all of him, all the way down to his hole. That memory pushed him over the edge and he came with a loud growl. His orgasm was so intense, he became light headed and had to lean against the shower wall. He recovered after a few minutes and was able to finish showering, satisfied that his body was finally under control.

He came out of the bathroom and gasped. Kurt was sitting on his bed, his face flushed. Blaine had a feeling he knew why Kurt was so red and he turned red, knowing that Kurt must have heard him. He hadn't exactly tried to be quiet, thinking Kurt was off singing still.

"Um, do you want to watch a movie again?" Blaine asked, still acting busy.

"Sure," Kurt said and Blaine's breath caught. That tone, when Kurt's voice lowered several registers sent chills down Blaine's spine. He knew that voice. That was Kurt's aroused voice, though he doubted this Kurt realized it.

"Why don't you pick one," Blaine said, returning to the bathroom for no reason.

When he came back out, he saw that Kurt had picked a movie and was settled back on the bed. Blaine joined him, keeping a bit of distance, just in case.

"What are we watching?" Blaine asked, trying to relax.

"Pride and Prejudice," Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh, I love Mr. Darcy," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Me, too," Kurt agreed.

They discussed the different versions of the movie and the several actors who'd played Mr. Darcy. As the movie went on, they relaxed into each other again. Kurt found his place on Blaine's chest, his breath whispering across the tiny bit of exposed skin on Blaine's stomach where his shirt had ridden up. Blaine ignored it and kept his attention on the movie.

When Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett finally got over themselves and the credits rolled, Kurt sighed romantically. He leaned up and kissed Blaine, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. Blaine hummed against him, moving his mouth against Kurt's so soft lips.

They pulled apart and turned the lights off before snuggling back against each other. They could still see each other in the dim light of the hall bathroom. Kurt moved into Blaine as they lay on their sides facing each other. He put his hand on Blaine's face and kissed him, flicking his lips with his tongue until Blaine opened to him. They both moaned quietly as their tongues met and wrapped around each other, hot and wet. Blaine couldn't resist grasping the back of Kurt's head and pulling him impossibly closer. Kurt took the hint and moved fully into Blaine, head to toe. Their legs tangled together, Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's back, stopping just before his ass.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered against his lips.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, spreading light kisses down Kurt's jaw and onto his beautiful, long neck.

"I did, too," Kurt admitted.

"Did what, babe?" Blaine was busy nibbling on his collar bone now.

"I, um, well, I uh, um, satisfied myself while you were in the shower," Kurt finally got out.

Blaine froze and moved back to look into Kurt's eyes.

"I, uh, couldn't resist. The way you were looking at me earlier, it, uh, got to me. And then I came in here and I heard you. I'm sorry for listening, Blaine, but honestly, it turned me on so much," Kurt said, his face red and voice shaking.

Blaine closed his eyes against the barrage of images that flooded his mind. He swallowed heavily. When he opened his eyes, Kurt was right in front of him, licking his lips. His eyes were blown with lust and only a slight ring of blue was visible.

That was enough for Blaine and he moved forward that small distance, pulling Kurt closer and slanted their lips against each other. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pushing their bodies together, his erection resting against Blaine's hip. Blaine gave a small cry at the sensation, his own arousal growing eagerly against his stomach. Kurt let out the most beautiful moan, sending a shiver through Blaine's body. Want and need filled Blaine until he thought he would explode.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

"What do you want, babe? Talk to me," he whispered against Kurt's ear, nipping at his earlobe.

"I need," Kurt said.

"Me too, babe. What would you like?" Blaine answered, moving down to Kurt's neck again. He thought he would never get enough of Kurt's neck, no matter how many lives he lived through.

"Touch me?" Kurt asked so quietly, Blaine had to lean up to hear him.

"Mm, touch you where," Blaine asked, nuzzling against him.

"My, um, down, um," Kurt stuttered, unable to get the word out.

"Your cock?" Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt shivered and let out a small gasp at the word. The words had always gotten to Kurt, he loved dirty talk.

"Do you want my hand on your cock?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed, his whole body shaking with need.

"Mm, what else do you want on your cock? Is there something you might want more?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt's hand up and sliding Kurt's long middle finger into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it.

"Ohdeargodyesplease," Kurt got out.

"I was hoping you would say that," Blaine said, his voice dripping with need.

Kurt took his shirt off at Blaine's urging and looked to Blaine to take control. He turned Kurt from his side onto his back and slid his hands down into the soft pajama pants Kurt was wearing.

"You sure?" he whispered.

Kurt opened his eyes, looking at him with such lust, Blaine was taken aback. "Very sure," he answered.

Blaine pulled his pants off and then looked at Kurt before reaching for his boxer briefs. Kurt batted his hand away and pulled off them off himself, throwing them on the floor. He lay back down, flushing. Blaine remembered this was the first time Kurt had ever been nude in front of someone.

"You are unbelievably beautiful," Blaine said with reverence.

Kurt looked pleased.

"Amazing," Blaine said, touching a finger to Kurt's abdomen and down to his thigh. "Um, wow," he said, looking at Kurt's hardened length that stretched above his belly button. "How the hell do you wear those tight pants with _this_?"

Kurt smiled, pleased at his reaction. "Nothing gets in the way of fashion," he murmured.

Blaine took his shirt off and lay down beside him and kissed him thoroughly as he let his hand explore Kurt's body slowly. His hand wandered down his arms, across his chest, pausing to circle his pale nipples. Kurt began moving his lower body, hinting to Blaine to hurry up. Blaine let his hand run down Kurt's belly and touch the tip of his weeping cock. They both moaned at the contact.

"Touch me, please," Kurt whimpered, sounding near tears.

Blaine took him in hand and began to stroke him, the down, up and over with a twist that he knew Kurt loved.

"Oh god, babe, you feel so freaking good," Blaine muttered, thrusting his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt was letting out a steady stream of sounds.

"That feels amazing," Kurt got out, between kisses. His own hand traveled down Blaine's back, rubbing light circles across the top of his pants. Blaine took Kurt's hand and put it on his ass, sighing loudly.

"I love it when you touch me," Blaine said, his voice rough.

Kurt explored his ass as Blaine continued to pump his erection. They were both moaning and whispering endearments to one another. Inching his hand into Blaine's pants, Kurt massaged his ass, making Blaine push back into his hand for better access.

The noises Kurt was making were getting kind of desperate, so Blaine slid down Kurt's body, until his mouth was even with Kurt's thick, throbbing cock.

"I can't wait to feel you in my mouth," Blaine said, licking his lips.

Kurt whimpered, thrusting into the air, needing release.

Blaine took Kurt in his mouth and groaned at the taste of _Kurt_. Kurt meanwhile was crying out with the most beautiful sounds.

"Blaine, please," he cried out.

Blaine didn't answer, just slid his mouth down Kurt, taking all of him in his mouth. When he came back up, he put his hand to work on the lower half of Kurt's cock, while he licked and sucked at the head of him.

"Blaine! Blaine, I'm gonna! Oh god! Ahhh!" Kurt screamed out, coming in powerful bursts in Blaine's mouth.

The sound of Lady Gaga singing made him open his eyes. Kurt was humming along with the radio, smiling at him sleepily.

"Morning," Kurt said shyly, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Morning," Blaine said, glad that this body was calm and wasn't still feeling… well, he wouldn't go there. That is what obviously got him looped. He learned his lesson. Cuddles and kisses are good. Anything more was too much, too soon.

Damn, that would have been one intense orgasm, he thought. Oh well, he had Kurt with him and that is what mattered.

. . . . . .

**Next up: Sectionals. To those who said it was too soon for sex, I agree, ergo the loop. Lol Poor Blaine!**

**Please read and review! If you are on Tumblr, please reblog my chapter notices.. pretty please? My tumblr name is the same name I write under here. My love to you all, as usual!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm starting this chapter right after I finished the last one. Why? Honestly, cuz the internet keeps going down and I have nothing else to do. Pathetic. A HUGE thank you to themuse19 for pointing out that it's Alexander McQueen fashion, not Steve McQueen the actor and fashion icon. Big difference. Oops. Also, keep in mind, this is an AU so some of the canon events are changed. (**Kurt sings in_italics_**, **Blaine sings in** bold.)**

**. . . . . .**

At Sectionals the next week, the Warbler's blew the competition out of the water. Kurt's version of "Hey Soul Sister" mixed with the Warbler's backing him had been unbeatable. Blaine knew he was down because he'd beaten his old teammates, so Blaine gave him a hug and helped him get into a mood for celebration. The council had arranged for a banquet in the senior commons and Kurt was named the hero of the competition, all of the Warblers applauding him. They stayed late, singing impromptu songs, eating everything in sight, and joking around with each other.

When Blaine and Kurt got home – Blaine loved being able to say that – they did their homework and then had hot cocoa with marshmallows and cookies on the couch. They discussed the competition and how Kurt felt about it.

"You really did amazing, Kurt. You deserved the solo and knocked it out of the park," Blaine said, dipping a cookie in his cocoa.

"Thank you, Blaine. I do feel like I did a good job. I practically saw Rachel's jaw hit the floor when I walked to center stage," he grinned. "Especially because she didn't get her usual solo."

Blaine smiled with him. "It feels good, huh? The other Warblers were sure wild about how you did. They were saying if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have won."

"Oh, I doubt that. The Warblers are an amazing group. They could have easily won on their own. I just, I feel like…,"

Blaine set his cup down and leaned close, putting a comforting hand on Kurt's arm. "What is it?"

Kurt looked up at him with a smile and tears in his eyes. "I feel like I was _seen_ tonight, Blaine, even in a uniform. A feeling I never felt with the New Directions. I was just a background singer for them. Tonight, I helped take my team to the top in a tangible way. It feels good, I feel good. And yet, I looked at my friends and saw their despair. They didn't win, they at least got to Regionals last year. Now they didn't. And I," he trailed off again, shaking his head.

"Are you blaming yourself for them not winning?" Blaine asked, a bit incredulous.

"I guess. Yeah, I do, in a way. I mean, I know that's silly. I'm sure Rachel is going off on them saying that they lost because she didn't perform a solo. But they did really well. It was a real competition, don't you think?" Kurt asked, sipping his cocoa.

"It _was_ a real competition. Nobody was outright awful. It was very close, though I like to think we had it in the bag from the start," Blaine said with a wink.

"Well, I've had enough of this day," Kurt said. "I'm going to feed Pav, put him to bed, and then take a bath."

"Enjoy. I'm going to look up a couple songs that I've been throwing around for ideas. Now those ideas are for Regionals! I'm so excited!" Blaine said, his golden eyes lit up.

"You are so cute," Kurt said, dropping a kiss on his head before heading upstairs.

Blaine watched him with love in his eyes. He hadn't told him yet, of course. It was still 'early' for declarations of heavy emotions. After the small loop, he'd been behaving more gentlemanly, even when Kurt wanted to sleep in his room with him. His parents would be home the next day, so tonight would be their last night to snuggle. Kurt had actually spent a couple nights in his own room as he got more used to the new atmosphere. Over the weekend before Sectionals, he'd gone home and enjoyed time with his friends and family. He had said that Rachel had taunted him, teasing him by telling him they were going to win and didn't he wish he was back? Kurt had told Blaine that he'd answered with a resounding No! Kurt was satisfied that his dad was being well cared for while he was gone. Given that Carole was a nurse, he had to give her credit. But he'd been caring for his father for so many years, it felt like he was abandoning his dad. But he saw clearly that his dad was doing well. Missing Kurt, like he missed his dad; otherwise, doing just fine.

Kurt was fitting in more and more at Dalton. His success tonight would only help him. But he'd gained friends in the Warblers who then introduced him to more people. At lunch, he'd brought several new people to the table they usually sat at. Kurt had introduced them almost hesitantly, but Blaine welcomed them all and took the time to get to know them in the short time they had. It was wonderful to see him branch out this way. He didn't know what was different, because Kurt hadn't blossomed like this Before. Was it _his_ presence? That couldn't be it. Maybe Karma was finally catching up to the wonderful young man and giving him everything he deserved. That had to be it. And Blaine was lucky to be able to witness it all.

He went upstairs and took a quick shower, dressing in his usual pajamas. Kurt had been so sweet and done the laundry one evening before Blaine could stop him. So Blaine had cleaned Pav's cage for Kurt because he knew it grossed him out.

Combing out his hair, knowing it was just going to curl out of control when it dried, he brushed his teeth and headed into the bedroom. He put on the Wizard of Oz, knowing Kurt loved it, hoping it would be a treat on their last night together for a while. Luckily his parents traveled often and wouldn't be in town for very long. He had a feeling that was why his parents had no problem with Kurt staying. They didn't have to witness the 'gayness' that might happen in their house. Though, other than sex, Blaine had no idea what they thought they'd see. A pride parade through the house? Rainbow flags at every corner? A wild house party with half naked men grinding against each other? Hmm, he thought with a grin, that last one had potential.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt said, coming and climbing up on the bed in his normal spot, another small thing Blaine loved about their new living situation.

"Just pondering what life will be like once my parents are here," he answered. He saw the uneasy look on Kurt's face and silently cursed himself. Grabbing the remote, he went to the bed and took Kurt's hands in his own. "Please don't worry, Kurt. They are fine. And honestly, they kind of ignore my existence and other than general politeness, they probably won't talk to you either. Which is a good thing, trust me. They'll also be going out most nights, so we'll only see them in passing. We'll also find out when they are leaving again, which will be in two weeks or less. I think they have an expiration date here," he chuckled.

"That seems kind of lonely, Blaine," Kurt said, his voice soft.

Blaine gave it some thought. "It can be. I adjusted to it years ago, though. Honestly, after I came out, I appreciated that they were gone. They were accepting but didn't want to talk about it. Kind of a 'don't ask, don't tell' situation. I have Maggie. I love her to death. She's the one who cleaned my cuts and kissed my owies, she read me bedtime stories and listened to me sing, encouraging me. After doing some research she even had 'the talk' about sex with me. She has been more of a mom to me than my mother," he said, seeing Kurt nod.

"She is wonderful," he agreed. Kurt had met her a few days ago and Maggie had cooed over him talking about how delightful he is and how adorable he is and isn't Blaine lucky to have such a sweet little thing in his life? Between her and Blaine, they got Kurt to admit what his favorite meals were so she could make some for him. "So, what are we watching?

"Just watch," Blaine teased and scooted close to him. They were both leaning back against the pillows, Kurt with his head on Blaine's shoulder, their hands clasped on their legs. This was the position they had silently decided on until they laid down to sleep.

They got through the beginning of the movie and Kurt squealed in delight. "I love this movie!"

Blaine squeezed his hand. "I know you do."

They sang along with the songs, spoke the lines with the characters. Kurt sang along with Dorothy and Blaine just closed his eyes to listen, allowing the waves of Kurt's voice to wash over him like a balm. He had the most beautiful, angelic voice in all of existence, Blaine had no doubt. He must have fallen asleep to the sound because the next thing he knew was Kurt was pulling the blanket up over them.

"Blaine, sweetie, lay down," Kurt encouraged quietly.

Blaine sank down onto the bed and grabbed for Kurt. "Love you, Kurt," he mumbled. Then, realizing what he said, his eyes flew open.

Kurt's eyes were wide, shock clear on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I was sleepy and it just sort of popped out," Blaine said, hoping this didn't force another loop.

Kurt's pink cheeks paled. "But, uh," he went quiet.

"What is it, baby?" Blaine asked, worried at how pale he was.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Blaine realized he was afraid, afraid he had only said it because he was tired. "Yes, I mean it, Kurt. I love you. I have for a while. I just didn't want to come on too strong or freak you out. I know that can be the kiss of death for a new," Blaine would have continued, but Kurt had taken over his mouth, kissing him fiercely. Kurt's tongue was masterfully taking over his mouth. Blaine was surprised at the skill he was exhibiting. Innocent, sweet Kurt? This young, inexperienced man had grabbed hold of Blaine's face and was tearing him apart, filling him with need.

Finally, Kurt backed off, breathing heavily, his eyes blown but sparkling with happiness. "I love you, too."

Blaine's heart wanted to explode. He'd known Kurt and he would fall in love. Heck, he came into this world already loving Kurt. But being able to relive this sweet, unbearably beautiful moment was worth everything he'd gone through. Nothing meant more than this man's love. If he had it, he could go through hell and back and still be alive. He would always have something to live for if this man loved him. He grabbed Kurt back to him and hugged him tightly, love filling him, bringing tears to his eyes. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, smelling his familiar scent that never changed over the years. He sniffed loudly.

Kurt sat back. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Blaine grinned at him. "Nothing is wrong. You love me. That means that everything is right," he said, cupping his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend, I love you," Kurt said.

"Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend, I love you so much," Blaine said.

Kurt poked him in the stomach. "You just had to one-up me didn't you? Had to add in the 'so much'," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, so? What are you going to do about it?" Blaine teased.

"You do not want Bitchy Kurt to come out, Blaine Everett Anderson," Kurt warned, his eyebrow in the air.

"And what would Bitchy Kurt do?" Blaine said, tickling his ribs.

"Blaine! Stop!" Kurt giggled, rolling around on the bed.

"Where's Bitchy Kurt now?" Blaine asked, running his fingers on Kurt's neck, knowing he would instantly jump and try to get away. Other than kissing, Kurt's neck was very sensitive to other touches.

Using his surprising leg strength, Kurt got a hold of Blaine and flipped him onto his back. Laughing, he straddled Blaine and began tickling him, getting his hips and abs, where he knew his weak spots were. Finally, Blaine laughed and brought Kurt down onto his chest, kissing him. They giggled through the kisses. They rested against each other's foreheads, smiling and breathing hard after the tickles. Kurt wiggled against him and at the same time, they seemed to notice where their hips were resting. When they'd started kissing, Kurt had slid down some and now their groins were perfectly aligned and, without their knowledge, their bodies were very happy with the recent bout of activity.

Kurt shifted and they both gasped as their growing erections slid against each other. He looked into Blaine's eyes and moved his hips on purpose this time. A moan and a gasping cry filled the air. They looked at each other, Blaine's eyes filled with fear, Kurt's eyes filled with need.

"Why do you look scared, Blaine?" Kurt asked, rubbing the space between Blaine's eyebrows to flatten out the worry.

"I just don't want to go too far. Even though, I want to so very much," Blaine said. He didn't want to loop again. It would mean he'd gone too far; that Kurt wasn't ready for whatever they did. It scared him. He didn't ever want to hurt Kurt.

"If we both want it, then it's not going too far. Especially if we agree to stop if it becomes too much," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine knew he'd never think it was too much. Maybe a little more kissing wouldn't be too much. He brought Kurt back to him, kissing him slowly, licking at his lips, sucking his top lip into his mouth to nibble at and taste. He gasped and his eyes flew open when he felt Kurt grind down on him a little.

"Is that too much?" Kurt asked, worried.

"Er.. no," Blaine said, letting Kurt see the lust he was feeling.

"Well, there's this thing I was thinking we could try. It's, um, non-invasive and something we could enjoy without going anywhere too far," Kurt said, sounding like he was trying to sell something.

"What would be?" Blaine asked, having a feeling he already know.

"We just kind of rub together, like this," Kurt said, moving their hips together again, both of them crying out. "Until, you know. Until we finish."

"Baby, you should be able to say it if you want to do it," Blaine said quietly. He'd been getting Kurt to open up about what he knew about sex. Kurt had a lot of questions and Blaine was more than willing to answer them, though he knew it was more of a job for his dad. The Other Kurt had revealed that he'd been utterly humiliated that Blaine had gone behind his back to speak with his father about the topic. Blaine kept that in mind. If he was going to be doing this stuff while he was with Blaine, then he should know everything there was to know. The first thing Blaine had taught him was to get used to the vocabulary.

"We grind until we, um, orgasm," Kurt said quietly.

"Good job, baby. The actual action is called frottage. Kind of a gross sounding word for something that sounds so lovely. And I'm willing to try it, but you are staying on top. You are in control, if you want or need to stop, you'll be able to. Deal?" Blaine asked.

"Deal," Kurt said and leaned down to kiss him again.

Blaine put his arms around him, rubbing up and down his back before settling his hands on his hips as Kurt started to move against him. Kurt found that if he balanced on his arms above Blaine and thrust up against him, it made the sensations much stronger.

"Oh god," Blaine breathed. "That is so freaking intense."

"I definitely like it," Kurt gasped. "Now shut up and kiss me."

They kissed, grinding together, Kurt's hips undulating, spinning and pumping against him.

Kurt paused, his eyes wide and a high pitched cry escaped him.

Blaine felt Kurt's cock throbbing against his own as he came, the sensation sending Blaine over the edge, coming in his pants.

Kurt collapsed on him, breathing hard. He murmured wordlessly in Blaine's ear, rubbing his sides.

Blaine looked around and realized he hadn't looped. Was frotting really on the acceptable list? Maybe because Kurt was in control?

He didn't care. He was just glad he was still here and Kurt had had his first real sexual experience and came out of it happy and satisfied.

"I think I understand why people can just have sex all day," Kurt mumbled happily.

"I agree. But let's get you to the bathroom. You don't want to sleep like this," Blaine said.

Kurt suddenly felt the wetness in his pants and agreed. He skipped off to his own bathroom instead of using Blaine's. Probably to change, Blaine thought. Blaine went in, cleaned up and changed before crawling into bed.

Kurt soon joined him and they snuggled together, both of them satisfied and sleepy.

"Love you, Blaine," Kurt said drowsily.

"Love you, too," Blaine said, drifting off.

. . . . .

The next week found them preparing for Christmas. Blaine had gotten a gig singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside". He had asked them if he could bring Kurt to sing with him and luckily, they were a progressive group and agreed.

Blaine walked into the room he knew Kurt liked to study in. Kurt looked up at him and shut his book, glad for the distraction.

"I got a job singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' for the King's Island Christmas Spectacular," Blaine said, making a grand gesture with his arms. "I need you to help rehearse with me."

Kurt's face closed off for a moment before he agreed. "Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne," he said putting his books away.

"Very good, then," Blaine said and turned on the music. He gave a spin, his eyes going flirty. He danced around the room, pointing to Kurt to sing first.

_I really can't stay_

**But baby, it's cold outside**

_I've got to go away_

**But baby, it's cold outside**

Kurt got into the mood of the song quickly; his eyes were flirty and he was smiling as he sang back and forth with Blaine.

_This evening has been_

**Been hoping that you'd drop in**

_So very nice_

**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

Blaine took Kurt's hands and pulled him out of his chair. Kurt shook him off and danced away, flitting around the room.

_My mother will start to worry_

**Beautiful what's your hurry**

_My father will be pacing the floor_

**Listen to the fire place roar**

_So really I'd better scurry_

Kurt kept his eyes flirty, his hands behind his back. Blaine put his hands up to beg and Kurt smiled at him, enjoying the back and forth of the song.

**Beautiful please don't hurry**

_But maybe just half a drink more_

**Put some records on while I pour**

_The neighbors might think_

**Baby, it's bad out there**

They kept walking and dancing around each other, sometimes pausing to sit on the edge of the couch. Kurt was fully into it now, Blaine could see and was glad.

_Say what's in this drink?_

**No haps to be had out there**

_I wish I knew how_

**Your eyes are like starlight now**

Blaine put his hands up like a camera, taking Kurt's picture. Kurt scurried away, going behind the couch.

_To break the spell_

**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_

Kurt leaned against the back of the couch. Blaine joined him and came closer and closer as they sang.

**Mind if I move in closer?**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

**What the sense of hurting my pride?**

_I really can't say_

**Baby, don't hold out**

_Oh but_/**Baby** _**but it's cold outside**_

Blaine played the piano along with the music, both of them smiling at each other.

_I simply must go_

**But, baby, it's cold outside**

_The answer is no_

**But, baby, it's cold outside**

_This welcome has been_

**How lucky that you dropped in**

_So nice and warm_

**Look out the window at that storm**

_My sister will be suspicious_

Kurt leaned toward Blaine over the couch as they sang. Blaine stared intently at Kurt's lips, making him blush.

**Gosh your lips look delicious**

_My brother will be there at the door_

**Waves upon a tropical shore**

Blaine quickly brushed a kiss across Kurt's mouth, both of them a tad breathless from the chemistry they were stirring up through the song.

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

**Ooh your lips are delicious**

_But maybe just a cigarette more_

**Never such a blizzard before**

_I've got to get home_

They moved to stand in front of the fireplace, leaning in identical poses as they sang to each other.

**But, baby, you'd freeze out there**

_Say, lend me a coat?_

**It's up to your knees out there**

_You've really been nice_

**I'm thrilled when you touch my hair**

_But don't you see_

Blaine gave him a heartbroken look, sinking down slightly as he sang.

**How can you do this thing to me?**

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

**Think of my lifelong sorrow**

They leaned across the couch again, this time their faces got closer as they sang, but Kurt danced away before Blaine could steal another kiss. Blaine grabbed Kurt and led him into a small waltz around the room. He leaned Kurt backward a bit, dancing him in circles before drawing him back up to sing his next line.

_At least there will be plenty implied_

**If you got pneumonia and died**

_I really can't stay_

**Get over that hold out…**

They danced over to the couch, Blaine holding his hand out for Kurt to sit down. Kurt nodded and they sat next to each other as they sang the last line.

**Ooh/ **_Oh but___**baby,**_** it's cold outside**_

They smiled at each other, breathless. Blaine took Kurt's chin and kissed him softly on the lips, as they stayed on the couch, enjoying the romantic moment.

"Well, I can at least say I was better than whatever girl you are singing this with," Kurt said, trying to sound bitchy, but ended up sounding disappointed.

"I do believe you just insulted yourself," Blaine deadpanned, though he was sorry the moment was ruined. He should have told Kurt before they sang so he didn't have to feel this way.

"What? How?" Kurt demanded.

"Because you are the one singing with me, dummy. I talked to the producers and they said as long as you sing as well as I told them you do, you are more than welcome to join me as my partner," Blaine said with a grin.

"Really?" Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Really," Blaine confirmed.

"Oh, Blaine, I love you! This is going to be wonderful. Our first duet in front of an audience. What are we going to wear? Is it outside because that is really hard on the voice, especially in the cold, but if we wear enough scarves…," Kurt kept talking.

Blaine just grinned and nodded and shook his head throughout the discussion, satisfied that he'd made Kurt happy, once again.

. . . . . . .

**Why can't this be canon? *sigh* Oh well. At least we can all read it, huh? I watched this last scene on the show and did my best to write their actions. The part about "ooh your lips are delicious" didn't make the cut in the show (surprise surprise), so I wrote it in. At least it made it into the recording of the song.**

**Two chapters for you all to make up for the couple of days I haven't written. Please read and review! Love to you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I didn't put one out yesterday. But we're moving on. I'm actually thinking about every episode and what they might encounter differently. So, we're going to gloss over a couple episodes and keep the attention on our boys.**

. . . . . . . .

Blaine was right when he said his parents never stayed at home for long. They stayed six days before leaving again, this time for three weeks. Kurt was treated politely, but coldly, just as Blaine had warned. He didn't get hurt feelings, just stayed respectful and stayed out of the way. Blaine and Kurt enjoyed life without his parents, teasing about them living together. Maggie put a halt to that, though. She started staying later in the day to keep an eye on them. Not that there was much to keep an eye on. Kurt and Blaine were responsible young men, always getting their homework done and Blaine's simple list of chores.

Christmas was celebrated at the Hummel house due to Blaine's parents being gone. Kurt gave him a drawing that he'd made of Blaine and himself and had it framed. Blaine hadn't known what to get, so he got him a selection of scarves which he loved.

They met Mercedes and Rachel for coffee one day. Blaine was able to give them advice about McKinley's football team. Kurt just smiled and said "We love football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves." Blaine couldn't help but love this adorable side of Kurt. He found himself appreciating everything Kurt did; his movements, key phrases he used a lot, the way his eyes lit up or darkened when he was happy and sad. Blaine's love just kept growing.

They had fun at the football game, cheering on the Titan's. Blaine paid attention to Kurt's face when the glee club performed 'Thriller' in their zombie costumes. He knew Kurt was missing his friends and the more outrageous performances they did compared to the tame Warbler's. It saddened him and he began putting thought into what he could do about it.

Blaine was again invited to spend New Year's Eve with the Hudmel house and he accepted. Spending time around such a loving, fun family made him a bit sad. He knew the Hummel family almost better than he knew his own. But after living his life again for the past month or so, he had missed what a loving, warm household would be like. It made his holiday that much better. It was a new year, a new beginning.

. . . . .

Weeks passed and it was soon the season of Valentine's Day. Kurt made it clear that he despised this particular holiday. Blaine set about changing his mind; he was well aware of the Valentine's disaster that year. Singing to Jeremiah, a guy he'd only had coffee with twice. He would not be repeating that humiliating debacle. Instead, he talked to the Warbler's outside of rehearsal and put a plan together. He was going to take Kurt shopping at the mall and see if he couldn't change his mind about hearts and cheesy gifts.

They went to the Lima Bean and Blaine told Kurt how he loved Valentines since it was the one day a year that encourages everyone to lay it on the line and say to somebody 'I'm in love with you'.

"Yeah, but you already love me," Kurt said, sneering at the puppies with hearts attached to them.

"I do," Blaine said and was overcome with a moment of longing for the Other Kurt, the one he had said 'I do' to. How long would he be here? Was this where he was forever? Doomed to repeat every day and never reach home?

Blaine reached the counter and ordered their coffees. Kurt looked at him, eyes wide.

"You know my coffee order?" he asked incredulously.

Blaine gave him a funny look. Hadn't they been getting coffee together for weeks now? How could he not know it? Not to mention that even the Other Kurt drank the same order. "Of course I do."

He paid for their drinks and they went left.

Later that day, Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted to go to the mall for a while. Kurt agreed and changed his outfit, again. Blaine wondered where all of these clothes were coming from. He'd seen the bags Kurt had initially brought and yet there had to be enough in his room to build a clothes outlet.

They were wandering around, talking about the new jeans Kurt had just bought. Blaine led him to the fountain and they sat down, chatting about the Warbler's and Regionals.

Blaine stood up as if to stretch, when Kurt heard the first voice singing. Jon's beat-boxing filled the large corridor of the fountain area.

Blaine jumped up on the fountain and started singing as Warbler's appeared everywhere in the center of the mall. The song he'd picked had a slower beat, but he and the Warbler's had worked it over to where it was a tad more upbeat. But still, it was the message he wanted to get across the Kurt. Nothing more than that.

_Everything you are_

_Everything you'll be_

_Touches the current of love_

_So deep in me_

_Every sigh in the night_

_Every tear that you cry_

_Seduces me_

_All that I am_

_All that I'll be_

_Means nothing at all_

_If you can't be with me_

_Your most innocent kiss_

_Or your sweetest caress_

_Seduces me_

Blaine squatted down next to Kurt and ran his hand down his soft cheek, his expression so loving, Kurt sighed with a shudder. The next verse is what he needed Kurt to know, whether he would consciously know or just in his spirit.

_I don't care about tomorrow_

_I've given up on yesterday_

_Here and now is all that matters_

_Right here with you is where I'll stay_

_Everything in this world_

_Every voice in the night_

_Every little thing of beauty_

_Comes shining thru in your eyes_

_And all that is you becomes part of me too_

_'Cause all you do seduces me_

As the song went into a crescendo, Blaine jumped off the fountain and danced with the Warbler's, his voice easily reaching the notes.

_And if I should die tomorrow_

_I'd go down with a smile on my face_

_I thank God I've ever known you_

_I fall down on my knees_

_For all the love we've made_

_Every sigh in the night_

_Every tear that you cry_

_Seduces me seduces me_

Blaine came and knelt in front of Kurt, taking his hands. He looked deep in his eyes and sang the final words of the song.

_All that you do _

_Seduces me_

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt stood, pulling Blaine up with him. They wrapped their arms around each other, to the cheers of the Warbler's and even some of the passersby.

"I love you, too," Kurt said.

. . . . . .

That night, Maggie had made a special dinner that was a mix of Blaine and Kurt's favorite foods, along with a dessert of cheesecake, made in the shape of a heart.

"So, how was your Valentine's Day?" Blaine asked him later as they were snuggled on Blaine's bed.

Kurt hugged his puppy with a heart on it to his chest. "Best holiday ever."

Blaine smiled in the dark.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Can we grind again?" Kurt asked, his voice utterly innocent.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yes," Kurt said.

"Okay, come here you," Blaine said, accepting Kurt's weight on top of him. They lost themselves in their kissing, both already hard just from the short conversation. Blaine sighed happily against Kurt's mouth.

. . . . . . .

The next couple weeks passed quietly. Kurt heard about some sort of clothing debacle with Rachel at McKinley and he wasn't sad that he was missing it. One thing he wasn't going to miss was the party going on at Rachel's that coming weekend. He knew something was up, so he told Finn what he'd found on his internet history and Finn quickly gave in and told him. Kurt got the okay from his dad for Blaine to spend the night so he could join the party. Blaine was a little nervous about it, but figured as long as he didn't drink, there would be no risk of making an ass out of himself. In his Other life, he wasn't much of a drinker. He and Kurt enjoyed the occasional glass of wine or a beer at the bar. But neither of them did well with alcohol. Kurt barfs, Blaine acts like an ass.

They dressed, approved one another's outfits, and headed out, following Finn's truck. They knew they'd probably end up being designated drivers since none of the three were going to drink. Kurt and Blaine went down the stairs of Rachel's basement and traded looks at the seventies décor, including Rachel's hideous dress that looked more like a nightgown.

Rachel gave them a speech about wine coolers and tickets and stuff, but Blaine was more interested in what was going on around them. He and Kurt went off to sit in a corner. After some people made motions to leave, Rachel suddenly screamed for them to party and the party started. Once the alcohol bottles appeared, the music was cranked and everybody was having a good time. Kurt and Blaine danced, laughing with Mercedes and Tina as they giggled on the couch. They avoided the corner where Lauren Zizes and Quinn were berating poor Puck for something. Things were progressing well when Rachel yelled out the doomed words, "Spin the Bottle!"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Do you want to play?"

Kurt shrugged, looking at him. "Do you?"

"Not terribly much. I mean you could end up having to kiss Artie or Tina. Could you handle it?"

Kurt blushed. "I want to play. Let's live a little, Blaine," he said.

Blaine nodded. "Alright, let's do this then."

They watched Sam and Brittany kiss. Santana yelled out a warning, but Blaine had to wonder if the warning was for Sam as intended, or for Brittany, trouty lips or not. Artie ended up kissing Quinn, who looked a tad breathless afterward. The most interesting kiss of the night was Puck and Sam, especially since it didn't stop as a peck, but went full on into tongues and panting. Lauren finally pulled Puck away, while Santana did the same with Sam. Puck and Sam kept exchanging glances the rest of the evening. Blaine wondered if anything would happen behind the scenes with that.

Rachel said it was her turn and spun the bottle. Blaine was prepared for it, and what do you know, it landed on him.

He heard Kurt gasp and clap his hands. "Oh, this is fabulous," he crowed.

Blaine just took a deep breath and leaned over. He felt Rachel slam her lips on his and he barely puckered before backing away and sitting down. Rachel pouted. "Not much of a kiss, there Blaine," she said.

"I only like kissing Kurt," Blaine said, leaning against Kurt who looked happy with the outcome of the turn.

Later when everyone except Finn, Blaine, and Kurt, were sloppy drunk, and mostly just stumbling around, Santana suggest Seven Minutes in Heaven. Rachel, of course, had to ask what it was. Santana called her an idiot before explaining, like Spin the Bottle, you and someone else are chosen, then you are sent to a closet to make out for seven minutes. They were throwing a twist in it by assigning what the people had to do while in the closet. Sex was outlawed, unless both parties were into it.

No surprise, Santana and Brittany were the first two in the coat closet. They were assigned to French kiss for the seven minutes. Everyone knew more was going on, especially when Brittany moaned loudly and said "I like it when you touch me there, it's like a rainbow coming out of my…," the rest was cut off and everyone started to laugh. When they came out, Brittany looked utterly blissed out while Santana was red-faced, but also looked pretty happy.

"Santana, it's your turn to pick," Rachel said, her eyes half open.

"Lady Lips and Pretty Pony, you two are up," she said, her eyes locked on Brittany as she went to sit in Artie's lap.

"Who is Pretty Pony?" Finn asked.

"Duh, Frankenteen, it's Lady Lips boyfriend," she said, giving Finn a scathing look.

"Um, what are we supposed to do?" Kurt asked, hesitant, but excited.

"One of you has to go down on the other," Santana said, an evil smile on her face.

"Okay. Come on, Blaine," Kurt said, pulling Kurt to his feet before Blaine could loudly protest.

Blaine figured they'd spend the seven minutes kissing or just standing there.

The closet door was closed and they stood there, next to each other. "Wanna just make out?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

"No way, we were given an assignment and we're doing it. This is my first real party and I want to have something to remember it by. I'm just glad it's you and not someone else," Kurt breathed back.

"So… Who's going to do it?" Blaine asked.

"Well, uh, I figure you know more about this kind of stuff, so maybe you could do it, if that's alright with you?" Kurt said shyly.

"Good luck in there! We all know Prancy Smurf is about as sexy as a freaking baby penguin," Santana yelled.

Blaine saw Kurt bite his lip and try to cover the hurt that was in his eyes. "Are you sure, Kurt? I want you to be really sure."

"I'm sure, Blaine. I trust you. Besides, I've always wondered what it would be like if you and I… you know, did this," Kurt said, his face still showing the hurt and hesitancy that Santana's words had brought about.

Blaine slanted his lips against Kurt's, moving their mouths against each other. Kurt melted against him, his lips pliant and sliding against Blaine's every move. "I love you," Blaine breathed.

"I love you and I trust you," Kurt said, his eyes sure in the dim light from around the door.

Blaine kissed him fiercely, angry at Santana and now determined to show his boyfriend a good time. "Just tell me if you need me to stop."

Blaine knelt in front of Kurt and looked at him. Kurt's eyes were so wide, they looked like saucers. Blaine gave him a look and Kurt nodded.

Blaine undid Kurt's pants and with another look at Kurt, lowered them to his ankles. He looked back up and Kurt slid down his boxer briefs, his teeth dug into his lip. Blaine gently took his boxers and lowered them. Getting another nod from Kurt, he looked at his cock and swallowed harshly.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine whispered. He took Kurt in his hand and stroked him several times until he was rock hard.

Kurt was panting, his head resting against the wall.

"Baby, put your hand over your mouth," Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded and stuffed his fist in his mouth.

With that done, Blaine gave the tip of his cock a light swipe with his tongue. Kurt jerked, but stayed quiet. Blaine lowered his head and took the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth, trying not to moan around him. The taste was so familiar and wonderful. He could do this all day. He looked up at Kurt who was trembling and looking down at him. He nodded yet again, and Blaine turned his full attention to the leaking cock in his hand. Eagerly he put his mouth on Kurt and slid down as far as he could. He felt Kurt shudder around him, so Blaine put a hand against his hip to help keep him still. He licked up and down Kurt's shaft, before sucking in long pulls, just like he knew Kurt liked it. Or… would like it. Within just moments, Kurt had his hand in Blaine's hair, trying to pull him off. Blaine shook him off and took his cock as deep down his throat as he could handle. Kurt came powerfully, shooting his come down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed it all, feeling like he'd been starving for the taste. He let out a keening cry, unable to help himself. Blaine didn't blame him and couldn't hold back a small moan of his own.

Blaine knew the time was coming to an end by the chattering that was going on outside the door. Blaine licked Kurt clean and helped him pull his boxers and pants up.

"You going to be okay?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, uh huh, yeah, I think so. My legs are all wobbily," Kurt said, almost sounding drunk. Blaine couldn't help but be pleased that he'd made this happen.

"Time's up, fancy boys, come on out," Santana called.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and they walked out as casually as they could. Kurt got some ribbing about the goofy smile he had on his face, but the group was more intent on who would be going in next.

Kurt grinned. "Puck and Sam," he declared to everyone's shock.

"And what the hell are we supposed to do in there for seven freaking minutes? Discuss the plays for the next game?"Puck said, glaring all around him.

"You can do whatever you want as long as both of you come out with hickey's on your necks," Kurt said saucily.

"What? No fucking way!" Sam cried.

"Screw it, come on Evans, let's get this over with," Puck said, and dragged the blond to the closet.

It was a long seven minutes and they could all hear moans and whimpers coming from the small room.

Kurt grinned at Blaine. "I knew those two had chemistry," he said.

"I do believe you're right. Good call, Kurt," Blaine said, cuddling Kurt next to him. Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek.

At the end of the seven minutes, the boys tumbled out of the closet, displaying matching hickeys on their necks. Sam's hair was ruffled and if Blaine wasn't mistaken, there were a couple more hickeys on Sam's neck and collarbone. Interesting, he thought.

. . . . . .

Sometime in the middle of the night, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn dropped off all of the people who weren't going to crash at Rachel's. They got back to Kurt's house and had tea and cocoa to calm down. Quietly discussing the results of the games they'd played, they laughed over the more embarrassing moments, feeling lucky they didn't have any of their own.

Finally, they all went to bed. Blaine was allowed to bunk with Kurt as long as the door stayed open. They changed, brushed their teeth, and Kurt went through his moisturizing routine, showing Blaine different tricks.

They were laying in bed when Kurt dropped the bomb.

"I really enjoyed tonight. I know it pushed our relationship a little far, but I really, really liked it," he said quietly, turning his head on the pillow to look at Blaine in the light of the lamp.

Blaine grinned. "I did too, very much."

"I just have one question," Kurt said.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, wondering if Kurt was going to ask to return the favor. He was so okay with the thought that he started getting hard just thinking about it.

"Well, you did a really good job, surprisingly good. I was just wondering. How many other guys have you given blow jobs to? Because there is no way that was your first time," Kurt said, his gaze steady and unforgiving.

. . . . . . .

**Dum dum dum! Cue the threatening music. What's funny is as I was writing the party scene, "Blame it on the alcohol" started playing on my computer. Hilarious. The song Blaine sang to Kurt was "Seduces Me" by Celine Dion. I love that song, go listen to it. Gets you in the mood…. For, popcorn, yes, that's it. Anyway, please read and review. Does anyone have any real info regarding FF taking away rated M stories/accounts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, if you haven't read the announcement on FF, they are cracking down on what they consider MA rated stories. Meaning explicit descriptions of sex or violence. Due to that, I am putting my stories on Scarves & Coffee and Live Journal. I'm also on Tumblr and Twitter, and regularly announce when I update my stories. All of the sites are under my username here, so that's easy to find. I will primarily use LJ, just because I like the format better. I am really bummed, honestly. I love the format methods here on FF, I love how easy it is to update and I love the ease of reviewing and the readers. I've had several stories on S&C for at least a month or more and have about 16 total reviews for ALL of my stories. I'd say 90% of the joy of writing is being able to hear from your readers and know that people are enjoying what they read. Anyway. Sorry for the rant. Had to get it out. So, please, if you come here one day and I'm not here, just go look on one of the other sites and I'll be there. Also, please feel free to follow me on Twitter or Tumblr, I feel like I know some of you and don't want to lose you! On to the story…**

. . . . . . .

Blaine stared at Kurt, his mouth suddenly dry. "What do you mean?" he said to buy himself a few moments.

"Blaine, come on, I may be innocent, but I'm not stupid. I've given an embarrassing amount of thought to what a blowjob would be like, both giving and receiving. I expected some awkward fumbling, some teeth issues, various slobber issues, stuff like that," Kurt said, turning red. "You had moves that would make Santana look like an amateur. Not that I'm complaining, at least not about the act itself. But I was under the impression that we were each other's firsts, in most every aspect. There is no way you haven't done that before, Blaine. I need to know the truth," he said, sitting up and staring at Blaine. His glasz eyes were wide and full of fear and hurt.

Blaine thought quickly. Practice with a banana? Lots of porn movies? "Kurt, can we talk about this in the morning? I'm really beat and sunrise is just a few hours away. I love you and I promise to talk about it when we wake up," Blaine said, giving him his patented puppy eyes. Kurt would eventually call him on the look, but Blaine knew it would work for a few more years.

Kurt's face softened and even looked somewhat ashamed, to Blaine's horror. "Of course. I just really wanted to get this straightened out," he said quietly.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek. "We will. I will tell you everything, I just want to do it with a clear mind. I'm so tired and I can't give this or any conversation the lucidity it deserves right now. I'm sure you're tired, too, aren't you?"

Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Baby, there is nothing you need to worry about. Just get some sleep and we'll discuss it over a hot coffee at the Lima Bean," Blaine promised with a soft smile.

"Okay. Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt said, laying down.

"Hey, come over here and snuggle me," Blaine said, pulling him close so Kurt's head was resting in his favorite place.

"Mmm," Kurt sighed, happily. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," Blaine said, kissing his hair.

Kurt snuggled into him and hummed a song for a few minutes. Soon, though, his humming drifted off and his breathing slowed.

Blaine, meanwhile, lay there with his eyes wide open, trying to figure out what the heck he was going to say. He hadn't taken any of this into account when they'd gotten stuck in the closet. He had been so deep in the moment, and so aroused, there was no way he'd even spared a thought for anything other than pleasing Kurt.

When the sun began to rise, he was still wracking his mind. He finally drifted off, his dreams troubled, seeming to run through millions of scenarios.

. . . . . .

Finn woke them the next morning, clattering around the house yelling about the pancakes Carole was making. Kurt and Blaine both moaned and hid under the blankets. They got approximately two more minutes of rest.

"Ahem," came Burt's voice from the door.

The blanket lowered, Kurt pushing it down. "Dad," he whined.

"Come on, boys, up and at 'em," he said, crossing his arms and making it very clear he wasn't moving from that spot until they were out of bed.

Slowly, they crawled out, shuffling past Burt and to the breakfast table. Kurt and Blaine were very quiet through breakfast, eyes puffy from lack of sleep, Blaine's more so. He figured he only got an hour of real sleep and still had no answer for Kurt's question. He didn't want this to ruin everything. He didn't want Kurt to break up with him or think he couldn't trust him.

After breakfast, they went their own ways, taking showers and getting dressed for the day. Kurt had his jacket on and his keys in his hands when Blaine finally came down from the guest bathroom. Blaine froze, seeing Kurt standing there, an expectant look on his face. He gave a small smile and told him he'd be right back. His stomach was in knots. He had a general explanation ready, but it all rode on the hope that Kurt couldn't read him like a book yet. In the Other reality, there was no way in hell he could lie to Kurt. Kurt could tell within seconds that Blaine was lying.

They drove quietly to the Lima Bean, the only talk was about how tired they both still were. Blaine said it was a good thing they hadn't been drinking, it could have ended up much worse. Of course, Kurt couldn't know that Blaine knew this for a fact. He remembered quite clearly the hangover he'd had that weekend so long ago.

They got their coffees and went to sit in the corner of the empty shop. That early on a Sunday was the lightest time of the week.

"So, you were going to explain how you became so, um, proficient, at, uh, things," Kurt said, coloring and looking around to make sure nobody was listening, though they were literally the only people at a table and the employees were all on the other side of the shop.

"First, I wanted to please you, so desperately. I think that helped. But, really, and I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I kind of practiced," Blaine said, looking down to cover up the fact that he wasn't blushing.

"On what," Kurt asked, his eyes narrowed.

"My fingers, a little and then, uh, on a banana," Blaine said, sneaking a peek at Kurt. His face was disbelieving and filling with anger.

"You got that good at it by using a banana? Really? I'm not stupid, Blaine. How could you think I would believe something so ridiculous! And about something so personal and intimate!" Kurt said, moving quickly from anger to rage.

"Pancakes! I love pancakes!" Finn yelled.

Blaine opened his eyes, pathetically grateful that he hadn't given such a lame answer the night before. Then who knows how far back he would have looped.

Too soon they were back at the Lima Bean with Kurt staring at him expectantly.

"Remember when I told you that I learned a lot about sex through, um, movies?" he asked Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt said, looking doubtful already.

"Well, I had hoped that I would eventually be able to, you know, do what I did, so I uh, watched specific videos on doing that," Blaine said.

"I may not have watched one of 'those' movies in its entirety, but there is no way in hell you could learn that kind of technique from a freaking movie," Kurt said, anger in his eyes.

"Pancakes!" Finn cheered.

"Not again," Blaine moaned.

At the Lima Bean, Blaine looked at Kurt seriously. "I may have had one relationship that went a bit far, sexually, that is," he said quietly. And he had. It would just be hard to explain that it was Kurt himself.

Kurt's green-blue eyes went wide and filled with tears. "You shared something that special with someone else and you never told me about it? How could you not tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you, Kurt," Blaine tried, rubbing Kurt's hand.

"This is beyond simply upsetting me, Blaine. If there was any chance we would do anything sexual, I had the right to know that you've been with someone else," Kurt said, taking his hand back, tears streaming down his face. "I can't believe I wasn't your first."

"Kurt, please, I…,"

"Pancakes!"

"Finn, could you possibly not yell about pancakes so damn early in the morning?" Blaine called out.

Finn stopped by the door. "Sorry, Blaine," he muttered. "I just love pancakes."

"Go to hell!" Blaine roared.

"Pancakes! I love pancakes!" Finn yelled.

Blaine moaned.

At the Lima Bean, Blaine tried to veer the conversation away from the topic at hand.

"Why are you avoiding the reason why we're here?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know how to answer it without hurting you or making me look bad," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes. That was the closest to the truth as he could get.

"You cheated on me, didn't you? You did! Oh my god, it was that guy on Valentine's day, wasn't it? The guy at the Gap with the poodle hair? Oh my god," Kurt said, choking on a sob.

"Kurt, no, I didn't," he started.

"You bastard," Kurt shrieked and hauled off and punched Blaine in the face.

"Pancakes! I love pancakes!"

"So, you were going to tell me something?" Kurt asked quietly, sipping his coffee.

"I, um, heard Wes and David discussing the topic one afternoon and I asked some questions. It was embarrassing, especially because they know I'm gay. But they told me the, uh, finer points of the job and I was able to get a pretty good picture of what I needed to do," Blaine said, watching Kurt's face carefully.

"That had to be uncomfortable," Kurt said sympathetically.

"It was," Blaine agreed, sighing in relief.

"Too bad you're lying through your teeth. What are you keeping from me, Blaine? What the hell is going on that you can't tell me the truth?"  
"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, trying to keep an innocent look on his face, meanwhile feeling so damn tired of all of this.

"Blaine, you have to know that I can tell when you're lying by now. Screw this. We need to take a break until you can tell me what is going on. I can't be near you right now," Kurt said and walked out.

"Pancakes! I love pancakes!"

Blaine took a long swallow of his coffee and a deep breath. "Look, Kurt. This is going to be hard to believe, but I need you to hear me out," Blaine began.

"Okay," Kurt said, cocking his head to the side.

"Something happened about three months ago. It feels like it's been a hell of a lot longer than that," he muttered. "Anyway. I was… somewhere else. I was in Paris and I was married," he said, looking at Kurt.

"Was it a dream?" Kurt asked.

"No, it was real. Look, Kurt, this is hard to explain. But I was in Paris on my honeymoon. With you. We were thirty years old. Then, suddenly, I was here in Ohio and I was sixteen again. I knew how to please you because I've done it hundreds of times over the fourteen years we've been together," he said, a tear falling down his face. "Every time I do something wrong, I start over again. At first it was days and days that I had to relive. Now it's usually just a single day. The days loop. I met a psychic, you know her as my aunt, Moira. She is the only one who understands what is happening to me. She remembers me no matter how many times I loop. She's trying to help me figure out what is going on and how I can make it stop. The first time you and I met on the stairs at Dalton, I can't tell you how many times I had to relive that moment because I couldn't remember a simple detail. I guess it's like the universe is giving me a chance to right the wrongs I've done to you," Blaine said. He took a deep breath and looked at Kurt.

Kurt stared at him, so long in face that Blaine wondered if he'd fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"Have you looped this particular conversation?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"Seven, I believe," Blaine said. He felt something like excitement swimming in his stomach. If Kurt knew what was going on, wouldn't that improve things? He could help him through the things Kurt needed to improve their relationship and his life.

"Damn, Blaine, that sounds like a really miserable existence," Kurt said sympathetically.

Blaine felt true hope for once. "Yeah, it hasn't been the best. Except you. I love the time I get to spend with you," he said with a smile.

"Do you love me, Blaine? Like really love me?" Kurt asked, his eyes keen as he stared at Blaine.

"Of course I do. Very much. So much more than I ever thought two people could love each other," Blaine said, his golden eyes sparkling with sincerity.

"Now, see, when two people truly love each other, they discuss things, like we're doing now," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, agreeing.

"But see, in my mind, when two people love each other, they tell the truth. No matter if problems arise or a fight breaks out, a couple in love tells the truth. And here you are, claiming to love me and then feeding me this bullshit story. It's not even a realistic story, like you practiced on a banana or watched some movie. No, you create this world where you relive days over and over again. You know what?" Kurt said, his face colored with fury.

"What?" Blaine said sadly, knowing the loop was coming.

"Go. To. Hell. Do not talk to me, do not call or text me, none of it. Do you understand?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt stood and grabbed his coffee. "And find your own damn way back to my house where your bag will be sitting outside. Then you can also find your way back to Dalton, where you will not speak to me," Kurt growled. "I won't give you the chance to hurt me again."

Blaine watched Kurt storm out of the coffee shop and get in his car. Kurt put his head down and smacked the steering wheel. The small car backed up and pulled out to the street. Blaine couldn't see much through his tears, but he was going to watch until the car disappeared. He hadn't looped yet. Maybe he was stuck now. Stuck in hell, because that was what life would be without Kurt.

He was still watching as Kurt pulled into traffic just in time to be blindsided by an oncoming truck.

"No!" he screamed, running out of the shop, toward the street. "No! Kurt, I'm coming!" he yelled, pushing himself to run as fast as he could.

He saw the shiny brown hair glinting in the sun, resting against the steering wheel. As he got closer, he realized there was blood. Too much blood.

"Kurt!" he screamed. Over and over, he screamed his name.

"Pancakes! I love pancakes!"

Blaine opened his eyes and started sobbing, turning over and throwing himself on Kurt. "Oh god, Kurt, you're okay! Thank god! I love you so much, baby," he cried, shivering with the remains of the shock he'd felt only moments before.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Kurt asked, instantly concerned. He'd never seen Blaine cry before. "What's the matter, huh?"

"You were dead, there was so much blood," Blaine said, weeping on Kurt's chest, drenching his t-shirt.

"Honey, it was just a dream. I'm here and I'm fine, really. I'm so sorry you had that dream," Kurt said, kissing and stroking Blaine's hair.

"Kurt, I just wanted to please you. After the first time we, you know, pleased each other, I wanted to learn more. I asked Wes and David what guys liked and I, embarrassingly enough, took literal notes watching one of 'those' movies. Then I bought some cucumbers and practiced on those so I didn't gag. That's it, Kurt. Please don't hate me," he said, still shuddering. The lies came out so easily and he prayed it would be enough. He couldn't handle any more loops right now.

"Okay, sweetie. Of course I don't hate you. I'm flattered that you went to so much trouble just to please me," Kurt said with a light chuckle.

"I always want to please you," Blaine said sincerely.

"I know you do and so do I," Kurt said, still stroking his hair.

There was a sound at the door and out the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Kurt wave his dad away, miming that Blaine was crying. His dad must have believed him because he walked away without a word.

"Blaine, I love you so much," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "Thank you for trying so hard to please me. The learning of it sounded like quite a nightmare but from my perspective, it was worth it," he said with a grin.

Blaine looked up at him and saw his smile. "It was a nightmare. But you are always worth it," he said, feeling utterly exhausted. But he meant every word he said.

. . . . . . .

**Okay, so I managed to write more than I thought I would. So, what did you think? Poor Blaine. He needs a vacation. **

**I will keep posting here until I'm either kicked off or my stories are deleted. :'( I love this site and it really ticks me off that they are doing this.**

**Please, please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**As much as I hate to admit it, I've started writing every other day. Prior stories I've written have been put out every day. I feel as if I've let you guys down just a tad. So, here, I apologize and offer cyber cookies *****. Now I feel like I've ripped you all off. Here, have some money instead $$$$$. That's better. Let's get to it. I'm sorta stoked for this chapter. (I'm making up my own dialogue, btw, duh. ) Glee owns the characters and some of the lines.**

**. . . . . . .**

"Porcelain, friend of Porcelain, interesting to see you here," a condescending voice came from behind them in line at the Lima Bean.

Kurt and Blaine looked over their shoulders at Sue Sylvester. Kurt rolled his eyes and told Blaine, "That's just how she talks."

Blaine nodded, already knowing this, and gave a bland smile.

"You both must be crying in your polyester, economically challenged suits over the news," she said, shaking her head with mock emotion.

"Why don't you just tell us what is going on, since that's what you already intend to do, Coach," Kurt said, not looking back at her.

"Well, I would think you would already know and well, gee, if you don't, maybe I shouldn't tell you. I wouldn't want to be responsible for you getting upset and crying your crystal, rainbow tears," Sue said.

"Just ignore her," Kurt said, looking at Blaine who nodded, eyes forward.

They got up to the counter and ordered their coffees, paid and brought their drinks to the counter so Blaine could add cream and sugar to his.

"Fine, fine, I'll give you the news. It's as hot as my piping hot enema here," she said, pouring various syrups in her drink, along with wrappers and full sugar packets.

"We're walking away in ten seconds," Kurt said shortly. Blaine found him intensely sexy when he was bitchy like this.

"Fine, don't get your glitter in a twist, Porcelain. I just happen to have heard the news about William the Curly and his singing Chimps being given a pity slot in the Regionals competition," Sue said, waiting for their reactions.

"Good for them," Blaine said.

"I agree, good for them," Kurt said, staring at Sue.

"I also happened to hear that the Chimpettes have found their Achilles heel in performing. They are working on a routine that is going to be sexy," she said, expecting another big reaction and still not getting one. "So, Porcelain, quid pro quo. What do you have for me?"

"We are not in cahoots, Coach," Kurt said, his eyebrow in the air.

"Hm, maybe I should have cleared that up before I gave you my super secret intel. Porcelain, friend of Porcelain, you have both made yourselves a powerful enema," Sue said, clapping a lid on her drink and marching out of the shop.

"You have got to wonder how many times her mother dropped her on her head," Kurt said wonderingly. He looked over and saw Blaine's face. "What is it?"

"Didn't you hear? The judges might be looking for something new. We need to call an emergency Warbler meeting," Blaine said, merely quoting himself. An inner part of his brain wondered at the fact that he could remember exactly what he said in every conversation.

"Why?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"The Warbler's need to do something sexified!" Blaine said.

"Oh," Kurt said, his face neutral. "You call the Warbler's, I'm going to call Mercedes and see what is up with them getting into Regionals."

. . . . . .

That afternoon at the Warblers meeting, Kurt was asked to give a report on the status of New Directions going to Regionals.

"Well, according to my friend, the last three teams to participate in their area's Sectionals were all disqualified," Kurt said, barely able to hold back a grin. "One team was disqualified for putting marijuana in cupcakes that they then served to the other two teams. The other teams were disqualified for thinking their stage time was a good place for sumo wrestling, mooning the judges, and other, uh, inappropriate behavior. The two coaches tried to fight for their teams since they were fed the cupcakes, but," Kurt had to chuckle, "the students in both teams claimed they knew what was in the cupcakes. The judges then looked at all the teams who lost at their respective Sectionals and decided the New Directions were most worthy of competing at Regionals." Kurt sat, enjoying the rumbling of chuckles crossing the room.

Wes was holding back his own laughter when he slammed down the gavel, getting everyone's attention.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing the sexy factor that may or may not be something the judges were looking for. The council highly doubted it, due to it being a competition for high school kids, but they figured they'd better at least see how the group could handle a sexy number. David was the one to suggest Crawford Country Day, Dalton's sister school to sing to, solely based on the fact that his girlfriend attended there.

After an hour of rehearsing, the meeting let out. Blaine and Kurt drove home, talking about the song that was picked, "Animal" by Neon Trees. Blaine noticed Kurt was more withdrawn in their conversation and had a feeling he knew what the problem was.

They went through their normal routine, which reminded Blaine more and more of their future life. After they'd finished changing and moisturizing, they were sitting on Blaine's bed, watching Project Runway. Blaine suddenly turned the TV off, knowing Kurt was distracted because he hadn't complained that they were going to miss the judging.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked gently, knowing this was going to be a delicate topic.

"Nothing. Just tired, I guess," Kurt said softly.

"You've been pretty quiet all day. Ever since that coach told us about the sexiness issue," Blaine said, hoping to prod him into saying something.

"I've just been off today," Kurt murmured.

"Baby, what's going on? Does the whole sexy thing bug you? Cuz you know I think all those girls will be drooling all over you," he teased, knowing this would do it. And he was right.

"Come on, Blaine. Really? Nobody has ever accused me of being sexy. Quite the opposite," he scoffed.

"What do you mean," Blaine said, scooting in front of Kurt and holding his hands.

"Didn't you hear Santana the other night? I'm as sexy as a baby penguin," Kurt said, his tone finally showing the hurt and uncertainty he was feeling.

"Santana is a professional bitch, Kurt. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She prefers Brittany over that farce she calls her relationship with Sam," Blaine said scathingly.

"And how many people do I have knocking on my door?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes sad.

Blaine pushed Kurt's chin up. "You have me," he said. Then he thought of how he could handle this. He knew this was a moment he had to fix. Kurt had never been quiet about how much it hurt being told he looked gassy when he was trying to look sultry. "Come here," he said, pulling Kurt to the opposite side of the bed, near the end, which looked right into the mirror over Blaine's dresser. Once he got Kurt positioned, he sat behind him, wrapping his legs around him.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" he asked.

Kurt looked in the mirror, his eyes hesitant. "Fabulous hair," he answered.

"I agree. What else?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Nice skin," Kurt said, a gleam starting in his eyes.

"What? No way. I'd call it perfect skin, unblemished, silken skin," he said, running a finger down Kurt's cheek, speaking into his ear. "Men and women alike are jealous of this skin. And I'm lucky because I get to touch it," he murmured, nibbling kisses into Kurt's neck.

"Blaine," Kurt squeaked, bending his neck.

"Okay, moving on. What else do you see?" Blaine said, his golden eyes warm with feeling.

"Pink lips," Kurt said, grinning.

"Ah, pink lips. Yes, your lips are pink. Your lips are perfect and soft yet firm, all at the same time. Perfect for kissing," Blaine said, pulling Kurt's chin toward him and pressing a kiss to those lips.

They were both panting a bit, when they both turned back to the mirror.

"What else?"

"Um. Blue eyes?" Kurt got out, slightly distracted.

"Blue eyes. Is that really all you see? Kurt, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They are this amazing mixture of blue, green, and gray. Gray eyes when you're angry or scared. Green eyes when you're sad or moved by something. And the blue eyes, oh those gorgeous blue eyes come out when you are happy, or," he said, kissing his cheek, "a little turned on," he finished on a whisper. "And sometimes, when you aren't feeling overly strong emotions, your eyes are a mixture of all three colors, glasz eyes. Eyes that make me melt. Eyes that seem to look into my soul," he said gently, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Eyes that I love, set in a face that I love, surrounded by a body that I really love," he winked.

"I love you," Kurt said softly, leaning his head against Blaine's.

"Now, show me your sexy face," Blaine said carefully.

Kurt made a face in the mirror, his mouth pulled up on one side, eyes squinted. Then he dropped the face. "I can't be sexy, Blaine!"

"You are sexy, Kurt, you just need to connect the feeling with the expression," Blaine told him. He slid around until he was sitting on Kurt's lap, wrapping his legs around him. Slanting their mouths together, he slid his tongue in Kurt's mouth, moaning at the taste of him. The feel of their tongues swirling around each other.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, as Kurt began sucking on his earlobe.

"Mm," Kurt got out before moving on to Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, look at me," he said, pushing on Kurt's shoulder's lightly to get his attention. Kurt looked at him, his lids heavy, cheeks pink. "Do you want me, baby?"

"Oh, yes," Kurt moaned, bringing their lips together again.

Blaine broke away and whispered in his ear. "Look in the mirror."

Curious, Kurt looked, his eyes going wide.

"That is your sexy face," Blaine whispered. "Baby penguin my ass. The look on your face right now makes me hard."

"This is a sexy face?" Kurt asked, still looking at his reflection.

"Absolutely. Your eyes are bright blue, wide, and sparkling, conveying the feeling in your body. Your upper cheeks are flushed and your lips are just a tad bit open," Blaine murmured in his ear, watching the wonder cross Kurt's features. "That is the sexiest face in the world."

"Wow," Kurt whispered.  
"When you need to make a sexy face, simply think about what makes you feel sexy or someone you think is sexy," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes were suddenly sapphire blue and he was licking his lips. "Is this a sexy face? Because I'm thinking about you," he said, turning that fiery gaze on Blaine.

Blaine's mouth went dry, his eyes wide. "Holy crap."

Kurt impressed Blaine further when he lifted him right off the bed by grabbing his ass and laid him down on the bed, sliding his hands down his thighs. He lay across Blaine and kissed up his neck, across his cheeks and onto his waiting mouth. Blaine moaned as Kurt attacked his lips with more passion than he'd ever felt from this Kurt. His usual control was quickly beaten down as the young man kissed him hungrily, dipping his tongue in Blaine's mouth, taking a taste and then moving away to kiss another part of his face or neck.

Blaine could barely think, he was so intoxicated by this unearthly creature. "Holy crap, Kurt," he moaned, taking an open moment to nuzzle into Kurt's neck, licking and nipping at his most sensitive spots.

Soon they were both panting. "I need more, Blaine, please," Kurt whined. He rutted against Blaine's thigh for a moment, sighing as he got some friction against his erection.

"What do you want, baby," Blaine asked, his body on fire. He was half scared of what Kurt might ask for and half scared that he would give him anything he did ask for.

"I've been wanting to try something," Kurt said, pushing down Blaine's neckline to kiss the exposed flesh.

Blaine was so happy to see such a bold move from Kurt when it came to intimacy. He was so bold and forward in every other situation, this was the only thing missing. "What do you want to try?"

Kurt, still somewhat shy, put his mouth next to Blaine's ear and whispered, his hot breath making Blaine gasp. "I want us to give each other handjobs," he whispered.

Blaine felt his eyes roll back. Kurt touching him? Him touching Kurt? He couldn't turn it down, there was just no way he could say no. "Okay," was all he said.

Kurt got off of him and turned the light down, locking the door even though there was nobody else home. Blaine had already put the alarm system on, but he knew Kurt wanted more privacy.

Blaine took notes from Kurt's actions on whether or not to get under the covers. He didn't, so Blaine stayed where he was.

Kurt lay next to him. "Should we take our pants off?" Kurt asked, his cheeks red, but not hesitant.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Blaine assured him.

"I'd like to take your pants off," Kurt said quietly, coming over to him and sitting on his knees.

"O, o, okay," Blaine said, feeling shy for once.

Kurt hooked his thumbs into Blaine's pajama pants, softly rubbing the skin on his sides. He pulled the material, including his boxer briefs, down his thighs, stopping for a moment when Blaine's erection was exposed. Kurt's breath caught and Blaine saw him lick his lips. Taking a deep breath, he helped Kurt take the pants the rest of the way off. Before he could return the favor, Kurt got off the bed and shed his pants and boxers. Sliding next to Blaine, they lay down and leaned toward each other and let their legs tangle on the bed.

"This doesn't feel right," Kurt announced a moment later.

Blaine immediately reached for his pants, knowing this was all about what Kurt wanted.

"No, silly. I was thinking we should take our shirts off, too," Kurt said with a giggle.

"Oh. If you're sure?" Blaine said.

Kurt pulled his shirt off and laid there, beautifully nude. "I'm sure," he said, giving Blaine that intensely sexy face.

Blaine stripped his shirt off and lay next to Kurt, trying not to gape at the pale body next to him. He smiled when he realized Kurt was doing the same thing.

"You have an amazing body, Kurt," he said quietly.

Kurt's eyes were wide. "So do you, Blaine."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"You are, um, huge," Kurt said, his face flushed.

Blaine smiled. Did he not realize they were nearly the same size? "I could say the same for you," he said. "And I've had you in my mouth, so I should know."

Kurt smiled, putting his forehead against Blaine's shoulder. "Can I touch you, Blaine?"

"Of course, baby," Blaine said a bit eagerly.

Kurt chuckled throatily. He was recognizing the power he had over Blaine. Sitting up on his knees, he ran his hands over Blaine's chest, his abdomen, biting his lip as he touched Blaine's muscles and the V near his hips. He stroked down his thighs, his hands soft, fingers gentle. "I have an idea," he said, ghosting a touch over Blaine's groin.

"What's that?" Blaine said, trying to breathe. Kurt's touch was going to kill him.

"Sit up on your knees," Kurt instructed, clearly eager for his idea.

Blaine complied, curious.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine said.

Kurt scooted closer and closer, slotting their knees together. Blaine saw where the trust came in as they both ended up with a knee very close to their erections. Finally happy with their positions, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and drew him in for a kiss. They were both panting when Kurt's hand whispered over to Blaine's hand. Pulling gently, he placed Blaine's hand on his erection, his breath gasping in when Blaine gripped him. Following suit, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led it to his own leaking hard-on. Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine and slid his hand up and down experimentally, gasping, then humming. Blaine copied him. After more hesitant touching and Blaine mirroring him, Kurt finally grasped Blaine firmly, so Blaine did the same. They leaned forward to kiss each other as they began stroking each other, learning what made the other moan or cry out. Kurt uncovered the nice part of the position they were in when he began moving his hips on the knee that was resting between his. They both gasped and Blaine quickly followed suit. Soon they were not just stroking each other, they were rutting against each other's leg, getting that extra friction. It wasn't too much longer before both of them were coming, guttural noises filling the room. They kept their hands on each other, but collapsed together. Aftershocks and shudders rocked their bodies for a time.

After another moment, they leaned back, looking at each other.

"I want to try something," Kurt whispered. "I just don't want you to think I'm gross."

"Of course not, baby," Blaine reassured him.

Hesitantly, Kurt brought his hand up, still covered in Blaine's come. He looked at Blaine, who smiled gently, and put his finger in his mouth.

Blaine's mouth went dry and his heart was pounding as Kurt neatly licked the fluid off his finger, closing his eyes to savor the flavor.

"God, Kurt," he panted. He wanted Kurt to see how hot it was, not to mention he loved the flavor, so he put his own fingers in his mouth, licking off Kurt's come.

Kurt's eyes went wide and his body gave a small twitch at the sight.

Both of their body's gave a valiant effort to get hard again, but they decided to clean up and sleep instead of doing any more. They got back in their pajamas and Kurt assumed his favorite position.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said in more of a hum.

"I adore you, too," Blaine murmured and they fell asleep, completely content.

. . . . . .

That weekend, Kurt ended up talking with his dad about sex, having brought it up himself. He had brought pamphlets for his dad to look at and his father proved more than willing. It turned out to be a very positive experience for them both.

. . . . . .

Monday afternoon, they performed for Dalton's sister school, Blaine and Kurt dancing around each other and kissing in the midst of the foam. Blaine had to keep his eyes on the girls when they sang because Kurt had definitely taken ownership of his sexy look. It made Blaine breathless. He had to glare several times at Nick and Jeff because they, too, seemed to notice the change in Kurt.

And wouldn't you know, three girls approached him afterward for his number. He blushed and told them he was already taken before rushing into Blaine's arms. Baby penguin, indeed.

. . . . . .

**I have looked forward to writing this scene/chapter since I got the idea for this story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's always when I say I'm not going to write that I find the time to do it anyway… I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I was excited to write it and it turned out pretty good! Characters and certain dialogue lines belong to Glee and Fox. Don't forget I'm also posting this on LJ with the same username I have here. Look me up!**

. . . . . . .

"Blaine, we should stick with what we know and what works. And that would be you," David said.

"I agree. It's your voice that can get us to Nationals," Wes agreed.

"If the council would excuse me; do you guys hear what you are saying? You're saying that nobody in this group has the talent to win Regionals. That only I have that potential. Did you miss Kurt getting us a win at Sectionals?" Blaine said, sounding disgusted. "I will sing duet if everyone agrees, but I will not take a solo."

"A duet? That will work," Wes said. "All those in favor? And the aye's have it. So now we need to hold auditions for your duet partner."

"I nominate Kurt," Trent said. "Blaine and Kurt knocked it out of the park when they sang 'Animal' together. Their voice are an amazing blend."

"I second that," Nick said.

"Okay, well, that isn't usually how we do it, but it's been seconded. All those in favor of Kurt and Blaine singing a duet for Regionals? Again, the aye's have it. Congratulations you two. Make sure you okay your song choice with us. We'll have to find another song to complement it for our final song," Wes said. "Alright, rehearsal dismissed. Show up next week with song ideas for Kurt and Blaine and songs to go before and after their duet," Thad said.

Wes and his gavel signified the true end of rehearsal, and the room began to empty.

"That was pretty impressive," Kurt said, walking over to Blaine who was playing a simple melody on the piano.

"What was?" Blaine asked, smiling up at him.

"Not everyone would have the willpower to walk away from so much adulation," Kurt said, sliding onto the bench with him.

"I told you, it was getting to be too much of 'Blaine and the Pips' and I didn't want to do that anymore," Blaine said, quoting the line spoken to him by the Other Kurt so long ago.

"Well, it's still admirable," Kurt said, his eyes shining with pride.

Blaine couldn't help but feel like crap. In the original version of this life, it had taken Kurt to open his eyes about his place in the Warblers. Prior to that conversation, Blaine had been perfectly content to have solo's during every competition.

. . . . . . .

Blaine's weekend was long and boring. Kurt was at home, enjoying time with his family and Blaine couldn't help but be jealous. Even if he was a thirty year old stuck in a sixteen year old body; the lack of parents still stung.

Kurt called on Sunday and said he was going straight to school Monday morning and would return home with Blaine in the afternoon. He sounded off, but Blaine just let it go.

He didn't see Kurt in any of their classes Monday morning and became concerned, especially when Kurt wouldn't answer his texts. Blaine decided to finish the day and then he'd call Burt and see what was going on.

During Warbler's practice, he learned that nobody else had seen Kurt either. They were arguing over whether they should wear their uniforms to Regionals when the doors opened, revealing Kurt looking resplendent in all black with a devastated look on his face.

"Kurt, what is it?" Blaine said, standing, truly not remembering what was going on. It clicked right as Kurt began to speak.

"It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti's dead," he announced, his voice trembling. "I'm fairly certain it was a stroke."

Blaine sat, a sympathetic look on his face. Kurt announced that he wanted to sing and he did a beautiful job singing 'Blackbird', just as he had done Before. This time, Blaine had his head out of his ass and knew he was already in love with this unearthly creature. They all applauded when he was done singing. Kurt came to sit next to Blaine, snuggling into his side.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Blaine said in his ear.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

They sat quietly listening to song ideas and small performances to show how good a song might fit the whole team.

Since Blaine knew Kurt was safe, he was free to go to fight club that afternoon. Kurt said he had a task that would keep him busy until they were ready to leave. He didn't want to go to Blaine's house alone.

. . . . .

When Blaine returned, his hair still wet, the curls already taking over his head, he smiled when he saw Kurt bent over a little black box. He knew exactly what it was, but wanted this moment for the two of them.

"What's that?" he said with a smile.

"Pavarotti's casket," Kurt said.

"Well, maybe you could work on it later, I have an idea for our duet and we should work on it," Blaine said.

"Do tell," Kurt said with a smile, setting down his glue bottle.

"Adam Lambert's song 'Underneath'," Blaine announced, sitting in the chair next to Kurt.

"That's not your usual Katy Perry or P!nk," Kurt commented with a grin. "Blaine, why are you okay sharing this duet with me when you said you didn't want to be in the spotlight and I've already had a solo?"

"Kurt, any chance to work with you on something whether it's a French collage or a Warblers duet, I'm going to do it. Sure we live together during the week, but it still doesn't seem like enough time together. I love you and I live for moments where we can be with each other," Blaine said, knowing his original speech wouldn't work in this situation. He did, however, lean over and kiss Kurt, clasping his face in his hands. Kurt gasped against his lips, but quickly leaned into him, nibbling on his lower lip.

Blaine pulled back with a husky laugh. "We, should, um, practice," he said, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"I thought we were," Kurt flirted, his cheeks red and his eyes wide and sparkling.

Blaine leaned back over and took over Kurt's mouth. Their lips met then they paused, hearing the most irritating piano music. Shrugging, they lost themselves in the kiss. Kurt pulled them into a standing position, pushing their bodies as close together as they could.

Blaine moaned into his mouth, needing more. In a passionate move, he pushed Kurt onto the table, scattering beads everywhere as he climbed on top of him, their mouths never leaving each other. Blaine took Kurt's hands held them over Kurt's head, against the table. Their mouths moved against each other, tongues lapping, teeth nibbling. Kurt was making the most adorable mewling sounds, pushing their groins together.

"God you taste good," Blaine panted.

"Home," Kurt got out. "Let's go home."

"Oh yeah," Blaine said.

When they parted, ready to rush home in a state of delirious passion, they looked around them at the crystals and beads covering the table and floor. They looked at each other, sighed and began cleaning up. They discussed the song and how they could split it up between them. Going home, they ate and did homework, as usual. Kurt worked more on Pav's casket and Blaine began sorting through the sheet music they'd picked up on the way home. The rest of the evening was spent rehearsing the song between kisses. When they thought they had it down, they went to bed, snuggling against one another.

. . . . . .

The day of Regionals had arrived. The morning started with Aural Intensity singing a couple of religious songs that left everyone scratching their heads. Then they were up. Kurt was a bit more confident this time, rather than the shaky mess he'd been at Sectionals. They would be performing 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk, but first up Blaine and Kurt would be singing.

They hugged each other firmly. "We've so got this," Kurt growled in Blaine's ear.

"You know it," Blaine said, grinning at him.

They kissed deeply and walked out on stage, taking their places.

_(Kurt)_

_Strip away the flesh and bone _

_Look beyond the lies you've known _

_Everybody wants to talk about a freak _

_No one wants to dig that deep_

_Let me take you underneath _

_(Blaine)_

_Baby, better watch your step_

_Never mind what's on the left _

_You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_

_It's still not that easy for me underneath _

_(Both)_

_A red river of screams _

_Underneath _

_Tears in my eyes _

_Underneath _

_Stars in my black and blue sky _

_And underneath _

_Under my skin _

_Underneath the depths of my sin _

_Look at me _

_Now do you see? _

_(Blaine)_

_Welcome to my world of truth _

_I don't wanna hide any part of me from you _

_I'm standing here with no apologies _

_(Kurt)_

_Such a beautiful release _

_You inside of me _

_(Both)_

_A red river of screams _

_Underneath _

_Tears in my eyes _

_Underneath _

_Stars in my black and blue sky _

_And underneath _

_Under my skin _

_Underneath the depths of my sin _

_Look at me _

_Now do you see?_

_Underneath... _

_(Blaine)_

_Welcome to my world of truth _

_I don't wanna hide any part of me from you_

The audience erupted in applause. Kurt was pleased to see the New Directions on their feet, clapping wildly. Blaine pulled him into a hug and twirled him around before the rest of the Warblers came to them and enveloped them in a giant hug.

Blaine had asked to sing those last two lines. They had seemed to fit his new life. He knew they had kicked that song's ass. There was no reason they shouldn't win, he figured, especially after their flawless version of P!nk's song. They went and sat in the audience, listening to the New Direction's and their original songs.

Blaine knew what was supposed to happen, but hell, things could change in this world. He was disappointed however, when the New Directions were announced the winners and told they were going to New York for Nationals.

He squeezed Kurt's hand tightly, knowing he would be disappointed.

After the competition was over, they walked to where Kurt wanted to bury Pavarotti. As they finished the small ceremony, Kurt began talking about how disappointed he was that they hadn't won.

"You did win, Kurt. We both did. We have each other," Blaine said, smiling at him warmly, holding out his hand. Kurt twined their fingers together.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"And that is why I am the luckiest guy in the world," Blaine said.

. . . . . . . .

The next week brought around another chance to perform. Kurt, Blaine, and the Warblers were invited to join the New Directions for the Night of Neglect fundraiser. The Warblers agreed only because they wanted to support them as they raised money to go to New York. A couple of Warblers had put up a fuss about going to the benefit. Wes and David insisted, saying the Warblers were a team that showed unity with all singing groups. And if they could bring performers and audience members, then they would. It was the honorable thing to do.

They made a goal to bring five guests each. Kurt brought Burt and Carole and a few of his friends from Dalton who weren't Warblers. Blaine's parents were still off doing whatever, so he brought a couple teachers and students. They managed to fill more of the auditorium than the New Directions had.

Kurt showed Blaine around the school between performances.

"You miss this place, don't you?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I guess so. I don't miss being slushied or thrown against the lockers though," Kurt said, a small smile on his face.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" came a loud voice.

They turned to see Karofsky coming toward them.

"Speaking of things I don't miss," Kurt muttered. Then he spoke louder. "We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me you're going," Kurt said, his eyebrow going up.

"I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place," Karofsky retorted.

"Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend the three of us don't know what's really going on here," Blaine said, taking a step toward the bully.

"You don't know squat, butt boy," Karofsky sneered.

Blaine let loose and shoved Karofsky into a nearby locker. Karofsky lunged forward to push him back and Blaine stepped aside quickly and Karofsky fell head-first against the lockers on the other side of the hall. Karofsky roared at Blaine and came at him, swinging a punch at his head. Blaine just stepped aside again, a small smile of victory on his face.

"Come on, Kurt, this is getting boring," Blaine said.

"Get back here and fight, stupid lady face," Karofsky taunted.

"Real brave with your fists, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth," Kurt said as they walked away.

They walked back toward the auditorium. "You okay?" Blaine asked. It had taken everything he had in him to keep from beating the holy living shit out of Karofsky. For ever thinking he could touch Kurt, for hurting him, he needed to suffer. But he knew Kurt was a pacifist. He would go along with that until he couldn't anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Should've known Karofsky would come around to ruin the night," Kurt said. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. "Though I have to say, seeing you outsmart Karofsky was kind of hot," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Really?" Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh huh," Kurt replied, coming closer.

Just as they were about to hug, Blaine's phone rang. It was set to a specific ring tone and Blaine knew he had to take the call. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I'll catch up with you in the auditorium," Blaine smiled, stepping off to the side.

"Hi Moira, how are you?" he said.

"Not too bad. Did a past life regression on your old roomie, Neil, and what do you know, he remembers you!" she exclaimed.

"Really? That's kind of amazing," Blaine said, truly surprised.

"It is, indeed. But I'm calling for another reason. You are going to experience something very soon, like minutes kind of soon and it will put you on a path toward a decision. I don't know the benefits or downfalls of the two choices, but either way, you'll need to make a choice. I wish I had something more clear for you, but it just came up suddenly, so I thought I'd better warn you," she said.

"Okay. At least I know there is a choice that needs to be made. I'm not going in blind. Thank you, Moira, as usual," Blaine said truly grateful.

He joined Kurt backstage and heard the tail end of the conversation between him, Rachel and Mr. Schuester. Kurt was being invited to sing with his old group for the final song.

"Only if Blaine can sing with us," Kurt was saying.

Mr. Schuester smiled. "Of course he can. Blaine, you are always welcome," he said, shaking Blaine's hand. "I really enjoyed your performance at Regionals. You and Kurt sound amazing together."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine responded. "What song are we singing?"

. . . . . . .

Being surrounded by New Directions instead of Warblers felt odd. Not just because there were female voices, but there was no beat-boxing either. No six or eight part harmonies. There was something different, something that seemed to surround him, a feeling of family that he'd never felt with the Warblers. The song helped things. It seemed to be a song just for Blaine.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you'll never live it twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothin' stand in your way_

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day _

They got a standing ovation for the song, of course most of the people were already standing from clapping along during the song. The curtain closed and the singers hugged each other, hopping up and down at the reception they'd received and the hope that they might have made enough money to get them to New York. Apparently there was another, smaller team who also needed money to go to a competition and they were now going to be able to go.

Everyone was still standing around, arms around one another, when Mercedes spoke up. "Kurt, I wish you could come back here. We miss you. It was amazing to hear your voice in our midst again."

People nodded and voiced agreement.

"Yeah, get your butt back here and bring your man with you. He's got a helluva set of lungs on him, too," Puck said, grinning at Blaine.

"Wouldn't that be amazing," Rachel gushed. "Kurt and Blaine attending McKinley, their beautiful voices blending in perfect harmony around my voice. It would be spectacular. Kurt, you should think about it."

"I'd love to, guys," Kurt said. "But Karofsky is still here. And he still hates me. Until he's out of the picture, I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine was nodding along. There was no way he would allow Kurt to be placed in a dangerous situation. That's when it hit him. This was the decision. He'd known he would transfer at the beginning of his junior year. But it looked like the universe was offering a different circumstance. Did he want to transfer when Kurt did in just a week or so? Or did he want to stick with the Original plan? Would the wrong decision cause him to loop? He needed to think.

. . . . . . .

**Hope you liked it! The song Klaine sang with the ND's was 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback. The scattered beads/table scene was inspired by Mardie186. That was fun. Too bad that didn't happen on the show! **

**Please review. I live for those alerts that I have a new review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Your reviews sometimes leave me speechless. I am so grateful for each and every one. I read them to my mom (she's an invalid). She giggles when she hears some of them. She doesn't have much joy in her life, so thank you for all of your reviews. (Btw, to those who remember she was ill… she is doing much better, is home and continuing to improve.) I was hoping your reviews would help me decide whether to have Blaine transfer now or later. No such luck! : ) Okay, well, let's just see what happens, then. Enjoy!**

. . . . . . .

"Have you given it any thought?" Blaine asked Kurt as they lay on Blaine's bed.

"I have, but I'm still stuck. I mean, thanks to the scholarship, I don't _have_ to transfer. I get to go to school and sleep at your house all week long, so that isn't exactly incentive to go back," Kurt said, sighing.

"But?" Blaine urged, knowing there was a specific reason keeping him from being sure.

"I _miss_ them, Blaine," Kurt said with feeling. "Yes, parts of McKinley were literal hell; being bullied and tormented. I mean, I still have nightmares about what happened with Karofsky. At the same time, as awful as it sounds, if Karofsky hadn't done those things I might not have had this relationship with you. We might still be in that awkward friend stage where I would hint about my feelings and you would push me away, claiming to be crazy about me but not wanting a relationship. I'd say we were like Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal in "When Harry Met Sally", saying we would be friends, but in my heart I'd be concentrating on the fact that they got together in the end. I have improved so much since you've been in my life. I have more courage because of you. I have more confidence in my body sexually. I even learned," he said with a chuckle, "how to look sexy."

"Well, it certainly works on me," Blaine said with a playful leer on his face.

"I came out at McKinley, the glee club accepted me no matter what. With you in my life, I just feel like I'm, not necessarily a better person because I know I'm fabulous, but I'm an improved person," Kurt said, his eyes shining with sincerity. "And I'm so grateful for that."

"I'm grateful for your presence in my life as a whole," Blaine said, knowing he needed to share. It was part of why he was here, in this world. "You've made me a person who can see past himself… Kurt. I started seeing it a little before you came into my life, but seeing you, getting to know you, made it all stronger, more important. I see the extraordinary talent you have and how it made you feel to be pushed to the back of your choir. How many of the Warblers have that kind of talent and feel held back because I had so many solos? It felt awful and that's when I told the council that I didn't want as many solos and I insisted on honest auditions when I did want to go for a solo. You inspired that, Kurt. You gave me the gift of sexuality. We've shared so many 'firsts', (all of them, he thought) and I could not be happier that it has always been with you. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to experiencing more of life with you – and not just in the bedroom," Blaine said with a small smile.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and they lay like that for a time, propped up against Blaine's headboard, their hearts seeming to beat as one.

"Have you thought about it?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet.

"I have. But, like you, I just don't know," Blaine replied. Of course, his decision was based solely on whether the action would make him loop. "I talked to my parents," he said with a hollow laugh.

"Uh oh, what did they say?" Kurt asked, pulling away so he could look at Blaine.

"Well, there was the obvious problem of where I would live, but my parents didn't seem concerned. They said they'd take my tuition money and get me an apartment close to McKinley. Every time I brought up something that could be a hindrance, they found a way around it. Not that I want them to say I can't go, it's just I wish they weren't so eager for me _to_ go," Blaine said. It didn't seem to matter that he was a grown man stuck in this body, it still hurt. Maybe because as soon as he'd graduated in the Other life, he'd never heard from his parents again. They'd sent a nice-sized check for the wedding. Kurt and Blaine had used it to buy a new toilet and re-do the bathroom. There was a sense of vengeful comfort when he realized the 'gift' his parent's had sent was now being shit in on a regular basis. "I wish I wasn't so easily pushed aside," he whispered. "I guess that's part of why I'm more inclined to stay. Plus, honestly, Kurt, I don't want to take you away from any of your friends or anything like that." That was true, too. He remembered going to McKinley his junior year Before and being given a multitude of solos. Santana had called it the 'Blaine and Berry Show' since Rachel had gotten more solos than anyone. He remembered all too well the words Kurt had said during the fight that was as close as they'd ever gotten to breaking up. He was very happy to say they never got that close again. But Kurt's words hurt him and if he could prevent that now by staying at Dalton, he would. Kurt had commented about how many times he'd had to sit on a stool and listen to Blaine sing. They both knew he was the one who should have been singing, thought Kurt would never admit it so openly. Kurt was more talented than anyone in the Warblers or the New Directions. He had a voice that was heard one time in a century, and it should be used and allowed to be shown all over the world.

"Blaine, you wouldn't take anything from me. If anything, you would add to the joy of going back. It would make my life perfect. Well, it would if Karofsky fell off the face of the earth. But with you there, we could walk to classes together. Safety in numbers right?" Then Kurt's face fell. "Forget it. I can't ask you to go back with me. I'm used to slushie facials and getting shoved. Even if it's been a while. The feeling of slush getting thrown in your face is something you never quite get used to. But it's less shocking as time goes on. You just have to remember to always pack a spare outfit in a plastic bag and leave it in your locker. Then it's safe. Ugh, listen to me! No, you can't go. Asking anyone to go somewhere where they might throw ice in your face is just wrong. I'm sorry, Blaine. I won't ask you about it anymore," Kurt said with a frown.

"Come on, Kurt, stop it. I'm not a sissy, you know. I've been captain of the fight club since its inception. I got bullied plenty at my old school. I can handle anything they throw at me," he said, grinning. "Both literally and figuratively."

Kurt gave a light chuckle, but was still caught in his own thoughts. "I should just stay at Dalton. I have a free ride and other benefits."

"Like what?" Blaine asked, unbelieving that there were any benefits to Dalton.

"I get to live with you," Kurt said, a blush spreading across his face.

"Mm, that is a rather large benefit," Blaine agreed, leaning forward to nuzzle Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed at the contact, leaning his head over to give Blaine more access.

"There is a better benefit, though, even if you weren't spending the night," Blaine said against Kurt's neck, nibbling the soft skin.

"What's that?" Kurt muttered.

"I'll have my own apartment. No interruptions, nothing to stop us, no matter what we decide we want to do," Blaine said, breathing hotly against him.

"Mmhmm, that does sound rather… helpful," Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer. "Especially if we, uh, wanted to try something new."

"Something new? I like the sound of that," Blaine rasped, his body becoming very eager. He still missed his Other body that could hold out for hours. This body would orgasm at the most inopportune moment.

"Can I whisper it in your ear?" Kurt asked, his cheeks flaming.

"Of course," Blaine said, kissing him briefly before turning his head so Kurt could whisper.

"I, um, well, I've been thinking. I thought it might be, uh, fun to," Kurt stammered.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's leg reassuringly, moving his hand higher and higher up Kurt's thigh. "Just tell me, baby. Anything you want to try," he whispered, smiling inwardly at how adorable Kurt was.

"I, um, have been trying something by myself and I was thinking it would be fun for us both to try on each other," Kurt said. Blaine could literally feel the heat emanating off of the boy's cheek.

"I would love trying something on each other," Blaine encouraged. "What have you been doing to yourself?" Blaine asked, hoping that by asking this way, Kurt might be more inclined to tell him.

"Sometimes on the weekends, I think about you," Kurt began again.

"Do you masturbate, Kurt? I do. I think about all the things we do together and how sexy you are and I masturbate, stroking myself until I come," Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear.

"Yes, oh yes," Kurt whispered. "Sometimes, right before I come, I get a, um, finger wet and I, um, use it."

Usually Blaine would encourage Kurt to speak the actual words, but the poor guy was so red, Blaine needed to give him a break.

"Do you finger yourself, Kurt?" he whispered. Feeling Kurt's nod, Blaine took in a shuddering breath. "Oh my god that turns me on so much. I'm already hard for you," he said, pulling Kurt's hand to palm him through his slacks. "I would love to finger you," Blaine breathed. "And it makes me want to explode thinking about it."

"Oh thank god. I thought you would be grossed out or think I was desperate or something," Kurt said, relief clear on his face.

"Hell no. I love the idea," Blaine assured him.

"Can we, um, try tonight?" Kurt asked, the fire creeping up his face again.

"Absolutely," Blaine said, drawing Kurt close and slanting their mouths together.

Kurt hummed against him and licked at Blaine's lips and tongue. They lay there against each other, kissing passionately, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Slowly, clothes were discarded, flesh kissed, licked, and nipped until they were both panting.

Blaine laid Kurt out flat and slid on top of him, pushing his knees up, glad Kurt was so flexible. Blaine was closer to Kurt, but Kurt's arms were longer so his reach would be better. Nipping at Kurt's bottom lip, he sucked it into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. At the same time, he began rotating their hips together, the pre-come making them slip and slide together deliciously.

"Blaine, oh god, this feels amazing. Um. Do we have any, uh, lube?" Kurt asked, his eyes blown with lust.

"Yeah, hold on," Blaine said and rolled over to the side of the bed. He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the small bottle of lube. He'd bought it almost a month a ago because he'd been getting chafed when he'd masturbate. "I got some a while back for, um, personal use," he said with a wink. He lubed up their fingers before he stroked Kurt's throbbing cock. Kurt mirrored him, pumping Blaine, both of them moaning loudly.

"Just remember to go slow, baby," Blaine whispered before rubbing his finger in small circles around Kurt's hole. He teased the soft, puckered flesh before gently inserting his finger just up to his fingernail.

Kurt was groaning, thrashing his head back and forth. Blaine kissed him, thrusting his tongue in Kurt's mouth as he pushed his finger in, up to the first knuckle.

Kurt seemed to realize it was his turn, so he reached around Blaine who was kneeling above him, doggie style. He followed the crack of Blaine's ass to his hole. He copied Blaine's movements, circling, teasing the flesh, before pushing in. He didn't pause like Blaine had, he pushed in all the way to his first knuckle. Both boys paused and began kissing each other deeply, massaging tongues, tasting the individual taste of each other.

Slowly, they began moving their fingers in and out, gaining momentum as they began to loosen up. Trying to control all of their movements, Blaine began thrusting against Kurt so they could get the needed friction for their cocks.

"More, Blaine, please, I need more," Kurt said, slipping his finger out.

"Tell me what you need, baby," Blaine said, pleased that Kurt was so lost in the sensations, he forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

"Another. Another finger, puh, please, Blaine," Kurt muttered, his voice desperate.

"Of course, baby. I have you," he said, grabbing the lube to quickly cover his other fingers and inserted one again. "Tell me when you're ready for more," he said, so completely turned on by all of this.

He moved his finger in and out of Kurt and soon he heard a moan. "More," Kurt got out. Blaine put another finger in, slowly. So slowly, it appeared to be driving Kurt crazy. Kurt was bucking down onto Blaine's fingers. "More," he demanded.

Blaine was surprised, but gave him what he wanted, adding a third finger slowly and thrusting into him. He had one advantage and that was knowing the exact location of Kurt's prostate. He turned his fingers just the tiniest bit and there it was, the small bundle of nerves. He began rubbing over it, putting a small bit of pressure against it. Kurt was soon completely undone. He was flinging his head from side to side, panting and crying out. Blaine was sitting up on his knees so he had better access to Kurt's ass. The hot visual was turning Blaine on to the point where he pumped himself and came on Kurt's stomach with a growl. After a short recovery, he took pity on Kurt by grabbing his cock and pumping it. It took all of half a minute before Kurt was screeching and bucking as he came, shooting jets of come all over his chest and stomach. Blaine pumped him through his orgasm, gently easing his fingers out, hoping he wouldn't notice. Kurt still gasped at the empty sensation, though, and Blaine hummed, soothing him.

Later, after the cleanup and the promise to do it again, very soon, they were laying wrapped around each other, talking quietly.

"Blaine, I think I'm going to go back," Kurt told him. "I want to finish high school there. I may not be as safe as here, but I can be myself through my clothes. Plus, my friends are there and the work there is so much easier," Kurt said with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah, I've decided, too," Blaine said hesitantly. He hoped this was the right decision. He guessed looping or the lack thereof would show him. Until then, who knows?

. . . . . .

**I know I left it as a cliffhanger. We haven't had one of those in a long time. Besides, most of this chapter was sweet boy love, so no complaints! : ) Btw, great job themuse19 on catching my sarcasm about the piano during the kissing scene. Will try to update tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel like each day is a countdown. Will I be deleted from FF? Will I not? I've had my LJ up for a few days, but haven't even had one review, so I don't know what will happen if I have to go over there full time. Ho hum. Big news for me! I'm going to see Chris Colfer at his book signing in California! So excited! In the mean time, I have strep throat, so I don't know how much or how often I'll write this week. I blame my son. He had it first.**

. . . . . . .

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. I'm a little overwhelmed by all the colors," he said with a wink, looking around at all the students.

"You should talk," Kurt said, giving Blaine's outfit a raised brow.

"What? I love bowties," Blaine grinned, straightening his striped tie, and looking down at his black button up and red pants. "I feel a sense of freedom that I had forgotten even existed."

"And those pants love you," Kurt flirted, giving him a look from under his lashes.

"I love it when you talk like that," Blaine said, nuzzling his neck when he was sure nobody was looking.

"First day at a new school, and already in the second semester. At least we know we won't be behind," Kurt said, sighing.

"Well, I'll be working a little harder," Blaine said, a smile starting to light up his face.

"Why?" Kurt asked, his head tilted.

"I was talking to Ms. Pillsbury and since I was a bit ahead at Dalton, and that is equals to even further ahead here, she said if I took a couple of senior classes, she could get it okayed for me to graduate," Blaine paused, "with you."

Kurt's mouth dropped and he held a finger in the air. "Wait a minute. Are you saying you're going to graduate with me?"

Blaine gave a big cheesy grin. "That is what I believe I'm telling you," he said.

Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms. "Oh my god, Blaine, that is wonderful! I'm so excited. This year is going to be magic," he said, sighing happily into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt replied. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you think we could celebrate at your place after school?" Kurt asked, his cheeks pink, but his eyes warm with need.

"I think that sounds perfect," Blaine said. "Now we better get to class or I won't be graduating with you."

. . . . . . .

That afternoon, Blaine sang "It's Not Unusual" by Tom Jones to the glee club and was promptly accepted. Ms. Pillsbury was in the room and between her and Mr. Schue, they explained the week's activity. Self acceptance, ending with a group performance of "Born this Way" by Lady Gaga.

Rehearsal ended with Kurt moving forward and singing an emotional version of "As if We Never Said Goodbye". Blaine's stomach clenched and he blinked away tears. He knew Kurt had missed his family here in this room. He'd even known that Kurt had performed this song, but now, seeing it in its fullest made him sure they'd both made the right decision.

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_

_Missed the fairy tale adventure_

_In this ever spinning playground_

_We were young together_

_I'm coming out of make-up_

_The lights already burning_

_Not long until the cameras will start turning..._

_And the early morning madness_

_And the magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

Through the last verses, Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and didn't move.

_I don't want to be alone_

_That's all in the past_

_This world's waited long enough_

_I've come home at last! _

_We'll have magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye..._

_We taught the world new ways to dream!_

Blaine stood with the rest of class as Kurt bowed, almost to the floor. He quickly wiped his eyes, so impressed by Kurt and knowing that he truly was the luckiest man in the world. It might seem like a nightmare when he was looping, but the rest of the time? How many people got to relive the early moments with their true love?

Kurt and Blaine walked to the car and drove to Blaine's apartment, discussing their first day. Blaine had a few classes with Kurt, but not as many as he'd had before.

"Did you sleep okay this weekend?" he asked Kurt, hoping he had slept great.

"Not really," Kurt replied. "I kept waking up and reaching for you. I finally hugged a pillow and it helped a little bit. What about you?"

"I cheated," Blaine said, smiling as he drove. "I found a shirt of yours and put it on the pillow you used and made a 'Kurt' pillow. It doesn't mean I slept any better, I was just able to miss you more actively." He knew he shouldn't be telling Kurt this. He should encourage them to spend time apart. It would help now that Kurt was back at home. He knew Burt wouldn't want them being together all the time. Kurt would hate it, and actually, Blaine would, too. But it would be the best thing for both of them. It had been a blessing to have Kurt as much as he did, it helped Blaine adjust to this world. And now, he'd have to truly control himself since they would have alone time in Blaine's new apartment. That would be tricky, seeing as they were both becoming more sexually aware. Kurt was blooming in his ability to talk about what he wanted, even if he needed to whisper.

They decided to trade pillows every few days so then they'd have a bit of relief to their loneliness. But Blaine knew that they would adjust quickly enough and that would be good for Kurt. Along that same line, Blaine was able to handle the extra schoolwork, in order to graduate, just fine. He would make sure to take some time 'out' so he could work anyway and that way, Kurt wouldn't forget his friends and be too caught up in him. Their relationship was much different than it had been Before, but Blaine wanted to make sure they were a healthier couple than they were.

Walking to Blaine's apartment, or townhouse, more like, they held hands and talked about the glee club assignment. Blaine unlocked the door and looked around a little proudly and a little sadly. He loved having his own place. It reminded him of life Before. But to have his parents be so eager to be rid of him that they bought him a townhouse and fully furnished it with top of the line items – well, even being his Before self, it still hurt.

When Kurt had first seen it, he'd helped Blaine readjust his furniture and decorations to where it looked more like what he wanted, then what his mother's interior decorator wanted. They had even gone out and picked up a few other small items, like a new comforter that they both liked, a pillow especially for Kurt, a new shower curtain, as well as some personal products that Kurt could use when he stayed over. Seeing his blue toothbrush next to Blaine's pink one made his chest ache with happiness. Kurt had also provided plenty of snapshots of them in frames throughout the house. And though, yes, he was going to encourage Kurt to spend time with his friends, but he was planning on plenty of nights with Kurt over. Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn had all agreed to cover for Kurt when he wanted to sleep over.

Tonight he was staying late to work on assignments together. He'd let his dad know that Blaine was trying to graduate with him and Burt had supported Kurt's assistance.

They ate a quick snack and did their schoolwork in under an hour. Cleaning up quickly, they headed upstairs to Blaine's room. There was a smaller, furnished bedroom across the hall. Of course, Blaine's guest of choice was going to sleep in his bed, not a guest bed.

Lounging across his bed, they kissed lazily, gently stroking each other's mouths until they opened and their tongues met, wet and hot. The kisses became a little more heated, Kurt thrusting his tongue in Blaine's mouth repeatedly.

"I love it when you fuck my mouth," Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's eyes widened and then darkened with lust. Immediately he slanted their mouths together, forcing his tongue into Blaine's mouth over and over again until they were both panting and grabbing at each other.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, nibbling Blaine's lower lip.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want to fuck your mouth, but for real," Kurt whispered.

Blaine paused, eyes wide. "You want to give me a blowjob?"

"Oh yes," Kurt said, moaning against Blaine's lips. "I want to see what it feels like when you come in my mouth. God, just saying it is making me throb."

Blaine knew what he was talking about. He had a wet spot in his red slacks.

"Lose the clothes, Anderson," Kurt ordered.

Blaine gasped, his blood running hot with the bitchy, bossy tone. He quickly shed his outfit, taking the time to put his bowtie on top of his dresser.

Within minutes they were back on the bed, moving against each other's nude bodies, just enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Kurt licked at Blaine's neck, tasting that intoxicating mixture of salt and Blaine. He nipped his way down Blaine's body, licking at his nipples and belly button.

When he reached Blaine's pelvis, he sat back, staring at him.

"You don't have to…," Blaine started.

"Shh!" Kurt said, frowning at him. "I just happen to be admiring you. You, um, have a beautiful cock," he breathed, licking his lips.

"Ohdeargodyes," Blaine muttered, his cock twitching with need. He watched as Kurt took him in hand and lapped at the pre-come at the tip. Blaine felt light-headed and it only got worse as Kurt lowered his head and took Blaine into his mouth. Both of them hummed and moaned at the contact.

Kurt began bobbing up and down, sloppily at first, then building on some sort of supernatural talent. Blaine warned him just a minute into it and came hard, his head throbbing at the strength. He blinked through it, but managed to see that Kurt had swallowed it all, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Oh god you taste good, Blaine. Shit, I'm gonna come now," Kurt said and sat up on his knees before coming all over Blaine's chest. When he came down a bit, he saw the mess he'd made on Blaine and gasped. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I just kind of went with it."

"Are you kidding me? That was freaking hot," Blaine said. "You are more than welcome to do that any time you want," he said, wiping a finger through the come and putting it in his mouth.

"How about a shower and then another round?" Kurt asked, looking desperate.

"Oh yes," Blaine said.

. . . . . . .

At the end of the week, they gathered in the auditorium, prepared to go through the number. Blaine watched Kurt do the opening lines with his messy hair and Gaga claws. It was a total turn on. Of course, he couldn't have put that on a shirt. It might be offensive.

They danced around, singing the song, looking at each other's shirts, some laughs, some sympathetic looks. Blaine had thought he'd go for Bushy, seeing as that what he looked like in the morning. Kurt had promised some lessons in taming without the gel helmet, instead. Then he'd thought about Triangle Brows, but he'd never really had a problem with his brows.

The point of the assignment was to show something you'd had trouble accepting about yourself, but that you were working toward dealing with now.

He ran out with Lauren Zizes and Sam, singing together. He threw his jacket off and people looked over only to look confused. It might only have meaning to him, but something he'd hated and now accepted was nothing more than Second Chances.

. . . . . . .

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm feeling like utter crap. As it was, this took me way longer to write than chapters that were much longer. Please read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey folks. Sorry it's been so long. I've been sick and weaning from a medicine that turns out to be killing me! Yep, you heard it. I had a theory about the disappearing stories… that they are taken off when they are updated. But as I looked for some of my favorites today, even some old ones are gone. Anyway. I'm hoping this chapter inspires me to get back into the story. Most of this story has been from Blaine's POV. There will be a small portion from Kurt's POV because Blaine won't be there and I need part of the story told from that POV.**

**. . . . . .**

It was easier to get used to McKinley than Dalton. He may have adjusted well to Dalton when he'd originally attended, but after he left, the strict, pent up side of him had disappeared over time. Now he was almost able to enjoy school, though the work was highly annoying in its simplicity. He did the work as fast as he could most days, flying through it so he could always have time for Kurt. His plan to keep Kurt believing he was working hard so he would find time for his friends, was working fabulously. Kurt had just had a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine didn't understand the relationship with Rachel. He knew for a fact that Rachel ended up doing several things that would wreck any friendship they had in the future. It took everything in him to not tell her how he really feels. But at this time, the friendship was real and would stay real for another year or so.

Right now, Kurt and Blaine were looking over the songs on the album, "Rumours" for their glee assignment.

"What about 'Don't Stop'?" Kurt offered, laying on his stomach on Blaine's bed. Blaine thought he was adorable, laying there swinging his legs back and forth, chewing on the end of a pen.

Blaine almost agreed until he remembered someone else would sing that song for the assignment. Kurt had shared all the drama of that whole week. Blaine had loved hearing about it, it was like a real soap opera.

"What about something more romantic, seeing as how this will be our first duet in front of the club. I was thinking about 'You Making Loving Fun'," Blaine suggested.

"Oh, okay. Why do you think it has to be romantic just because it's our first duet," Kurt asked, sitting up and crossing his legs into some funky yoga move that would kill most mortals.

"I'm making a statement. I can't tattoo my name on your forehead or your adorable hiney. That one only because nobody would ever see it. I'm claiming you as mine, babe. It's just how it has to be," Blaine shrugged giving him a wink. He leaned across the bed, enjoying Kurt's smile before he covered those lips with his own. Gently, he pushed Kurt back onto the pillows and straddled his body. He stared into Kurt's gorgeous aqua eyes that were currently filled with peace, love, and a hint of lust. Blaine knew those eyes so well, he could tell Kurt's mood and even health, just by looking into those beautiful eyes. The long lashes surrounding his eyes fluttered for a moment and shut as Blaine kissed him gently on the lips, moving slowly and sweetly. Blaine let his tongue glide along Kurt's bottom lip, than the top.

"I love your lips, Kurt," Blaine whispered, taking another lick at them, nipping lightly on the bottom.

"My lips love you, too," Kurt said with a wink and a smile.

"Diva," Blaine said, not angry at all.

"Hobbit," Kurt returned.

These were their teasing insults. They'd both been called those names by other's who used them in anger and in attempts to belittle them. In a discussion some point along the way, Blaine and Kurt decided to take back the words and only use them in a teasing and loving manner.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair and brought him down for another kiss, this time nibbling along Blaine's lips. Leaning back, they gazed at each other's lips; red, shiny, and slightly puffy. Kurt's eyes became heavy lidded and were glazed over with pure lust.

"I need you, Blaine," he whispered, his cheeks flushed.

Blaine moaned and closed his eyes. There would be a point when he could no longer put aside Kurt's – and his – desire for sex. Kurt was pushing their physical relationship further and further. Blaine had no problem with sex, but he didn't have a clue when was still too soon to do it. Of course, he'd loop if it wasn't the right time, and well, damned if he didn't think that would make the perfect loop.

Finally, Blaine kissed his forehead, eyes, cheeks and lips again before sliding down Kurt's body. He undid the buttons on his shirt, taking the time to cover his chest with kisses and licks, down to his abdomen, flat and defined, muscled yet soft. When he reached the edge of his pants, Blaine quickly undid them and pulled them expertly off the slender man. The pants had gotten the best of Blaine many years ago in his Other life. Now, he'd surprised Kurt with his efficiency, saying it sometimes took _him_ longer to take them off. Blaine had just blushed and muttered something about being good with small workings because he had small hands. Kurt had grinned and said they were big enough for him. And that rumor about foot and hand size being comparable to the size of _other_ things? Kurt said it was absolutely untrue.

Blaine pushed Kurt's boxers and jeans down, exposing his stiff cock, leaking already from the tip.

"B, Blaine?" Kurt croaked.

"Yes, baby?" Blaine asked, lapping up the small puddle on the head.

"Can we, um, can we have sex? I love the blowjobs and fingering. It's been mind-blowing. I just, I can't stop thinking about having sex with you. Wondering how you would feel inside me," Kurt said boldly.

Blaine's eyes closed of their own volition. The pictures those words brought up made him instantly hard, instantly ready to do just what he asked.

"Soon, my love, okay? I can't wait, really. I just want to make sure it isn't on a school day or when we have other plans. I want to be able to dedicate hours to the joy and gift of us sharing our bodies with each other," Blaine said, sitting up and running a finger down the side of Kurt's face. Kurt snuggled his face into the movement, smiling.

"That sounds perfect. What if we just happened to have that kind of time available soon?" Kurt asked.

"We'll just have to see what happens, won't we," Blaine said, giving him a teasing kiss. He moved down his body again, happy to see he was still hard.

Within moments, Kurt was crying out, pulsing and shooting cum down Blaine's throat. He swallowed greedily, loving the taste and feel of Kurt in his mouth.

Sitting up after licking Kurt clean, he put him back in his pants. Looking at his boyfriend, he smiled. The boy was sprawled out, his head tipped back all the way back, his mouth open slightly. His hands were gripping the comforter, his knuckles white.

"I love the way you look when you've come undone. There is nothing more beautiful," Blaine said, adoring the relieved man in front of him.

"Does this mean I get to repay the favor?" Kurt asked, opening one eye lazily.

"Not right yet, love. We need to practice our song once we pick it," Blaine said, softly smiling.

"We're going to sing 'You Make Loving Fun', you start with the first verse, I'll do the second verse, et cetera," Kurt muttered. "There, now take your pants off."

Blaine laughed. Kurt was still very much in the after-glow of his orgasm and in no mood for work of any kind.

"I'll play it on the guitar and sing the first verse. Then you can join me," Blaine said, nudging Kurt. He slid off the bed and got his guitar next to the dresser. This guitar was his best friend, other than Kurt. He remembered days of doing backyard concerts with friends. He'd wear his favorite pink sunglasses that his mother had since thrown out as being too immature. The funky shoes, the flannel shirts, the jeans. Everything he was lectured to change after he'd started Dalton. And even after he and Kurt were married, he still never returned to that Blaine. He was a new mixture. Depending on how long he stayed on this path, he may just find that old Blaine once more. It wasn't something he hoped for as he still missed Older Kurt, but in a way, it just didn't seem so bad anymore.

. . . . . .

"So, Kurt, Blaine, you guys have a song prepared for the lesson?" Mr. Schue said, waving them up to the center of the room.

Blaine had brought his guitar and now began strumming. He began singing.

_(Blaine)_

_Sweet wonderful you,_

_You make me happy with the things you do,_

_Oh, can it be so,_

_This feeling follows me wherever I go._

_(Kurt)_

_I never did believe in miracles,_

_But I've a feeling it's time to try._

_I never did believe in the ways of magic,_

_But I'm beginning to wonder why._

_(Blaine)_

_I never did believe in miracles,_

_But I've a feeling it's time to try._

_I never did believe in the ways of magic,_

_But I'm beginning to wonder why._

_(Kurt)_

_Don't, don't break the spell,_

_It would be different and you know it will,_

_You, you make loving fun,_

_And I don't have to tell you that you're the only one._

_(Both)_

_Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (It's all I wanna do.)_

_Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (It's all I wanna do.)_

_Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (It's all I wanna do.)_

. . . . . .

That night they were relaxing, discussing the success of their duet. Kurt was still blushing prettily after Blaine's impromptu kiss after the song. The club had cheered them on, except for Finn, who put the only dark spot on a great day. He was still the only one who had problems with public gay-ness. Blaine had walked up on Finn getting on Kurt for it. Blaine hadn't been able to help shoving Finn and telling him to shove his homophobic ideas up his ass.

"If you don't like seeing what we do, don't fucking look at us. You are the only one with the problem here, Finn, have you noticed? Not one other person in that class has even the slightest issue with us being gay or us openly showing affection. The next time I decide to kiss my boyfriend or hold his hand or sing with him; keep your damn comments to yourself. Do you understand? You may be bigger than me, but I will take you down," Blaine snarled.

…

"I'm sorry if running my mouth ruined your day," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt had his head in Blaine's lap and reached up to wrap one of his curls around his finger. Blaine was doing his hair like he always did in his Other life. One of the things that was similar to both lives. Except in the Other life, he'd relearned doing his hair late sophomore year instead of this time's junior year. Blaine loved having Kurt run his hands through his hair or tug on a curl as they kissed. In his Other life, Kurt would grab a handful of curls and tug during a rough sexual encounter and it made Blaine crazy with lust.

"I was so proud of you, Blaine. So proud you were mine. Nobody has ever wanted to stand up for me before except for my dad," Kurt said, smiling. "Finn may be my brother now, but he sure doesn't act like it most of the time."

The sound of the doorbell interrupted them and they got up, racing to the door, opening it laughing.

"Oh crap," came a quiet voice.

Blaine flicked on the porch light.

"Sam!" Kurt blurted out.

"Hey guys," Sam said, his face flaming red.

"I didn't know you had a job," Blaine said. "That's fantastic in this economy. Here, keep the change," Blaine said. He knew Sam was humiliated about being a pizza man; he remembered that much from Before. The change was only four dollars and some change, it was a good balance of a good tip and not too much so it looked like charity.

Sam's face evened out and a small smile came on his face. "Thanks, yeah, I was pretty grateful to get the job. It's helping my folks and my brother and sister out."

"What's going on, Sam?" Kurt asked, concerned. "Can you come in for a moment?"

"I'd better not. Look, um, I'd really rather keep this between us," Sam said, his blue eyes concerned.

"Of course!"Blaine and Kurt assured him.

Sam quickly explained the misfortune his family was enduring. Blaine and Kurt offered their help, but Sam just smiled and waved as he ran back to the small car in the driveway.

Blaine and Kurt went and returned to the couch, eating the pizza slowly.

"I can't believe he is practically homeless," Kurt said quietly.

"Living in a tiny one room hotel, with no belongings. I'm a lot smaller than him, but you two are about the same height. Do you have some things he might be able to wear? I can go down and get some kids clothes from the department store. Maybe I can pick some clothes for him, too. Would you like to do this with me? I'd need you to drop it all off since he's more comfortable with you," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes watered. "I was already making plans in my mind to go through mine and Finn's closets. Yes, I'd love to do that. How about tomorrow after school?"

"Perfect," Blaine said.

They spent the rest of the night quiet and close together, realizing how good they each had it. Realizing that together, they'd never need anything else.

. . . . . .

The next afternoon they spent shopping at various stores, running up the credit card Blaine's parents had left him. Blaine figured it was the only good way to spend the money. His parents would freak out over having it used for something they would deem as charity. They got Sam clothes that they both deemed would fit him. Kurt only had a few things that the average guy would be okay with wearing. Kurt had too much fun buying little Stacey clothes while Blaine picked out some for Stevie.

They even spent a little time in the hygiene area picking up shampoos and conditioners that Kurt approved of. Toothbrushes, toilet paper, those kinds of things followed along. Just in case. They hadn't gotten a complete rundown from Sam of what they needed, but they figured better safe than sorry.

They packed it up in a large duffel bag that could be reused for other things. Loading up, Kurt was soon off to Sam's.

. . . . . . .

Kurt drove, humming mindlessly to the music. He was so grateful to be able to do this for Sam. Ever since he'd joined Glee, Sam had been nothing but kind to him. During the duets assignment, even after being warned by Finn, Sam had still been willing to go along with it. Kurt had had a bit of a crush on the blonde with the big blue eyes. That was the point when Kurt knew he should release Sam from their duet. He liked him and couldn't risk Sam getting slushied and treated like crap just because he sang a song with Kurt. That was enough, apparently, to get anyone slushied according to Finn. He was still angry with his brother for that. Finn was still truly a homophobe, even if he covered it up well.

He pulled up to the motel Sam was staying at and checked the room number before heaving the large bag and grocery bags up to the door. Knocking quietly in case the little ones were asleep, he stood there, the bags sitting at his feet.

The door opened just as quietly, Sam standing there looking surprised. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know how I love to shop," Kurt said, giving him a wink and pointing down at the ground.

Sam's eyes grew even wider. "Is all this?"

"For you? Of course it is, silly. Who else would it be for? Now come on, put those muscles to work and help me get this stuff in there. I assume the little ones are sleeping?" Kurt asked, picking up the smaller bag while Sam hefted the duffel onto his shoulder like it was nothing.

"They are," Sam said, his voice now a whisper. "Is it okay if I look at this stuff later?"

"Of course. Do you want me to leave or would you like to talk?" Kurt offered, sure he might need an ear after what he and his family had gone through.

"If you wanted to stay and chat, that would be great. There's a small porch out back. We can go there, if that's okay?"

"Lead the way," Kurt said, smiling.

They sat shoulder to shoulder on the tiny porch and Sam spilled how hard things have been. He'd had to pawn his guitar, which broke Kurt's heart. He knew how much Blaine loved his guitar and could only imagine what it must have done to Sam. All of this on top of trying to keep his status at school and keeping his grades up, all while having to be a parent to his siblings while his parents were out looking for work all day.

Sam broke down, crying softly. Kurt wrapped his arms around his friend, offering him comfort, trying to let him know he's not alone. After a few moments, Sam coughed and buried the weakness he thought he was showing. Kurt took his arms back and smiled as their eyes met.

"You are a gift to your family, Sam. Even if they can't see it right now because they are too buried in their own stress. At some point, they will tell you how much they appreciate all you have given up and all you are doing. I can see it now, being your friend. And I'm telling you, Sam Evans, that I appreciate you and I am proud of you," Kurt said softly.

"Thank you, Kurt," Sam said, his voice breaking. "Thank you for all the stuff and just listening. I, uh, appreciate it more than you know." Sam reached over for another hug and Kurt leaned in, whispering 'you're welcome' in his ear.

Kurt pulled away from the hug and gasped in surprise as Sam leaned in and kissed him, softly and gently. Kurt couldn't stop the sensations that ran through his body at the contact, shock keeping him still. Sam moved his lips over Kurt's, moaning softly.

The sound broke through the haze in Kurt's mind. He jumped up and after muttering "I've gotta go," he leapt off the porch and followed the line of rooms until there was a break between buildings. He continued around the building until he got to his car. Leaping in, he started the car and began driving back to Blaine's. Tears filled his eyes as he realized he'd cheated on Blaine. Blaine, who he loved. Blaine, who'd been his first kiss. Blaine, who had trusted Kurt to bring the stuff over to Sam because they were friends and Blaine hadn't wanted Sam to get any more uncomfortable than he would be already. He had froze when Sam kissed him and he'd liked it. He had enjoyed the feel of Sam's lips on his. They were soft lips and they'd molded to Kurt's, so different than Blaine's lips. Not good or bad, just different. Kurt was unsure what might have happened if Sam hadn't moaned and broken the freeze that had taken over Kurt's mind. Would he have continued kissing him? Would Kurt have tried to go further? Would Blaine ever forgive him for this? Tears continued down his face as he drove, guilt eating him alive.

. . . . . .

Blaine heard the doorbell, before he heard the banging on his door. Quickly running downstairs, he turned the hall light on and looked through the peephole. Seeing Kurt, he opened the door to let him in. Kurt hurried past him and stood in the living room. Blaine locked the door and turned to Kurt, feeling instant concern at the expression on his face and the evidence of crying for quite a while.

Rushing to him, Blaine took him in his arms, gasping when Kurt jerked back from him. "What is it, Kurt?"

"I cheated on you, Blaine," Kurt said, beginning to sob.

"What? What?"

. . . . . .

**Seeing as how we all love a cliffhanger. That and I need to get this posted and get off to bed. Will write more tomorrow. Please comment here! Will leave notices that I posted this on Twitter and Tumblr. If you don't see the chapter on FF, it will be on LJ. Thanks all.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so maybe we don't all love cliffhangers. LOL You guys are great sports. Let's not get into bullsh*t, let's get right down to it. It's very short. My apologies.**

. . . . . . . .

"What?" Blaine shouted again, before quickly pacing the room. This wasn't supposed to happen. Blaine could re-do the whole Sebastian issue and never even meet him. He would continue to pay attention to Kurt so he wouldn't need the sniveling texts of that Chandler guy. But this? Now? What the hell had gone wrong? Why wasn't he looping? "Kurt, why, baby? Who.. why? Please explain this to me," Blaine said, tears falling down his face as he collapsed on the couch.

Kurt, whose eyes had yet to dry, got on his knees in front of Blaine. "I was at the motel room, Sam was there. His little brother and sister were sleeping, so we went to the back porch to talk," Kurt sniffed. "I wanted to give him a chance to vent about all the stuff he was going through. He started crying and I was comforting him. I told him his parents would be proud of him once they could see past their own stress. We hugged, perfectly innocent. Everyone in glee hugs each other. Then I pulled away, wanting to get back here to you, and he just leaned in and kissed me. I didn't ask him to, honestly, Blaine. I would never purposely hurt you. I love you and want to keep you forever. You have to believe me," Kurt said. His phone rang and he moaned in despair when he saw the caller id.

Blaine grabbed the phone, saw who it was, and answered it. "You damn well better explain yourself, Evans," he growled.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. Please know that Kurt did nothing wrong. I was the one who moved in and kissed him. He just sat there and then ran away. I hate that I did that. Blaine, I have to let you know, I'm quitting glee club. I figured out tonight that I have feelings for Kurt; I think I'm in love with him. It's not going to get any better, so I'm taking myself away from him. That was the only time of day we were around each other. Please don't blame him, Blaine. He loves you so much. You are the one he wants," Sam said, his voice going from frantic to quiet. "Please, just love him forever." The line went quiet and his phone beeped to let him know the call had ended.

Blaine put the phone on the table, looking at Kurt who was still kneeling beside the couch, face buried in his hands.

"I take it you heard the call?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

"Was he telling the truth? About the, um, incident," Blaine found he couldn't even say the word. It killed him inside knowing a man who he barely knew had laid his lips on his love, had enjoyed the touch and taste of him.

"Yes," Kurt replied, still quiet.

"Well, then there is nothing for you to be sorry about, is there?" Blaine knew he couldn't be angry at Kurt, not when it was clear it hadn't been his choice to touch Sam

"Not precisely," Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes. What hadn't they told him yet? Did he really want to know? His stomach was still in an uproar over the whole thing. He didn't think he could take any more.

"I told you I had a crush on Sam for about a week, right? Beginning of this year, before I met you. I was so sure he was gay, but he was always just nice. Forget this, I refuse to sound like I'm making an excuse. Blaine, when he kissed me, I didn't back away for a moment. I let him kiss me and, and," Kurt stammered, his face red and tears running down his face.

"And?" Blaine demanded, telling his heart to not be soft. Not yet.

"It felt nice, Blaine. Different, but nice. I enjoyed it for a moment and I am so sorry. I am horribly ashamed. If you want to break-up, I understand, but I beg you to give me another chance. I don't care if I see him ever again. It's you I want. I'm sorry, I didn't want to like the kiss, and I should have pulled back sooner. It was less than half a minute," Kurt babbled.

"Hush, Kurt. I need to think," Blaine finally said. He turned and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Needing a moment to himself.

He already knew he was going to accept Kurt's explanation. Was it really Kurt's fault that the second kiss he'd ever received felt nice? No, it wasn't. As much as Blaine would like to think he's the only one in the world that could turn on his boyfriend, that's just not logical. In the Other life, being around the LGBT community meant a lot of kisses that didn't mean a whole lot. But at times, they'd both come across someone who lit off a spark in them. They would take it out on each other, making love passionately, sometimes roughly to mark one another.

Turning around to rejoin Kurt downstairs, he saw Kurt standing there at the edge of the bedroom, his hands clutched in front of him, his head down, face pale.

Blaine walked toward him, unsure of how he'd be received, but needing this.

"Who do you belong to, Kurt?" he demanded.

"Y-you, Blaine," Kurt replied in a whisper.

"Who?" Blaine said louder.

"You, Blaine," Kurt said in a strong, loud voice.

"Who do you lips belong to?"

"You, Blaine."

"Your hands? Your body?"

"All of me is yours, Blaine," Kurt said clearly, but was still looking down.

"Get over here," Blaine demanded, feeling a pull in his pants as he gave the command.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt said, his voice breathy, his cheeks pink, as he came to stand in front of Blaine.

"Take your clothes off," Blaine said before taking a step which put him right beside Kurt. He leaned toward his ear and whispered. "Say 'scarf' if you need to stop. That and 'no', but nothing else will stop me. Understood?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt breathed, his cheeks now deep red, his eyes sparkling aqua. He looked very turned on. That was a good sign. Kurt stripped in record time and put his head down, standing next to the bed.

"Lay down on the bed on your back, arms down next to your sides," Blaine said gently, beginning to slip out of his own clothes. He was glad they had at least gotten to the nudity part of their relationship. He had truly missed, had an ache inside him, for the sight of Kurt's naked form. He was so soft, but lean, the different shades of pale, mixed with the shades of pink when he was blushing or turned on.

Blaine crawled on the bed and straddled Kurt's body, hearing his quiet gasp as their erections brushed against each other

"Do you know why we are here right now?" he asked Kurt, running his hand down Kurt's sternum and down to his flat abdomen.

"So I'll remember who I belong to?" Kurt asked, hesitant.

"Precisely. I belong to you and who do you belong to?" Blaine stroked his other hand down Kurt's body. Finally he leaned down, hands next to Kurt's head, leaning down towards his face.

"I belong to you, heart, mind, soul, body," Kurt vowed.

"As I belong to you," Blaine agreed. "I'm going to show you how I feel about you, how I feel when I see your body, how much I love the person you are and the love we share," Blaine said, his tone intense.

Blaine began by kissing Kurt's face. Every centimeter of it. Whisper soft movements of Blaine's lips on Kurt's eyes, forehead, nose, cheeks and finally his lips. They both moaned lightly when their lips met, plenty of sparks shooting around them. Blaine put one hand on Kurt's forehead, holding him still as they kissed once, twice, three times, all chaste movements, mere brushing of their lips. Moving on to Kurt's jaw line, licking and nipping along the strong lines of his chin. It seemed like Blaine tormented Kurt with these small kisses, kitten licks, and tiny nips for hours. Kurt was already thrashing on his bed. Blaine had to hush him several times and at one point threatened to stop if Kurt stay quiet. Kurt knew he wasn't kidding and had to spend half his concentration on keeping his mouth silent. Though a couple of deep groans escaped him. Blaine never said anything, but didn't seem to mind as long he wasn't saying words. Blaine slowly made his way down Kurt's body, licking, nipping, creating so many hickey's, Kurt's body began to ache. But the ache was delicious and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

He got to Kurt's throbbing erection and licked, kissed, and teased around it.

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded.

"I told you to not speak unless you were going to give your safe word or stop. Why did you speak?" Blaine demanded.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I, uh, am, um, feeling needy. I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt said, coloring and looking off to the side.

"Needy for whom, Kurt?" Blaine said, sitting back on his thighs, trying not to let his erection get the better of him.

"You, Blaine Anderson. I am needy for you and I belong to you," Kurt muttered, his head waving back and forth on the pillow. "Mark me," Kurt begged.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, his eyes blazing topaz.

Kurt nodded like his head would fall off.

Leaning down to Kurt's neck, high above where a collar would hit it and well below his hair reached, Blaine licked and licked over a spot before starting to do a suckling motion. Before long an angry red and purple bruise appeared

Blaine leaned down and wrapped his lips around Kurt's hardened cock. Kurt cried out, bouncing his head on the pillow. Blaine began stroking his cock almost violently, stroking with one hand. By the time Kurt came, just twenty seconds later, Blaine began growling, jerking him off until he was absolutely empty, swallowing him down.

Kurt was laying there, breathing hard, coming down from an orgasm so good, it made him light headed, when Blaine leaned over him again.

"You are mine. I am the one who brings pleasure. Nobody else. You are mine, as I am yours. Until you decide different, I am yours. I love you, Kurt. Let's get some dinner and then you can sleep some more," Blaine told him, laying a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"What is it, baby? Did I go too far?" Blaine asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh god, no. You were perfect. I, I really think I needed that. Thank you, sweetie," Kurt said, looking at him shyly. "I feel so loved right now."

. . . . . . .

**I had every intention to write more but I'm exhausted every day now. I fell asleep during the writing of this twice, once filling page with k's and once filling the page with s's. So, here you are, I hope it's not too disappointing. I read through for errors, but with as tired as I am, I guarantee there'll be something in there.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter. I have to apologize for the last one. I was sooo tired and out of it. I found so many mistakes. So if you thought it sucked, I don't blame you. Someone commented on the hope that they would've had sex in that last chapter, but that isn't what it was about. Blaine needed to know Kurt belonged to him and in a way Kurt was able to get out the guilt he was feeling, by doing exactly what Blaine asked of him. **

. . . . . . .

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled down at the head that was nuzzled into his shoulder and neck. Kurt had called his dad and got the okay to spend the night at Mercedes' house. He'd then called Mercedes to warn her. She told him it was 'all good' and would be ready to help.

They had eaten dinner and showered together, touching and cleaning each other gently. Their bodies were awakened, but they both considered it a moment to just be close to each other. Snuggling in bed, they whispered sweet words to each other until Kurt finally dozed off. Blaine had stared at him for a long time, caressing his cheek and hair, realizing how astoundingly lucky and blessed he was to have Kurt in his life. For a second time.

He was glad to see he hadn't looped. Last night made them stronger, he thought, brushing Kurt's forehead with a kiss. Those long lashes resting on his rosy cheek twitched. Blaine kissed him again and the eye lashes fluttered and opened as a happy smile came across Kurt's face.

"Morning," Kurt whispered drowsily, his blue-grey eyes sleepy, but content.

"Good morning, babe," Blaine said, brushing another kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Blaine," he said, opening his eyes completely and staring into Blaine's golden eyes.

"I love you, too," Blaine said. Then his gold eyes darkened. "Kurt, I have to know. Was last night okay? I'm not going to do it again. I just, I just need to know if you're okay. Did I scare you or make you fear the idea of lovemaking?"

Kurt sat up, slipping away from Blaine. Blaine tried not to stare at the sight of his topless boyfriend, his wide shoulders and lean muscles…

"Blaine, I am fine. I am more than okay. I know you weren't being freaky or anything. I got what you were after. Not only did I understand it, but for me, it felt healing and loving. I felt so guilty and by following your orders and knowing I could trust you, it helped me to put the guilt aside, partially at least," Kurt said, looking down.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and stared directly into his eyes. "All guilt should be gone, my love. All of it. I am no longer upset about what happened. We proved our love to each other and our sincerity in this relationship. There is no guilt to be had. You had the chance last night to break up with me if you truly felt something for some other guy. But you chose me, Kurt. Just as I chose you," Blaine said, hoping his words were getting through.

"Can you honestly say you won't ever be suspicious of me?" Kurt asked, his eyes deepening more into gray than blue as he became distressed.

"No, I won't suspect you. Want to know why?" Kurt nodded miserably. "You came directly to me after the incident and you were completely honest with me. You are not a good liar, Kurt," Blaine said with a wink. "But, after last night, the way we loved each other, it was like a promise between us."

"But, Blaine, last night you said 'until you decide different' in regards to our relationship. Are you pl, planning to leave me?" Kurt stammered, a tear escaping his wide eyes.

Blaine's mouth literally fell open in shock. "Kurt, no, never!" What a horrible thing to consider, Blaine thought. He was living proof of his dedication to the relationship. He was looping through time in order to keep them together. "Kurt, baby, no," he said again, reaching for Kurt and bringing him into his arms. Kurt shuddered against him and Blaine knew he was crying. "Kurt, honey, that was me saying that I am here for you if or until you choose to go a different path in your life," Blaine said. He had first-hand knowledge that there were indeed many paths in life.

"Why would I ever go a different path?" Kurt asked, his tone incredulous.

"I don't know, baby. I just wanted to show you my support for anything you do in your life. I just want you to be happy. No matter what that may mean," Blaine finished, gently squeezing Kurt and kissing him on the cheek.

"You want me to be happy no matter what?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Blaine, you make me happy. I know we're still in the early stages of this relationship, but I have this feeling that I could be happy with you forever," Kurt said, leaning back and looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine grinned. "I have that same feeling," he said and leaned down to brush their lips together. They both moaned and pulled each other closer. Kurt ended up on Blaine's lap, carding his fingers through his dark curls. Lips and tongues intertwined, hot and wet. Kurt began thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine cried out against him. Between the light tugs in his hair and Kurt's tongue, he was coming undone.

"Kurt," he muttered against his mouth. "God, I want you. So bad," Blaine got out when Kurt came up for air.

"Ditto," Kurt grunted, grinding their hips together as much as he could.

They made out some more before their stomachs both growled. Laughing, they tumbled off the bed and held hands as they skipped down to the kitchen. The mood was so much lighter between them as they ate fruit and cereal for breakfast.

After eating, they got ready for the day and were soon on the way to The Lima Bean for good coffee. Sitting at their favorite table by the window, Kurt reached his hand across the table for Blaine's. Blaine curled their fingers together and grinned at Kurt. Kurt then put his other hand on top of Blaine's.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, will you attend Junior Prom with me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Kurt asked grandly.

Blaine remembered this moment clearly and how he'd pretty much ruined it before. In this Time, Kurt already knew what happened after the Sadie Hawkins Dance, so he didn't have to drag down the moment by telling the story.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I, Blaine Everett Anderson, would be proud to attend the prom with you," Blaine said, copying Kurt's tone.

Standing, Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and hugged him fiercely. Two wrongs that could be made right in an instant moment. Public display of affection, one. Then, after they pulled out of the hug, Blaine leaned in and kissed him softly, letting his fingers trail over his cheek. 'Where the touch of fingers is enough', two. Kurt seemed to glow at the gentle touches and they sat back down.

. . . . . . .

Over the next week, the glee club practiced and rehearsed different numbers they would be performing. Kurt and Blaine had asked and been given permission to sing a duet. They spent as much time 'rehearsing' as possible. They also spent a proper amount of time rehearsing their personal chemistry assignments they gave to themselves. It may have involved practice with tongues and lips, or mouths in general.

Kurt spent a great deal of time working on his costume. He would only give Blaine hints about what it would look like. Blaine knew what it was going to be, of course, but there was no way he was going to ruin the surprise that Kurt was working so hard on. He'd picked out a suit similar to the one he remembered. He wished he could just look in their photo albums and scrap books and find pictures of their junior prom, but that wasn't going to be.

Blaine had called Moira to talk about the prom. He gave her a general overview of what had happened Before and what he might do to fix it.

"I've been seeking the cards for answers and it is cloudy. Nothing is clear at this time. The results of your actions at prom could go good or bad," Moira said. "Bad meaning a loop. I would know if anything worse was going to happen."

Blaine sighed. "A loop I can handle, at least, I think so," he chuckled grimly. "I just don't want to lose all the progress we've made."

"Looping is about righting a wrong you've missed," Moira reminded him. "Have you missed any wrongs?"

"Not that I am aware of," Blaine replied. "We fixed things with Sam. I think we may be able to have a true friendship out of all this. When I talked to Sam, it seemed to ease things between all three of us. We had coffee this afternoon, just to chat. It seems Sam was mistaking affection for Kurt as the need to realize some things about himself. Sam had gotten the shock of his life the day before when Puck asked him to prom. I mean, it was a shock for all of us. Especially because Puck was dating Lauren up until that very day. She broke up with him, saying it was too obvious which team he played for and told him to go live his life right. Puck immediately went to Sam's house. I guess after Puck and Sam's trip to the closet, they both came out! So, that's one good thing for them, at least."

"Not just for them, my young friend. The things you do for others or have a hand in, end up circling back around to benefit you and perhaps your relationship. You know of Karma by now, don't you?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"I'm not sure. My teacher is a mentally challenged taco lover," Blaine quipped.

"Beware of Karma, Mr. Anderson. She might come around and kick your ass!" Moira laughed.

"Karma is a woman, huh? Figures," Blaine chuckled. "I'll call you after prom," he said.

"Have fun. And bring Kurt to meet your crazy Aunt Moira sometime soon. I won't blow your cover. I just have to see this beautiful boy beyond the pictures you take with your telephone," she chided him.

"Fine! After prom, we'll come see you. If you keep picking on me, though, all you will get is a prom picture!"

"Ah, go on with you. Stop bugging an old lady and go do something worthwhile," Moira said and hung up the phone.

. . . . . .

Several hours before prom found Blaine at Kurt's house, watching a baseball game with Burt and Finn. They had one more hour to go before they would all meet up at Breadstix. Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Sam and Puck, Mike and Tina, Brittany and Santana, Mercedes and Artie would all meet at their favorite restaurant before heading to prom. It promised to be awkward with Artie and Brittany having broken up and this was their first public outing.

Kurt came upstairs to show off his outfit. His father teased him, but mostly just wanted to get back to the game. Finn showed his support and also returned to the television. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. When Kurt realized Blaine was the only one looking at him, he hitched the kilt just the smallest bit. Blaine bit off a hiss of desire at the small patch of pale skin showed between the kilt and some sort of thigh high sock thing.

"Blaine would you help me? I want to sew on some more beads, maybe add some more ribbon to the hem," Kurt said, holding an arm up as if to inspect his handiwork.

"Of course. Shall we," Blaine stood held out a hand.

"We shall," Kurt laughed.

"Door open," Burt called, his head still facing the game.

"Sure thing, Mr. Hummel," Blaine replied.

"It's Burt, kid," Burt said.

"Yes, sir, Burt," Blaine said and winked at Kurt.

They went down to Kurt's room, laughing at Burt's grumbles about over-polite kids.

Blaine walked behind Kurt as they came fully into his room and grabbed him, forcing him back against Blaine's chest. He nuzzled Kurt's neck and rested his hands on Kurt's trim hips. Bending a little, he slid his hands under the kilt and moaned.

"You aren't wearing anything under here, are you aware of that?" Blaine asked, breathless.

"Really? I was unaware," Kurt said negligently.

Blaine stood, running his hands up Kurt's bare thighs and around to his silky smooth ass. Kurt gasped at the sensation. Blaine moved one hand around the front and grasped Kurt's heavy length in his hand.

"Are you also aware you have an erection?" Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I might have known something about that," Kurt whimpered.

"Too bad that you couldn't admit to it. I would have been able to do something about it. What a pity," Blaine said with a saucy grin. Smacking Kurt on the ass, he turned around and quickly walked back upstairs. He had just reached the entrance to the living room when the sound wave hit.

"Blaine Anderson! You, you, you ASS!" came the shrill and incredulous scream.

Blaine almost fell to the floor he was laughing so hard. He leaned against the side of the couch before slouching into its comfortable depths.

"What did you do, kid?" Burt asked, his eyes wide. He'd seen plenty of Kurt's temper tantrums and this was definitely a bad one. "You might want to clear outta here for a while."

"Dude, Burt's right," Finn said, face pale. "This is a bad one. I usually hide in my room until the smoke clears."

"No worries. I'm not scared," Blaine assured them.

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BE!" came the reply.

Blaine couldn't help laughing. The sound of his laugh was silenced by more shrieking. He felt Burt's hand on his shoulder. "Son, I gotta say, I'm a bit worried. What happened down there?"

"Maybe you should ask Kurt, sir," Blaine said loudly.

"If you say so," Burt said, sounding very unsure of the decision.

They heard a flurry of footsteps on the stairs. Finn ran into the kitchen, peeking around the corner. Burt snuck back to his chair. All three heads turned as Kurt stepped into the room. His face was beat red, his hair sticking straight up.

"I will see you in an hour, Blaine. I look forward to a romantic evening with you," Kurt said, his voice rough from his screams.

"I look forward to it as well, Kurt," Blaine said with a wink. He gave his goodbye's to Burt and Finn and walked out the front door. He burst out laughing again when he heard another outraged yell and slamming doors. He loved that man. And no, he really wasn't worried. He'd dealt with Kurt when he was angry plenty of times. He would often get angry right back. They would get into each other's faces and yell until something would click between them. Then, someone was throwing kisses instead of words. Within minutes they were sprawled across the bed, nude, one of them thrusting into the other. The only yelling after that was in ecstasy.

. . . . . . .

Dinner at Breadstix on prom night was a fun event. Everyone was excited for the event as well as confused and happy for Puck and Sam. Puck had picked Sam up and had presented him with a boutonniere. Sam was grateful to Kurt who had told him that that was how he and Blaine were going to handle it. His hands shook pinning the flower to Puck's lapel. They arrived at Breadstix with their hands entwined. Sam was blushing and Puck looked like he was the happiest guy on the planet. The group that was waiting for them applauded and Sam turned even more red when Puck landed a kiss on his lips.

Someone had surprised the three tables full of students with pre-paid meals. There was a budget per student which was large enough to pay for each table. Puck, Finn, and Sam cheered and ordered two full dinners each. The girls decided on entrees instead of just side salads. Blaine and Kurt ordered pasta with steamed vegetables.

Conversation veered between Nationals, the newest pair in the bunch, the much-smaller-than-expected awkwardness between Artie and Brittany. She had giggled and kissed his cheek, while telling Mercedes that she should tap that ass. Then she went back to Santana and snuggled into her side.

All too soon, they were signing a 'thank you' note, thought up by Kurt and Rachel. She just happened to have heart designed note paper in her clutch. Then they walked outside and split up into the vehicles they came in. Puck and Sam asked if they could ride with Kurt and Blaine. They were surprised, but agreed immediately. The drive was short but seemed to stretch as the silence grew.

"Are you excited for tonight, guys?" Kurt asked.

"Excited, yes. Nervous, oh hell yes," Sam said. "This is both of our first time 'out', if you get my drift."

"I get it. I came out in Sophomore year, but I was only fooling myself into thinking people didn't already know," Kurt said, still feeling the embarrassment from that year.

"I came out at my school and my friends stayed my friends. I didn't gain any, I didn't lose any. I got picked on, got beat up once. But once I got to Dalton, it all stopped," Blaine shared.

"I know we don't have anything to worry about when it comes to getting beat up," Puck said with what could be considered a nervous grin. Blaine had a feeling most of his nerves came from the social aspect of the relationship.

"All I can say, guys, is stay strong, stay together, communicate with each other. Tell each other if you're scared or nervous. Puck, as 'all that' as you are, be open if you're upset, and don't put Sam down if he is," Kurt said.

"I wouldn't do that," Puck said quietly, holding Sam's hand to his chest. Sam looked at him affectionately.

"I wouldn't either," Sam replied.

. . . . . . . .

The prom was amazing for everyone. Puck and Sam had to convince most folks that they weren't playing a practical joke and they were, indeed, a couple. Artie and Mercedes had more chemistry than they'd thought. Blaine and Kurt agreed that they would probably only be friends, but they were laughing and having a good time, which was wonderful for both of them.

Puck, Sam, and Artie all sang "Friday". Rachel ruined a wonderful Christina Perri song. The glee kids danced as a huge group, they danced with each other's partners.

Mr. Schue came and told Kurt and Blaine it was time for their song, so they went backstage to warm up and kiss before they were told it was time.

Blaine grabbed the microphone. "Thank you to Artie and Mike for that rendition of 'I'm Not Going to Teach Your Boyfriend'. Now, grab your sweetheart, get close, and enjoy this song."

_(Blaine)_

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_(Kurt)_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_(Both)_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_(Blaine)_

_For the morning sun in all its glory_

_Greets the day with hope and comfort too_

_(Kurt)_

_You fill my life with laughter_

_And somehow you make it better_

_(Both)_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

The lights dimmed, the music slowed. A single spotlight bathed Kurt and Blaine in a gentle light as twinkle lights shone over the audience. They were holding hands, staring into the other's eyes. They sang every word to one another, smiles on their faces.

_(Both Speaking)_

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_(Both Singing)_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's, that's what you do_

The light went dark over them so nobody but the two of them knew that they kissed in public, on a stage.

. . . . . .

Principal Figgins called the audience to attention. "It is time for the annual voting for the king and queen of the junior prom," he said. "Will all of the nominees please come to the stage please."

Puck was up there for Prom King along with other assorted jocks; Santana was up for Prom Queen, the only bitch among overly sweet girls.

Principal Figgins took the envelope. "McKinley High's Prom King is… Noah Puckerman!"

Most of the gymnasium erupted into applause. Jocks, glee kids, everyone loved Puck and were happy for him.

"Next up is McKinley High's Prom Queen. May I have a drum roll please?" The drum started pounding. This year's prom queen is…."

. . . . . .

**I know, another cliffhanger. I suck. I know Quinn and Finn went to prom in canon, but not in my canon. I did say AU, didn't I? lol I just wrote Suck in the BIOTA chapter because I thought it would be fun and outrageous. Ever since then, though, I've really enjoyed the thought of them. Still having many health problems. As you can tell, my writing has really fallen from its every day chapters, to every few day chapters. Anyway. Love to you all. Review please! Oh, and I'd like to get a general check on how everyone is feeling. Still want the story to go on? Is it fizzling out? Does it feel like the end should be near?**


	24. Chapter 24

"This year's prom queen is…. Santana Lopez!" Figgins stepped to the side as the beautiful Latina came forward. She tried to give a sneer to the audience, but broke down when Puck took her arm. He knew. He was there for her. The sobs came from a long time of never quite being the best. Never the best cheerleader, never the best girlfriend, always the princess and never the queen, until now.

"Thank you all, very much," Santana said, her voice choked up. She was exquisite, standing there in a Grecian style, red, off the shoulder prom dress, her hair floating around her, making her look other-worldly.

Puck smiled at her gently and escorted her down the steps for the first dance. They shocked everyone by twirling around the floor in a dance people never figured either of them for knowing. When the song was half over, like it was synchronized; Sam came out and took Santana's place. The two men flowed around the floor. It was beautiful; almost as stunning as Santana and Brittany, wrapped around each other, swaying gently to the music.

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's arm, leading him out to the dance floor. Blaine leaned into Kurt, nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck, breathing him in, loving being able to dance together even among all the people who hated who they were.

He saw Puck and flashed a thumbs-up that was returned before Puck snuggled back into Sam. There was another world among the one they lived in now. And that Other world included a nightmare for Kurt; something that had haunted him for all the years they were together. Being secretly voted in as prom queen had hurt something deep inside Kurt and he'd never forgotten. They had felt stronger as a couple because they'd faced the people who hated them.

Blaine had put a lot of thought into what he could and would possibly do to deal with this piece of their history. He settled on the plan he had now and had set a new song on his alarm. He'd loop if he made the wrong decision. He'd have to remember what he does, though, in case it comes back to bite him in the butt. He had to try, though. They'd grown stronger because of what happened, yes, but there were plenty of opportunities for growth in life. They were meant to be together – obviously. So, he would rely on other instances to make them stronger, hell, he'd go to couples counseling if necessary. But he did not want Kurt to have to repeat that night. Not with the tears, the horrid mortification in front of over a hundred teens, the nightmares he'd had for months after, the teasing and harassment the kids had put him through. No. It wasn't worth it. His Kurt deserved only the best treatment. This night had been perfect for him so far and Blaine wouldn't let anyone ruin it for him.

He had gone to Puck and said he'd heard a hockey player talking about the plan to vote Kurt as prom queen. Who knew, it might actually be true. But Blaine knew Puck wasn't the type to check for accuracy. Since Sam, Puck became more aware of the world that Kurt lived in and actually cared about the thin man. He immediately went into action and made sure the votes were properly counted and that any votes from people outside the election were not to be considered valid. Puck could be a punk, but there was something about him that told Blaine he'd be a great leader if he ever wanted to get into politics. The man knew how to get things done, even if the crowd didn't approve.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, concern on his face.

"Sure, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Blaine said, confused.

"Well, I've been trying to talk to you for several minutes now and the slow song ended, but you are still swaying," Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed. "I'm sorry, babe. I was completely lost in thought. Can we get a drink?"

Kurt smiled. "Certainly. It's probably still safe. The spiking usually happens sometime in the last hour. Then the bowl of punch is nearly empty, which means a more concentrated alcohol," he told him as they reached a small table. "You sit, I'll get your drink." He hugged Blaine and whispered in his ear. "I love you." Then he walked away before Blaine could return the sentiment.

Blaine stared at his retreating form and thought about how stunning Kurt looked tonight. He was always handsome, but there was something in his tall, lean form in a kilt that made Blaine's heart catch and his loins ache.

Kurt came back with two glasses and a coy look. "Blaine Anderson, were you staring at me?"

Blaine grinned. "Hell, yes I was. You know you look amazing, don't you?"

Kurt blushed. "You've told me at least a hundred times. I think I might have to at least consider that you could be correct."

"Never doubt me, my love," Blaine said, leaning against Kurt's arm. "I have so many thoughts running through my head and amazing is the only word clean enough to tell you among other company." He said, leaning into Kurt and breathing in his ear. The way Kurt shuddered let him know he got it right.

"What other thoughts are you having?" Kurt asked, his voice breathless.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Blaine teased.

"I know I can," Kurt said, his voice sure and certain.

"Alright," Blaine said, leaning close to his ear again. He made sure to speak right next to his ear so his shivers stayed constant. "I want to touch every part of you. I want to slide those tights down your legs, kissing every inch of skin as it's exposed. Then I would slide your shirt off, licking and nipping at your neck, your navel, and oh, that V at your hips, I would love to lick my way along that," Blaine whispered. "There you are, topless and just in your kilt, oh god, the idea makes me hard," he said and heard Kurt whimper and drink his punch quickly, holding his cool hand to his head. "Are you okay? I can change the topic of conversation," Blaine started. "Shall I continue?"

"Ohdeargodpleaseyes," Kurt panted.

Blaine tried not to laugh. Kurt was adorable when he was turned on and needy. "So there you are in nothing but a kilt. I might want to just stare at you for a while. Then I would take my shirt off," Blaine heard another whimper. "Now we're moving into dangerous territory. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Blaine, please!" Kurt said and shoved his elbow at him.

"Oh yes, that would be exactly what you say to me. I slip my pants off; then, and this is a personal fantasy, so don't mock me. Then I would sit in a chair and you would sit on my lap, facing me. Then we would grind against one another. Oh god, that sounds so freaking hot," Blaine said with a shudder of his own. "After making out and grinding some more, you strip off your boxers, walk to the bed and bend over it," at this Kurt gasped and wiggled in his chair. "I drop my boxers so we are both nude except for your kilt. I walk to you and pull up the kilt, exposing your soft, white, ass," Blaine had to take a deep breath. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes," came the quiet whisper.

"I've always wanted to do this to you, but please, just say no if it freaks you out at all. I would get on my knees. I would take your ass in my hands and part you just a bit. Just wide enough so I can get close and lick your tight hole," Blain said. He was glad they were still sitting because if they weren't he would be pretty embarrassed by now. As it was, it was nice that nobody had tried to talk to them. Most people were still dancing and they were in a dim corner and far into their own world.

"L, lick it?" Kurt asked. "You're saying you would lick me… there?"

"Oh yes," Blaine confirmed. "Does that gross you out?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "Um, no. It does quite the opposite. I won't be standing any time soon, let's just leave it at that."

"So you would let me?"

"Anytime."

Blaine grinned.

"What would you do then, Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"I would lick you, top to bottom, over and over. I bet you taste wonderful. After I got my fill of you, then I would fill you with my tongue. Oh yeah, I would thrust my tongue inside your tight ass. I would do that for a while, then I would replace my tongue with a finger. Then two fingers, then three, using lube to ease the way. Then I would reach around your body with a lubed up hand and grip your cock. Then I would thrust into you with my fingers and stroke your hard cock until you came into my hand. And in my fantasy, no mess is made on the kilt." Blaine said with a grin. "So, what do you think?" he asked brightly. Looking at Kurt, he could see how much his little speech had affected him. His eyes were glazed over, he was licking his lips, his hands clenched so tight, the knuckles were white. Occasionally he wiggled in his seat, much like Blaine.

"What do I think?" Kurt repeated, his eyes wide, but unfocused. "What do I think. Well, I might have to kill you if you don't do all of that to me. Tonight."

"Are you sure about that? It might be a little intense," Blaine said, his own lust breaking through as he thought about actually doing it.

"I'm just upset I didn't come up with this first," Kurt said bluntly.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be happy we have the ideas now, right?"

"Sounds good. Do you want to dance?" Kurt said, his eyes finally clearing. "A dance or two, then home."

"Of course," Blaine said, standing and holding out a hand for Kurt. They went to the dance floor and swayed together as the music took them over.

The song playing was hypnotic; though there was only one verse, it was sung in different pitches and harmonies. Blaine considered it a personal favorite and he was surprised someone was doing the song here. It was thought to be an oldie. He looked up and saw it was Puck and Sam singing it as a duet. He grinned, he should have figured it was them. It sounded amazing.

He started humming it in Kurt's ear, but before long, he was singing the bluesy tune to his love.

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hoped for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

When the song was ending, they were staring at each other. Blue eyes and gold eyes, both filled with tears. Kurt had chimed in with the singing and it was one of the most precious moments Blaine had ever had in his life. _This_, this was good enough to strengthen their relationship. It didn't have to take Kurt being taunted and humiliated.

. . . . . .

After four more dances and the last dance of the night, using a song that was sung by Santana, they finally left. Kurt was staying the night 'with Mercedes', so they went to the townhouse and went inside, stripping shoes off, and socks for Blaine. Blaine got them both a bottle of water and they dropped onto the couch. They talked about the prom and Kurt commented that it was like a dream come true, it was so perfect. Blaine gave himself an internal high five. Those were the words he had longed to hear for this night. No tears, just a happy, tired guy.

"I'm going to hop in the shower," Blaine said.

"You might want to step in. If you hop you might hurt yourself," Kurt deadpanned.

"You did not just say that," Blaine said, looking at the now giggling man. "I guess you don't want to have some fun tonight."

Kurt stopped laughing. "Enjoy your shower," he said with an innocent smile.

"You are a dangerous man," Blaine said. That boy would get away with anything using those eyes and that smile.

Kurt got into the shower when Blaine was done. Blaine put on clean boxers and some loose pajama pants. He turned the lights down and put on some music. It was the perfect environment to fall asleep in. His eyes were getting heavy when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

Kurt was standing there, topless and his legs were bare. The only thing on him was the kilt.

"I do love your reactions," Kurt said, posing in the door way, stretching his long limbs.

"I love your body," Blaine said, coming over and standing next to him. He ran a single finger from his collar bone down to the edge of the kilt. "Are you, uh, wearing anything under there?"  
"Now that's just something you'll have to figure out for yourself," Kurt said from under lowered lashes.

"I have no problem with that," Blaine said. He leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"Oh, no," Kurt said, breaking away. "I am not doing the slow start tonight. I want to jump straight to the good parts," he said moving to the chair by the desk. Pointing to the chair, he smiled. "Take a seat, fine sir," he said with a wink.

Blaine stripped out of his pants. Giving Kurt a smoldering look, he slid his hands down his down his sides, than back up before heading down again and slipping his thumbs into the boxers. Moving his hips side to side in a sensuous dance, he slowly lowered the boxers down, down until they reached his feet. He stood and Kurt gasped.

"Oh god, you're hot, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Please, please come here."

Holding up a finger, Blaine popped back in the bathroom and came out with several small towels. Kurt understood and took the towels from him, laying one on the chair, and throwing the rest on the bed.

Blaine sat down, parting his legs. Kurt came and stood in front of him. "Wanna find out what I'm wearing under here?"

"Of course," Blaine said and reached under the kilt by his knees, slowly he massaged up both legs, touching all the way around each leg. Finally, his hands reached some soft material. "Mmhmm, should have figured you'd play by the rules. But, I'm not waiting to see you and feel you," Blaine said, hooking his thumbs in the waist band and pulled down, making sure his finger slid between his cheeks as he took the boxers off.

Blaine sat back in the chair, sliding down a bit. "Come here," he demanded, pointing at his crotch.

The way he was sitting let Kurt come over and sit across his knees, facing him. Both of them gasped and moaned as their cock's immediately met under the kilt. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders and started undulating above him, their pre-come making the slide easier and keeping the moans consisted.

"Not enough," Kurt muttered several minutes later, sounding frustrated.

Kurt got off of him and Blaine got just a moments glance at his cock, shiny and hard.

Going to the bed, Kurt bent over, laying his head down on the mattress, making Blaine glad he'd gotten a tall bed.

Giving his body a pep talk, letting his cock know that this one was all for Kurt, he moved over to the bed. He was so gorgeous draped across the bed like that. He raised the kilt and exhaled loudly at the sight of Kurt's pale cheeks.

"Don't take your time, please, I'm going to blow up if I don't get your tongue and fingers on my body now," Kurt pleaded.

"Okay, baby. I'm going to make you happy," Blaine said, getting on his knees and rising up enough so he was eyes level with Kurt's ass. Pushing his cheeks out just a bit, he licked a long line down the crack of his ass.

Kurt jumped at the sensation. "Oh, more, please more."

Blaine answered by giving several more long laps of his tongue. Kurt moved his hips in time with his tongue, swaying and circling. Finally, he couldn't wait anymore. He made a circle with his tongue and put it at Kurt's tight hole and gently pushed in, feeling the incredible heat and taste of Kurt against his tongue.

"Holy fucking shit!" Kurt yelled out. "Yes!" the sound was loud and very high pitched as Blaine continued to thrust into him. Eventually his tongue began to cramp, it confused him, until he realized this body was unaccustomed to the action. Reaching for the lube, he got his fingers ready and slowly pushed one inside Kurt.

"More, more now, Blaine. It won't hurt me," Kurt urged.

He used extra lube, just in case and slipped another finger into him. Kurt sounded pretty out of it. He lubed up his other hand and slipped it under the kilt, keeping his hand a fist so he didn't stain the kilt. Wrapping his hand around Kurt's incredibly hard cock, he began stroking and thrusting with his fingers at the same time.

Kurt began panting and fucking back on Blaine's fingers. The sensation had them both moaning loudly. Watching Kurt's body move around him, made him wish he could stroke himself; only, he would need a third arm.

Suddenly Blaine changed rhythms, doing each motion at a different time, keeping it inconsistent so Kurt couldn't anticipate the sensation. Kurt cried out and it sounded like he had his face buried in the comforter.

"More, more, so close!" he yelled, though it was muffled.

Blaine added a third finger at the same time that he tightened his grip on Kurt's cock. The slight changes threw Kurt over the edge and he was coming into Kurt's hand, so much so that Blaine was surprised. Kurt really had been in need and not just normal teenage need. Blaine brought his hand out and wiped it on a towel.

Seeing the shiny hole that his fingers had just been in made him want to take Kurt. It wasn't time yet, but oh, the sight was almost too much to resist. Then he remembered one of Other Kurt's favorites. Standing, he moved Kurt's hips.

"Not sex, I'm just going to make use of your lube covered ass," Blaine said gently.

"Um. Okay," Kurt said, still muffled by the blanket.

Blaine lined himself up and pushed Kurt's cheeks together over himself and began to thrust.

"Oh my god, that feels amazing!" Blaine shouted.

"I, I, I agree," Kurt stuttered.

Blaine's hips pushed into Kurt's over and over again, but still it was over quickly, Blaine shot his come on Kurt's lower back.

After they both mellowed out, they cleaned up and headed back to bed. They snuggled together.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, babe."

"Goodnight."

. . . . . . .

Over the next couple weeks, they practiced for nationals, helped out with Sue's sister's funeral. That had taken a lot out of Kurt. He was such a compassionate, nurturing person. People were blessed to have him in their lives. Blaine knew the time was near and he knew when to do it, too. Nationals. New York City.

. . . . . . .

**Alright, let me have it! I know you guys have opinions, so just be nice when you say I'm insane or something. (And no, nobody has been mean, just saying, in case!) Some wanted Kurt to be queen, some didn't. I'm on Team NoKurtForQueen. I know there was all this strength and getting closer and whatnot, but you could tell even 3****rd**** season that he still didn't like it. Anyway, I went with Santana instead. The reasons I did what I did are the explanations Blaine describes. By the way, what is Blaine going to do in NYC?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. Life catches up with you. I knew it was time to update because the last two nights I've had dreams about giving lessons on how to write Glee characters. *snort* I get the picture. Let's get on with it. Oh and less than a month until I meet Chris Colfer!**

. . . . . .

New York City. Blaine was torn in two at the sight of the familiar city below them. He had given Kurt the window seat since he'd never been on a plane before. Blaine had to make up a story about his family going to New York when he was younger. That way he could get away with knowing where certain places were. Since New York was their home in the future, he couldn't bear to act like he didn't know his way around. It was hard to see the city, hard to be reminded that his Other Kurt was nowhere nearby. On the other hand, seeing Kurt bounce in his seat while attempting to look well-traveled and sophisticated was beyond adorable. Having his first ride on an airplane had made his day. Kurt loved everything about flying. He'd held onto Blaine's hand with a death grip for the first thirty seconds after take-off, but decided there was nothing to be scared of and had put his hands in the air like it was a rollercoaster. After they were above the cloud line, the flight attendants made their rounds with food and drinks. Since they were in first class, it was a real treat for all of them. Though it was hard to be grateful to the shrew Mr. Schue used to be married to, they gave their thanks to their teacher instead.

Once they landed and made their way to the hotel, Blaine gave Kurt his first surprise. He took Kurt's hand and led him away from where Mr. Schue was checking in and down to another receptionist.

"Reservation for Anderson, please," he said politely. He looked at Kurt and saw his jaw drop and his eyes sparkle.

"You got a room?" he squeaked.

"I got us a room, yes," Blaine answered, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson, I show the room and all meals paid for in advance. You are in room 3402. Thank you for staying with us at the InterContinental New York Times Square. Jean-Luc will show you to your room and carry your luggage," the receptionist said politely.

Blaine didn't care about dealing with his parents' wrath. Life was about making everything special for Kurt. He'd never known his father had a black Amex card. Now he did. He hadn't stolen it, but had done a lot of work on the internet.

They followed the tall, lanky Jean-Luc to the elevator, waving casually at their glee friends, who watched them with their mouths open. As they rode to the 34th floor, Kurt nudged Blaine, his eyes still wide.

"How, why, er, the 34th floor?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine smiled at him, love glowing from his warm hazel eyes. "I want everything perfect for your first stay in New York. Someday you will come back and this will always be your first memory," Blaine said. At least he hoped it would be his first memory. He had no idea how this whole thing would work out in the end. But those thoughts were for another time. It was time for Kurt right now. "And the 34th floor is where our room is, so there you go."

"Thirty-fourth floor, sirs. Your room is to the right," Jean-Luc said in a heavy French accent.

They nodded and turned right. Kurt began looking more and more confused.

"Blaine, where are all the other rooms?"

Blaine gave a look to the porter and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Don't worry about it. Here's our door," he said as they approached the far end of the hallway. This was the only door they had seen.

"If you would excuse me, sirs, I would open the door for you," Jean-Luc said.

Once the door was open, Blaine held a hand out to the porter and let Kurt walk in first. Blaine and Jean-Luc followed behind him. Discreetly, Blaine slipped the man a tip and got the room key from him. The door closed and they were alone.

Kurt was wandering around, his eyes wide and his long fingers over his mouth. It was a lot to take in. The living area was huge, bigger than the main floor of Kurt's house. The furniture was streamlined and modern, the colors warm and inviting. There were windows everywhere, with a fantastic view of New York City. They had gotten a corner room which meant the entire corner was a giant floor to ceiling window. It was truly magnificent.

"Blaine, this is not a room," Kurt said, running his hand along the back of the deep brown leather couch and staring out the window.

"No, it's not. It's a suite for you, my love. That's why there were no other rooms. There are only two suites on this floor," Blaine said softly. "Come on, let's look around the rest."

Kurt's eyes were still wide, but now he began exclaiming over the details. The master bathroom was incredible with an old fashion, claw foot tub. Right next to the tub was a large walk in, glass door shower, with shower heads on either end. There was enough room for two people, though neither of them said anything.

The bedroom was filled with a magnificent king size bed with fluffy, warm comforters. There were two huge windows. They knew they'd be able to leave the curtains open if they wished as no other building was near enough to see into their room. They didn't comment on why that might matter.

The kitchenette was small with a small refrigerator filled with soda, water, various snack foods that Blaine had pre-ordered and paid for.

Returning to the main room, they both sat on a large ottoman together, holding hands, staring at the panoramic view of New York city.

"Why, Blaine?" Kurt finally said, his voice quiet, his eyes finally returning to normal.

"I want this to be a perfect time for us," Blaine said. "And, to make it even more memorable, I reserved the room until Sunday. We'll fly home Sunday afternoon and be ready for school on Monday. Four nights, Wednesday through Sunday. Everyone else flies home Friday morning, so from then on, it's just you and me," he finished quietly.

Kurt looked at him, his grey-green eyes sparkling with tears. "Thank you, Blaine. I can't tell you what this means to me."

"If you are happy, babe, than I am ecstatic. All I want is for you to be happy, to have the time of your life," Blaine said, leaning over to kiss him softly.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curls and pulled him closer, slipping his tongue into Blaine's waiting mouth. Moans escaped them both at the contact of their tongues. Soon, they were turned more to each other, arms clasped around necks and waists, passion heating the air.

The sound of a phone ringing broke them apart and they stared at each other, blinking as they tried to regroup. Kurt dug his phone out of his pocket and grimaced.

"Hello, Rachel. Uh huh. Hold on, let me ask Blaine," Kurt said and hit mute on his phone. "Do you mind if the group comes up here to practice since it's private and big?"

"If you don't mind, then I don't," Blaine answered with a smile.

Kurt's face grew animated and Blaine knew he would love to show off their room to everyone. "Rachel that's fine. Just take the elevator to the thirty fourth floor, hang a right and walk until you see a door. We're in 3402. Okay, see you then," Kurt said and hung up. "They'll be here as soon as they are done unpacking and getting the rooms sorted. Do you think Mr. S will have a problem with us staying here instead of with the group?"

Blaine grinned. "Well, since I produced a signed permission slip to Schue from my folks, okaying it, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Blaine Anderson. Did you forge your folks' signatures?" Kurt gasped with a wink.

"I would never do such a dastardly thing!" Blaine said, playing insulted.

"Uh huh, sure. Let's get our bags in the room," Kurt said.

Blaine picked up the majority of Kurt's bags, Blaine only had one, and they went to the bedroom.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I've missed sleeping next to you," Kurt said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from the back, his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"I have too, baby. Very much so. We'll take care of that tonight and for the next three nights," Blaine said.

"Oh crap! Blaine, my parents!" Kurt shouted, letting go of Blaine.

"Are perfectly fine with us having an extended stay in New York as long as you call them twice a day. They have a list of the places we might go, phone numbers, etc. Did you really think I would forget to consult the one man who could kill me with a single glare?" Blaine teased.

Kurt rushed and picked Blaine up, swinging him around. "You are the best boyfriend in the world and I love you!"

Blaine couldn't contain his giggle. "I love you, too, and you're wrong because you are the best boyfriend in the world."

"Okay, we'll agree to disagree, if we get anymore mushy and lovey-dovey, we'll get sick," Kurt said with a wink.

"Agreed," Blaine said and they both turned to start unpacking.

Luckily, the suite included a walk in closet, which Kurt had no problem filling up. Blaine's clothes took up less than a foot of space.

"How could you come to New York with so few clothes?" Kurt asked, sounding honestly curious.

"It's all about mix and match, babe. Several shirts to go with two pair of pants, two different blazers, an assortment of ties and bowties. Two pairs of shoes. Pajamas. Done," Blaine said, showing Kurt his wardrobe.

"Blaine, we are in New York City. This is the time to make a statement! These are the people who will appreciate us being different. It's the place to be unique, to stand out, to be who we are and proud of it!" Kurt declared fervently.

"Babe, I completely agree. But, I feel the need to point out that you are always unique, you always stand out, and you are who you are and proud of it," he said. "You never have fear when it comes to wearing what you want to wear. I do agree that the people here are much more likely to appreciate it, but that's about the only difference. I just want you to be recognize and be proud of yourself because you don't let people influence you to 'fit in' with average fashion trends. And I love you for that," Blaine finished, running his index finger down Kurt's cheek and across his bottom lip.

Kurt slipped his tongue out and licked Blaine's finger, closing his eyes at the heat that bubbled up inside him. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Kurt turned bright red but looked Blaine right in the eyes. "Will you make love to me tonight?"

Blaine's eyes widened. He'd figured this would come up, but he still wasn't sure. "Can I think about it for a little while?"

Kurt grinned. "Sure. Come on, let's go arrange furniture for our guests," he said with a clap of his hands.

Blaine smiled back. Kurt was in his element. They moved the furniture to form a wide open circle with cushions on the floor for people to sit. Blaine called room service and asked for more sodas, water, and snacks to feed a large group. Thanks to that shiny black credit card he'd used, he was treated respectfully and his order was delivered in record time. Only a minute later, after they'd set out coasters and the bowls of food, there was another knock on the door.

"Holy crap!"

"How the hell?"

"Go hobbit!"

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

"A dolphin house!"

"Why wasn't I invited to stay here," Rachel said, her hands on her hips, looking truly hurt.

"Rachel, this is kind of a boyfriend thing. If you want that, you need to talk to your boyfriend," Blaine said, not at all opposed to throwing Finn under the bus.

"Finn!" she cried and stomped off.

"Hey guys, thanks for letting us come up. This is quite the room," Mr. Schue said, checking out the view.

Soon they were all settled in, discussing song ideas. By the end of the evening they'd come up with a song idea and most of the lyrics. Mr. Schue insisted everyone pitch in to clean the room up, which Kurt and Blaine were very thankful for. After everything was returned to normal, everyone said goodnight. Mr. S told them they'd meet back here at ten in the morning. Blaine gave his okay and suddenly the room was empty.

Just as he was about to suggest a movie, his phone rang. It was Moira. "Hi, Aunt Moira," he said, moving into the bedroom for privacy.

"Blaine, sweet child, how are you?" Moira asked, her kind voice warming Blaine.

"I'm doing great. A little confused, but great. I'm in New York," he told her.

"Yes, I know. Of course I know, how could you think I didn't know?" she snapped.

"Have you had your meds recently?" Blaine asked carefully.

"No. But that's cuz I don't need 'em," she said, with a smile in her voice.

"Okay, sounds good," Blaine said, not wanting to touch that comment with a ten foot pole.

"So, child, I see you are confused over intimacy. Correct?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Yes, that's correct."

"Why, exactly?" Moira asked, her voice kind again.

Blaine looked to see Kurt staring out the window in the living area. "Um, well, I really, really want to, you know. But part of me wonders if it's wrong. I mean, sure my body is sixteen, but my mind and heart and soul are all thirty. Doesn't that seem kind of off?"

"First of all, your soul is much older than thirty, as is Kurt's. You are both very old souls. That is part of what connects you here on Earth. Second, you were Kurt's first in your Other life, correct?"

"Yes, but…,"

"Don't interrupt me, boy. Now, as I was saying. You and Kurt experienced intimacy then and you will experience it now. Your body hasn't had sex before. Your mind and heart know what it's all about, but this will still be your first time. I would say to use your knowledge to your advantage. Make it special. I'm sure the first time was a bit awkward and hesitant. Use what you know to make it beautiful," Moira said gently.

Blaine sat there, thinking about it for a minute. Moira sat silently as well.

"That makes sense," he finally said. "It's not like I'm a stranger who's thirty and flirting with a kid. He's my husband. He's still my husband, even if we aren't there yet. And I love him, in this life as well as my Other life."

"Well stated, sweet child. Now, go on and have yourself a lovely evening. Send me a postcard!" Moira said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked him from the doorway.

"Aunt Moira, she's as crazy as a loon," Blaine grinned, coming over to his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled. "I really want to meet this woman. By the way, I called my parents while you were on the phone. Everything in that area is good."

"That's great. As for Moira, someday I'll introduce you, I promise. Now, I've been giving your, er, request some thought," Blaine started and they both turned red.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, the hope clear in his eyes.

"I would be honored to make love to you," Blaine said, quiet but sure.

"Really?" Kurt whispered, his eyes going pure blue.

"Really. What do you say to a shower together first?" Blaine asked.

"It sounds like heaven," Kurt said, a bit shy.

They took their time undressing each other, kissing, nipping and nuzzling at each other. In the shower, they washed each other's hair, Blaine moaning as Kurt massaged his scalp. Kurt whimpered when Blaine took Kurt's erection in his hands and soaped it up by stroking it. They cleaned every surface on each other and kissed until they knew it was time to get to the bed. Drying themselves off quickly, they went into the bedroom and turned down the bed. Though Blaine had been hesitant, he had still come prepared with lubes and condoms, just in case.

"This is our special night, so I want you to choose," Blaine said. "Would you like to top or bottom?"

Kurt nibbled his lower lip. "I wish we could do both," he said finally.

"Well, if we're both up to a round two, we can do both. Or there's tomorrow night, or hell, tomorrow morning," Blaine smiled.

"After prom night and the amazing way that felt, all I could think was that I wanted more, more of you. So, for our first time, I think I would like to bottom. If you're okay with that," Kurt said, his face pink.

"I am more than okay with that," Blaine said, leaning over and laying half on Kurt, tangling their legs together, mouths moving gently against each other.

Because they'd gotten each other so aroused in the shower, it wasn't long before they were panting and grabbing at each other, needing to be closer.

"I'm going to start preparing you, Kurt," Blaine said, reaching for the lube. "Just like prom night, I'll use one finger, then two and so on, until you are ready for me. The more time we take with it, the less discomfort you should have."

"Okay. Just kiss me, would you?" Kurt mumbled and drew Blaine's mouth back down to his, nipping lightly on his bottom lip, tugging it before licking over it to ease the sting.

Blaine parted Kurt's legs, then lubed his fingers up and waited for it to warm before circling his finger around Kurt's tight hole. He let his finger sink into his tight heat, sighing at the sensation. Immediately, Kurt's hips went up, wanting more.

"Please, Blaine, I need you so badly. Can I have another finger now? Then we can go slower," Kurt begged.

Blaine eased a second finger inside and began slowly thrusting inside him. Leaning down, he licked the V across Kurt's abdomen, loving that stretch of skin. He moved up, licking around his navel before paying loving attention to Kurt's pink nipples.

"More, please," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine removed his fingers and took a moment watching the muscles try to clench around the air, the sight inflaming him so much he moaned before gently inserting three fingers.

"Yes!" Kurt cried.

Blaine moved his fingers a little, scissoring them, letting Kurt's body adjust to his. Then he leaned up and threw the condom on Kurt's chest.

"Would you put that on me, babe?" Kurt just stared at him. "Unless you want me to stop," Blaine said, thrusting his fingers deep inside him.

"Oh god, no! Um, pinch the top, right?" Kurt asked, almost desperate. He tore open the foil packet and pulled the condom out.

"That's right, baby. Pinch the tip tightly, then roll it down on me," Blaine said.

Kurt's tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated. Blaine wanted to laugh because of how adorable he was, but as Kurt started to roll it down onto his length, all he could do was shudder with need.

"Lube," Blaine muttered.

"Okay," Kurt whimpered and covered Blaine with the silky liquid. "Um, should I get on my stomach?"

"We can do it this way," Blaine said, smiling gently. "That way we can see each other."

"Good, yeah, that's sooo good," he sighed.

Finally Blaine moved between Kurt's legs fully and spread them apart further.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, sweat beading on his face and chest as his own body started to lose control.

"Oh my god, yes," Kurt said, twisting his head from side to side.

"Tell me to stop if you need me too, don't hold back," Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded quickly.

Blaine removed his fingers and Kurt whimpered loudly until Blaine lined his cock up with Kurt's stretched hole. Slowly, so slowly it hurt, he pushed into Kurt, centimeter by centimeter.

"More, Blaine, please!" Kurt whined.

Just as Blaine was about to re-explain the benefits of going slow, Kurt angled his hips and they both cried out as Blaine was fully enveloped in Kurt.

"Oh my god, Kurt, baby, you feel so fucking good," Blaine said, tears in his eyes at the wondrous sensations coursing through him.

"I feel so full," Kurt panted. "So right."

After a moment, Blaine pulled out most of the way and slowly pushed back in. The heat surrounding him was overwhelming.

"Look at me, baby," Blaine requested.

Kurt's eyes opened and they were a bright aqua blue and they were filled with adoration and awe.

"I want to see your eyes when you come," Blaine explained.

Blaine began moving in Kurt, both of their hips working together to drive them higher and higher. The feeling of their balls slapping against each other was titillating, as well as the feeling of their bodies smacking against each other.

Knowing he was close, Blaine reached down and began stroking Kurt with his lubed up hand. Kurt squeaked then gave a long guttural moan.

"I'm, I'm," Kurt got out before coming hard all over his chest in thick white streaks, a high pitched shriek of joy escaping him.

The feeling of Kurt pulsing around him made Blaine cry out loudly as he came deep inside Kurt, shaken to his core by the force of the orgasm.

For several minutes, they lay there before finally, Blaine pulled out of him. Kurt gave a hiss at the loss of fullness but soon calmed. Blaine cleaned them up quickly before pulling the comforter around them. He heard a sniff and instantly panicked, looking at Kurt.

"Baby, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" he got out.

Kurt moved over and laid on Blaine's chest, allowing himself to be wrapped up in the man he loved. "I'm okay, more than okay, I'm wonderful. I love you so much, Blaine. That couldn't have been more perfect, it just couldn't. I'm so lucky to have you," he whispered.

"We're both lucky. I love you so much, Kurt. Thank you for giving me this gift, for trusting me. It means more to me than you'll ever know," Blaine replied.

"I'm sleepy," Kurt mumbled.

"Me, too. Sleep sweet, baby," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hair.

. . . . . .

**I hope that was okay. Even if Blaine had experience, Kurt didn't, so I figured there would still be some awkwardness to it. Next: More New York! **


	26. Chapter 26

**New York… let's see what our boys are up to… When you get to the post party spot, go to You Tube and fine "Feelin' Love" by Paula Cole and have it playing as you read. Ohhh my!**

. . . . . .

Blaine woke up to the sound of Gotye on the radio alarm and smiled. It was a beautiful morning. It felt surreal to look out the floor to ceiling windows and see the city laid out before him. Looking at Kurt who was splayed out on his stomach, the sheet only covering his legs, Blaine took a shuddering breath. Kurt had the most stunning body. His skin was like pale silk, his muscles were lean and firm, his ass was perfectly round and looked edible. His hips had the tiniest flare to them so when he walked, Blaine was hypnotized. And this was only the back of his body.

Wanting to surprise Kurt, he got out of bed, slipped on some pajama pants and walked out to the living area. Grabbing the phone he quietly ordered a breakfast full of their favorite foods. Also, he asked for a bed tray and a red tulip. He asked for it to be delivered immediately and was given the time limit of five minutes. Blaine hung up and went to the spare bathroom to quickly shower and clean up. As he was drying his hair, the food arrived. Shushing the porter, he wheeled it in and handed the man a tip.

Setting up the bed tray with a variety of foods, he took it in and sat it on the dresser. Returning to the main tray, he grabbed the orange juice, coffee and all the 'fixings'. He went in and put them all on the nightstand so they could have a picnic breakfast together. Once he decided everything was perfect, he crawled on the bed, still trying to be quiet.

On his knees he leaned over and gently began kissing Kurt's shoulders, down his back. As he kissed his ribs, Kurt began moving around. Blaine continued down his lower back, laying two gentle kisses on the tiny dimples above his rear end. He was starting to get turned on and sternly told his cock to chill out. But he couldn't help it, he'd just been thinking about how edible Kurt's ass was and here he was, laid out like a banquet. He knelt down further and began licking and kissing his way across Kurt's cheeks. He was so soft, so delicious, Blaine let out a small moan. Hearing an answering whimper, he looked up to see Kurt staring at him, his eyes bleary but filled with need.

"Good morning, baby," Blaine said with a smile.

"Best 'good morning' ever," Kurt croaked.

"I have breakfast for us," he told the sleepy man.

"I thought you were enjoying what you have in front of you," Kurt said with a wicked glint in his eye.

"The food and coffee will get cold," Blaine warned him.

"That's why they invented microwaves, Blaine," he answered. "Please continue. I'll even pretend I'm asleep. I'll be having a really good dream that a hot guy was licking my ass," Kurt said, closing his eyes.

Blaine had no problem with the change in plans and began planting soft kisses on Kurt's ass again. Even though he started slow, his cock began to harden. Nibbling down to the crease under his cheeks, he laved the area with his tongue. After he'd licked both cheeks, he let his tongue slide between them and rode the crevice up to the top at the base of his spine. They both cried out, Kurt clutching his pillow for all he was worth.

"Up on your knees," Blaine ordered. "You can keep your head on the bed, just up on your knees."

Kurt immediately complied and Blaine crawled between his legs.

Now there was even more bounty for him. Starting again with nips and small kisses, Kurt made a sound that sounded like a growl. For several moments, he enjoyed licking, nipping and teasing Kurt and himself.

"Blaine, please, I need to come," he groaned.

"Alright, baby, I've got you," Blaine said.

Blaine reached for Kurt's cock and rubbed the pre-come around for lube. As he started to pump, he began licking Kurt's tight hole. It was slightly red from having sex the night before. But Kurt didn't cry out, just moaned deep and guttural from the exquisite sensations.

"More, Blaine, please more," Kurt begged, sounding desperate.

Pumping Kurt's cock harder, Blaine began stabbing his tongue into Kurt's hole. Kurt shrieked and began fucking back onto Blaine's tongue.

"So. Close. Oh my god," Kurt gasped out.

Blaine synchronized the pumping and thrusting and put more strength into it just in time. He felt the fluttering and pulsing of Kurt's internal muscles and he came with a rough groan into Blaine's hand. Right as he came, Blaine licked a line straight up Kurt's crack, making him howl with delight.

Kurt collapsed over on to his side. Blaine grabbed a handful of tissues from the night stand. He jerked his own cock several times and came quickly with a low grunt. He cleaned his hands and wiped Kurt down. Then he laid down to cuddle Kurt as he recovered from his orgasm.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you do that every morning for the rest of our lives?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine replied, smiling. He wondered if Kurt had purposely talked about them as a couple forever. He didn't mind. Whether he returned home or not, he was going to be next to this man until he died.

After a few more minutes, Blaine got Kurt to sit up, with the sheet over him. He set up the food tray between them, happy to find the eggs and pancakes were still warm, along with the coffee. They talked about their plans after the rest of the glee club went home. Blaine gave some ideas and Kurt wanted to have breakfast at Tiffany's, which Blaine thought was adorable.

. . . . . .

The rest of the day was spent planning, rehearsing, blocking and choreographing. They'd finished writing the rest of the song in record time. Blaine had surprised everyone with his ability to come up with lyrics. That night they performed at Nationals at the Terrace Theater. At first it had been planned for Blaine to sing the duet with Rachel until Finn threw a fit, and as usual, Mr. Schue gave in. When the duet came, they did fine on it, not spectacular and to top it off, they kissed at the end of the song, being completely unprofessional and costing them Nationals.

Not surprising, they didn't get into the top ten. Almost like a slap in the face, they placed twelfth. So close, yet so far.

Seeing Santana going off on Rachel and Finn was a spectacular moment. Blaine actually remembered hearing about this moment from Before. It was definitely worth seeing.

That night they hosted a party slash memoriam for the glee kids. They had food and set up an area to dance in. Brittany and Santana were the first ones to begin dancing. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and led him out to the 'dance' floor. It was a slow song, so he pulled Kurt close and they leaned their heads on the others shoulder. Soon, Blaine started singing in Kurt's ear, wanting to convey how much he loved him. The song also, to Blaine, spoke to staying here with this Kurt and not with his Other Kurt.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_So take my hand, and take my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea_

_Oh my darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you_

_Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,_

_I keep falling in love with you_

The song ended and Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, whispering words of love in his ear.

Kurt looked at him, his glasz eyes full of emotion. "That was beautiful, Blaine. I love you, too. And thank you. Not just for the song," he said, looking around the room. "But for the most amazing twenty four hours I've ever spent. Everything is perfect. It couldn't be any better. Thank you," Kurt said. He looked down for a moment and then looked at Blaine, his eyes sparkling. "You make me feel cherished. I haven't felt that since my mom… I mean Dad loves me and always has, but Mom and now you; you have this way of making me feel cherished, adored, protected, and so very loved," Kurt said, his voice quivering. "So, thank you, Blaine. I hope that I can make you feel those things, too. And don't tell me I have, because I know I haven't. I look forward to the time when you can honestly feel the way you are making me feel right now."

Blaine blinked quickly, but still a tear slid down his cheek. Kurt smiled sweetly and wiped the tear away. "I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine choked out, fighting more tears.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, hugging him close. "How about we get rid of these people and we can show each other how we feel."

Blaine grinned, tears still on his cheeks. "Sounds like a great plan to me."

. . . . . . .

It took over an hour, but finally the room was back to normal. There was clean-up, goodbyes, congratulations, breaking up Santana and Finn (again), and Mr. Schue's lecture on getting to the plane on time to get home.

Kurt and Blaine flopped onto the couch when the door was finally closed and locked.

"It's pretty late, do you want to do anything?" Blaine asked.

"Not really. Everything I could want is in this room," Kurt said with a wink.

"Horny boy," Blaine teased.

"Um, yes, yes I am," Kurt said proudly, tickling Blaine's ribs.

"Okay, okay!" Blaine said, laughing as he finally broke away from Kurt. "So what do you want to do? Movie then bed? More room service?"

"Did we not just discuss that I am a horny boy? You are too, by the way. I'm going to show you. Go take a shower," Kurt said, his voice firm. "Now."

Blaine felt a shot of desire go straight through him at Kurt's tone. He'd never heard him sound so… powerful, so dominating.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said and ran off to the shower.

"Come out dry and naked, no towel," Kurt yelled after him.

When Blaine came out of the shower ten minutes later, dry and naked as directed, he was already half hard, wondering what Kurt was planning.

"On the bed," he heard Kurt demand, though he couldn't see him. He obeyed, his heart pounding.

Suddenly a song began playing in the room.

_You make me feel like a sticky pistol_

_Leaning into her stamen._

_You make me feel like Mr. Sunshine himself._

_You make me feel like splendor in the grass where we're rolling_

_Dance with me baby_

_You make me feel like the Amazon's running between my thighs._

_You make me feel love. . ._

Kurt walked into the room, in just his kilt. He began dancing, moving his hips, undulating his body around. There was not a shimmy to be found as he twirled, dipped and swirled his body around the room. While he danced his hands were rubbing his body, up and down his chest, pulling at his nipples, eyes closed. He did this hip swivel thing that looked like belly dancing and Blaine let out a groan of need.

_You make me feel love. . ._

_Lover, I don't know who I am._

_Am I Barry White - am I Isis?_

_Lover I'm laced with your unconscious,_

_I will be your Desdemona_

_Take your time_

Kurt finally opened his eyes and they were the brightest blue Blaine had ever seen, as if they were lit from within. He began working to get his kilt off, one button at a time. As Kurt finally got it open, he turned his back to Blaine and bent over, wiggling his ass while pulling the kilt down. Blaine gasped, his body convulsing seeing Kurt's ass exposed. The kilt fell to the ground and Kurt turned around and Blaine moaned again, seeing Kurt's fully erect cock staring at him, a bead of pre-come tempting.

_You make me feel, ohhh_

_You make me feel, ahhh_

_You make me feel, oh, oh, ah, ah, oh, oh..._

Kurt danced his way to the bed and got on it, sitting on his knees. "Lick it," he commanded.

Blaine obeyed immediately, lapping up the salty fluid, savoring the taste that was pure Kurt.

"Where is the lube and condoms?" Kurt asked.

"Right here, Kurt," Blaine said, having gotten the supplies ready as he waited for Kurt to come back into the room.

"Very good. Now, kiss me," Kurt ordered, still sitting on his knees.

Blaine scooted over to him, and softly kissed him. Kurt had other ideas and slanted their mouths together, their teeth smacking together before Kurt's tongue invaded Blaine's, taking over. He held Blaine's head in his hands and tasted him, his tongue hot and seeking out every spot in his mouth.

He broke away and though Blaine could tell he was keeping up the bad-boy persona, the lust was getting to him, too.

"Hand me the lube," Kurt said, pushing Blaine back onto the bed.

Blaine handed it to him, curious of what was coming next.

"Tell me the truth, Blaine. Have you ever fingered yourself before? Maybe while you were stroking your cock, perhaps thinking of me?" Kurt asked, his eyes heavy lidded and full of lust.

"Yes," Blaine said, a light blush warming his cheeks.

Kurt threw him the lube. "Do it. I want to watch. Then I'm going to ride you," Kurt said, the last couple of words almost a hoarse whisper.

Blaine whimpered a little at the thought of Kurt inside him and quickly lubed his fingers. He spread his legs and slipped a finger into his hole.

Kurt swallowed loudly at the sight. He began stroking himself, watching as Blaine added a second finger, than a third, fucking himself down onto his own fingers. Finally, Kurt put a condom on, still paying attention to how he did it.

"Enough," Kurt demanded.

Blaine removed his fingers and gasped, needing Kurt.

Kurt moved between his legs and bent down to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Please tell me if I hurt you, love."

Blaine smiled lovingly and nodded.

Kurt, nervous now, lined himself at Blaine's entrance and pushed in, instantly crying out at the tremendous heat surrounding him.

He went a bit further, seeing Blaine's nod. Just like Kurt did the night before, Blaine took control and thrust himself down onto Kurt's cock, crying out at the sensation, one he'd missed so dearly. He forgot that this body was a virgin and kept from making sounds of pain along with lust.

"Kurt, oh my god, yes, move when you're ready. You feel so damn good," Blaine cried.

After gaining his bearings, Kurt gave an experimental thrust, having never done it before. By the fourth thrust, he got the hang of it and began a rhythm that soon drove both of them crazy.

"Kurt, I'm gonna come!" Blaine yelled, as his body pulsed and he came on his chest and abdomen.

Seeing Blaine come from what he had done to him, drove Kurt over the edge and he came hard, his whole body shuddering with the force of it. He immediately grew sensitive to being inside Blaine so he pulled out and they both hissed at the sensations.

Later, after they cleaned up, the snuggled up to one another.

"Kurt, that was the single most hot and erotic moment of my life," Blaine said.

"Mm, mine too. Thank you for going along with the whole bad boy thing," he replied, turning a bit pink.

"Kurt, that is part of what made it so freaking hot. I loved it and would do it again any time you want," Blaine assured him.

"Thanks, sweetie. So, up early, huh?"

"Yep, early enough to get to Tiffany's for breakfast," Blaine said.

They talked for a few more minutes than fell asleep, Kurt first. Blaine stared down at him for a moment, deep in thought. Then he kissed him on the forehead and let himself drift off to sleep.

. . . . . .

The next morning, after breakfast, Kurt was still raving. They'd taken pictures of each other standing next to the Tiffany's sign as well as calling on another tourist to take their picture together. As they'd eaten their bagels and drank coffee, they discussed their future and how they wanted to live in New York.

Leaving Tiffany's they strolled to Broadway, taking pictures of the signs and billboards. Kurt was magical in his joy, his smiles were so wide and his eyes sparkled with happiness. They walked through Central Park near midday and had hotdogs from one of the stands. They sat on the ground under a tree, on Blaine's jacket, and finished their food before indulging in several kisses. It amazed Kurt that they were in public, kissing, walking and holding hands, and nobody made a comment. Nobody even said anything to them or looked at them funny. It seemed to cement his plans to come back to New York when he graduated.

They kept walking, Blaine pointing out places he 'remembered' from his childhood visit.

Discussing the latest fashions that they were actually seeing on people as they walked, Blaine suddenly froze.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hadn't been paying attention to where they'd been going. Staring at the building that held the home he shared with Other Kurt, the blood drained from his face and he began to tremble. Closing his eyes for a minute, he took a deep breath.

"Come on, open your eyes," Kurt said.

"In a minute," Blaine said, feeling off.

"Alright, but we're supposed to meet Madame Beaumont in a couple hours," Kurt said.

Blaine froze. No, no he wasn't back, was he? Was this real?

"Tired Blaine. All night parties in Paris will do that to you," Kurt said, leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. "Je t'aime, ma chérie."

. . . . . . . . .

**You know I love a good cliffhanger! "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Ingrid Michaelson. "Feelin' Love" by Paula Cole. The name of the theater they performed Nationals at is the actual theater, though it's actually located in California. **


	27. Chapter 27

"Kurt? Oh thank god! Kiss me, please, baby," Blaine cried, his mind whirling with thoughts. What happened to the other Kurt? Would he be okay?

"Of course, ma petite cuillère " Kurt said, looking at him strangely. He leaned down and kissed Blaine gently, nipping his upper lip as was his favorite thing to do.

"I had the oddest dream," Blaine said, the feeling of Kurt's lips were so familiar. Yet now, they were sort of different at the same time. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Tell me about it," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's cheek, concerned about the haunted look in his husband's eyes. "Let me close the blinds first, the sun is killing my eyes."

Kurt stood up and the sun washed over Blaine, blinding him momentarily.

When the sun was finally blocked, he saw Kurt looking at him, sitting next to him.

"Are you okay, Blaine? You kind of just fell to the ground, but you were still awake. I couldn't tell if you'd fainted or not, it all happened so fast. Should I call an ambulance?" Kurt asked, worried.

"No, no, the sun was too bright," Blaine said, shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"Blaine, there is no sun today, it's overcast," Kurt said, his voice quiet.

Blaine looked around and realized he was sitting on the sidewalk in New York, sitting outside the building that he and Kurt would live in at some point in the future.

"I must have just gotten light headed there for a moment," Blaine covered. "Um, Kurt, would you mind walking to that store we passed a ways back and grab me some water?"

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay? You look pretty wiped out," Kurt said, standing, his eyes wide with worry.

Blaine pointed. "I'll go sit on that bench over at that little park and just do some deep breathing. I'll call you if I need you," Blaine said, using every last bit of his strength to hold his emotions in.

"Okay, I'm going to help you over there before I go," Kurt said.

Blaine agreed. There was a little green belt less than a block away and they walked there, arms around each other and Kurt seemed satisfied when Blaine was seated.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Kurt promised, turning and walking briskly in the direction of the store.

Blaine was grateful that the store was about a half mile back the way they'd come. He needed a moment, or a few moments. Before he broke down, he called Moira.

"Blaine, child, are you alright?" Moira demanded.

"I think so, at least physically. I feel a bit light headed, but that's it," he told her. "What the hell happened, Moira? I was there! I was back!"

"I know sweetie. I was doing some basic runes and cards and suddenly you were just gone from my consciousness. Just disappeared. And then you were back in less than thirty seconds, I'd say," Moira told him. "How long was it for you?"

Blaine gave it some thought. "Two minutes, maybe," he told her. "I was back in the hotel where we were having our honeymoon. Kurt was telling me to get up. I couldn't believe I was back, so I asked for a kiss, partly because I wanted a kiss, and partly to see if it was all real. He was sitting on the bed, blocking the sun that was shining in. I told him I had a strange dream and he wanted to hear it, but first he wanted to close the blinds so the sun wouldn't shine so brightly in the room. As soon as he stood, the sun blinded me and when I got my sight back, so to speak, I was back. Kurt said I had fallen to the sidewalk and just sat there for a moment, then I was fine. Do you have any idea why this happened?"

"I'm not sure, child. Where were you and what were you doing when it happened?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Oh god, that's right. We were going for a walk and I paused because we were right in front of the house Kurt and I would eventually move into. That's when it happened," Blaine said. "But why would that happen?"

"Honey, why is _any_ of this happening?" Moira returned. "Seeing the house had to have triggered some sort of switch instead of a loop. I'll call my colleagues, also known as a bunch of crazy old biddies, and set them to work on this. Confidentially, of course."

"Thanks, Moira, I really do appreciate it," Blaine said, his voice cracking. "I'm so glad you are there for me. I don't know if I could have survived this mentally if it weren't for you."

"I'm blessed to be able to be here, honey. Now, are you okay, truly? Your heart and spirit?" she asked quietly.

"No, I'm not," Blaine said, the tears stinging his eyes as they formed and flowed down his cheeks. "I had him back, Moira. I touched him, I felt his lips on mine. My husband was there, I was with him again," Blaine said, the tears turning to gut-wrenching sobs. "I miss him so much, Moira. I love him beyond words. But I was so confused, too, thinking about the Now Kurt, wondering if he was okay, if he was scared or alone. Jesus, Moira, I just want this to be over," he said, sobs still shaking him. He pulled out a handkerchief, mopping at his face.

"Aw, sweet boy, I am so damn sorry. I wish I had some sort of answers for you, but obviously, this has never happened before that we know of. I've been looking around and digging into old tomes that friends have and there is nothing, not even a whisper. I hear the nurse coming, I better go. You call me later if you want to talk some more. Again, I am so sorry, honey. You didn't deserve this on top of what you're already dealing with."

"Thanks, I do believe I love you, Aunt Moira," Blaine got out.

"Now you're going to make me cry," Moira said with a big sniff. "Love you too, kiddo. Bye."

"Bye," Blaine said and hung up.

Leaning forward, he put his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. Why the hell had this happened? Was this to remind him of what he had waiting for him at the end of this whole thing? What kind of cruel force would do this to him? And to top it off, the worry and longing for the Now Kurt while he was with his husband had confused him. Didn't he want to be back with his husband? Wasn't that what he was fighting to get back to? If that was the case, why did he feel like his heart was going to break when he realized where he was? Blaine closed it all out of his mind, but the tears kept coming. He knew he needed to get this under control before Kurt got back, but he didn't know if that was even possible at this point.

He was rocking himself, trying to remember every inch of his husband's face, the feel of his lips on his, muttering his name.

That's how Kurt found him when he got back from the store. He dropped the bottle of water and knelt in front of his boyfriend, stains be damned.

"Blaine, sweetheart, what is it? Please, talk to me," Kurt said quietly. Blaine wouldn't raise his head to talk to him, and sobs were still shaking his body. Kurt moved to the bench beside him and pulled him over, using his strength against Blaine's stubbornness. Once Blaine's head was in Kurt's lap, he simply started massaging the crying man's head. He loved a good head massage and Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's curls, loosened from the light hold mouse Kurt had used on him that morning. He gently massaged behind his ears, his temples, scalp, and the back of his neck. Slowly, the shuddering eased and the sobs turned to sniffles. Kurt just kept massaging, humming lightly under his breath, hopeful that maybe Blaine would be able to talk to him soon. Or at least go back to the hotel and rest.

"Can we head back?" Blaine muttered, his voice hoarse.

"Of course. Come on," Kurt said, helping Blaine stand and grabbing the water bottle, handing it to him as they left the little park.

They held hands on the way back, Blaine was walking fine and physically was feeling better. He was quiet, though, keeping his head down. Kurt was dying to talk to him and ask questions, but he had a feeling that Blaine would open up when he was ready to. It was a long walk back to the hotel, but they finally made it and were very happy to walk into the air conditioned suite.

"I have a surprise for you, Kurt," Blaine said, still speaking in quiet tones.

"I don't need a surprise right now, not when you aren't feeling well. Can you tell me what happened?" Kurt asked, his eyes so anxious for Blaine.

"Later, I promise. First your surprise," Blaine said, managing a wink and genuine smile. He'd been looking forward to this one. "The only thing is, I hope you don't mind going alone. I'd like to stay here and take a nap. Do you want it?"

"Of course I want it," Kurt leered at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blaine laughed, a genuine sound and left the room and went to get a piece of paper from his bag.

He held it out to Kurt, who looked at him askance. Blaine took it back. "Now, you have to promise you will use this or I will be out a lot of money. This is a list of stores that are going to give you a shopping spree with a personal shopper, if you want. Also, they were so happy with my idea, they said if one of the personal shoppers appeals to you, you can take him or her with you to the other stores. And, because this is meant to be the whole meal deal, there will be a luxury town car waiting downstairs in about forty five minutes to take you anywhere and everywhere you want to go."

Kurt's eyes had gotten bigger and bigger as Blaine kept talking. "You'll need to bring your ID and this piece of paper, but other than that, you are good to go. I'd suggest doing some stretches before the car gets here. Oh and if there is any problem, just call me, I will deal with it."

Kurt took the paper back and began reading. "These stores? _If, Project No. 8b, Odin, Neiman Marcus, Atelier New York, Alexander McQueen, Uniqlo, By Robert James_. Those are amazing shops! Top of the line!" His voice was beginning to get shrill in his excitement. "Blaine how can you afford this? Why are you doing this?"

"Well, you have your senior year coming up, why not make it the best ever and have true products of fashion to show off," Blaine said with a smile. "So, just go to the first employee you see and show them the slip. They are all expecting you."

Kurt twirled, his hands in the air. "I'm so excited! But, Blaine this is just too much, I can't accept it," Kurt said, his expressions warring with each other.

"Well, you kind of have to take it now as it's all pre-paid," Blaine said, giving him a faux stern look. "Do you mind going alone? I could really use a nap."

"Sweetie, no offense, but you would only get in the way. I'm a man on a mission now. Will the car buzz us because I have _got_ to get ready, I have to look fabulous to shop in fabulous stores," Kurt said, looking like he wanted to jump up and down.

"Yes, they'll let us know when the car arrives. Go get more fabulous, though I might add that I think you look stunning today," Blaine said honestly.

Kurt finally gave in and hopped his way over Blaine, clapping his hands. He crawled in Blaine's lap and covered his face in kisses. "This is the best, most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me, well, unless we're talking about sex… anyway, I've got to go change. Thank you so much, Blaine!" Kurt leaned in to kiss him and nipped him in the top lip.

Blaine's stomach sank and he smiled wanly as Kurt ran to the bedroom to change. Blaine listened to him talk to himself. "Personal shoppers, a limo, shopping at the best shops. Holy crap, Julia Roberts, back up, sister because I have you beat!"

Blaine laughed lightly.

All too soon, Kurt was ready to leave. He kissed Blaine long and thoroughly before running out the door and promising to check in via text so Blaine wouldn't worry.

Blaine went straight to the tub and filled it with boiling hot water and some scented body wash for bubbles. He stripped and sank down into the water, hissing at the heat, but adjusting quickly. Leaning his head back, he contemplated the day's events. He'd seen Kurt, his Kurt, his True Kurt. But was that his True Kurt? What about the Kurt he had now? Blaine couldn't deny that he had fallen for Kurt, just like he did in the Other reality. Did he love two separate people? He wished he had some way of knowing what the hell was going on. For now, though, he was okay being here. He had a sweet memory of seeing his husband, and that would see him through. After his bath he would take a nap and perhaps when Kurt got back they could go to a show. One thing he did know was that his current Kurt was off having the time of his life and Blaine was grateful for that. He wanted to spare him any grief or stress from this situation. He could handle it. Sinking down lower in the bubbles, Blaine decided to let his mind wander to Kurt and that amazing kilt.

. . . . . .

**So… how many of you thought it was over? I just thought of doing this just because I can. Llolol mean writer. Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't slept in 27 hours. I'm dozing off as I type this. So, enjoy and review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Anon for pointing out my French error. That's what I get for using Google Translate. Hehe Also to Mykyou (thanks for always reviewing!). I'm not trying to portray Blaine as a sugar daddy. He would have gone with and shared in the shopping spree had he not been in a state of shock and needed time. He just wants Kurt to have the perfect experience in New York. Having a shopping spree would definitely enter into the best weekend ever. Thanks for all your reviews! I love them all.**

**. . . . . . .**

Blaine enjoyed his bath for over an hour, renewing the hot water when it cooled, adding more scented oils. He was feeling refreshed when he finally crawled out.

He sat in front of the main room window, watching the world stretch out below him. It was a sight he would never tire of, it was always distinctly different in some way.

Part of him wished he could have gone with Kurt. He did like shopping and he knew several of the shops carried his favorite bowties. But something in him said Kurt would enjoy the "Pretty Woman" experience of having all the shop owners at his beck and call.

. . . . . . .

Kurt arrived back at the suite breathless and happier than he ever had been, other than all things Blaine-related. He called out but Blaine didn't appear. Calling him didn't help either when he found the ringing phone on the night stand in the bedroom.

He left the suite worried and saw Jean-Luc in the elevator. The porter must have seen the worried look on his face. "If it wouldn't offend, sir, your Mr. Anderson is in the lounge downstairs."

"Thank you, so much, Jean-Luc," Kurt said gratefully.

They made it to the main floor and the porter walked him to the lounge where a beautiful melody was being played on a piano. Kurt smiled as he stepped inside the mostly empty room and saw Blaine at the piano. He was concentrating on the song, his fingers flying over the keys.

Kurt slid onto the bench next to him, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, content to watch him play.

Blaine nudged him to acknowledge his presence and continued to play, finishing the song. Light applause met his final flourish and he nodded to the lounge occupants.

"How are you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm okay. Did you have fun?" Blaine asked, a smile on his face. The music had helped soothe him and he was now grateful to have had his Other Kurt back for a moment. Something in him, though, told him he belonged with this Kurt, at least for now.

"I had the most wonderful day, ever! I felt like Julia Roberts, minus the hooker," Kurt gushed. "Can you come up to the suite so I can show you?"

"Sure thing, baby," Blaine said, closing the piano and walking with Kurt back to the elevator.

"After I show you my purchases, you can tell me what's going on, okay?" Kurt said casually, though the look in his eyes was firm.

Blaine caught the look and nodded, knowing he'd have to tell Kurt something. People don't just go around falling down and then crying for no good reason. "Alright," he agreed.

Kurt smiled and took his hand as they walked from the elevator to their suite. Blaine shouldn't have been surprised by the number of bags and boxes taking over the living room area. As soon as the door was closed and they were alone, Kurt grabbed Blaine into his arms.

"I've been so worried about you, sweetie," Kurt said, putting small kisses up and down Blaine's face. "Please come talk to me."

"Don't you want to show me what you bought?" Blaine asked, knowing it was a lame excuse.

"I decided this is much more important," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He tugged Blaine to the one open couch and pulled him down beside him.

"Now, what happened. One minute we were walking down the street, you fell down and just sat there, staring off into space. Then you started looking around, all confused, like you didn't know where you were. You said it was too bright, but there was no sun. Then I go get you water and I come back and you're sobbing your heart out."

Blaine looked up at Kurt's grey-blue eyes, so intent and concerned, so he answered. "I, I felt like I was somewhere else, like maybe I had passed out or something. And I saw you, you were so beautiful and you were speaking French to me. Then I lost you," Blaine said, his voice cracking. "I lost you. And now I can't get you back," he said, sobs breaking through.

"Blaine, sweetheart, you will never lose me," Kurt said, worried about his boyfriend.

"I can't lose you, either of you," Blaine cried out, his heart broken in two.

"Blaine, honey, look at me. Come, on sweetie, look at me," Kurt said.

Blaine felt him pushing at his shoulder and didn't understand. They were sitting right next to each other.

Suddenly the strains of Gotye on the radio broke through his confused thoughts.

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know…_

"You were having a bad dream, sweetie. Are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Blaine smiled wide. "More than okay. Very glad to be awake."

Kurt smiled at him and returned to the bathroom to finish his hair.

He'd looped. Thank god. The thought of finishing that day made him want to scream. He didn't miss the lyrics either, 'catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know'. Was that speaking to him? Was he too hung up on the Other Kurt or was he too hung up on this Kurt? Screw it, this was going to be a beautiful day, he was determined to make it so.

They spent every minute of the day together, Blaine purposely avoiding the house and all other places that could possibly inspire another incident like the other day. They went shopping together and Blaine was blown away that Kurt spent most of the sprees on other people. He knew Kurt had a good heart and was giving and compassionate and this just proved it. Everyone in glee club got something, several other friends, Carole and his dad, and of course, Blaine. Kurt had a wonderful time playing dress-up with Blaine, treating him like a Barbie. Blaine didn't have the heart to stop him or tell him his feet were really getting tired. He ended up with new shirts, slacks, shoes, bowties and some t-shirts that made Kurt lick his lips when he'd tried them on. Kurt purchased very little for himself. He was excited about some scarves, a pair of knee high boots he found and the raid he'd had on the accessories aisle. Blaine wandered away and saw this beautiful coat, brown and long enough for Kurt, it seemed to scream Kurt so Blaine took it to another register and purchased it for him.

The two returned to the suite and collapsed on the couches. It had been a long and satisfying day. Blaine's mind was much more clear than it had been and he was back to enjoying everything about their weekend together. They rested there for a while, talking about what they purchased and what everyone's responses would be.

Blaine looked at his watch and smiled. "Get dressed, it's time for dinner," he said.

"Dinner? I thought we'd dine in on our last night here?" Kurt replied.

"I have something else in mind," Blaine said. "And dress sharp, not that you don't, but just look extra nice."

Blaine put on his favorite thin lapel suit with a bowtie and gold and black wing tip shoes. He combed his hair up and slicked it back, like the style from the 60's.

He walked out of the spare bathroom and saw Kurt standing by the kitchenette. He whistled and shook his head.

"You look… unworldly beautiful," Blaine muttered.

Kurt was wearing a deep blue suit that was similar to Blaine's. He had on a blue and silver tie that matched his black and silver wing tip shoes.

"Thank you, sweetie. You, well, it's just too bad we have to leave. I love your hair like that!" Kurt exclaimed coming over to inspect him closer.

"Well, don't put anything flammable by the hair, it might go up in a giant fireball," Blaine kidded, taking Kurt into his arms. "You take my breath away," he whispered.

Kurt smiled at him so brilliantly, it did take his breath away. "I love you, Blaine," he whispered back.

They kissed softly then Blaine turned and offered his arm. Kurt took it and they made their way to the elevator.

Downstairs, Blaine led Kurt to the opulent dining room. The room was lit by multiple chandeliers. Kurt looked around, seeing everyone in their finery. Dresses for the ladies and suits and tuxes for the men. Everyone dressed in their best for an evening out.

They were led to a room in the corner that looked out on the rest of the restaurant so they could people-watch. Kurt couldn't hide his excitement.

"Settle down, baby, this is just the beginning of our night," Blaine told him, holding his hand.

They ordered dinner and sat there, looking and pointing out people and their clothes. From sophisticated to casual, the restaurant was filled.

After they ate, Blaine offered dessert. "No, thanks, I'm going to have to work out for hours to get the steak and salad off my hips," Kurt said, patting his belly.

Blaine squeezed his hand. "You are perfect. Shall we go?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Where to next?"

"Now, why would I ruin the surprise like that?" Blaine teased.

They walked outside, Blaine helping Kurt with his jacket. "Cuz you love me," Kurt said, fluttering his lashes.

"Well, you do have a point there, but no, I'm still not going to tell you," Blaine said, kissing him gently as they started walking toward their next destination.

"If I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time," Kurt said, swinging their hands together.

"You do realize I know that's Julia Robert's line in 'Pretty Woman', don't you?" Blaine chuckled, raising their hands so he could kiss Kurt's knuckles.

"Well, it's a good line. Under used, if you ask me. So, since you won't tell me what is going to happen tonight, let's talk about this summer. What do you want to do? It's our last summer as 'kids'," Kurt said, saying 'kids' with disdain.

"I'm sure we'll find something fantastic to do. I've got auditions for some summer shows. And didn't you want to write a play?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yes, about Pippa Middleton. She needs a Broadway play done about her, I don't think she has quite enough media attention. Maybe I will give it a try, though. I am excited for senior year," Kurt said, taking his hand from Blaine's and putting his arm around Blaine's waist. "You're going to be there with me, so it's going to be magic," he said happily, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Every moment with you is magic," Blaine whispered and slid his arm around Kurt's waist.

. . . .

Walking down the street, Kurt shrieked, seeing the bright lights of Broadway.

"Blaine Anderson, are we going to a show?" He demanded.

"Do you want to see a show?" Blaine teased again.

"Duh! That is part of being in New York!" he exclaimed.

"We have tickets to see _Wicked_, I hope that's okay. I know you've seen the Ohio version. I figured this would be better," Blaine told him.

Kurt made a squeaking sound. "_Wicked_, live on Broadway? Are you kidding me? It's like a dream come true," he said, clapping his hands together in front of him, before grabbing Blaine and kissing him fiercely. Blaine moaned and gave into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

When they finally parted, Blaine saw the need in Kurt's eyes and knew it was reflected in his own.

"Thank you, Blaine. This vacation has been utter perfection and to top it off with seeing _Wicked_? It's unbelievable," Kurt said. "Thank you, honestly."

"You are more than welcome, baby. We can't have perfect moments all the time, but once in a while, you have to go for it," Blaine said.

They found the theater and Kurt was ecstatic to find their tickets were for seventh row, center. It was the perfect location to see everything in the play.

During of the play, Blaine watched the stage and Kurt. He loved seeing the absolute joy and wonder on Kurt's face. He mouthed the lyrics, never attempting to sing over the singers, though some in the audience did. Tears flowed down his cheeks as the characters moved and sang on stage. At the final curtain, Kurt stood and threw the roses he'd purchased at the stage. Blaine was impressed that the flowers made it to the stage, Kurt had quite the arm.

They stayed in their seats, in no hurry to leave the theater. They discussed the different Elphaba's and Glinda's, agreeing that the two they'd seen tonight were definitely up there as the best.

Blaine finally stood and took Kurt's hand. He led them down and past the orchestra pit and off to the side of the stage.

Blaine took out two placards on ropes and gave one to Kurt. "Put this on, you'll need it."

Kurt's eyes grew so wide they looked like they were going to pop out. "You got us backstage passes?"

Blaine grinned. "I did indeed. Shall we?"

Kurt gave a worried look, then got back to being excited. "Oh my god, I'm going to meet Chandra Lee Swartz and Jackie Burns. Oh my god. Oh my god," Kurt went on.

Blaine squeezed his hand, his own stomach full of butterflies. "It's time, are you ready?"

They both took a deep breath and nodded at the other.

. . . . . .

A half hour later, they wandered onto the stage, overwhelmed by what they'd learned and who they'd spoken to. The main cast had been wonderful and treated them to a grand tour of backstage, showed them the dressing rooms, talked about the business. Blaine and Kurt were both overwhelmed and so grateful for the opportunity. Now, here they were, about to live part of their dreams. The crew had changed the scenery just for them and began the music for their favorite duet. They were left alone, to enjoy and take in the experience as they sang.

"I get to be Glinda," Kurt said quietly.

"Agreed," Blaine said.

The music started and they took their places on the stage.

_(Blaine):_

_I'm limited_

_Just look at me - I'm limited_

_And just look at you_

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us - now it's up to you..._

Kurt sang with confidence and conviction. At the same time, Blaine could see he was in awe of what he was doing.

_(Kurt):_

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Blaine took a deep breath before his next verse. It hit home so hard, he had to squeeze his eyes so the tears wouldn't escape.

_(Blaine):_

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_(Kurt):_

_Because I knew you_

They stared into each other's eyes, lost in the music, the scenery, the words and their love.

_(Both):_

_I have been changed for good_

_(Blaine):_

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_(Kurt):_

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_(Both):_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_(Kurt):_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_(Blaine):_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_(Both):_

_Who can say if I've been_

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better_

_(Kurt):_

_And because I knew you..._

_(Blaine):_

_Because I knew you..._

_(Both):_

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good..._

They ran to each other and clung to one another, laughing and crying, overwhelmed by the moment. Light applause sounded and they looked over to see the actresses who played the witches clapping for them.

"Better watch it or you two will be on this stage next," they were told.

Blaine and Kurt stared at them then laughed again, waving to the cast, making their way to the door. It had been unforgettable and they knew they'd never forget it.

As they walked back to the hotel, Blaine squeezed Kurt's waist closer to him. "You know the song was right," he said.

Kurt cocked his head. "How so?"

"I have been changed for good because I know you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt stopped and brought Blaine close to him. "Ditto," he said, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Come on, Elphaba," Kurt said, he said, pulling him down the street.

"Lead on, Glinda," Blaine said, grinning like a fool.

. . . . .

**I don't own anything Wicked related or Glee related. I would love some reviews! Next up… should we skip right to school starting (season 3) or should we find out what they did over summer break? Let me know!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Summer it is… We are skipping ahead to August-ish. Enjoy! Can you find the reference to the sex-riot that happened months ago? Fluffy fluffiness warning!**

**. . . . . .**

"What did Brittany ask us to bring?" Kurt asked, driving to the supermarket.

"Dolphin cupcakes," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm. We'll settle for whatever they have pre-made," Kurt said, parking the car.

"It seems unlike you to buy something. I thought you liked to bake?"

"Well, with all the time I'm putting in to that screenplay and working on voice lessons, I just don't have the time. You know how it is, you're doing shows three or four times a week. Neither of us have time," Kurt replied.

"I'm proud of all the work you're putting in, babe," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. He didn't think Kurt needed any voice lessons, heck, he could be the one giving the lessons. But he wanted to stand out more in glee this year, hoping to have something impressive to show on his college applications.

"You, too, Blaine. We both deserve this break. I'm actually excited for this pool party. I get to see you half naked under the sun," Kurt said quietly, giving Blaine a hot, sultry look that made the other man take a shuddering breath.

"You've seen me naked plenty of times over the summer," Blaine said. "Not that I'm complaining. But seeing me outside? What does that do for you?"

Kurt paused in the bakery section, his eyes closed. "I'm picturing you on a beach, sometimes you're in shorts, sometimes you're in wet jeans, sometimes even naked. You run into the surf, the water splashing you, making your muscles gleam in the sunlight. I see you on an outcropping of rocks, soaking wet, laying back in the sun, or kneeling in the sand, your shorts low on your hips, hanging there, just barely, looking like you want to devour me. There's a little sand on your chest, your nipples are hard, and a single water droplet hangs from your chin. Then you lick your lips before I tackle you and make you my love slave, right there on the sand," Kurt finished, his eyes glazed and his mouth slightly open. A quiet whimper escapes him.

Blaine leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I don't know about the beach part, but the love slave part can definitely be worked out." Blaine's breath was hot in Kurt's ear, making him shudder with need. Blaine looked around them and then gave Kurt's bottom lip a lick and nip before going to pick out some cupcakes. He noticed Kurt stood there for several minutes, trying to compose himself.

Finally, he walked over and put the cupcake selection in the basket and went to pay, their hands clasped tightly.

. . . . .

When the glee club had decided to get together before school started up, they'd asked who had an available pool. Blaine's parents had one, but there was no way Blaine wanted a party there. After New York, his father had tried to lecture him. But when Blaine told him if he wanted to ground him to their house, he'd have to accept his boyfriend coming around and public displays of affection. His father had looked at him, disgusted, and told him to get out.

Blaine didn't mind, he was very fond of his townhouse and the fact that he and Kurt could have private time any time they wanted to. Which, he'd found, was happening a lot, despite their separate plans and goals for the summer. He couldn't figure out what was different between Before and now, but Kurt was hesitant then and now he was insatiable. Blaine loved it. Every time they had a free hour alone, they were in the bed or in the shower or on the desk or in the kitchen on the counter. It was amazing. There was no shyness or hesitancy between them. They knew each other's body's better than they knew their own.

When the club had been trying to find a pool, Puck had suggested Brittany's pool. She asked him where the pool was. He told her in the backyard and she was utterly convinced he had it wrong, it was the neighbor's who had a pool, not her. Puck managed to convince her it was her pool, he'd been cleaning it for two years.

Kurt had only brought his swim trunks after Blaine had argued for hours trying to get him to agree. Kurt had only acquiesced after Blaine had promised to massage sunscreen on him every half hour so he didn't burn. Knowing the sunscreen lasted for ninety minutes was just a minor detail that Kurt didn't share. Blaine knew this, but had no problem getting his hands on Kurt's beautiful skin as often as necessary. Besides, it would be more fun to play in the water with Kurt than have him sitting off under an umbrella.

They got to Brittany's house and helped set up the food. Brit was sad that they didn't make dolphin cupcakes, but since she liked the frosting on the cupcakes they'd brought, she forgave them and gave them frosting kisses on their cheeks. Everyone got past the greetings and discussed what they'd been doing over the summer. Most of them had been working. Sam had moved with his family to Kentucky where his father had gotten a job in construction. After chatting and digging into the snacks, the boys went out to jump in the pool. Blaine and Kurt followed at a leisurely pace. They found two lounge chairs and pulled them together. They both pulled their pants and shirts off, sharing grins.

"This feels odd, knowing I'm not going any further than this," Kurt commented with a chuckle.

"I know, but I don't think the glee club is into what we'd be doing," Blaine said with a wink. "Besides, I have a sneaking suspicion that Puck would try to join in."

"I would have to agree, which freaks me out. Let's get down to the sunscreen, shall we?" Kurt said coyly.

"Absolutely," Blaine grinned.

Kurt laid on his stomach on the lounge chair and Blaine rubbed the sunscreen between his hands. Slowly, he massaged it into Kurt's neck, shoulders, arms, and back, purposely rubbing his sensitive spots.

"Shh," Blaine whispered when Kurt moaned. "I do believe I've found a way to torture you."

"Meanie," Kurt murmured.

"Hush and turn over," Blaine said.

As he rubbed the lotion onto Kurt's chest, they both began breathing heavy, and Blaine's hands were getting shaky. By the time he was done, they both had to sit there quietly for a few minutes before joining the others. Sharing knowing glances, they smiled and Blaine mouthed 'later', and Kurt nodded.

Finally, after being teased by Puck and the others, the two came over to the pools edge. Blaine jumped right in, enjoying these random moments of being a child once more. He swam to the other side of the pool and came up just in time to grab Mike's head and push him under. From there it was a dunking contest, with no winner or goal, but for boys, it's just part of what they do.

The girls stood on the sidelines, giggling and making fun of the boys. Tina was the first to jump in, so she could drag Mike to the corner of the pool and make out. Rachel daintily got in, insisting Finn hold her hand as she went down the steps. Brit and Santana plugged their noses and jumped in together.

Kurt was still sitting on the side of the pool, dangling his feet in the water, his pale skin glowing in the bright sun. His skin tone was just creamy enough to not be glaringly white. Blaine swam over, wanting to taunt his boyfriend with his own naked skin. Kurt had a thing for his chest and abs, maybe he could make it so Kurt had to have 'quiet' time again, as they jokingly called it. Time to settle their bodies down.

He reached Kurt and stared up at him, in awe of how his eyes seemed to glow in the bright light. Such a gorgeous blue-green color, like the ocean that Kurt had described earlier.

He waved so Kurt would lean down. "You are exquisite," Blaine said quietly, his tone full of awe.

Kurt cocked his head, blushing. "Th, thank you," he said, his voice pleased and confused. "What that brought on?"

"Just staring at you and wondering how you are real," Blaine mused, smiling at him.

"I love you," Kurt murmured, running his hand down Blaine's face.

"I love you," Blaine said, reaching up to kiss Kurt. As he got closer, the grabbed the unsuspecting boy and threw him in the water.

Kurt came up, sputtering and wiping the water out of his eyes. "That's it, Anderson. You are going down!" he yelled and the fight was on.

Blaine would sneak up and dunk Kurt then Kurt would grab Blaine by the hips and throw him off to the side. They were on opposite teams when they played water volleyball and Kurt surprised everyone with how high he could jump out of the water, spiking it down on the other side, scoring most of the points for his team. After that was the inevitable chicken fight. Blaine got on Kurt's shoulders, though most of the glee kids thought he shouldn't be able to, since it was Blaine against all the girls. Instead, they were the referees, more intent on driving each other crazy with the position of Kurt's head and Blaine's groin.

Finally, as the sun began to set and three sunscreen massages later, Kurt and Blaine moved to the hot tub. Kurt snuggled in next to Blaine, giggling as his feet floated to the top of the water.

Blaine kissed his forehead, smiling, his heart warmed by the joy Kurt displayed. This was proof that Blaine was doing things right. Kurt's happiness was still his number one goal. He hadn't wanted to do the singing gigs over the summer because they took time away from Kurt, but he figured if he ended up here for the long run, he needed to stick to his younger self's plans. It was fun to be singing again and not just handling the musical end of things. But still, he couldn't get enough of Kurt and the comfort he got from his company. The nightmares about seeing the Other Kurt had stopped finally, and he gave Kurt the credit for it. He'd never told Kurt what the nightmares were about; how could he? He'd started to before and he'd looped. This time he simply said he'd had a disturbing nightmare and Kurt would sing to him over the phone at night, every night. Sometimes Blaine would call him in the middle of the night, and Kurt wouldn't get grumpy or upset, he'd just start singing or humming if that was all he could manage. Eventually, the songs Kurt would sing played throughout his dreams and made the nightmares disappear. Kurt still sang to him every so often and it was something Blaine hoped would never stop.

They left the party after dark, going back to Blaine's townhouse. Kurt was staying the night at Brittany's according to his dad, so he was free to spend time with Blaine.

As soon as they got in the door, they went to the shower to wash off the sunscreen and chlorine from the pool. Conserving water was Kurt's excuse for showering together. Lust was Blaine's.

They washed and dried each other and tumbled to the bed, kissing and running their hands all over each other.

"I want you so bad," Blaine muttered, sucking at Kurt's collar bone.

"Same here. Thanks to the beach scene at the store and the sunscreen massages, I've been half hard all day," Kurt said, breathing heavily. "I need you, Blaine."

"I need you, too, baby," Blaine breathed, nipping up and down Kurt's neck, straddling his hips.

They both cried out as their erections rubbed against each other. "Oh crap. Your turn to pick and do it fast," Blaine moaned. They'd decided to take turns on being top or bottom since they both equally liked the positions.

"You top, I need you inside me," Kurt said, reaching for the lube as he nipped Blaine's nipple with his lips. He lay back, spreading his legs.

"Then we're doing it twice, cuz I want you inside me, too," Blaine said, slicking his fingers up. He easily slid one finger into Kurt and after a second, added another. Crooking his fingers, he lightly caressed Kurt's prostate, making him yelp in need.

Gently thrusting, he soon added another finger, Kurt tipping his hips to receive him.

"Now, Blaine, please," Kurt begged.

Blaine remained on his knees and brought Kurt's body closer to his, wrapping Kurt's long legs around his hips. Helping him sit up so their chests met, Blaine lined himself up and thrust into Kurt. They were as physically close as they could get, their bodies connecting at every point. They cried out from the pleasure and Blaine began rocking his hips, his strong arms lifting Kurt with every thrust.

"I'm not going to last," Kurt warned.

"Same here, baby. Come for me," Blaine encouraged, thrusting into him powerfully, making sure he hit Kurt's prostate every time.

"Harder, please, harder," Kurt whined in desperation.

Grunting, Blaine gave him what he needed, pounding into him until Kurt yelled and came between them in powerful bursts. Blaine felt the pulsing from inside Kurt and it pushed him over the edge, coming inside Kurt, shouting his name. They collapsed against each other, then rolled to the side so they could stretch out, causing Blaine to slip out of Kurt. They both gasped, then cuddled into each other, letting their hearts and breathing calm down.

"You know," Kurt said, still breathing deeply. "After we began having sex, I figured it would get, not old, but repetitive or you know, we'd get used to the orgasms and the feelings. But with you, each time is new and exciting and the feelings are intense, the orgasms mind-blowing. I could have sex with you every day, all day long and never get tired of it," he said, stroking Blaine's face, wonder in his eyes.

"I know what you mean," Blaine said quietly. "It seems magical in a way. I touch you and kiss you in the same spots every time and I always love it. It isn't rote or a pattern. The passion is new, like you said. The way your collar bone tastes to me today is different and the same and it excites me in a new way each time," he said, stroking said collar bone. "It helps that I adore you more than life itself," he added in a whisper.

"I adore you as well, my love," Kurt whispered. "I hope you're ready for round two, because I want you and I want you now," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I always want you," Blaine whispered and leaned over to kiss his lover.

. . . . . .

"I have something special I want to do today," Blaine announced as they drank coffee at the Lima Bean. School was going to start in two weeks and this was something he'd been wanting to do for a while.

"Sounds good, what is it?" Kurt asked, taking a long drink.

"I want you to meet someone," Blaine said. At Kurt's questioning look, he grinned. "Aunt Moira."

Kurt gasped. "Really? Finally, I get to meet the amazing, crazy, wonderful Aunt Moira?" He looked truly excited and that made Blaine beam at him.

"You really want to go?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I hear your end of the conversations and I know this lady has got to be something special," Kurt assured him.

"Excellent! We'll go after we finish here," he said with a smile.

"Sounds good," Kurt replied.

. . . . . .

"Don't be intimidated by Ahmet. He's huge, but harmless," Blaine explained as they walked to Moira's room.

"So, what is wrong with them?" Kurt asked. "I mean, they are here on the mental floor, but they don't sound like they need to be."

"I'm not sure. Maybe they just want to be," Blaine said with a wink.

"That sounds crazy," Kurt said with an eyebrow in the air.

"Exactly," Blaine replied with a chuckle. "Ah, here we are. Ready?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said as Blaine knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" they heard a snippy voice call.

"Your favorite nephew," Blaine called back.

"Well, get your ass in here, then. Don't just stand there!"

Blaine opened the door, seeing Ahmet standing there. "Hey big guy," he said, digging in his pocket. "Here you go," he said and handed him three chocolate bars.

Ahmet smiled brightly and smacked Blaine on the back so hard he stumbled.

"Oh. My. God. Who is that behind you, Blaine? Is it? Finally?" Moira shrieked. "Get out of my way," she said, pushing Ahmet and Blaine out of the way.

Kurt stood there, eyes wide and alarmed. "H, hello," he got out.

"Kurt Hummel, my goodness, you are stunning, aren't you? Much better looking than those pictures on Blaine's phone shows," she said, offering her hand.

Kurt took it and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you too," he said.

Moira put her other hand on top of Kurt's and closed her eyes. "Oh my," she murmured. Opening her eyes, she turned his hand over and looked at his palm. "Yes, I see now."

"See what?" Blaine asked from behind them. He'd warned Moira that if he brought Kurt, there was to be no discussion about the looping. Moira had called him a moron for thinking she was that stupid.

"Why you two are so good together," Moira said. "Come here, I'll show you."

Blaine walked over as Ahmet closed the door. Moira took both of their hands; Kurt's left, Blaine's right. She led them over to a light and lined their hands up.

"Look at the heart line," she said, pointing out the long, deep line in the center of their palms. Both of their heart lines went to the very edge of their palms and when lined up, they connected perfectly. "Now, look at your life line," she said, touching their palms lightly. Kurt's life line was a solid line that had a slight wave near the end. Again, when lined up, Kurt's slight wave met up with Blaine's slight wave, like a blip in a heartbeat. Other than the slight wave, their life lines made a full circle. "Two halves of a whole," she whispered. "I've heard of this before, but I've never seen it. Amazing. You truly are soul mates," she said, tears in her eyes. "Oh my boys," she said, gathering them in her arms. Blaine grinned at Kurt who looked strangely touched by what she'd said. Suddenly they all grunted as Ahmet came up and picked all three of them up, hugging them. Laughter broke out when he shook them and set them down, all of them needing to catch their breath.

Finally, they all sat down in a circle on the floor. "Now, Kurt, I've told you enough about you, why don't you tell me the rest?"

Kurt grinned and spent time telling her about himself and his dreams and fears. Moira dug out her tarot cards and after laying some out and humming to herself, she told Kurt that he could relax. His dad would not be having another heart attack. He would most probably live to an old, crotchety age, she said. They laughed, but Blaine saw the relief written on Kurt's face.

They stayed and chatted for some time, telling Moira stories of high school life and she told them stories about the different palms she'd read and the different kinds of people who came to see her.

By the time they were ready to go, Moira was telling Kurt to call her Aunt Moira and they'd exchanged phone numbers.

"Ha, so now I have two people who can call me," she said, clapping her hands gleefully. "You boys take care and if you ever have the desire to drop by tacos and chocolate, you go with it. We'll never turn you away." Ahmet was nodding, a half eaten chocolate bar in his hand.

The boys agreed and gave them hugs goodbye. They joined hands and walked back to the car. Getting in, Blaine turned the car on and turned to Kurt.

"So? What did you think?"

"I think she is the craziest, most wonderful person I've ever met. I think I love her already," Kurt said, smiling and shaking his head.

"You kind of can't help it, can you?" Blaine grinned.

"Exactly," Kurt said.

. . . . . .

**So, what did you think? Next up is Season 3/Senior year. Like Season 2, I'll be skimming through the episodes, looking for opportunities for Blaine to make things right. I'm still accepting ideas! Also, please review. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, chapter 30! Thank you to all the reviewers, subscribers, and readers. You are the ones who are pushing this story further than I'd ever thought it would. For the reviewer who wondered about how to pronounce Moira, it's MOY-ruh. Let's dive into the world of Season 3 aka senior year at McKinley. Enjoy! (All Glee belongs to Glee, including specific lines.)**

. . . . . .

Mr. Schue called on Kurt during the opening announcements of the first glee club meeting of the year. Kurt stood and announced that he would be jumping into school politics by running for student council president. Everyone applauded, especially Blaine. After Kurt sat down, Blaine squeezed his hand then as everyone's attention turns back to Mr. Schue, he lightly rubs his hand over the crotch of Kurt's tight jeans. Kurt gives a blissful sigh and crosses his legs to hide the evidence of Blaine's touch.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt beamed at the praise, making Blaine's stomach flip.

With Rachel's urging and Mr. Schue's giving in, it was decided this year's school play would be 'West Side Story'. The entire room began chattering excitedly, Kurt talking about being Tony, a lifelong dream for him.

The club ended the day by singing "You Can't Stop the Beat", dancing and laughing together as a team. Sure there was a food fight when they'd tried recruiting people, sure Santana and the Cheerio's set one of their purple piano's on fire, sure the only audition they got was a girl who dressed like a child playing in her mother's clothes and sang like an albatross. But at the end of the day, glee club was a family who supported one another and despite everything else, they would be just fine.

That night, Blaine picked up the phone when he heard Kurt's familiar ringtone.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" he asked, unable to help the smile on his face.

"Better now that you're on the phone," Kurt said, sounding relieved. "I need advice."

"Of course," Blaine said, sitting up on his bed where he'd been getting ahead on reading for his English class. He was still taking extra classes to make sure he graduated with Kurt, but it was all too easy. The book they were reading in class, _Wuthering Heights_, was a bit gloomy, but a good read.

"Brittany wants to help me with my campaign," Kurt said. "On one hand, I'm flattered that she would want to help. On the other hand, she described what she calls 'Kurt Hummel's bulging pink fun sack' full of goodies that she wants to give out to all the students!" his voice was high pitched and on the verge of panic.

Blaine had forgotten all of that. He laughed so hard, he dropped his phone, tears running down his face.

Finally, he grabbed his phone and took deep breaths. "How very fitting," he managed, a giggle slipping through.

"Blaine Anderson, you aren't helping anything," Kurt lectured. "Come on, you've got to help me. She has such a good heart, but I can't ruin my chances of winning during the first week of school!"

"Okay, um, tell her you've already got me as your campaign manager and I'm being a jerk about taking other ideas. Then tell her you're sure that that puck head hockey guy would like a bulging pink fun sack and that she could surprise him by putting his name on all of them and then passing them out. When he finds out she did it, he won't be able to go against her, thanks to Coach Sylvester," Blaine said, his mind working quickly.

"That's a great idea, actually. She loves giving presents, especially surprises. Thanks, sweets. So, as my manager, I should probably stop by and show you my poster ideas, huh? Maybe if I did awful on them, you can show me just how mean you can be," Kurt said, his voice low and throaty.

Blaine swallowed. "Um, sure, if it's okay with your folks," he said.

"Dad and Carole are all about me being in this election. It's getting me out there and talking with the masses, they say. I guess it's all too easy to remember the masses usually throw me against the lockers or in the dumpsters. I'll let them know I'm on my way over and be there in ten minutes or so," Kurt said and they said goodbye.

Twelve minutes later, (but Blaine wasn't paying attention) he heard the doorbell and Kurt's voice as he let himself in. Blaine had spent the minutes cleaning up and making sure his breath was fresh after his pizza dinner.

"Hey, baby," Blaine called and came down the stairs. He watched Kurt set down several posters before dragging his boyfriend into his arms. "I've missed you and it's only been a few hours," Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear. "What are you doing to me?"

"It's mutual, sweetie, so don't ask me," Kurt said, breathing deeply against Blaine's neck.

Blaine heard Moira's words in his mind.

"Two halves of a whole…," Blaine said.

"Two halves of a whole…," Kurt said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed gently before their eyes turned soft and they leaned into each other. Their lips met softly, reverently, moving slowly against each other. Blaine savored the moment. The intense feelings that Kurt stirred in him were overwhelming. He easily knew he cared for this Kurt more now than he had at this point with his Other Kurt. Yes, mostly due to the already existing affection. But this Kurt was different than the Other Kurt. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but it was enough to make caring for him different. More forceful than he thought it would be.

He took Kurt's head in his hands and held him gently, deepening the kiss so he could meld their tongues together. Kurt sighed in his mouth, a tiny whimper escaping him.

Blaine pulled back, but kept Kurt's head where it was. "I love you, Kurt Hummel, so much more than I thought possible," he said looking into Kurt's green eyes, leaning their foreheads together before pulling him closer. It was true. When he first realized he was looping and he wouldn't be able to get back to his Other Kurt, he didn't know if he'd be able to actually love this Kurt, seeing as he loved his husband who lived in a different time and place. But now, he loved this Kurt, his Kurt, in his own unique way, different than the Kurt who was his husband. He loved both versions of Kurt Hummel, individually and fully.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt said, tilting his head as he stepped back a bit. "Are you okay?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes. Just having a moment," he said softly. "So, can I see your posters?"

They took a look at the posters and Blaine agreed with Kurt's opinion on using the black and white, sophisticated poster he'd created. Blaine asked if he could have one to put up on his wall. Kurt blushed, pleased, and handed it to him, assuring him he had more copies at home.

"I know you can't stay long, but I wanted to give you something before you leave," Blaine said after they'd discussed the campaign further.

"Really?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raising.

Blaine got on his knees in front of Kurt, reaching for the zipper on his skinny jeans. "Yes, I'll give, but I'm hoping you'll give me a little something in return," Blaine said, licking his lips.

"I'd be happy to give back," Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine made quick work of Kurt's pants and before long he had his lips wrapped around his boyfriends erection. Kurt wrapped his hand in Blaine's curls tugging lightly.

Blaine backed off for a moment and looked up at Kurt, his golden eyes blown dark with lust. "Put both hands in my hair and fuck my mouth," he instructed.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, nervous and excited at the same time. He didn't want to hurt Blaine.

"Of course. I've wanted you to do this for a while. And don't hold back," he said, a challenge in his eyes.

"Alright," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine opened his mouth and stared up at Kurt through his long lashes. Kurt realized he was expected to make the first move. He decided to tease his boyfriend first. He took his cock in his hand and circled Blaine's mouth with it, leaving a trail of pre-come around his lips. Blaine moaned, licking his lips, before opening his mouth wide when Kurt demanded entrance.

Kurt slid both his hands into Blaine's curls and held lightly as he started a slow rhythm. He caught Blaine's eyebrow go up at the pace. Kurt was never one to back down from a challenge and clenched his hands into the dark curls, yanking at the same time as he thrust hard into Blaine's mouth.

"Take it," Kurt demanded, putting his hips into it.

Blaine's eyes rolled back in bliss and a groan sounded in his throat. The vibration made Kurt give a sound close to a growl as he began a rougher tempo. He felt the back of Blaine's throat every time he thrust forward and couldn't help but feel powerful, dominating his boyfriend. He couldn't deny that this kind of thing turned him on to no end.

"Stick your finger in my ass," he ordered, grabbing Blaine's hand from around his hip and sticking his middle finger in his mouth, getting it wet.

Blaine obeyed, rubbing his slippery finger around Kurt's hole before sliding it all the way in, never stopping from taking Kurt's thick length down his throat.

Kurt groaned throatily, the intensity of the different sensations making his stomach tighten in that familiar way. He cried out, thrusting faster until the tightness gathered in his balls and lower back before shooting out of his cock and coming down Blaine's throat. His boyfriend swallowed it all and looked happy to do it. After a long moment, Blaine slid his finger out and kissed Kurt's cock before helping him put himself back together.

Kurt collapsed against the nearby wall, his hands on his knees like he'd just run a marathon.

"Blaine, that was, amazing, so freaking amazing. And hot! Holy shit, that was hot," he finally said, looking at his boyfriend, impressed.

Blaine grinned at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed that," he said, his voice slightly raspy. "I did, too," he pointed at his pants where there was a definite wet spot.

"I'm sorry you didn't at least get a hand job," Kurt said apologetically.

"I didn't ask for one, first. Second, I love the fact that simply giving you a blow job gets me off. It was intense and I love how you took control," Blaine said, closing his eyes at the memory.

"Do you, uh, think we could do something like that again sometime?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"But of course," Blaine said with enthusiasm.

They grinned at each other and shared a long kiss.

"You better get your butt home," Blaine said, smacking him lightly on the ass. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright fine. I don't want to leave," Kurt muttered. "Stupid parents."

"Hey," Blaine said, catching him by the hand. "Don't say that, okay? At least they care," he finished quietly.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh god, Blaine, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking."

"No harm done. Just be grateful, is all. Drive careful, babe," Blaine said with a genuine smile.

. . . . . . .

"So Brit took the news okay, huh?" Blaine asked at lunch.

"Well, sure she did, now that she decided to run for office, too. And what's worse is she has this whole 'woman power' thing going on and I know most of the girls in school will vote for her. Ugh, I just want to catch a break," Kurt said, his expression downtrodden.

"There is always 'West Side Story'," Blaine told him. He had decided not to try out for the play at all, giving Kurt the open road for the part. He knew that Brit could potentially still win the election and he wouldn't be responsible for Kurt losing another activity that would shine on his NYADA application.

"Yeah, let's talk about that," Kurt said, turning to him, his eyebrow firmly in the air. "Do you want to explain why you aren't trying out? You need something on your college application as much as I do."

Shit, Blaine thought. He hadn't thought about that aspect. Oh well, his father could buy him entrance into the college of his choice.

"I don't have the time, with all of the extra credits I'm taking so I can graduate this year," he said lamely.

"Blaine, you suck at lying. I know you want to try out for Tony as much as I do. I've heard you sing the songs, you'd do wonderful," Kurt assured him.

"I think you would be the better choice," Blaine said quietly.

"I think we should both try out and see what happens," Kurt said, his green-grey eyes piercing Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, his heart aching. He didn't want to see what happened last time with Kurt losing the part and the election.

"Of course I am. Besides, whoever doesn't get Tony will at least be on the cast and that's even more time that we get to spend together," Kurt said with a smile. "So, pick out a song and get ready to audition after school."

"Alright," Blaine agreed, still quiet. He wouldn't be singing 'Something's Coming' again, so he'd find something else in his repertoire to perform.

That afternoon, Blaine stood up in the balcony as Kurt auditioned, in awe of his boyfriend. He truly was a diverse performer. The judges were enjoying his performance as well, clapping and laughing with him. His mouth dried up as he watched Kurt swing the sai swords around. Holy shit that was hot. He hadn't seen Kurt practice with those swords for years. He had no idea why it made him hard, but it definitely did.

He met Kurt backstage and hugged him, telling him how wonderful he was. Kurt took the spot in the balcony this time and watched Blaine sing, coming down afterward to congratulate him. They walked out together and went to get coffee.

. . . . . .

Blaine was walking down the stairs outside, the next day, when Kurt met him on his way up.

"Cast list goes up on Friday, are you nervous?" Kurt asks, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm trying not to think about it," Blaine said, with a sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't want this! He wanted Kurt to get the part.

"I wouldn't be nervous. My mole in the casting office says there is only one person they are considering for the role of Tony and his initials are B.A.," Kurt hinted.

Blaine could see it. He knew Kurt better now, both versions of him, and he could see that hint of disappointment deep in his expressive eyes.

Kurt brought his hands out from behind his back, presenting Blaine with a bouquet of yellow and red roses, a big, somewhat hopeful, smile on his face

"Kurt," Blaine said, deeply touched. "They're beautiful. But what are they for?"

"You killed your audition, Blaine. It wouldn't be right if anyone else got the role, including me. The wrath of Sondheim would fall on McKinley like locusts," Kurt said with a sweet smile. "These are to celebrate. You."

"You always zig when I think you're about to zag. I love that about you," Blaine said, a tear escaping his eye. Not for the flowers, but for the man who always supported him, even if he ended up losing out on what he wanted.

Kurt looked at him hopefully. Blaine remembered before, the sad look in Kurt's eyes when Blaine had made the decision to stick with a pat on the shoulder instead of a hug. His own paranoia had got in the way of letting Kurt know how he felt.

Pulling Kurt into his arms, he whispered in his ear. "I love you, baby. Thank you so much."

"I love you, too," Kurt responded and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

Leaning back so he could see that beautiful smile, Blaine returned it before leaning forward and planting a warm, sweet kiss on Kurt's waiting mouth. It was quick, but the glowing look on his boyfriend's face made it all worth it.

They walked to their next class, hands clasped, Blaine's nose buried in the bouquet.

. . . . . . .

That Friday, it appeared that fate was going to have its way no matter what Blaine did. The cast list went up and the results were the same as Before. Kurt hugged him and congratulated him, but that tiny bit of disappointment in his exquisite eyes was now larger.

Blaine had an idea, though, and he would see it through until the end. He could be very determined when he wanted to be. He wanted to be.

. . . . . . .

**How was that? I always get so nervous when I 'rewrite' an episode or three, as I covered here. Please review and let me know what you think. Love and hugs to all of you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I miss Glee. There will be a couple moments of Kurt's POV. I'll make it clear.**

. . . . . . .

Blaine's plan was coming to pass. Thanks to remembering his father's connections, he was going to accomplish what he wanted. He was going to make the vote fair, with no real interference. Easy enough for Kurt to win, just more fairly. But when he was done, there would be nobody who could stand up against Kurt. Soon, very soon.

Glee was kind of depressing these days. Mercedes, Santana, and Brit left, leaving everyone convinced the club couldn't win upcoming Sectionals. The other problem was people like Finn, who didn't want the club becoming the 'Rachel and Blaine' show. Other than 'Last Friday Night', Blaine had been shying away from solos. He knew the club could win without him or Rachel, for that matter. Mr. Schue needed to get over his obsession with having one or two 'stars' and bring the talent out of everyone. He'd actually been urging the teacher to allow other people to try solos.

Then there was 'West Side Story'. The rehearsals were going well, even if Artie was a bit bossy. Kurt was proving how hilarious and talented he was with Officer Krupke. He was actually coming over in a few minutes to go over lines. Blaine was excited to see him as they hadn't had much time alone lately.

. . . . . . . .

"Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt asked from the bed where he was laying on his stomach, playing with his script. They'd been rehearsing for over an hour. They decided to take a break and Blaine was dancing around the room clad in only his slacks and a thin t-shirt.

"Are you kidding? You are the most interesting kid in all of Ohio," Blaine said, twirling over to the bed.

"I don't mean like that," Kurt said quietly. "I mean, um, sexually."

Blaine saw he was serious and sat next to him on the bed. Kurt sat up and looked at him with a vulnerability in his eyes that he usually didn't show.

"Of course you aren't boring, baby. Where is this coming from?" Blaine asked, lightly rubbing Kurt's back.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm not enough. That I should excite you more or something," Kurt said. "I never could forget Santana saying that I was as sexy as a baby penguin. And today I heard Artie give you and Rachel a sex talk. That you needed more experience or something."

Blaine thought he might just have to kill Santana. He would never forgive her for this. Her comment had taken a small vulnerability and turned it into full-blown insecurity. As for Artie, he was going to handle that.

He tilted Kurt's head up so he could see into Kurt's hesitant green-grey eyes. "Kurt, you know I love you, right?"

Kurt nodded and tried to look down.

"Don't look down," Blaine said sternly. He wanted to make sure Kurt heard him and he could only do that if he could see into his eyes.

Kurt looked up and nodded again.

"If you know and acknowledge that I love you, then you know I won't lie to you. Correct?" Kurt began to nod and Blaine cupped his cheek. "Answer me with words, please."

"Correct," Kurt whispered.

"We were both virgins when we got together. We took all the right steps toward what we wanted, which was to eventually make love. Though we never discussed it so boldly, I can tell you that for me, it was magical," Blaine said, closing his eyes and sighing with a smile. "Kurt, being with you was everything I could have hoped for, it was more than I'd dreamed or imagined. I have to admit, I masturbated quite a lot before we first had sex," he admitted with a laugh. "I would picture the way you would touch me or just think of your sparkling eyes and soft lips. Everything about you drew me in. Then we had sex. I still get shivers when I think of our first time. Being able to touch you as I wanted, having you touch me. God, Kurt, you are magic. Your mouth, your fingers, everything about you turns me on. I could come just from kissing you, no tongue. You are unreal in your exquisiteness, from your head to your feet. Sometimes I just stare at you and wonder what the hell I did to deserve an angel like you," Blaine said. Twice, he thought with wonder. "I can't imagine being intimate with anyone else and not just because I love you to the depths of my soul. You are bold, you are caring and loving, you like to try new things," he said with an eyebrow wiggle. "You always try to find new ways to please me, you _care_ about pleasing me. You make me feel cherished, Kurt. Our sex life is beyond anything I could ever have hoped for. I could never and would never give that up. Just as I will never give _you_ up," he finished. He realized he was crying and reached up to wipe the tears away, but Kurt beat him to it, his gentle fingers touching each tear.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, his voice breaking, tears shining in his eyes.

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but Kurt put a finger on his lips. Blaine stayed quiet, his hazel-gold eyes glowing, but kissed the finger, seeing that it made Kurt smile.

"You are everything to me, Blaine. I didn't want to be a baby penguin for you. I want you to want me. I want you to tear off all my clothes and have your way with me," Kurt declared. Then he grinned and tugged at his sweater. "Even with the layers."

"Especially with the layers," Blaine agreed. He dove onto Kurt and began ripping his clothes off, though taking care because he knew how Kurt treated his wardrobe. Kurt giggled as Blaine tickled his ribs as he removed Kurt's shirt and undershirt. Next he pushed Kurt back onto the bed and took his time unlacing and pulling off Kurt's boots. Kurt was breathing heavily by the time he was done, moaning quietly. In no time, they were nude, lying together quietly on the bed.

"I'm going to have my way with you, because I want you, because you are sexy and beyond beautiful to me," Blaine whispered in his ear, as he covered Kurt with his body. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I love your hair because no matter how much product you use, it still feels soft and silky against my skin. Your ears are adorable and I love how they feel against my tongue," he said, curling his tongue around the outside of Kurt's ear and suckling on his earlobe. "And your nose is so perfect, almost elfin," he said with a kiss on the tip of his nose. He then ran his own nose up Kurt's cheek, kissing along his forehead and down to his chin. "Your skin blows my mind. So soft, flawless, it seems like you glow," he said in an awed whisper. He saw Kurt's eyes were wide, full of feeling, tears shining in the blue depths. "Your lips are perfection. What more can I say? They invite me in, make me want to kiss you, make me want to lick into the depths of your mouth," he whispered against those pink lips before kissing him so tenderly, they were both brought to tears. "And your eyes," Blaine said, his voice breaking with the depth of his love. "God, Kurt, your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life." Both of his lives, he realized. "The myriad of colors depending on your emotion. The way they sparkle when you're happy or darken when you are full of lust. The way they seem to soften in color when you tell me you love me," he sniffed, resting his forehead on Kurt's so he could get back on track. This is about sexy Kurt, not life-changing, beautiful Kurt. "When you want me, your eyes are a deep blue-green. When I see that look, my heart beats harder. Typically after the look, you'll lick your lips so they are all pink and shiny. That's when my pants start to get tighter. Then you blink, seemingly in slow motion, those long lashes sweeping your cheeks. That's usually when my concentration for anything else dies. For instance," he said with a shudder, "I'm having a hard time keeping my train of thought going right now. All of this is to show you that I don't even need your glorious body to be turned into a whimpering, needy mess. I'm there just looking into your eyes and kissing those perfect lips," He rolled his hips against Kurt's, causing them both to cry out in need. "But this? Having every part of you? This is how I know I've done something good in life to deserve you. You set me on fire, you own my body, you own my heart, Kurt Hummel. And now I have to stop talking or I'm just going to come and I fully intend on having my way with you, my gift, my blessing," Blaine said, ending in a whisper. He took a deep, shuddering breath and began kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt turned his head to the side readily to give him more access, the tears falling silently into the pillow. He'd always thought of himself as a person with a big heart. Now he felt like the Grinch and his heart had grown three extra sizes, simply by listening and looking into the adoring eyes of the man who loved him. Seeing the awe in Blaine's eyes, the desire, the almost wonder he had shown, had broken something in Kurt. As Blaine continued to lick and suck his way across Kurt's collar bones, Kurt thought back to Santana's 'baby penguin' comment and this time a smile spread across his face. He wasn't a baby penguin. He was sexy, he did inspire lust and a desperate need. In Blaine. In the man he loved. And that was all that mattered. He would try to thank Blaine at some point, make him realize what his words meant to him, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Blaine wasn't good with compliments. Kurt would just have to show him. Every day he would show him and cherish him the way he'd just done. But right now, he had to have Blaine and have him hard.

Blaine was licking at Kurt's distended nipple when Kurt grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up for a fierce kiss. He moaned appreciatively, slanting their months, so he could thrust his tongue between Kurt's sweet lips. Kurt fought him for domination, his tongue swirling around and pushing into Blaine's mouth.

Finally they were both forced back in order to breathe.

"Fuck me, Blaine. Fuck me and show me how I make you want me," Kurt growled at him, his eyes fierce and full of need.

"Yes, yes I will fuck you," Blaine panted and grabbed the lube. He lubed up one finger and pushed it into Kurt, who moaned and bucked his hips up.

"Blaine, please, just fuck me. No stretching. I want your cock to stretch me," Kurt panted, desperate for Blaine to fill him up.

"But, baby…,"

"Blaine, I want it to hurt, I want to walk around tomorrow, feeling you with every step," Kurt said, still rolling his hips against Blaine's finger.

Blaine's cock twitched at the thought. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Blaine, please. I can't wait to feel you inside me, to feel you come inside me. Please," he begged.

"Alright, baby, alright. Hold on," Blaine said, feeling Kurt's urgency. Pulling his finger out, he used as much lube as he could on his cock and lined up at Kurt's pink, shiny hole.

"Okay, baby, just tell me if it's too much," Blaine gasped out. Seeing Kurt's nod, he gently pushed in, letting out a gusty moan at the hot tightness that clamped around his cock.

"Holy shit," Kurt groaned. "God, Blaine, you feel so good. More, give me more."

Blaine entered him at a snail's pace. After the head of his cock was enveloped in heat, he screamed as Kurt suddenly rolled his hips and swallowed Blaine's cock whole.

Kurt shrieked and screamed Blaine's name as pain shot through his ass and up into his lower back. He welcomed every twinge, every ache and tightness.

After a short time, too short in Blaine's opinion, Kurt rolled his hips again, bucking against Blaine, writhing and calling his name.

Blaine lost control, hearing his name yelled out so deliciously. He thrust into Kurt, grasping his hips hard, giving him the hard fucking he'd wanted, knowing he would be bruised the next day. Thrusting over and over found them both almost delirious from the pleasure. Blaine twisted his body, making sure every thrust hit against Kurt's prostate, making the other man cry out, his voice high pitched with undiluted pleasure.

Blaine knew they were both close. He took his lube covered hand and wrapped it around Kurt's red, straining cock, stroking it hard.

"Yes, oh god, so close, Blaine, so, so, ahhh!" Kurt screamed as he came, long streaks of white shooting all over Kurt's chest and stomach.

Blaine felt the pulsing around his cock and came hard, his free hand grasping Kurt's ass as he filled him with his come, feeling his cock being milked. Finally, he sat there, resting his head on Kurt's knee.

After a moment, he pulled out, both of them crying at the loss. Blaine couldn't help but admire the look of Kurt's ass, still open and Blaine's fluids and lube leaking out. His cock gave a valiant twitch, but teen or not, he was done for the night.

He got up and got a warm, wet towel and cleaned Kurt's stomach, his own cock and then tenderly cleaned Kurt's ass. Kurt hummed at the heat and pressure, smiling at Blaine tenderly. Throwing the towel towards the bathroom, Blaine came back and lay down with Kurt.

"I think you just fucked me stupid," Blaine said, enjoying the loose, relaxed feeling in his muscles.

"If I recall," Kurt yawned. "You were the one doing the fucking."

"Point well made," Blaine replied. "Are you okay?"

Kurt stretched a little and felt the pain deep in his ass and lower back. Grinning, as this was how he wanted to feel, he said, "I'm great."

"Good, I was worried. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," Kurt said. "Sleep time now."

"Yes it is," Blaine said and snuggled against Kurt, for once being the big spoon.

Kurt curled his body into Blaine's, enjoying the sensation of being surrounded by his lover. "Thank you, Blaine," he whispered.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed.

Kurt smiled and let himself fall to sleep, tired, sore, and so very happy.

. . . . . .

"Mr. Schue, Coach Bieste, Artie, Ms. Pillsbury, I asked to meet with you today because there has been inappropriate conversation going on during play rehearsal," Blaine started.

"Blaine, what is going on?" Mr. Schue asked, looking worried.

"Which students are responsible, I will put a stop to it today or I swear a goat will rip the ribs out of a pony named Delilah," Coach Bieste threatened.

"Why don't we let Blaine tell us the whole story before we begin threatening the lives of pony's," Ms. Pillsbury said, looking uncomfortable with the entire situation. She looked at Blaine who nodded.

"Yesterday, Rachel and I were pulled aside and asked about the extent of our sexual experience. We were both talked down to about it and told we needed to do 'more' if we expected to fully demonstrate the history and chemistry between our characters. This was not only inappropriate, but was embarrassing and intrusive into a part of our lives that didn't need to be discussed," Blaine finished. He knew he was speaking more as his adult self, but he remembered the humiliation from Before and he wanted to make sure it stopped now.

Schue, Coach, and Ms. Pillsbury's jaws were dropped. Artie looked terrified, his face pale and his hands gripping together tightly.

"And this person was?" Mr. Schue asked.

"It was one of the directors," Blaine simply said.

After trading some glances, all of the teacher's trained their eyes on Artie, their faces surprised.

"I'm trying to get realistic portrayals out of the actors. How is that wrong?" Artie said, looking at Blaine like he was an idiot.

"Artie, do you know how incredibly inappropriate that was?" Schue asked.

"I'm the same age as them, why does it matter? It would be different if it were one of you," Artie pointed out.

"Of course it would be different, but that's because we never would have even thought to have a conversation like that," Coach Bieste said, her expression pissed.

"Artie, you were put in a position of authority in this play. This did not give you free reign to treat the others however you wanted," Schue continued. "Blaine, thank you for bringing this to our attention. I'm sorry you were made to feel uncomfortable. We'll talk more with you and Rachel later. I know you were the one injured, so-to-speak, but I have to ask you not to talk about this to anyone."

"I understand, sir. I'm sorry if this causes trouble with us, Artie, but I know that Rachel, especially, was humiliated and felt like she was being told to do something she didn't want to do, no matter if she's inexperienced or not. Thank you all for your time," Blaine finished and left the room.

Later that afternoon before rehearsal, Rachel and Blaine were brought into a room with Mr. Schue and the directors. First, they were both apologized to and made to know that Artie had been talked to. They asked if it would make them more comfortable if Artie were removed as director. Blaine looked at Rachel and nodded so she could speak first.

"Honestly, I feel better just knowing that Artie was talked to by an adult. I felt almost trapped into his advice because he's our age and there was no way he would suggest that in front of the adults. It was very embarrassing. But truly, he is a great at what he does and if he knows now, than I would love to see him remain in his directorial position," Rachel said, uncharacteristically quiet, her cheeks bright red.

"I would agree with Rachel. I hope he knows not to talk like this to anyone else in the cast, but his talent is irrefutable. I agree that he should be able to stay on. I just hope there are no lingering hard feelings," Blaine said, throwing the hint to the adults.

"Of course not," Ms. Pillsbury hurried to assure them.

. . . . . .

Everything was settled a few hours later, when Artie apologized to them both and thanked them for bringing it up, as he didn't want to start his career as a director by being an asshole.

The three made up and then went their own ways as rehearsal ended.

Blaine and Kurt met at Blaine's house and did their homework quickly, helping each other so they could finish sooner.

Kurt put his books away when he was done and got out his phone, scrolling through it with a smile on his face. Soon, Blaine closed his notebook and threw it near his backpack. Snuggling in next to Kurt against the pillows.

"What are you looking at," he said, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder. It was a couple days since they'd fucked so hard and Kurt wasn't commenting on the sensation anymore. The past days, he'd grinned and told Blaine how much he enjoyed the little pains and twinges. Kurt loved having his body marked by Blaine.

"I'm looking at my bucket list. It's amazing how many we've already crossed off," Kurt said with a smile.

"'We'? What do I have to do with your bucket list," Blaine teased.

"Well, some things I am just incapable of doing by myself," Kurt returned, nudging Blaine in the side.

"True. You would not be who you are now if it weren't for me," Blaine said loftily.

"Exactly, I might still be thrown into dumpsters or getting threatened with murder or hey, I could still be an inexperienced virgin, completely unable to turn on any of the human species," Kurt deadpanned.

"Whatever, my sexy beast. What kind of things are left on the bucket list? Because, you know, I'd be more than happy to lend my expertise," he taunted, not wanting Kurt to get caught up in the sadness of his past.

"Sexy beast, huh? Well, bestiality just happens to be number 13 on my list," Kurt said, turning to Blaine with a leer on his face.

"That's gross, Hummel," Blaine said, tickling the other boy in the ribs, squealing when Kurt gets him back.

After rolling around for a while, laughing until their bellies hurt, Kurt ended up sitting on top of Blaine.

"I still want to mark off number 13 and I think I've found just the right hairy beast," Kurt said, twirling his fingers in the light hair on Blaine's belly. "Right here."

"Well, then, baby," Blaine said huskily. "Ride me like an animal."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I wanted the beast to ride me. I just have to tame you first," Kurt said. In a move that surprised Blaine, Kurt flipped him over, Kurt still on top.

"Holy crap," Blaine cried out as Kurt smacked him on the ass.

. . . . .

As they snuggled afterward, Kurt gave Blaine tiny kisses along his wide chest. "Hey honey, didn't you want to invite the Warblers to opening night?"

"Where did this come from?" Blaine asked, running his hand up and down Kurt's smooth back.

"Well, the ticket sign-up started today for the cast and I saw you didn't invite anyone. I thought for sure you'd invite the Warblers. You guys were all so close," Kurt said, yawning.

Blaine's stomach twisted. "No, I've lost touch with all of them since starting here. Guess they weren't up for friendship with the competition," he said, glad Kurt couldn't see his face. He knew what staying friends with the Warblers would mean in time. There was no way he was even going to put himself in that position. He'd actually gotten a lot of calls from the guys that he had bonded with at Dalton. It had hurt him to ignore each and every one. He couldn't allow Sebastian into their lives, or the poison he brought with him. Yes, he did want his friends with him, but not at the cost it brought with it.

"Oh, honey, you miss them," Kurt said, leaning up and touching his face.

Blaine should have known Kurt would be able to see through him. "A little, but at this point it would be too awkward and I'd rather just avoid it all. Besides, how would it look to not contact them in months and then say, 'Hey, come see a show starring me! When all the performances I was in at Dalton were starring me!' That would be ridiculous. Can we just drop it please?" He asked, almost desperately. He had to keep strong and not give in. Even if they mailed the invites, all of the Warblers would come, including _him_.

"Okay, honey," Kurt said quietly and cuddled into Blaine.

. . . . . . . .

Opening night was coming soon and though he was a minor character, Kurt was still excited. He had some great lines and he intended to make the most of those lines. Walking down the hall, he heard music and smiled when he heard the familiar sound. The door was open and he walked in and snuck over to sit on the edge of a couch. The Warblers were singing "Uptown Girl" and they sounded great. He smiled at Jon and Trent, Nick and Jeff, all the guys who had welcomed him so openly when he'd started mid-year. There were new faces in the group who seemed to be holding their own. Trent grabbed him and got him to join the easy dance that was comprised of Warbler trademark moves. He easily slipped into the song, singing an octave above the highest tenor. The guy singing and dancing beside him looked down at him, smiling, surprised at his voice. Kurt returned the smile and kept up as they moved around the room, serenading a teacher in the hall before being shooed back into the rehearsal room. They finished the song and applauded each other before turning to greet Kurt.

"You guys sounded great, as usual," Kurt said with a squeal as Trent picked him up and hugged him.

"How's it going, Kurt? I heard you singing and I just knew you'd come back to join us," Nick said, shaking his hand when Trent put him down.

"Unfortunately I'm not. I'm here because Blaine and I are in our school's play, West Side Story. Blaine got the lead role, which is really exciting. I'm so proud of him. Anyway, I wanted to invite you all," Kurt said, pulling out a large handful of invitations from his vest pocket.

"We are so there," Jeff said excitedly, while other Warblers smiled and held out a hand for their ticket.

"Um, do you think us new Warblers can come?" the tall boy who'd been dancing next to him asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, there are plenty of tickets there. I didn't know who had a girlfriend or boyfriend, so I just grabbed a whole handful. If you need more, just have Trent text me and I'll leave some at the door for you guys," he said.

They talked for a while longer, catching up. Thad came up and gave Kurt a smile. "Why didn't Blaine invite us?"

"Honestly, he felt like you guys had lost touch too much to just randomly invite you guys to a show starring him," Kurt replied quietly.

"I get it, I guess," Thad said. "I miss the guy."

"I think he misses you guys too," Kurt told him. "Why don't you call him or better, email him. Then he can't ignore it," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Kurt," Thad said and walked away.

Someone else stepped in front of him. "Hi, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Sebastian Smythe," the tall guy said.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian. I'm Kurt Hummel," he said, admiring the guys bright green eyes.

"I, um, have to say," Sebastian said, his face bright red. "You have a stunning voice."

"Thank you," Kurt said, the compliment warming him. Most people thought he sounded like a girl at first. "It's nice to meet you, Sebastian. I've got to get going now, it's a long drive back."

Trent walked him back to his car, asking him about McKinley and how things were with Blaine.

"I'm surprised that Sebastian talked to you like that," Trent said as they stood at Kurt's car.

"What do you mean? He was nice," Kurt said, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's kind of the point," Trent said. "Sebastian is the opinionated, rude, asshole of the group. When he meets someone new, he scorns them. If he wants someone, he verges on sexual harassment, all up in their faces and insisting they want him. And I have never, _ever_ heard him give a compliment and then turn red. I think he likes you," Trent said. He didn't smile like it was a cute thing. He said it like a warning.

. . . . .

**Don't worry, I have a plan! Tell me what you think of the chapter! Next up: Opening night.**


	32. Chapter 32

**There will be more moments from Kurt's POV. I have nothing planned for this chapter, so let's just see how it turns out, okay? Would this be called freestyle writing? Hehehehe I don't own Glee or Hunger Games or the characters and lines there-in. Hunger Games, you ask? Oh yes, dear readers, you read it right. Mwahahaha (I'm really not evil. Trust me.) **

. . . . . .

The next day Kurt went to the Lima Bean to grab a coffee. Tomorrow was opening night and he found he was dealing with some nerves on top of everything else. He'd told Blaine he would see him later, that he needed a few hours to himself. Paying for his coffee and carrying it to a table, he sipped the hot liquid as he gazed out the window.

He found himself blinking more and more as his eyes stung as he held back the tears. It wasn't going to be enough. None of it was going to be good enough, he just wasn't good enough. He didn't get the lead in the play. After Brittany's power woman flash mob, he was certain she'd be winning the election; which was a very scary thought for the students of McKinley. Other than his clothes, he didn't stand out in academics or glee. A single tear escaped and made its way down his cheek.

A handkerchief appeared out of nowhere and Kurt took it, muttering a quiet 'thank you'.

"What could possibly make you so sad?" Sebastian asked as he sat down across from Kurt. "It seems like you've got everything going for you."

Kurt chuckled morosely. "Apparently 'everything' isn't going to be quite good enough," he answered, dabbing at his eyes delicately with the handkerchief.

Sebastian's green eyes were understanding. "I get that. I do. That's how I feel all the time," he said.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked, interested in this sympathetic man's story.

"I'm a screw-up. I don't take anything seriously except my school work, and that's just so I can get the hell out of here someday. But in my personal life, I'm a complete failure," he said, sounding tired.

"I hear you. It's only the last year and a half that I feel like I have some friends, people who care about me," Kurt said.

"I'm glad for you," Sebastian said sincerely. "I tend to chase people away unless I want something from them."

"Why don't you let people in? I had to. I was this obviously gay kid who swore to everyone he was straight. But I finally started trusting people and I was finally able to be myself," Kurt shared, hoping it would help this sad man.

"I don't trust people. I either use them, hate them, or fuck them," Sebastian said bluntly. "For instance, I decided being captain of the Warblers would look great on my college applications, so I blackmailed the guy who was supposed to be captain and I won."

"Sebastian," Kurt said, disappointed. "There is more to you than this person you are letting yourself appear to be. Look how nice you've been to me, even in the miniscule time we've known each other. Open yourself up like this to people you are around often, try to be a friend who gives instead of uses," Kurt encouraged.

"Being nice to you just sort of happened. I don't even know why," Sebastian said, then paused. "Okay, I know why I'm being nice."

"Hope you aren't going to say you're going to try and blackmail me," Kurt teased, with a smile and wink.

"Nope, I'm going to tell you that I like you. Like, really like you," Sebastian put up a hand when Kurt started to interrupt. "Please, just let me get this out. I saw you and you were like an angel, so beautiful and delicate. Then your voice. When you sang, I had goosebumps for the duration of the song. I sang quiet just so I could hear you better. You were so kind and so giving. I just have to ask you; is there any chance for me with you? Even just another coffee date?" Sebastian's eyes were wide and glowing with hope and feeling.

"That was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard," Kurt began, not about to tell the poor guy that Blaine had given him the sweetest words. "I would love to be friends with you, if you'd like. I'm actually taken and I'm so happy in the relationship I'm in. Blaine is like, the other half of me," Kurt said with a secret smile, so full of emotion that Sebastian knew he didn't stand a chance.

He coughed, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'm happy for you, Kurt. You deserve to be happy, you really do. And I would like to be friends, if you meant it. Maybe I can meet your boyfriend sometime," he said earnestly.

"Whose boyfriend?" Blaine's voice came from behind Kurt.

"My boyfriend," Kurt said, standing and giving Blaine a slow, sweet kiss. "Come meet my new friend."

Blaine's expression was made of stone as he sat down across from Sebastian. "Blaine Anderson," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian returned and gave him a genuine smile.

Blaine looked confused. "How did you two meet?"

"Actually, Kurt came to Dalton to give the Warblers tickets to your debut in West Side Story. I met him there and then I saw him here today and so I sat down to chat for a while," Sebastian said. He took a deep breath and looked at Kurt who smiled at him sweetly. "Um, I asked Kurt to go out on a date with me," he said and held out a hand when Blaine stood up, rage written on his face. "He immediately told me of his love for you and how happy you two are, maybe even soulmates. He offered to still be friends and I hope that will be okay with you. I also told him I'd like to meet you and that's when you walked up. If I'd known Kurt had a boyfriend, I never would have asked him out."

Blaine stared at him, until Kurt elbowed him. "Relax Blaine. We were discussing college and stuff and you just never came up," Kurt said with a smile. "Sorry, babe, guess you just aren't trending right now."

"Did you really just make a Twitter reference?" Sebastian said, a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, so?" Kurt said defensively.

"Super lame," Sebastian said.

"I'm going to have to go with Sebastian on this one, love," Blaine said with a reluctant smile.

"Fine, gang up on me, see if I care," Kurt pouted.

"Well, stop being lame," Blaine teased and Sebastian nodded.

"If that's how it's going to be, I'm kicking you both out. I was here first for some moping time and you've ruined it now," Kurt said with a grin to take the sting out. "You guys go bond somewhere else. I'll call you in a couple hours, Blaine. Sebastian, give me your number really quick and then go be nice to someone."

Laughing, Sebastian entered his number on Kurt's phone and walked out with Blaine. Once they were outside, Sebastian turned to Blaine.

"Hey, man, I am so sorry I crossed the line. I honestly didn't know he was in a relationship. He was genuinely nice to me, unlike most people in my life. I guess I just wanted more of that. Is it okay with you if we stay friends, or build up a friendship. I'd like to get to know you, too," Sebastian said quietly, his vulnerability and need for kindness obvious.

Blaine could not believe what was going on. Sebastian liked Kurt? But now he was fine with being friends? There had been teasing but no insults, no innuendo, no bragging about guys or cars. Could meeting Kurt first really have that kind of effect on a person who otherwise would be a smarmy meerkat?

"I'd like that, too. But I would have to put in a clause saying that if you ask my boyfriend out again, there will be a problem," Blaine said, his eyes dead serious.

Sebastian looked shocked. "Of course not. I might have at one time, but I think Kurt might be right, that I should start being more open to people and giving instead of taking. Kurt said that and I wouldn't want to risk a friendship with someone who has that kind of wisdom."

"Good answer, Smythe. We'll talk soon," Blaine said and walked away.

. . . . . . .

"Is this possible?" Blaine asked Moira the next day.

"Well, it happened didn't it? Don't ask dumb questions, silly boy. Sebastian is a boy who needs the kindness and blatant advice that Kurt can give. Don't be offended, but Before he saw you and only saw you as a conquest. He saw Kurt and saw a savior, of sorts. Let the friendship grow, it might just surprise you. Good luck on your show tonight, honey. I'm proud of you," Moira said before hanging up.

Blaine couldn't help but feel a small glow from her words. His own parents weren't even coming. No surprise there. Kurt would be there, and apparently some of the Warblers, so he would be happy. And Aunt Moira would be there in spirit, probably literally. You never knew with her. As for Sebastian, he would keep a close eye and try to avoid he and Kurt being alone. At least for now.

. . . . . .

Before the curtain rose, the cast made a circle around Artie and cheered before going to take their places. Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you, babe. Break a leg," he said quickly.

"I love you, too," Kurt said and kissed him again quickly.

In what seemed to be just minutes, the curtain closed on Blaine and Rachel's final bow and the first night of the play was over. Kurt grabbed Blaine and gave him a huge bouquet of roses along with a long, hot kiss.

As they were leaving, they ran into Sebastian who was with Jeff and Nick. Sebastian handed them bouquets of flowers, yellow roses.

They thanked him and chatted until Blaine got pulled into reminiscing with Jeff and Nick. Sebastian stood off to the side, a sneer on his face.

"Drop the sneer, Smythe. These are your new friends, if I'm not mistaken," Kurt said, nudging him with his shoulder. "Just because they talk to someone else doesn't mean they aren't still your friends."

"I know," he said grumpily. "I just can't help it. But I've been hanging out with them more, bitching at them less. Seems to have a positive effect on the Warblers, too."

Kurt beamed at him. "Sebastian, I am so proud of you. And you thought you couldn't handle friends. Whatever."

Sebastian actually blushed under Kurt's praise. "Thanks. I figured it couldn't hurt. I could always blackmail them if they didn't want to be my friend," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sebastian Smythe, don't you dare," Kurt began, then saw the twinkle in his eyes. "You shit! Knock it off or I'll sick Blaine on you. He started the fight club at your school, you know, and he was undefeated."

"Dang," Sebastian said, impressed. "I'll, uh, make sure to behave myself around him."

"You better," Kurt warned with a smile.

The group ended up going to the after party at Breadstix where they met up with the rest of the cast and their friends and family members. The party lasted most of the night until they were kicked out. Thanks to Kurt, Sebastian met a lot of the McKinley kids and kept his attitude under control. By the end of the night, most of the Warblers, Sebastian being asked first, had been invited to a party the cast was going to hold after the final show.

That night, Kurt spent the night at Mercedes and spent hours worshipping Blaine's body, only falling to sleep when the sun was starting to come up.

. . . . . . .

The next week was full of rehearsals for the next set of weekend shows, which would be the final ones. Kurt and Blaine also had to keep up on their homework, though it seemed like the show was sucking up all their time. The two of them plus Rachel, Santana, and Mike had all been interviewed by the local paper and it came with a picture of them in their costumes. Kurt had bought each and every copy he could find. He cut the article and picture out of some of them and stored some away in his memory trunk.

In the middle of Kurt's last class of the day, an office assistant brought a message to his teacher that Kurt was wanted in the principal's office. He looked at Blaine, confused and worried. Blaine just squeezed his hand and shrugged his shoulders. As Kurt left the room, a secret smile broke out on Blaine's face before returning to the work in front of him.

Kurt walked into Mr. Figgins office and saw that all the candidates for student president were there, including Brittany, the unknown computer geek, Rick the Stick, and Rachel Berry. Ms. Pillsbury was standing behind Figgins, with her delicate smile that Kurt thought was adorable. He walked in and took the last open seat.

"Now that you are all here, we can get started. As you know, you are all candidates for senior class president," Figgins said.

Brittany shook her fist in the air, a blissful look on her face, though nobody knew why.

"It has come to our attention that a new rule was implemented this year through the superiors of the school district. Unfortunately, this rule will affect those running for president," Figgins said, shaking his head almost sadly.

All of the candidates, except Brit, leaned forward in concern.

"We don't want any of you to think you aren't worthy of the title, because you are," Figgins continued, until Ms. Pillsbury tapped his shoulder.

"I think we'd better tell the children the rule before Miss Berry passes out," she said quietly.

Kurt looked over and saw Rachel, pale and sweaty, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, yes, indeed. Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury. Children, the new rule requires a Grade Point Average of at least 3.0 in order to be considered for candidacy," he announced.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief for himself. Rachel was now crying, knowing she was safe. But who wasn't safe?

"Unfortunately, that means Mr. Rick the Stick and Miss Brittany S. Pierce are unable to run for senior class president," Mr. Figgins said.

If Kurt wasn't mistaken there was a gleeful look in his eyes as he looked at the mullet-bearing hockey player.

Brittany nudged him. "Kurt, what does this mean?"

"Sweetie, it means you can't be senior class president. You'll have to take your posters down," Kurt said kindly.

"But, I had a kick-ass girl flash mob," she protested.

"Sorry, Brit," Kurt said, pulling the sad girl in his arms. He'd always been a sucker for Brit since they'd kissed sophomore year. She was the sweetest, if not the dullest, girl in the school.

"I need to find Santana, she'll know what to do," Brit said, kissing his cheek before walking out of the office.

"As for the rest of you, good luck, and 'may the odds be ever in your favor'," Principal Figgins announced grandly.

"Um, you do know you're quoting a book, don't you?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow in the air.

"And a movie," unknown nerd kid added.

"Well, phooey, I was sure nobody would know what that was," Figgins said, more talking to himself.

. . . . . .

Class let out as they all left the office. Blaine caught up with him in the hallway.

"What happened?" he asked eagerly.

"The best thing that could have happened. Some new district rule says only those with a 3.0 or higher can run for student council president," Kurt said, trying to hide his excitement.

"Well, that leaves you in the running. Who got left out?" Blaine said, a smile on his face. He knew this was going to happen because he'd started it all, but he was still excited for Kurt.

"Brit and Rick the Stick," Kurt told him. "I felt sorry for Brit, but with her out of the running, I have a better chance. Hell, with Rick out too, I'm actually feeling confident," Kurt's smile was so bright, so full of hope, it made Blaine glad he'd done what he did. It also charmed him so much, he couldn't help but lean into Kurt's locker with him and kiss him tenderly.

"Kurt I am so happy for you, truly," Blaine said, his voice full of joy.

. . . . . .

As he drove home from rehearsal his phone rang and he saw it was Moira calling. He had his Bluetooth in and answered the call.

"Hi, Aunt Moira! Good news, Kurt is most likely going to win the election, isn't that great?" he said jubilantly.

"Indeed, he will. I know what you did. The universe obviously agreed with what you did or you would have looped. Be careful of what you do and how selfishly you might do it," she said, her voice serious. "But tell my sweet Kurt that I am ever so happy for him," she said more kindly. "You did a good thing for Kurt, Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine said, quiet with his thoughts. He would really have to pay attention to his motivations from now on.

"Oh, and Blaine? I loved you two in that play you all are in, you did fabulously," she said in her mysterious way and hung up.

Blaine smiled and just shook his head.

The end of the week found Kurt and Blaine talking to Sebastian at the Lima Bean along with a boy he'd met at a gay club called Scandals. Chandler was small and petite, with strawberry blonde hair that swept into his gray eyes, a ready smile, and an outfit that looked like it should belong in Kurt's closet.

"I'm so happy to see you happy," Kurt said quietly as Chandler and Blaine spoke. "Does this feel like a real thing or temporary?"

Sebastian smiled happily. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I enjoy his company, but I have to admit, I only talked to him at first because I wanted to have sex with him. Now, I just like talking to him and hanging out. Is it wrong for me to be out with him if I don't intend to 'be' with him?" Sebastian asked in a whisper.

"As long as you aren't giving false promises or pretenses about how things really are. It would be cruel to string him along, if he really likes you and you just want to be friends," Kurt said, honesty shining in his blue eyes.

"Kind of like me when I asked you out and you just wanted to be friends. I'll have a chat with him tonight, just so things are clear," Sebastian told him. His expression grew serious "By the way, Kurt, thank you."

"For what?" Kurt asked, his head tilted to one side.

"For giving me a chance to be your friend. In such a short time, you've taught me a lot. The Warblers are giving me a hard time about it, but it doesn't feel mean, you know. I went from being the asshole of the group to someone people feel free to tease with. So, thank you," Sebastian said fervently.

Kurt blinked a tear back. "You are so very welcome, Sebastian. I am proud to call you friend."

. . . . . .

**So, how was that for freestyle writing? And I found a way to make Sebastian a good guy! Yay! And Kurt has a better chance at the ballot boxes! Yay! Review please! Reaching 300 reviews would make me scream YAY!**


	33. Chapter 33

**It sucks when you are writing a story and another story comes along and starts pounding on my brain, determined to be let in. But, for now, I have the willpower to resist it. Although I am making notes and plans for the next one. It'll be one of my shorter ones. So excited for it, it's going to be hot and anguished and beautiful and heartrending. Let's see what happens on today's episode of "Another Tomorrow". teehehe**

. . . . . .

The final show ended and it was spectacular. They'd broken all of McKinley High's earning records for the arts department, which made Mr. Figgins very happy. He gave them all coupons for half off a waxing treatment. The glee kids made the "Achievement" motion with him and rolled their eyes. They were all thanked in the assembly that Monday before the candidates had their speeches. It was sadly clear that the student body no longer cared about the election now that the two popular kids were out of the running. Several signs were actually being held up saying the school district was being unfair. Blaine had to hide his grin. If they really knew who was responsible, he'd probably end up with slushie facials from everyone in the student body. Thank goodness for secrecy.

The unknown computer geek made his speech first. His platform was getting a new computer lab so they could have major battles between connected computers. That got a larger cheer than was expected.

Rachel's speech on book covers was booed throughout and someone threw a paper airplane that smacked her right between the eyes. She went back to her seat with tears in her eyes, her bottom lip stuck out.

Kurt finally rose and went to the microphone. Blaine licked his lips. Kurt was so graceful, so gorgeous that just watching him stand and walk made his heart beat faster. Kurt's speech was concise and passionate. He spoke against bullying and things like dodge ball that practically promoted bullying. He pointed to groups like the glee club, the computer geeks – even the unknown one running against him, and the kids who were neither popular nor unpopular. He asked them if they wanted to continue being victims, having to bring extra clothes in case of a slushie attack. Or did they want to be groups who could be proud of their differences and walk down the hall without fear. He spoke on how they all just accepted it. The popular kids accepted that they had the right to do it and everyone else accepted that they had to put up with it. Then he said, "You know what, screw that, kids!" and walked back to his seat.

The room was silent before it erupted in screams and applause. Blaine was whistling loud and yelled out "I love you, Kurt!". Finn was beside him and they gave each other high fives. They knew Kurt had just won the election.

The assembly was at the end of the day, so as soon as Kurt was done accepting congratulations, Blaine had him in the car and was speeding to his house. They didn't speak, but the tension building up was almost palpable.

Barely making it through Blaine's door, he slammed it and locked it before grabbing Kurt and slamming him into the wall, his mouth slanting over the startled boy's. When Kurt gasped, Blaine took the opportunity to slide in and swirl their tongues against each other. Blaine grasped Kurt's arms and pushed them up above his head and held him there as he plundered his mouth. Moving on, he kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth and licked and nipped his way along his jaw and down his neck. Once he'd moved over to Kurt's collar bone, he suckled at the skin, needing to leave his mark there for all to see. This man was his and nobody else's. He was so caught up in his need, he didn't realize he'd dropped Kurt's arms. The other man apparently didn't mind being taken over, he just took deep, gasping breaths and carded his fingers through Blaine's hair. Finally though, he grasped the curly hair firmly and pulled Blaine's head away from his neck. Kurt caught his breath looking at Blaine. His eyes were glazed and blown with lust, his mouth was slightly swollen and shiny from all the sucking and kissing.

"Blaine, sweetie, I am loving what is going on here, but I have to ask, why?" Kurt breathed.

"I was very motivated by your speech," Blaine growled before breaking free of Kurt's hold on his hair. He grabbed Kurt and lifted him in his arms and took him up the stairs.

"I didn't know it would turn me on so much to be carried," Kurt whispered in awe as Blaine sat him on the bed.

"I will carry you anywhere," Blaine promised in a moment of utter clarity. There was no lust in the statement or flirting. This was Blaine making him a promise.

"I love you," Kurt murmured.

"I love you, too," Blaine said tenderly. Then his golden eyes heated up again. "Now strip. I want to fuck you and I want to do it now."

"I don't know. I think my speech earned me the right to fuck you," Kurt argued playfully.

"That's fine, too, it just needs to happen right now. I'm going to come if we don't," Blaine warned.

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we," Kurt purred in his ear, making him groan.

They stripped quickly and Blaine got on his knees. Kurt kissed his cheeks, licking along his crack for a moment before beginning to prepare him. Blaine kept trying to hurry him along, but Kurt wanted it done right. Finally Blaine was prepped and Kurt plunged into him with no warning, both of them crying and moaning at the sensation.

"Please Kurt, ride me hard, I need it," Blaine pled.

"I'm up for that," Kurt said with a grin.

"Bad timing, Kurt," Blaine said and rolled his hips back against Kurt.

"If I want to tell bad jokes, I can, Anderson," Kurt said, pulling out before plunging in as hard as he could. Blaine shrieked in ecstasy.

"More, more, more," he muttered, sounding desperate.

Kurt caught on to his urgent feelings and began riding Blaine like it was his job, clutching his hips so hard, Kurt knew he would leave bruises. In and out he thrust over and over, harder and faster than the last time. Moans and skin slapping together were the only sounds in the room and yet it seemed to make a music of it's own.

In no time, Blaine was crying out and coming all over the blanket on his bed.

Kurt, turned on even more that Blaine came with no contact on his cock, thrust hard one last time and yelled out Blaine's name before coming.

After they had stripped the bed and cleaned up, they snuggled together. "My speech was that inspiring, huh?" Kurt asked.

"Oh hell yes," Blaine said, still half comatose from his orgasm.

"Well, jeez, if this is how you responded, I guess I'd better get ready for the rest of the school to ravage me, huh?" Kurt teased, knowing that would get a reaction.

Another animalistic growl came out of his boyfriend as Blaine tackled Kurt onto the bed and glared at him. "Mine," he declared, before diving in to tickle Kurt until he screamed.

. . . . . . . .

"I'm so excited for this party," Kurt said, practically bouncing in his seat as Blaine drove. "Our second cast party and we're joining up with the Warblers for a night of peace between our groups."

"I'm very eager myself," Blaine said. This was one of those moments that he was beginning to treasure. A completely 'new' moment. One that hadn't been experienced in his Other life. He didn't have to preplan or remember anything, he could just relax and enjoy himself. He could freely enjoy time with Kurt, and that was something to treasure. "It was very nice of the Warblers to get permission to use the senior commons for our little bash. At least that should keep the craziness down a bit."

"I hope so. Then again, Noah will be there and he will get to know Nick and Jeff and that is not going to be a good group," Kurt said with a smile, that soon faded. "I'm worried about him, honey."

"Puck? Yeah, he hasn't been himself for some time now," Blaine commented. Puck wasn't insulting people or teasing the girls or Kurt for that matter.

"I think it's Sam, I really do. I think Noah got more attached to Sam than he let on, and then for Sam to move when they were just getting good; it seems like he's a bit broken," Kurt said, sadness in his eyes.

"Why didn't they try to keep a relationship going?" Blaine asked. It was well known that Puck went to Kurt when he needed serious life advice or someone to be real with.

"He didn't want to hold Sam back, simple as that. He wanted Sam to have every opportunity to find happiness in Kentucky, whether it killed him or not. Honestly, it seemed that Sam didn't want to agree to it. I think Sam was worried Noah was breaking up so _he_ could go find someone new. But what Sam doesn't realize is that during their short time together, Noah changed. He went from a slut to someone who seemed to be in love, or close to it. He was willing to make the sacrifice to make the one he cared for happy. It's like a tragic love story," Kurt said, discreetly wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I have an idea," Blaine said with a smile. Since it was going to happen anyway, might as well do it themselves.

"I really hope you aren't going to say you want to set Noah up on a date," Kurt said, his eyes narrow.

"Kurt, please. Give me some sort of credit to understand the situation," Blaine said, looking at Kurt in surprise. He knew Kurt was very protective of anyone he truly cared for, so he would just let it go, instead of being angry as he was fighting not to be. "I was thinking; we need help for sectionals and Puck needs Sam back, so why don't we go get Sam? We'll find him room and board here in Lima and he can come back to McKinley. We could even take Puck with us so they can have a private time. Maybe we'd suddenly need to stay in a motel, or something as we drive back," he said with a wink, as he pulled into the Dalton lot and parked.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and kissed him soundly. "Blaine, that is a perfect idea! Oh, let's keep it to ourselves and just invite him on a road trip. Can we go tomorrow?" Kurt said, placing tiny kisses along Blaine's face.

Blaine was having a hard time concentrating with all the kissing, but he finally nodded. "That would work out perfectly. We'll talk to him tonight about it and we can head out in the morning. Then you'll get a migraine or something and we'll have to stop at a hotel – my treat – and we'll make them bunk together. That should at least get them talking, if not more." Seeing Kurt's tears, he paused. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry I assumed you wanted to set Noah up on a date. That was uncalled for. Instead you come up with the sweetest, most perfect idea in the world that would truly make Noah happy. I apologize for underestimating you," Kurt said seriously.

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away. "I forgive you. I know you are like a mama bear when it comes to your friends. Maybe next time we'll both be a bit more understanding."

"Anything to avoid hurting you," Kurt whispered and touched his lips to Blaine's in another version of an apology.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and kissed him more deeply. "All is forgiven, my love. Let's go party."

Kurt's eyes lit up and he gave Blaine one more kiss. "Let's go!"

. . . . . . .

The party was somewhat calmer than most, but it didn't mean people weren't having fun. They'd set up a section for dancing and a stage with a mic so people could sing. Trent was trying to organize a group number, but there were too many people and not enough were interested. There were extra girls as those with girlfriends had invited them. Thad had invited several girls from Crawford, Dalton's sister school just to give the guys a chance to dance with someone who wasn't already in a relationship. Kurt and Blaine had danced together several times. Kurt, who usually kept his dancing in check, let loose and showed Blaine what he could do with his hips. Blaine had to practically push his eyeballs back into their sockets and had to dance behind Kurt to keep his erection hidden, which only made things worse.

In his Other life, he and Kurt went dancing several times a month, just so Blaine could watch his lover move. The way he was able to undulate and swirl his hips drove Blaine crazy. The first time they'd gone out to a club after they'd bought their first apartment, they'd actually did the unthinkable for them and had sex in the bathroom. But Blaine had had to have his cock in Kurt's ass _then_, not later. Luckily Kurt's dancing now was a pale comparison to what he would be able to do in a few years time.

"Get some, Anderson!" Sebastian yelled, laughing.

"You go, you sexy little penguin," Santana agreed before grabbing Brit and heading to the dance floor. They never held back on their dancing, so it was a relief to Blaine that everyone who'd been staring at them were now staring at the two girls grinding against one another.

"Baby, I need to cool down, if you know what I mean," Blaine whispered painfully in Kurt's ear.

Kurt looked at him and turned red. "Honey, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain. Do you want to find an empty room and I'll help you?"

Blaine found his eyebrows going up. "Would you?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course I would, I'm the one responsible. Come on, I remember a large one person bathroom around here," he said and took Blaine's hand.

They wandered the hall for a while before they found the handicapped bathroom just like Kurt remembered. Going in, they locked the door behind them. Kurt gathered up an armload of paper towels and folded them neatly. Blaine was going to ask, but then he saw what Kurt intended. Laying the paper towels on the floor, Kurt knelt delicately on them and reached for Blaine's zipper.

"Come here, gorgeous," he said to Blaine with a smile. "I want you in my mouth. Then I want you to fuck my mouth."

He worked quickly on Blaine's slacks then pulled his erection out of his boxers. Immediately, he wrapped his lips around the perfectly rounded head of Blaine's cock.

Blaine moaned, trying to keep quiet in case someone walked by.

Kurt pulled back and proceeded to lick his way up and down every inch of him, including his balls, moaning in delight at the taste of him.

"You. Taste. So. Damn. Delicious." Kurt got out between licks.

Finally, he could tell Blaine was going crazy and he abruptly took Blaine's cock as far as it would go down his throat. Swallowing and humming around him before starting a punishing pace, Kurt knew Blaine was going to lose it soon.

Blaine let loose a quiet mewl of warning before shooting his come down Kurt's throat, Kurt working to swallow each little bit, moaning in delight at the flavor, knowing he had done this to his boyfriend. He pulled off of Blaine and kitten licked him until he was clean and twitching with over stimulation. Helping Blaine put his pants back together, Kurt went to check his hair in the mirror.

"You're not going to have fuck hair, babe," Blaine said with a smile.

"One never knows for sure," Kurt said loftily.

"You do, on the other hand, have blow job lips, all red and puffy like they've been used well," Blaine said, his eyes glazing again. "And that they have. Thank you, baby."

"My pleasure is your pleasure," Kurt replied.

Returning to the senior commons, Kurt went straight for an iced tea, hoping it would bring down the minor swelling in his lips. He saw Noah sitting alone and motioned to Blaine who nodded. Kurt went to sit next to his friend, taking a sip of tea. Noah didn't say anything, just laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine and I are going on a small road trip tomorrow and we wondered if you'd like to go with us?" Kurt said softly, laying his head on top of Noah's.

"Getting away from here for a while?" Noah asked.

"Possibly the whole day," Kurt said, almost giving away that it might be all night, too.

"Count me in. I'm dying to get out of this shit hole," Noah said, his voice monotone.

"Good. We'll pick you up at nine tomorrow morning. Sound okay?" Kurt asked, really worried for his friend. He was more sure than ever that this was pain from unrequited love.

"Sounds perfect," Noah answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kurt offered quietly after a minute.

"Not really. Can you just sit here with me for a few minutes?" Noah asked in a whisper.

"Of course," Kurt said and snuggled down to get more comfortable.

A few minutes later, Kurt was almost to the point of dozing off when he heard shouts. Then came the word.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Kurt got a bad feeling in his stomach and jumped up, glad the shouting had gotten Noah up, too. They rushed toward the circle, still unable to see who was fighting. He fought through the bodies, barely noting that Noah had his arms out to protect Kurt. Finally standing at the edge, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blaine had Sebastian on the ground, throwing punches at his face.

"Take it back, you slimy bastard!" Blaine yelled. He must have seen Kurt but didn't stop what he was doing. "Puck, you keep him out of this!" he warned.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt yelled and tried to get to him, but Noah held him back with a strong arm around his waist.

"Take it back, or I will make you look like a stranger to your own mother," Blaine growled menacingly.

"Take. It. Back," came a raspy whisper.

"If you can't respect Kurt, you don't need to be around him. Ever. Again. Do I make myself clear?" Blaine said, pure fury and hate radiating out of him.

"Clear," the bloody man mumbled.

Blaine stood up. "Come on, Kurt, we're out of here," he said, reaching out for Kurt's hand.

Slowly all the rest of the New Beginnings group agreed that they were leaving too, shock on their faces. Some of the Warblers followed, and all the Crawford girls. By the time they'd all left, there was only one guy left and he was busy calling the dean's emergency number so he could report Sebastian.

Laying there in pain, Sebastian knew he'd brought this on himself. Though he had no intention of filing charges against Blaine, Sebastian knew he wouldn't find a single person who would support his claim. He knew he shouldn't have brought a flask of whiskey. It always made him run his mouth. Now he'd lost the only true friend he'd had in his entire life.

. . . . . . .

"I deserve to know, Blaine," Kurt fumed, as he cleaned up Blaine's knuckles back at his townhouse. "It was obviously about me. If I'm supposed to have a problem with Sebastian, I want to know what it is. And none of this 'protecting me for my own good' crap. Do you think the glee members are going to keep quiet about this Monday? You want me to find out from them? I'm sure they will be tactful and care about my feelings."

"I'm so sorry that I'm not excited to tell you that I heard Sebastian telling some guy that you have the most fuckable, cock sucking lips he'd ever seen and that since you'd already blown me tonight, maybe he could get next in line if he danced with you and got you a drink. Then he saw you comforting Puck and said it was a bummer, but he'd stand in line for a chance to get your slut mouth wrapped around his cock. Happy now, Kurt? Are you so relieved to know?" Blaine bit out, angry tears escaping his eyes.

Kurt knelt next to him at the small dining table, his face pale but determined. "Thank you for telling me. And even more, thank you for defending me. I don't think I've ever been defended before, except by my dad. I understand why you didn't want to tell me, but I really couldn't go to school Monday without a clue. Especially with something like this," he said quietly. "I'm going to take a shower. Want to order some dinner?"

Kurt didn't wait for an answer just hurried up the stairs and got a clean pair of clothes from the drawer Blaine had set aside for him. He got into the shower before the sobbing started. How could someone who claimed to be a friend, claimed that Kurt had improved his life, say such ugly things about him? Was he a slut for what he did with Blaine? To him it had been exciting and so satisfying to know he could take care of his boyfriend's needs. Now it had been turned into something negative, something that wasn't full of love and the beautiful need for each other that they shared.

Blaine heard Kurt's tears as he opened the bathroom door. Here was another reason he could beat Sebastian into the ground. Not just because of what he said, but now it was making Kurt cry and feel bad about himself. Dammit, why the hell had he let that bastard into his life, knowing he was evil? Never again would he go against his own instincts. Never.

He stepped into the shower with Kurt and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Kurt quickly turned and buried himself in Blaine's shoulder, the sobs shaking his lithe frame. Thankfully the hot water heater lasted a long time because they were there just holding each other for some time.

"I didn't think it was something dirty, Blaine," Kurt gasped out. "I was so happy that I could satisfy a need I put in you. It was a wonderful, beautiful, and sexy moment for me. I wasn't trying to be a slut. I've never been with someone else, how could I be a slut? And Noah, poor Noah is feeling awful about things and asked me to just sit with him for a while. He's so broken up about Sam," Kurt sniffed, looking up into Blaine's loving hazel gold eyes. "He wants to go with us tomorrow, I told him we'd pick him up at nine in the morning."

Blaine kissed him on the forehead. "It'll be good to get away," he whispered, his heart breaking for his sensitive, loving boyfriend. He had to admit that he'd thought what they'd done in the bathroom was just a fun, risky thing. Hearing Kurt say that he was happy to satisfy Blaine's needs made him feel like shit. But it also put an even bigger spin on what that bastard had said. "You are not a slut, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. What we shared was between two people who love and respect each other deeply. There was no call for Smythe to say anything. If he'd been teasing, it might have been different, I would almost expect that from the guys. But what he said was heinous and so very wrong. I smelled alcohol on his breath, so I'm sure that took away any speech filters he might have had. I beat the crap out of him, he knows now that I mean business. I would ask that you not respond to anymore of his texts, just as I won't."

"Of course," Kurt whispered, leaning his forehead on Blaine's strong chest. Sebastian had been trying so hard to be a friend, he would send all of his texts to both of them so there was no secrecy between the three of them. Now he would be removed from Kurt's phone. It made him sad, the whole situation did.

"Can I wash you?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes, please," Kurt responded with a small smile. He loved it when Blaine washed him.

With Kurt's parents away in Washington, he had already planned to spend the night at Blaine's. After their shower, they decided to not eat and to just go to bed. Kurt rested his head in the spot between Blaine's neck and shoulder, where he seemed to fit so perfectly. Blaine held him and hummed a song until Kurt finally drifted off.

. . . . . . .

"So, do we have a goal or are we just driving?" Noah said from the back seat, ripping open a bag of chips.

"Yes to both," Blaine answered. "Mostly it's just a chance to get away."

"Sounds good to me," he answered. "Hey, by the way, I heard you broke Smythe's nose in several places. Good on you, man."

"I only wanted to protect my boyfriend," Blaine said quietly, noticing Kurt was now steadily staring out the window.

Noah did too. "Well, mission accomplished. So, Kurt, the vote results come out Monday, are you excited?"

"More nervous," came the quiet answer. "Who knows how many votes that unknown computer geek could muster up."

"Doubt it, Kurt. I've had my moles digging up some info and from what I've heard, even some of the jocks are voting for you," Noah responded.

"Yeah, but who are all the pissed off popular kids going to vote for?" Kurt asked, finally looking back at his friend, who now had cheesy colored fingers.

"I heard they just aren't going to vote. Boycott and all that," he said, loudly sucking his fingers clean.

"Well, that could help us, too," Blaine said.

"Hell, yeah it could! All hail President Hummel!" Noah crowed, laughing.

. . . . . .

They pulled up outside the place where Sam worked. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, confused. It didn't look like a diner. The windows were all blacked out and there were pictures of horses running around the name of the place. Stallions.

"Should we wake up Noah?" Kurt whispered.

"No, let's keep it a surprise for when we bring Sam out," Blaine whispered back.

They got out of the car as quietly as possible and walked in the building. They both gasped when their eyes had adjusted to the dark. There were men dancing on a stage in barely-there clothes. Women with dollar bills were screaming and calling to the men who would come and dance in order to receive their dollar bills.

"Oh shit," Kurt muttered.

"Uh, I would second that statement," Blaine said, his eyes growing wide at the sight. He had only heard about this Before and he was guilty of making Sam feel like shit about it. Now he had an opportunity to fix it.

Suddenly an announcer called the ladies attention and announced "White Chocolate". Sam came out and immediately tore his costume off, dancing there in tight, gold boy shorts. The body rolls he was doing had Blaine and Kurt staring until they both coughed and grabbed each other's hands.

Kurt dug out a dollar from his pocket, intending to try and get Sam's attention so he wouldn't be embarrassed. It was too late.

"Sam? SAM? What the HELL are you doing?" Noah came barreling in and was set to charge the stage.

Sam heard him and had gone pale before running off the stage.

Kurt just yelled, "Blaine, get him!", before taking a running leap at Noah.

. . . . . .

**That was a fun chapter. Except poor Kurt crying. : ( This is now officially my longest story. Yay! Next up: Sam and Puck and maybe some Klaine lovin'. Review, my friends! It makes the world go round. hehehe**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry I've been gone again. My son got sick and so generously shared it with me. A full on cold in lungs, sinuses, etc. Miserable. I'm still sick today, but the energy to write hit me and I'm not going to fight it. Thanks for being patient, friends! Don't forget there will be some Suck (Sam/Puck) interactions in this chapter, and that because this is an AU, time frames will be somewhat different.**

**Last time on "Another Tomorrow":**

They pulled up outside the place where Sam worked. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, confused. It didn't look like a diner. The windows were all blacked out and there were pictures of horses running around the name of the place. Stallions.

"Should we wake up Noah?" Kurt whispered.

"No, let's keep it a surprise for when we bring Sam out," Blaine whispered back.

They got out of the car as quietly as possible and walked in the building. They both gasped when their eyes had adjusted to the dark. There were men dancing on a stage in barely-there clothes. Women with dollar bills were screaming and calling to the men who would come and dance in order to receive their dollar bills.

"Oh shit," Kurt muttered.

"Uh, I would second that statement," Blaine said, his eyes growing wide at the sight. He had only heard about this Before and he was guilty of making Sam feel like shit about it. Now he had an opportunity to fix it.

Suddenly an announcer called the ladies attention and announced "White Chocolate". Sam came out and immediately tore his costume off, dancing there in tight, gold boy shorts. The body rolls he was doing had Blaine and Kurt staring until they both coughed and grabbed each other's hands.

Kurt dug out a dollar from his pocket, intending to try and get Sam's attention so he wouldn't be embarrassed. It was too late.

"Sam? SAM? What the HELL are you doing?" Noah came barreling in and was set to charge the stage.

Sam heard him and went pale before running off the stage.

Kurt just yelled, "Blaine, get him!", before taking a running leap at Noah.

. . . . . .

They both went for Puck and managed to wrestle him out the doors. The bouncer followed them out and told them to not show their faces inside again.

"Are you gonna stay calm, Noah?" Kurt asked, breathing heavy. Noah was heavily muscled and not easy to control.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," he growled, shaking Kurt's arms off him and stalking back and forth in front of the car.

After a few minutes, a tall, dark skinned, gorgeous waiter poked his head out. "Um, Sam is going to be out in just a minute. He asked if you wouldn't mind waiting for him."

"Of course. However long he needs," Blaine said politely.

"Good," the man replied tersely, and went back inside.

Puck had taken a seat on the hood of the car by this time and Kurt walked over to him, putting his hands on Puck's knees. "Noah, this is a very hard situation," he started and seeing Noah was about to interrupt, he held up his hands. "Hold on. Let me speak. This is a very hard situation for _both_ of you. Yes, it is very upsetting for you to see someone you care for in a place like this. But, you need to keep in mind that Sam probably has a very good reason for doing this. We all know Sam is a good guy, up front and honest. So, if he's working here, he can explain why. You need to give him this chance," Kurt said. Puck turned his head away stubbornly. Kurt jerked his head back. "Listen to me Noah Puckerman. If you want to see Sam, if you want to be with him or spend some nice time with him, you have got to let him have the opportunity to talk to you. Be open, be accepting, let him know you don't judge him."

"I don't judge him," Puck said, looking at Kurt almost offended.

"That's a relief," came a quiet voice.

They all fell silent as they saw Sam walking toward them from a side exit. His head was down, and a small lock of hair fell into his eyes. He was in jeans and a simple t-shirt. "What brings you guys to Kentucky?" He asked, finally looking at them.

"We want to bring you back to Lima, back to McKinley. If we have any chance of winning sectionals, it'll be greatly improved if you come home with us," Kurt said.

"You can come stay with me if you'd like, I have a spare room in my own townhouse. Though I'm not sure how your folks would like that," Blaine offered.

"Or you could stay with me," Puck said, finally. "We have a spare room."

"Really? You guys want me to come back to McKinley?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Of course we do," Kurt said, walking over to slap at his arm. "It hasn't been the same without you."

"No, it hasn't," Puck said

"You guys don't care that I've been working here?" Sam asked, his eyes downcast. Puck looked like he was going to answer, but Blaine interrupted him.

"You've been doing what you need to do," Blaine said, his voice full of compassion and honesty.

Sam looked at him gratefully. "I really have. Dad got a job at a construction company, but he only gets paid once a month. What happens when my sister needs shoes in the middle of the month? Or my brother needs to go to the dentist? The burger joint was okay and I got a free meal each shift. But it just wasn't enough. I came to work here," he said, gesturing toward the door. "And I can make sixty bucks in one hour. You just can't beat that," he said, finally, looking at them.

Blaine and Kurt were looking at him with understanding in their eyes and it warmed Sam's heart. Then, with a twinge in his stomach, he looked at Puck.

Puck looked like he was in pain or angry or both. "Puck, please, look at me," Sam pled in a quiet voice, his blue eyes luminous.

Raising his eyes, Sam could see in their dark depths that Puck was angry, very much so. Sam couldn't handle the rejection. He turned and walked back toward the door. Before Blaine or Kurt could do anything, Puck jumped off the hood and ran toward Sam. Grabbing him, he pushed him up against the side of the building. His touch was so gentle, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and nodded going to sit in the car.

Puck pushed Sam against the wall. "Why didn't you call me?" he demanded.

Sam, holding back the surge of desire he felt under Puck's arms, bit out his response. "It's my responsibility and I did what I had to do."

"But you didn't call me," Puck said, putting his forehead against Sam's. "I could've helped you. I could've taken care of you, dammit. Why didn't you let me?"

"I did think about it, Puck, I did. But it was just too much money to ask from you," Sam whispered, pulling the back of Puck's mohawk back so he could stare into his endless dark eyes.

"I would've found a way, you know that," Puck responded, the heat of his anger gone and a feeling of helplessness surrounding him.

"I know," Sam whispered. His hand let go of his hair and began running his fingers down Puck's neck just how he liked it. "Besides, it's not like I enjoyed it. I love dancing, but there is just something creepy about having a dollar shoved in your g-string by your next door neighbor. Luckily, my parents are clueless so everything is easily kept quiet. Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me, please," Sam requested. When those dark eyes were trained on him, he asked the question that had been eating at him for months. "Why did you leave me? We could have made it work. I just need to know why, no details, just the reason."

"Why'd you say it like that; no details? What do you think the reason is?" Puck said, raising his eyebrow.

"I know that you like to date and," Sam swallowed. "I figured you'd want to get back into the dating game," he finished in a whisper.

Puck backed away from him, his face contorted in pain. "I have not looked at a single person since you moved, Sam. I have not accepted any dates that were offered. The only person I've thought about, dreamed about, was you! How could you think otherwise? Damn you!" Tears sparkled in his eyes and he viciously wiped them away. Puck turned and started walking to the car.

"Puck!" Sam cried, reaching out for him.

Puck wasn't the only strong one. Sam had been quarterback on the football team last year. He ran quickly and grabbed Puck from behind in a tight hold that Puck could not break out of. Puck wiggled and bucked, but Sam was holding steady. "Are you going to talk to me or run?" Sam bit out.

"Talk," Puck grunted.

Sam immediately let him go, hoping his jeans would cover up the erection he'd gotten just from manhandling Puck.

He walked back to where they were talking before so they'd have privacy. Puck followed him, looking pissed off and sullen.

"Puck, I thought you would want to be free instead of only getting to see each other on weekends and holidays. I apologize for thinking otherwise," Sam said sincerely.

Puck looked at him for a moment. "I didn't fight you because I wanted you to be free to do whatever you wanted to do. I, uh, guess we were both idiots, huh?"

"I guess so. And Puck, I've been so concentrated on work that even if someone showed an interest, I wouldn't have even realized it. Work and my family are all I've been concentrating on. Except when I was missing you. Then I was a big baby, because sometimes I'd cry," he whispered. Swiping his hand across his face, he couldn't believe he was telling him this. Yeah, he's the big man, when he's not being a big baby.

Puck grabbed his chin and kissed him gently, before looking into his eyes. "I cried too," he admitted. A small smile was on his face.

Sam's heart beat wildly in his chest. "I love you, Puck," he said.

"I love you, too, Blondie," Puck said, gathering Sam to his chest. They stood there, wrapped around each other, breathing deeply, sharing small kisses, just being together.

They finally pulled apart and headed to the car. Puck opened the passenger door for Sam, who smiled widely at him. They heard a sound and peeked into the front seat area. Kurt was wrapped around Blaine and they were kissing so deeply, they were practically inhaling each other.

"That's pretty hot guys," Puck said loudly.

Kurt shrieked and wiggled back into his seat, his face bright red. Blaine just looked satisfied, if not a little unfulfilled.

"You guys, uh, ready to head to Sam's house? Sam, do you have a car here?" Kurt asked in a squeak.

"Yeah, I need a ride. I usually walk or take the bus in to save on gas," Sam said, sliding into the car, winking at Puck as he shut the door for him.

Puck got in and they were on their way. The three Lima kids caught Sam up on all the latest happenings, which could not have been gossiping because they were guys, not girls. Puck kept Sam's hand in his the whole time, staring at the beauty of the man beside him. How much of a fool was he to have let this man get away from him when both of them had really just wanted to stay together. Well, he knew he could be stupid sometimes, well, a lot of times, but there would be nothing that could keep him from this boy again. Every time Sam looked over and smiled at him, he felt a leaping sensation in his heart and he couldn't help but return the smile, probably looking like a big dork. But he'd never had this with anyone. Nobody had ever made him feel the way he did for Sam. He would protect it now with everything in him.

. . . . . . .

The talk with Sam's parents went better than expected. Sam would return to Lima for the rest of his high school career, living with Kurt and his family. They figured that living with the new Congressman was more likely to keep him out of trouble than with the other two.

Kurt was actually relieved. He didn't want anyone to share Blaine's place. He wanted to be able to go there and be as loud and wild as he pleased.

Blaine kept a small smile on his place, glad to know that he'd be able to keep his townhouse free for nights and weekends with Kurt.

Puck was upset that he didn't get to have Sam sleeping under his roof, but at the same time, he had a feeling his mom would drive Sam up the wall.

Sam was ecstatic to be going back. He didn't really care where he ended up, as long as he got to go. Staying with Kurt would be cool. Kurt was one of his best friends from last year and Finn was his buddy, too. It would be like a guys night every night there. Since he was 18, he was hoping to work out the same rules Kurt got since he turned 18 and be able to come and go as he pleased, for the most part. Kurt was only required to do occasional check-ins.

After a shower for Sam, and lunch with the family, they left for Lima.

About an hour into the ride, Kurt got quiet, then let out soft moans.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Blaine asked, reaching over to rub his shoulder.

"Head. Migraine," Kurt whispered. "Need to stop."

"Hey guys," Blaine said to Puck and Sam. "Would you guys mind if we stopped overnight? Kurt needs to get some rest outside of the car."

"Of course," Sam said immediately.

"Sure, dude," Puck said, his stomach getting butterflies in it. Would Sam mind sharing a room? He could probably afford it.

"Okay. And no arguing. This will be my treat. Well, my father's treat. His money is all he'll give me so I do love to spend it," Blaine announced to everybody. "Oh and make sure to order as much room service as possible," he said with a small chuckle.

When Blaine put it like that, everyone seemed to relax and accept the treat. Puck looked up hotels on his phone and gave Blaine the directions. Another twenty minutes found them in front of a large, beautiful hotel.

"You serious about this, dude?" Puck asked, never having stayed in something so fancy, not even in New York. It was a little intimidating.

"No worries at all," Blaine said. They got out and stretched before Blaine went around to help Kurt out of the car. "You're doing really good with this, babe."

"I wish it was an act, sweetie. But my head really does hurt. Maybe a hot shower will help, but right now, I'm not pretending," Kurt said, leaning heavily on Blaine.

"I'm sorry, baby. I would have stopped sooner if I'd known," he said, concern coloring his words.

"We're here now," Kurt replied.

They walked to the door. Before they walked in, Blaine turned to Puck and Sam. "Um. This is really not any of my business, but I need to know if we need two rooms or three."

Puck turned to Sam. "It's up to you," he whispered. "I'm good either way."

Sam blushed and looked at Blaine. "Two," he mumbled.

"Okay. Could you guys sit him on the couch in there while I get this all figured out?" Blaine asked. He hated leaving Kurt's side when he needed him. But it was just for a moment. He smiled at himself. So protective just because his boyfriend has a headache. They truly were meant to be. Talking to the receptionist, he got two large rooms with king size beds and Jacuzzi tubs. That treat was for Kurt. Signing the receipt and getting the keys, he made his way back over. Kurt looked better already, just being out of the car was an improvement. He passed out room keys; they were on the same floor, just opposite sides. In the elevator, they all got wide-eyed at the sumptuous surroundings, the glass elevator with the window that let them see the different floors. They discussed dinner ideas and movies to watch.

"I'm willing to stay right up until checkout at noon if you guys are. Gives us all time to relax and 'get away' for a while," Blaine said.

Everyone agreed and as soon as the elevator opened, they stepped out. Blaine pointed out the way for Puck and Sam and kept his arm around Kurt's waist as they headed to their room.

Puck kept Sam's hand in his as they reached the door. Sam put the key card in and watched the light turn green. They walked in and took a deep breath.

"Holy shit," Sam said, stepping into the large living area. It had an electric fireplace, a couple of large windows, looking out over the city. It wasn't even dark yet, so they had plenty of time to kick back and enjoy the splendor.

"You took the words outta my mouth," Puck said. He went over to the fridge and saw some sodas, a couple beers and some small bottles of alcohol. Getting out his phone he dialed Blaine and asked him if the alcohol was okayed for them. Getting a positive answer, he hooted and told Blaine to take care of Kurt before he hung up.

"Want a shot?" Puck asked.

"Sure, they got any Jack?" Sam said, wandering over, knowing a shot would help loosen both of them up so they could talk and catch up with each other.

"Two, one for you and one for me," Puck said, chucking the tiny bottle at him.

Sam caught it, opened it and took a tiny sip. The whiskey burned down his throat and into his stomach. He enjoyed it so much, he downed the rest of it and disposed of the bottle. He saw Puck had done the same.

"Shall we check out the bedroom?" Sam asked.

"Lead on, Blondie," he agreed.

Sam opened the double doors and just stood there, Puck coming up and looking in shock as well. The bed was a large king size. There was a fifty inch flat screen TV. Finally, Puck peeked into the bathroom.

"There's a Jacuzzi in here," he said loudly.

"Hey Puck," Sam called.

"Yeah?" Puck said from the bathroom.

"I need you to do something for me," Sam replied.

Puck finally came out of the bathroom and looked at him. "Sure, whatever you need is yours," Puck said, coming toward him with a question in his eyes.

"I need you to fuck me," Sam said.

"Oh, okay," Puck said slowly.

"That's not all," Sam said, drawing it out.

"What else do you need," Puck said, almost to the point of panting. His cock was already growing, but there was no telling when Sam wanted him.

"I need you to fuck me hard and fast. No gentle crap. I want you to fuck me so hard I'll be limping tomorrow," Sam said, seeing the almost panic and frustration on Puck's face. Just one more, he decided.

"Ok. Is there anything else you need?" Puck asked, his voice tight.

"Yes. I need you to fuck me hard. Right. Now," Sam announced.

"Finally!"Puck yelled out. He strode to Sam and grabbed him, forcing him back against the wall, plunging his tongue into Sam's mouth. Their tongues wrestled around, both of them moaning with the forgotten sensations. "Get naked. Now," Puck demanded.

"Oh yes," Sam said, sliding quickly out of his shoes, pants, boxers and shirt.

As soon as he stood, Puck was back on him, pushing him to the wall, lining their bodies up. Puck's hips rocked back and forth against Sam, their cocks rubbing together smoothly with all the pre-come they had built up.

"Fuck, oh please, Puck, just fuck me now, please," Sam begged as they went between kissing and nipping at each other's skin. Puck had found his favorite place just near Sam's clavicle and was sucking a bright purple bruise into the skin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Puck got up, slid on a robe from the bathroom and barged to the door to rip the head off whomever had interrupted them. Nobody was there, but on the ground there was a travel size bottle of lube and a small box of condoms. Puck picked it up, seeing a note hanging from it.

_Can you believe I ordered these through room service? – Blaine_

Puck chuckled and locked the door. Walking into the bedroom, he saw Sam was laying on the bed.

"Get your ass up against the wall, now!" Puck growled. Sam obeyed immediately, his softening cock perking up again. "Our friends found some interesting items on the room service menu. Talk about full service," he said, separating a condom and opening the lube. "You wanted to be fucked hard, so I'm going to start with two fingers, if it's too much for you, say red and I'll stop. Got it?"

"Yeah. Oh please, fingers, yes," Sam said, burning in need.

Puck hitched Sam's leg around his waist and lubed up his fingers. He couldn't help tracing Sam's tight hole. He loved that about him. Finally, he gently slid two fingers into him.

"Oh. God. Yes," Sam moaned deeply.

Puck began pushing his fingers in and out, faster and faster. Without pausing he pushed a third finger in, stretching and scissoring him open. As much as he wanted to fuck fast and hard, he didn't want the pain to come from not being prepared. Finally, he rolled a condom on his throbbing cock and lubed himself up.

Sam cried when his fingers were removed, then he howled loudly when Puck slid right into him, right where he needed him to be. "Yes, oh yes, baby, more," he whined.

Puck thrust in harder, unable to resist the groan escaping his throat. He was home and it felt like heaven. Now he was going to mark him. Sam was his and the world would know it once and for all. After a few more rough thrusts, Puck picked up Sam's other leg as Sam hopped and quickly clasped both ankles around his waist.

That Puck could support his weight was a huge turn on for Sam. Now Puck began thrusting harder and harder until Sam was letting out high pitched moans with each thrust. Then Puck really let loose, not happy until their balls were smacking together; his cock reaching as far into Sam's body as was humanly possible and still tried to go further. He pounded into him as the heat coiled through his lower body.

"Crap, Puck, gonna come!" Sam shouted desperately.

"Me too, come, babe, just come, I wanna see it," Puck growled.

With a guttural moan, Sam's head went back and hit the wall as he came, shooting his come all the way up his chest and some even on Puck's stomach.

The sight was enough to push Puck over the edge. He cried out loudly as he came inside Sam, filling the condom to capacity.

They leaned against each other, Puck's muscles shaking as they came down from the force of their orgasms.

Puck grasped Sam tighter to him and walked over to the bed, laying him down gently. Both of them hissed when Puck pulled out. After disposing of the condom and cleaning Sam up, he lay down next to him, pulling him into his arms.

"I have no words, except, I love you," Puck whispered.

"It was perfect. I love you, too. So much," Sam replied, happily snuggling into Puck.

. . . . . . .

Kurt's headache was finally gone. It had taken a mixture of ibuprofen and some juice. The Jacuzzi tub was the perfect ending. Kurt was ecstatic that he felt better. It was only three in the afternoon, there was plenty of time to spend together. Currently, he was in the tub with Blaine behind him, caressing the muscles he had been massaging.

Blaine was utterly content. The bubbling water was so relaxing, Kurt was feeling better, and that was all that he needed right now. He began humming next to Kurt's ear.

"That's lovely," Kurt murmured. "What is it?"

Blaine thought for a moment, trying to remember what the song was, and froze. It was from his Other time, not this one.

"Aw shi…"

. . . . . . . . .

**Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Don't you know better than to sing songs from your past, Kurt's future? Dumbass. Hehehehe. Hope you liked the chapter. Please send me some reviews. Next time on AT: A strange call regarding Sebastian, the vote is revealed, and sectionals.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I know we're not even close yet, but I've come up with an idea for the ending that is going to BLOW your minds. Also… a week from today I will be meeting one **_**Chris Colfer**_** as he signs my book. OMFG! I was thinking I'd get there 2 hours early, then saw some pics from another signing and now I'm thinking I'll camp out there for a while. Ok, sorry… on to the story.**

**. . . . . . .**

**Last time on Another Tomorrow:**

Blaine was utterly content. The bubbling water was so relaxing, Kurt was feeling better, and that was all that he needed right now. He began humming next to Kurt's ear.

"That's lovely," Kurt murmured. "What is it?"

Blaine thought for a moment, trying to remember what the song was, and froze. It was from his Other time, not this one.

"Aw shi…"

. . . . . . . .

"Blaine! Come on, wake up! We have to get going soon," a chipper voice called in his ear.

"'s goin' on?" he mumbled.

"We have to go pick up Noah before we head out on Operation Sam," Kurt said, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Aw shit," Blaine muttered. He'd done it. It had been so long since he'd screwed up and here he was, back at the beginning of today. So much had gotten accomplished and now he had to figure out how to get everything worked out the way it had been. He heard his phone ring and moaned, knowing exactly who it would be.

"Hi Moira," he mumbled.

"You really are a class A dumbass, aren't you? Aw, but I love your curly head just the same. Blaine, honey, even humming a song from the future is going to create waves in this time," she explained.

Blaine paused and listened to see where Kurt was and it sounded like he was down in the kitchen. "Alright, I know those tarot cards of yours didn't tell you that I was humming a song from Before. How the hell are you getting all this information?" Blaine demanded.

"I'm connected, sugar," Moira said sweetly.

"What, to the internet?" he asked, confused.

"Oh crap, give me some sort of credit here. No computer could do what I can and no internet could get connected to the powers I am connected to," she said, her voice haughty.

Blaine thought for a minute. "So, if you are connected to all these mysterious powers, why can't you get me out of here? Can you send me home?"

"Blaine, you have a mission to complete. These things must be done in order to right the wrongs and make the future what it's supposed to be," she said softly. "Uh oh. Talk to you soon," she said and hung up on him.

"Get you out of here? Send you home?" Kurt said quietly from the doorway. He was holding a tray with pancakes, eggs, and bacon on it. "You don't want to be with me," he said, his tone empty and without hope. There was no question in his words. "You want to get out of here. Well, um, I'm not going to stop you, Blaine," Kurt said, his Hummel strength allowing him to stay standing up straight instead of breaking down into the sobbing mess he wish he could. "I'll, uh, see you at school, I guess. Don't worry, I won't bug you again."

With that, Kurt turned, his eyes still wide with shock and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

. . . . . .

"Blaine! Come on, wake up! We have to get going soon," a chipper voice called in his ear.

"'s goin' on?" he mumbled.

"We have to go pick up Noah before we head out on Operation Sam," Kurt said, clapping his hands.

"Sounds good," Blaine said and instantly sat up, not caring that he got a head rush. He went to the closet and chose the clothes he knew he was to wear today and went to take a shower. Later, he ate the breakfast that Kurt had made for him.

Helping clear the dishes, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips and turned him around.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," he said. "You are my life and I hope you know that I plan to stick around for the long haul."

Kurt smiled, a wide, toothy smile. "Well, that's good to know because I plan on spending my life with you."

Blaine's lips met his in a soft, moist touch, with just enough friction on their lips so they both let out a breathless moan.

"I wish we had time, baby, but at this rate, we need to leave now to pick up Noah. Otherwise, I'd make use of the last of the syrup," Kurt said, a coy glint to his eyes.

"I think Noah and Sam can wait for their reunion," Blaine growled and brought Kurt back for another deep kiss. He swept his tongue into Kurt's mouth, moaning at the sweet taste that was syrup and Kurt.

Kurt whined into his mouth, pushing his fingers into Blaine's curls and pulling them gently. Blaine sighed against him and brought Kurt closer, pushing his hands into Kurt's back pockets, feeling the soft flesh through the fabric that was Kurt's behind.

"Arg! We really do have to go," Kurt finally said, stumbling back. His eyes were dark with need and his skin had a beautiful flush to it.

"Fine, let's go. They better know how much we care because I wouldn't give up sex with you for just anyone," Blaine grumbled.

"I know, sweetie. You're a real trooper," Kurt teased.

. . . . . .

The day and night sped by, re-enacting just as it was meant to be. Blaine got to make up for the lack of morning sex with afternoon, evening, and several night sessions. By the time they all lumbered into the car the next day, Blaine felt completely wrung out and it was wonderful. Kurt looked just as sated, a silly smile on his face that just happened to match Noah and Sam's. All in all, it had turned out to be a great day and night for them all.

. . . . . .

Monday, during afternoon announcements, Kurt was standing with Tina's hand in one hand and Blaine's in the other as they waited for the announcement of who was Senior Class President. Kurt was trying not to hyperventilate.

"And last and least," Coach Sue was saying. "The result of a pathetic excuse for a senior class campaign. Secretary is Martin Cho, Treasurer is Alison Carter, Vice President is… Who the hell comes up with these names for their children? Poor old Maude Andrews. And for President, aw who would have guessed it. My sweet, sweet Porcelain, Kurt Hummel. Now get your noses back in your books," she snapped and the speaker turned off.

A small cheer went up around Kurt as Blaine and Tina whooped and clapped. Kurt was standing there slack-jawed and lost. Blaine picked him up and twirled it around, whispering in his ear, "You did it, baby. I am so proud of you."

That afternoon at Glee, everyone stood up and clapped for him, even Brittany, who admitted to voting for him. Mr. Schue re-introduced Sam to everyone and broke out some apple cider and red solo cups. They sang and enjoyed the camaraderie. And even if Blaine didn't agree with using sexual dance moves, he kept his mouth shut and worked on the movements with everyone else, feeling oddly at peace with it all.

. . . . . . .

Sectionals came at the end of the week and they were all determined to win. So they did.

. . . . . . .

After several days of listening to Rachel rant about being ready for Regionals, Mr. Schue let them have another day off. He thought he was tricking them into thinking he was just being nice. But they all knew he was just going to drool over his phobic girlfriend. The club just went along with it, thanking their teacher and going off to do their own things.

Kurt was at home one afternoon, catching up on an English assignment and listening to Sam and Finn fight over the game controllers, when he got an odd phone call. It was from a lady named Lindsay Price. She said she was a certified counselor and listed all of her credentials. When Kurt finally got around to asking what she needed, he was shocked.

"My patient, Sebastian Smythe, has asked if you can come in and meet with him during one of his sessions. He says he has a pretty large apology to make. I think it would be good for his therapy if he were given the chance to convey the depth of his guilt and the need to make things right," she said matter-of-factly.

Kurt was frozen. He didn't know what to say. "Um, I'm sorry this is all coming as quite a shock. I will need to discuss this with Blaine. Oh sorry, he's my boyfriend," Kurt clarified.

"Blaine Anderson? I have already spoken with him and he has said he will give me an answer after he talks to you. It seems you are both of one mind. That's a good sign for your relationship, and that's a professional opinion," she said with a light chuckle.

"I like that. Thank you. I will call Blaine and we'll chat and then I'll call you back. Will that work?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely," she said and gave him all of her pertinent information.

. . . . . .

They were sitting on Blaine's couch just having discussed the phone calls. All their information was the same, so all they had to do was decide.

"I guess it's mostly up to you, babe," Blaine said. "It was your name that got drug through the mud."

"Yeah, but you hurt your knuckles beating his face in," Kurt said with a wan smile.

They discussed it for some time, finally reaching the same conclusion.

"Shall I call her back?" Blaine offered.

"No, I will," Kurt said, his voice quiet.

. . . . . . .

**Ok, I'm soooo sorry this is such a short chapter. I just had to get it all out and now I have to leave for a day or two. I feel shameful putting out such a short chapter. Pathetic. Oh well. I hope you at least got a smile out of it, even if it was all kind of rushed. Hugs to all of my readers! Even those anons who hate Blaine being a bottom. Wth is up with that?**


	36. Chapter 36

**This is my last entry before my vacation. I created an entire family vacation based around the book signing for LOS. Sooo excited. I know the hotel has wi-fi, but who knows if I'll have the energy or motivation to write. I'm trying not to get overly excited, but I really, really am. Is it odd to plan what you're going to wear for when you meet a celebrity? I found a bright pink shirt that said "Save the Drama for Your Llama" and I was so close to buying it. But honestly, me and pink? I'm a goth girl through and through. I think pink would melt if I tried to wear it. I borrowed a chunk of dialogue from Glee and it belongs to them, as do all the characters and such. Sorry for the long A/N. So let's get started!**

. . . . . . .

**Last time on Another Tomorrow:**

They were sitting on Blaine's couch just having discussed the phone calls. All their information was the same, so all they had to do was decide.

"I guess it's mostly up to you, babe," Blaine said. "It was your name that got drug through the mud."

"Yeah, but you hurt your knuckles beating his face in," Kurt said with a wan smile.

They discussed it for some time, finally reaching the same conclusion.

"Shall I call her back?" Blaine offered.

"No, I will," Kurt said, his voice quiet.

. . . . . . .

They were in the hallway, discussing online auctions during the holidays. Blaine was only half listening, too nervous to completely pay attention. Finally, he had to jump in or he wouldn't have the guts, or the time, to do it.

"I think this year we should be thankful for what we have, not what we don't have. Which is why…," Blaine said, presenting him with a small box. He then had to fight off Kurt's assumptions that it was a wedding band before he'd even opened it. Not a wedding band, not yet anyway, Blaine thought.

"Just open the box, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt opened the box, his mouth dropping open.

"It's a promise ring. I made it out of gum-wrappers. Juicy Fruit," Blaine said, hesitantly, suddenly feeling close to tears.

"My favorite Wrigley's. And," Kurt said, his eyes tearing up. "Is that a little bow-tie? Wait, what are you promising?"

Blaine took a breath and looked deeply into Kurt's eyes."To always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and where ever you want. Mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are. I know it's not something Elizabeth Taylor would've worn," Blaine finished, his voice trailing off.

"I love it," Kurt said, giving him a wide, toothy grin. He put his hand on Blaine's cheek, his blue-green eyes warm and full of emotion. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. I know with Dad's money, I could have bought you something expensive, but I wanted to labor for your gift, to work hard and put time and effort into it. I hope it's not a disappointment," Blaine said quietly.

"Did you not hear me say I love it? It's the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten. And since you promise to kiss me whenever and wherever I want, I'd love a Christmas kiss right now," Kurt said. He didn't care that they were in the middle of the hall. For some reason, Blaine had never had a problem with public displays of affection, so he hadn't either. It was freeing.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him softly, letting his tongue reach out and slide along Kurt's bottom lip until he opened his mouth. Then their tongues swirled together for a moment before Blaine pulled back.

"More later, my love," he promised.

Kurt looked at him, eyes full of love. "More later," he agreed.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked, Kurt busy investigating his new ring.

. . . . . . .

"I'm glad we waited until after Christmas to meet with Sebastian and his counselor. What was her name again? Lindsay?" Blaine asked, driving to the counselor's office.

"Yeah, Lindsay Price. I figured this could be stressful and or depressing, so after the holiday would be best," Kurt commented, his tone quiet.

"You doing okay, babe?" Blaine looked at him with concern.

"I guess. I'm not exactly excited about this," Kurt said. "Are we going to be expected to accept his apology even if it's a lie?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know what they will expect. But what I do expect from us is that we will act according to what is true to us. If we don't feel okay with accepting his apology, than we won't. Period. Okay?"

Kurt let out a deep breath as if he'd been holding it for a long time. "Thank you, sweetie. I think I needed to hear that. Blaine?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will you hold my hand while we deal with this?" Kurt asked softly.

"Of course."

. . . . . . .

"Thank you guys for coming. Sebastian is in my office already. We've been discussing this moment for weeks now. Let's sit down and talk for a minute before we include Sebastian," Lindsay said, waving to some chairs in the empty waiting room.

They sat down and Blaine held true to his word, not letting Kurt's hand go even once.

"Sebastian told me what happened at the party that night, but I'd like your version so I can call him on any mistruths or exaggerations. If we don't have honesty, there can be no healing. Which of you was closest to the incident?" Lindsay asked, her pen poised over a tablet in her lap.

Blaine raised the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's. "I was standing near Sebastian, Kurt was across the room, comforting a friend of ours. I could tell Sebastian had been drinking do to his lack of coordination and the fact that he was talking loudly. He was still drinking because he pulled a flask out of his pocket every so often. Sebastian started making very crude, inappropriate jokes and comments about my boyfriend. Comments so disgusting, I couldn't help myself so I beat him up," Blaine finished.

"Well, that matches very well to what Sebastian had already told me. Now, this is a chance for Sebastian to explain himself, to talk about what led to the altercation, and discuss what he can do to show his intentions to make things right. You won't even be expected to talk unless you want to," she said, looking at Kurt's pale face. "Are you up to that?"

They both nodded.

Lindsay stood. "Shall we?" she said, leading the way to her office.

Blaine led the way through with Kurt following, holding onto his hand for dear life.

As they entered the room, there was a small loveseat right by the door that they sat on. Sebastian was sitting in the far corner, near Lindsay's desk. His head was down and his hands were clasped in his lap.

Blaine saw his hands were shaking and wondered if, somehow, this whole situation had broken through his façade.

"Sebastian, is there anything you want to say to Blaine and Kurt," Lindsay asked, turning her seat around so she could see the whole room.

Sebastian cleared his throat and, if possible, clasped his hands even tighter. Slowly, he lifted his bright green eyes to look at them. "Hello Blaine, hello Kurt. I, uh, I'm really glad you guys came today. It proves how good you really are as people. I don't know anyone who would come here after what I did to you. So, thank you for coming."

Lindsay smiled encouragingly. "And what did you do to them. Let's have everything out in the open."

Sebastian nodded back at her, sliding his hands down his thighs to dry them off. "Blaine, you had every right to beat me up. The things I was saying about you, Kurt, those horrible, ugly things. I betrayed the trust you had in me. You both had taken me in as a friend, helped me to be more decent, more human. Heck, you helped me find a decent relationship. I barely deserved your friendship to start and then I go and screw that up in every way it could be screwed up. Blaine, I am so sorry I said those things and I'm so glad you beat me up. I truly deserved it. By that time, though, I knew I had screwed everything up. I was already truly sorry, but I knew it was too late for anything. Kurt, you were my friend," Sebastian said, looking at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "You took me in when nobody else wanted to be a real friend to me. I admitted that I liked you and you made it clear there was no chance for me romantically, but you became my friend anyway. I was so lucky and I screwed it all up. I was starting to be happy for once in my life. I had friends with you two, some of the Warblers, and I had Chandler. Now I have nothing because of my big mouth and a full flask," Sebastian said, his tone full of remorse. He sat forward on his chair. "I will do whatever I have to in order to make this right with you. And if I can't, then I can be happy knowing what I've learned about being a friend and maybe someday, I'll be able to have another true friend." He finished, his voice quiet, and sat back in his chair and clasped his hands back together; like he was a machine and someone had turned him off.

"Well, Blaine and Kurt, unless you have something to say, you are free to go," Lindsay said.

They looked at each other, turned to her and shook their heads.

"I still thank you for coming out today. I think it helped Sebastian to get all that out," she replied.

"I'm glad," Kurt said, his voice quiet.

Sebastian's head came up at the sound of his voice and the two shared a small smile. Kurt and Blaine turned and walked out of the office.

Staying silent, they walked back to Blaine's car. They remained that way until they reached Blaine's townhouse. Blaine pulled Kurt inside and onto his lap on the couch.

"Talk to me, baby," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to forgive him. Part of me wants to hate him for all eternity for what he pulled. But that isn't being the kind of friend that I was teaching him to be. The friend I showed him was one who forgave and gave second chances. When he said that about being happy with what he's learned about friendship – from me – I'm just confused," Kurt sighed and buried his head against Blaine's neck.

"I know. He seemed pretty honest. But what he did was so wrong. I just can't see past that right now," Blaine said. He'd known Sebastian would be bad news and yet again, he'd been tricked into believing he could trust the guy.

"Should we be hard on him, though? We were his friends. Shouldn't we be a little more forgiving?" Kurt asked.

"Baby, you need to stoop dwelling on this for now. We have that glee assignment to work on, plus school work, plus your student council work. That's too much to add more to. Give it some time and more thought when you aren't so busy. And I have just the thing to distract you," Blaine said, whispering in his ear.

"Mm, I've been feeling the need for distraction," Kurt murmured. "Let's go upstairs."

Once in the bedroom, they helped each other undress and crawled onto the bed.

"Lay down, baby," Blaine said.

Kurt lay down on his back and watched with surprise as Blaine swung his legs across Kurt's upper body. Only backwards. He watched as Blaine presented him with a blatant display of his ass and balls.

"Blaine?"

Blaine answered by spreading Kurt's legs far apart, lifting his knees to bending. "Now just enjoy what is before you," he said, licking his lips.

He started on Kurt's balls, lolling the flesh back and forth in his mouth. He nipped and sucked alternately on the sensitive skin surrounding his balls. Kurt was moaning loudly at this point. Blaine looked back at him, his mouth open wide as he moaned. Blaine positioned his cock above Kurt's mouth and lowered the tip in between his boyfriends lips.

Kurt gasped, but took Blaine's cock more fully into his mouth. Taking more control, he pushed and pulled on Blaine's hips, growling around his hard cock.

Blaine turned back to his own feast and raised Kurt's ass up as much as he could and tongue fucked his tight hole. Moaning at the taste that was all Kurt, he felt Kurt tighten his muscles at the intrusion before relaxing into it. Blaine felt his cock leave the heat of Kurt's mouth as Kurt joined him in licking ass. Blaine cried out and raised his body up so Kurt had more access. Finally, he bent down again and took Kurt's cock deep in his throat, riding it until Kurt was squealing around him.

"Blaine," he cried breathlessly.

"Yeah," Blaine called back.

"I want you to ride me," Kurt growled. "You've got me wet enough, you're wet, just get on my cock, please," he begged. "I need this."

"Of course, baby," Blaine said and lowered Kurt's knees and moved into place above Kurt's cock, still facing away from him. Kurt worked him open with a couple fingers before grabbing Blaine's hips and lowering his ass down onto Kurt's cock.

They both cried out. Blaine loved the burn, the tightness that was always there with the fullness of Kurt filling him. Kurt loved the heat surrounding his cock, the feeling of control and the need to please his boyfriend.

Blaine rose above him, circling his hips, a slow dance that captured Kurt and made him keen in pleasure.

"Oh sweetie, yes, baby, move that round ass for me. God, I love your ass," Kurt groaned. He pumped and thrust into him, gritting his teeth to hold off his orgasm.

"Your turn," Blaine said. He pulled himself off and despite Kurt's cries, he flipped him up, so he was riding Blaine this time. "Come on, babe, move those hips for me," Blaine teased, grabbing onto said hips.

Kurt moaned as his body adjusted to Blaine's and he did start moving his hips. He loved to drive Blaine crazy with the undulations, rolls and ripples he could create with his body.

Soon, though, they were both crying out and grasping onto each other as their bodies built up for orgasm. Kurt came hard on Blaine's muscular thighs while Blaine came inside Kurt. They stayed there for a moment, Blaine still buried deep in Kurt. Finally Blaine gave a small whimper of discomfort.

Pulling off slowly, Kurt rolled to the side, angling himself back up the same way Blaine was facing. Blaine showed him his finger, dripping in come.

"My come from your ass. Want me to suck it?" Blaine asked, his eyes hazy from his orgasm.

Kurt grabbed his finger and shoved it in his mouth, sucking off all of his boyfriends fluids. "Yummy," he sighed, sated and happy. He snuggled into Blaine's side and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Blaine was laying there, staring at the finger Kurt had cleaned off. His stomach was filled with panic, fear, and uncertainty.

His Kurt here had licked his finger and had seemed to enjoy it. Kurt from Before had tried it once and been completely grossed out to the point that he didn't want to have anything to do with post sex fluids at all, unless it was from blow-jobs or hand-jobs. What the heck was happening? This Kurt was turning out to be different than future slash Before Kurt.

What did this mean?

. . . . . . .

After glee practice, Kurt and an unusually quiet Blaine, pulled Mr. Schue aside to share their idea for proposing to Ms. Pillsbury.

"I was wondering why you weren't more involved in this whole thing, Kurt. With how well you did with your dad's wedding, I figured you'd be first to volunteer ideas," the teacher commented, taking a seat where the students sit.

"It's been a rather stressful week, Mr. Schue. But we do hope this song might work well for your proposal," Kurt said.

He and Blaine took their places on two stools. Kurt hits play on his little radio and the song began.

_(Kurt)_

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_(Both)_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_(Blaine)_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_(Blaine/Kurt)_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_(Both)_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_(Blaine/Kurt)_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_(Both)_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

The crescendo at the end of the verse brings tears to Mr. Schue's eyes. Blaine and Kurt share a secret smile, loving each other and the music.

_(Kurt)_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_(Blaine)_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The song touched Blaine. Saving Kurt may not mean going to heaven, but it most likely meant giving him up. It was starting to rip him up inside. Yes, he longed to return to his Before Kurt. But that meant leaving this Kurt whom he was loving more and more each day. There were new and different aspects to this Kurt's personality. Some annoying, but all of them endearing. What was this going to do to him?

. . . . . . .

For the next couple of weeks, Blaine and Kurt continued spending every free minute with each other. Since Sebastian had been let back into the Warblers as a junior member on trial, he never challenged the New Directions over Michael Jackson songs. Blaine's eye never got operated on. Kurt had met with Sebastian twice for coffee, with Blaine in tow and technically in protest. But he would support his boyfriend's decisions.

Since he wasn't at home healing, he was there when the sexy Spanish teacher came. Blaine and Kurt both drooled over him, even though they were holding hands. After rehearsal that day, they promptly went home and took it out on each other. That was a three hour sex marathon that could have been written in the history books. Both of them couldn't walk very well the next day, but you wouldn't catch either of them complaining.

Each night, though, Blaine would go to bed and worry. What was going to happen to them? Would it break his heart to go back to Before Kurt? Would it break his heart not to? He knew what he had to do now, though. He needed to go see Moira. He knew she would be able to help him find some kind of peace.

. . . . . . .

**Omg, I was finishing editing when I realized I'd forgotten the most important part! The ring scene! I used the lines that were released online a while back, but I edited some of it. I didn't change it, just added to it a little. Now it's 5am and I'm ready to upload it to the computer. I may not be updating again until the 30****th****. I'll miss you all. Wish me luck with meeting Chris Colfer. Hopefully, I'll get to say something to him and hear him respond. Hubby will be in charge of the video camera and my son will have another camera to take pictures with. I'm covering ALL the bases. Anyway, have a good week my reading friends and hopefully I'll get something done while I'm gone. Love to all of you. - Kelly**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, it wasn't the last entry. I couldn't stay away. We're leaving at night and we're all kind of wandering around, finding little things to do to make the time go by faster. I decided to write another chapter. It may be short, depends on how long my inspiration blast lasts. Oh and I wrote a letter to Chris to add in to the little gift I got him: a stuffed llama named Paddy O'Llama. So cute! And it's all in a tote bag that says "My Llama Ate My Homework". I couldn't help it. My hubby gave me a look like I'm crazy. I think he's finally starting to realize how much of a fangirl I am. Hehehe.. Let's get to it then and see what happens with poor Blaine.**

**Last time on Another Tomorrow:**

Each night, though, Blaine would go to bed and worry. What was going to happen to them? Would it break his heart to go back to Before Kurt? Would it break his heart not to? He knew what he had to do now, though. He needed to go see Moira. He knew she would be able to help him find some kind of peace.

. . . . . .

Blaine woke and stared blearily out the window from his bed. His heart felt so heavy, he couldn't find the energy to get up out of bed. It didn't help that he had a raging headache. There was school today. School, he thought with a sneer. He was so tired of the mind-numbing homework that was so easy, he could do it in his sleep. How could this be considered an education? Aw, well, anything to keep him closer to Kurt would be worth it. Kurt. Kurt made him so happy. Kurt was young and beautiful, fun, and so full of compassion and empathy for his fellow man. He was so in love with him. There was a light in this Kurt that wasn't there in Before Kurt. What the hell was wrong with him? He was in love with his husband, who was simply an older version of this young man.

The phone rang and he ignored it, pulling a pillow on top of his face. As it continued to ring, he sniffed then inhaled deeply, pulling it closer when he realized it smelled like Kurt. The smell of this Kurt wasn't quite the same as Before Kurt. It was more vanilla than spice. Both were intoxicating.

Finally the ringing stopped, but started up again right away. Worried that it could be a problem – though it couldn't be Kurt, he had his own ringtone – he picked up his phone and rolled his eyes. What perfect timing.

"Hello Moira," he said, retreating back under his pillow. He had intended to go see her over a month ago, but had gotten side tracked by school and Kurt. That and the fact that he really didn't want to deal with something that could break his heart. He didn't want to be told to not love Kurt, or to start dealing with the fact that he could be leaving at some point. He couldn't handle it, so he just didn't handle it.

"Hi, baby boy. Come see me. I've been waiting for you to get the balls to call me, but you didn't so now I'm telling you. Come see me. I'll expect you in 40 minutes. Enough time for you to shower, eat, and get here. Now get up out of that bed and get your smelly butt in the shower," she said and hung up.

Blaine chuckled. He had never met a woman like her. She was wonderful. If anything truly positive came out of this whole situation, it was meeting Moira. Screw school, he thought, he needed this more than he needed another poorly taught English lesson. He'd text Kurt later to let him know he was alright. Right now, he knew without a doubt that Kurt was halfway through his morning moisturizing routine and hated to be interrupted.

. . . . . . . .

Thirty nine minutes later he was knocking on the door at the hospital. Ahmet opened the door, stoic as usual. But as soon as the door shut, he gathered Blaine in a bear hug that quickly began to suffocate Blaine. He squeaked out a greeting and Ahmet put him down and patted him on the head. This did no good for his headache, but Ahmet was like family so he smiled and gave him the chocolate bars he'd brought. Ahmet was a bear of a man, huge and intimidating. But he loved chocolate. He'd been experimenting with different kinds and this time was caramel chocolate bars.

Moira came to him and hugged him gently. "My boy. How are you?" Her brown eyes were calm and accepting. And sympathetic. It broke down his barriers.

Blaine sighed. "I'm a mess, Aunt Moira," he said and shocking himself, he began to cry. She pulled him in and led him to the bed where she snuggled him into her side.

"Let it out, my sweet," she said and began humming a calming tune.

As if her words were the key to a dam, his tears suddenly came in torrents, his body wracked with sobs.

"Oh, my darling, it's hitting you. I knew it would sooner or later. I'm here, though. You are not alone. You're not alone, you're not alone," she said, her voice turning into a whisper, chanting. She nodded at Ahmet who lit several candles and came over to sit on the bed with them. He gathered Blaine's body into his lap, his head balanced on the large man's elbow. Ahmet began massaging Blaine's shoulders, but not a normal massage, he was hitting the key pressure points in Blaine's body that promoted relaxation. Meanwhile, Blaine continued to cry, letting out all the stress from the entire experience. Leaving his husband, having to re-live this life that was handed to him. He had almost reached the breaking point and if he hadn't gone to Moira, then he would have.

Soon, between the warmth of Ahmet's hands, Moira's chanting –which had morphed into words he didn't understand – he began to relax and feel better. Soon the tears made way to hiccups and finally to silence. The two carried on what they were doing to for another few minutes before sitting Blaine between them on the bed, their arms around him.

He seemed to come back to himself a few moments later. His mind was clear, his heart didn't hurt as bad, and his body felt rejuvenated.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "And I'm sorry you had to see that. I guess it's been building for a while."

"We all need to break down once in a while," Ahmet rumbled, patting Blaine's shoulder.

"You were getting awfully close to a true breakdown, sweet boy," Moira chided gently. "This was the best way to circumvent that happening."

"Well, I guess it's good, then," Blaine said, smiling weakly.

"Let's get some tea and food in you, then we can talk," Moira said.

Moira had more than one connection; twenty minutes after a call, Chinese arrived, complete with fortune cookies. They ate, talking about random things, Regionals that was coming up, Valentine's Day, the latest practical joke played on one of the doctors in the ward. When they had cleaned up, they took their normal spots. Ahmet stood, Moira sat cross-legged on her bed, and Blaine sat on the floor, turning down a chair.

"Now, let's discuss what is breaking my baby's heart," Moira said sympathetically.

"I guess it's that I know that someday, today, tomorrow, next month, I will have to leave Kurt and go back to my Before Kurt. I have fallen in love with Now Kurt, so very much. I can't even picture life without him now. Yet, I miss Before Kurt so much, I ache with it. He is the man I love, the man I married. How do I handle this? How do I continue to fix what has happened in the past without it killing part of my heart?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet, his tone speaking to the war that was going on inside him.

"Oh, the fates did see this coming. And as the fates tend to do, they give me no answers. The only thing I get from the cards, from the fates is to carry on. You are doing well, preventing things that needed fixing. Stay strong. Stay loving. Build Kurt up with your love, be his strength. In that, you will grow stronger. I am sorry I cannot give you more. The fates are very happy with you, though, your karma grows daily. Oh and someone named Sebastian, you are to let the friendship grow, even with you. He will be important later."

Blaine sighed loudly. "Figures. Okay, thank you, Moira and Ahmet. Between the two of you, I feel better, as always. What can I do to repay you?" Blaine asked, sincerity in his voice.

"Bring that Kurt to see me. He's so lovely, I enjoy him so much," Moira said, her eyes excited.

"More caramel. It's so much better than nuts," Ahmet said, sucking the chocolate off his fingers.

"Consider it done," Blaine said, laughing.

"There's my little butthead! Feeling better. Now go sing to your boyfriend and win that competition. Don't forget to record it. Ahmet and I had so much fun watching the Sectionals you sent us. I know those Warblers can't hold a candle to the New Directions!" she cheered.

"'ew 'irections," Ahmet cheered around the caramel and chocolate in his mouth.

"You big dope," Moira said, smacking the big man on his bald head, chuckling the whole time.

"Thank you again, Moira. I really mean it. I may not have any answers, but knowing I'm going in the right direction is good enough for me," Blaine said.

Moira hugged him. "Stay strong. And please know, sweet boy. It's okay to love them both, whether they are becoming different or not."

"Okay," Blaine whispered.

. . . . . . .

Blaine realized he'd had his phone off and turned it on to see several texts from Kurt as well as several phone calls from him. He was worried about Blaine and had skipped a class to run to his house only to find it empty. Then he'd gone back to school. Blaine'd had no idea that he'd been with Moira and Ahmet as long as he had. He would have to make up a lot of classes now. It didn't matter, though. Being with Moira made it all worth it.

Blaine shot Kurt a text apologizing to him and telling him he was fine and would see him in glee club. He had twenty minutes. On the drive over, he began thinking up ideas for Kurt for Valentine's Day. He was getting tired of scarves and clothes. There had to be something outside the box he could do. He'd give it more thought after glee rehearsal.

. . . . . . .

He was the first in the room and decided to play the piano. It was a happier melody than he'd been playing lately. It gave him hope for a good outcome, however that came about.

"Blaine! I've been so worried! Are you okay?" Kurt cried, coming over to him. Blaine stood up and let Kurt wrap himself around him.

"I'm good, baby, just had stuff to do," Blaine said, gently rubbing Kurt's back, kissing him on his favorite spot on his neck.

Kurt heard the tone in his voice. "Are you okay? Truly? We can skip glee and go talk if you need to?" Kurt said, his glasz eyes serious.

"I actually went and talked to Moira, and it helped. I just needed a parental figure, I guess. Can't exactly go to good old mom and dad," he said.

"True. Okay, well I'm glad you have Moira to talk to. I'd like to see her again sometime. She's amazing," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw.

"You must be psychic, she wants to see you, too," Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh yay! Maybe sometime this week?" Kurt asked, excited.

"Sure thing, baby. Anything for you," he said and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Kurt kissed him back, closed mouth, but so very sweetly, Blaine felt he could cry. "I love you."

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's forehead. "I love you, too, sweetheart. And thank you so much for the Valentine's cards you've been leaving for me."

"What? I, uh, hate to admit it, but I haven't sent you anything. What does the signature say?" Blaine asked, his hackles raised. All at once it came to him. Karofsky. Karofsky was at the point where he saw himself as in love with Kurt. In the present time, he was happily married to his partner and they'd adopted a baby boy together. He'd have to talk to Kurt about it.

"It just says 'secret admirer'," Kurt said, sounding at once confused and disappointed.

"Well, we'll figure it out. And I have something much better than cards planned for you," Blaine promised with a heated look in his eyes.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said, breathless. He was easily distracted from his disappointment.

Glee began soon after and they listened to Mr. Schue's lecture on love songs and raising money. When Sugar offered the money they needed for Regionals, Kurt backed her up completely, not wanting to serenade students for money.

After glee, Kurt and Blaine went out for coffee, but Kurt had to leave early to meet with the student council. Blaine didn't mind as it gave him time to think of a good Valentine present.

He stayed, drinking his coffee, jotting down ideas, getting close to something that might be worthy of Kurt.

"Hello," came a soft voice. "May I join you?"

"Hello, Sebastian. If it were up to me, I'd say no. But since I know Kurt wants to give you another chance, I'll say yes," Blaine said, pointing to the chair across from him.

"Thank you," Sebastian said, taking a seat and a sip of his drink. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Blaine said, scribbling down more thoughts.

"Homework?" Sebastian asked, desperate to find some sort of conversation. This was awkward, but he'd promised Kurt he'd make an attempt.

"No, I'm trying to come up with an idea for Kurt for Valentines. He's been getting secret admirer cards and it's making him so happy. So, now I have to top that somehow. I may have a lot of money, but not a lot of ideas," Blaine grumbled, ripping the paper and crumbling it up.

"Maybe I can be of assistance? I'm pretty good with ideas. Usually, they are for parties, but I could give it a try," he said hopefully.

Blaine sighed in relief. "I would be very appreciative."

"Okay, so what are the parameters? Dinner only? A whole evening of events? Like dinner, theater, dessert, done? How far do you want to go?" Sebastian asked, pulling out a blank sheet of paper.

"Hmm, how about dinner and one something special?" Blaine asked. "Then I plan to make my place into a Valentine's special. I can't stand it personally, but my Kurt loves it."

"I imagine he would," Sebastian said. "I actually have a great idea."

. . . . . .

Blaine had been working on his love song to Kurt for several days before he finally felt ready to perform it. He was nervous because it was showing Kurt the depths of his affection. The song was simple, from an older time. But the beauty of the words mixed with the music, was ageless.

He raised his hand. "Mr. Schue, I have my song ready."

"Alright, Blaine, the floor is yours," Mr. Schue said, taking a seat with the students.

Blaine walked to the microphone and looked out at Kurt who was smiling at him. "Kurt, you know this song is for you. Everything in my life is for you and I love you. I hope you enjoy this." He nodded to the band and began to sing.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me!_

He stared at Kurt, the falsetto verses came out so easily. All he could feel was the love flowing through him.

_Lonely rivers flow_

_To the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh_

_"Wait for me, wait for me"_

_I'll be coming home, wait for me!_

He finished the line right as the crescendo of music and lyrics came. He took a deep breath and sang his heart out.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered, hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

He held the long note as strongly as he could, wanting to do good for Kurt. The next note was high but he knew he could do anything in this moment.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me!_

The music continued to play, ending the song on a blast of music, seeming to pound down the importance of the words and the heart of the song. He stood there for a moment, wanting to run to Kurt, but being respectful to the band, he stayed until they were done. He gasped when he was grabbed, Kurt kissing him before he could focus on who took hold of him.

"I love you so much, Blaine Everett Anderson," Kurt said gruffly, holding Blaine's head in his hands. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Thank you." He kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, too, baby," Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's neck. He grinned as he realized this wasn't even the beginning of what he had planned for Valentine's.

. . . . . . .

"**Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers. I suggest listening to their version as it is the version I thought of for this chapter. **

**Next up: Valentine's, Secret Admirer, Regionals**

**Happy week everyone! I'm off to California in two hours!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm back! The trip was long but soooo worth it. If you want to see the pics I have of Chris, go to my tumblr here (fill in the dots): tmblr dot co/ZobKmvQRXdSy . Chris is such a sweet person, so genuine and truly humble. And, I must say, though I am destined to be his best friend, the man is drop dead gorgeous! Okay. I've had to catch myself up to my story, so here we go.**

. . . . . . .

Last time on "Another Tomorrow":

"Homework?" Sebastian asked, desperate to find some sort of conversation. This was awkward, but he'd promised Kurt he'd make an attempt.

"No, I'm trying to come up with an idea for Kurt for Valentines. He's been getting secret admirer cards and it's making him so happy. So, now I have to top that somehow. I may have a lot of money, but not a lot of ideas," Blaine grumbled, ripping the paper and crumbling it up.

"Maybe I can be of assistance? I'm pretty good with ideas. Usually, they are for parties, but I could give it a try," he said hopefully.

Blaine sighed in relief. "I would be very appreciative."

"Okay, so what are the parameters? Dinner only? A whole evening of events? Like dinner, theater, dessert, done? How far do you want to go?" Sebastian asked, pulling out a blank sheet of paper.

"Hmm, how about dinner and one something special?" Blaine asked. "Then I plan to make my place into a Valentine's special. I can't stand it personally, but my Kurt loves it."

"I imagine he would," Sebastian said. "I actually have a great idea."

. . . . . . . .

Kurt opened his locker and smiled. A long stemmed red rose was sitting in his locker. Was it the secret admirer? He picked it up and saw a small white tag attached to the stem. It said:

1. Your smile – Blaine

His smile? How sweet was he? It wasn't even Valentines yet and here was a sweet gift. Definitely better than the cheesy cards the secret admirer had been sending. They made him happy because, well, everyone likes feeling special. But this, this was love. Bummed that he didn't have time to seek his boyfriend out, Kurt walked to class. His heart pounded when he saw another long stemmed rose on his desk. Quickly sitting, he peeked at the tag.

2. Your compassion – Blaine

And that was how the rest of the day played out. At every break, he would find one in his locker, and every class would have one on his desk.

3. Your endless eyes – Blaine

4. Your fight for everyone to be safe at school – Blaine

This one made Kurt's eyes tear up. He did feel so strongly that every student in the school should be safe no matter who they were, how they dressed, or who they loved.

5. Your fingers and hands – Blaine

Kurt's brow creased when he got this one from his locker. His fingers and hands? Wiggling his fingers in front of himself, he shrugged, unable to see the point.

6. Your fashion sense – Blaine

Finally he admitted it, Kurt thought with a grin. Mercedes peeked at the card and gave Kurt a high five and a loud 'uh huh'.

7. Your loyalty and trust – Blaine

This one got Kurt misty again. He was an imperfect human by far, so Blaine pointing out these things that Kurt wanted to be successful at, meant so much to him.

8. Your legs and tight ass – Blaine

Kurt blushed and felt his pants get tight when he read this one from his locker. Mercedes, again, was with him and just gave a 'dayum boy!'.

Throughout all the classes they shared, the lunch they had together, which included a half dozen more roses, Blaine never mentioned what he'd done. He kept the conversation on class work, what they wanted to do after school – study at his house – and the latest gossip. Kurt couldn't help the huge smile that stayed on his face the whole time. And though Blaine never commented on his smile or the roses, Kurt could detect a pleased expression just barely hidden on his boyfriends face.

9. Your friendships – Blaine

10. Your perfect lips – Blaine

Perfect lips? Really? Kurt wasn't a big fan of his lips, but if Blaine liked them, then that was all that mattered.

11. Your acceptance and ability to forgive – Blaine

This was one that Kurt was proud of. Sebastian had texted him saying he and Blaine had talked over coffee and he'd been so proud of both of them.

12. Your moral system – Blaine

13. Your drive to accomplish your dreams – Blaine

14. The way you love – Blaine

The last three of the day made Kurt feel like he was glowing from the inside out. He gathered his arm full of roses and made his way to his car so he could follow Blaine to his townhouse. He found yet another rose in his car and it made his body heat up. It simply said:

15. Your touch – Blaine

He couldn't wait to share his touch with Blaine and do it now. He ended up passing Blaine in his eagerness and was waiting on Blaine's porch when his boyfriend pulled in.

"Hey speed racer," Blaine said with a grin. "Eager to get started on homework?"

"You could call it that," Kurt said, breathless.

Blaine looked at Kurt's flushed cheeks and noticed the excess tightness of his pants and got the point. He unlocked the door and let them in, locking the door behind them. As soon as he turned around, Kurt took him in his arms and slanted their mouths together fiercely. His tongue plunged into Blaine's mouth, taking control, stroking his tongue and exploring the recesses of his mouth.

This went on several minutes until they were both panting. Breaking apart, Kurt bent down, putting his hands on his knees.

"Sorry about that, I had to get that out," Kurt gasped. "It's been building up all day and it's all your fault."

Blaine was leaning against the wall taking deep breaths. "My fault? How do you figure?"

"You're the one who gave me all those beautiful roses with the lovely things written on them," Kurt accused.

"It was meant to be loving, not to cause you to attack me," Blaine teased.

Kurt walked back over and put his hands on either side of Blaine's face, blue green eyes staring deeply into honey gold eyes. Softly and gently, Kurt kissed Blaine, letting his lips linger for just a moment.

The utter sweetness of the kiss undid Blaine and brought tears to his eyes. "Kurt…,"

"That kiss is how you made me feel with the roses. I have never felt so loved and cherished. You know me, Blaine. Unlike anyone else. You really know me, you know my heart. That means more to me than anything. More than cards and roses. To know you see me as I am, it shows me how much you love me. In turn, that makes me love you even more," Kurt whispered, staring deep in his eyes. "I love you, Blaine. Thank you for loving me today."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him, moving their lips together for a moment. "I love you every day, Kurt. I wanted to show you some of why I love you because you show me every day how you love me just by being there. It's a gift. You are my gift," Blaine said. Again, he added to himself.

Holding hands they went up to Blaine's bedroom. They lovingly helped each other out of their clothes and moved to the bed. For a time, they simply kissed and moved against one another, flesh to flesh. There was no rush, no push to move quickly. Hands traced arms, chests, abdomens, and hips. Mouths kissed, licked, nipped, and cherished.

"I need you inside me," Kurt whispered finally.

As Blaine slid home inside Kurt, they both cried out at the feeling of wholeness they shared in that moment. Blaine began to move slowly, languidly, his hips rolling against Kurt's body. Their eyes never lost contact and Kurt bit his lip as his hips rose to meet Blaine's. Leaning down until their chests were touching, Blaine kept thrusting smoothly into Kurt. They kissed, tongues caressing and teasing. The extra friction from Blaine's thrusting body pushed Kurt over the edge and he came with a gasping cry. The feel of Kurt's body pulsing around him brought Blaine to his orgasm, shouting out Kurt's name.

Minutes later, they were snuggled around each other, their limbs mixed together as they enjoyed the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"This was one of the best ever," Kurt whispered, nuzzling his head into Blaine's neck.

"Hmm. I agree," Blaine sighed. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied.

. . . . . .

They did finally get to their homework, helping each other as they often did. As Kurt worked on his French homework, Blaine sped through his math, his mind occupied elsewhere. He had a feeling he needed to talk to Kurt about his secret admirer. If Kurt or both of them could talk to Karofsky, maybe it would save him from the drama and pain he went through Before.

As they repacked their messenger bags, Blaine knew it was time.

"Kurt, I want to talk about your secret admirer," Blaine began.

"Jealous, my love?" Kurt grinned.

"Maybe a little," Blaine admitted with a small smile. "I know who it is, Kurt. I asked around and found out that someone had seen the person who delivered the Gorilla Gram."

Kurt stopped what he was doing. "You know who it is? Do I want to know?" he asked, his stomach in knots.

"I think we should discuss it, yes," Blaine said. "But it's up to you."

"Well, if you think we should, then yes, go ahead and tell me," Kurt said, sitting up straight.

"It's David Karofsky," Blaine announced.

Kurt froze, staring at him. Karofsky? His secret admirer was the guy who had made his life hell? Made him transfer to another school out of fear? He hadn't even seen the guy since the end of last year.

"Are you sure?" he choked out.

"One hundred percent. After I found out about the Gorilla Gram, I sweet talked the office staff and they confirmed that he's the one who has been delivering the cards for you," Blaine told him. He hoped Kurt wouldn't get upset about him 'poking' into all this. While he had done the poking around, it had only been to give himself a cover since he already knew who the secret admirer was.

"Wow," Kurt whispered, his eyes wide. "Why would he think he's in love with me? We haven't seen each other in forever. I don't get it."

"If you don't mind me giving my opinion," Blaine said. Kurt nodded so he continued. "I think it's because you were his first kiss and you forgave him for all of the bullying he put you through. You are the only really nice gay man he's ever met. He might have let all those thoughts build up and build you up until he figured he was in love with you. And of course, you are beautiful and smoking hot. All to say, I think you should talk to him."

Kurt thought for a few minutes, running through what Blaine had just told him. Yes, it made sense. He hadn't told Blaine about the invitation to have dessert at Breadstix before Sugar's party on Valentines. He hadn't wanted to make Blaine upset. Now, it looked like it was going to be necessary. He pulled the card out of his bag and handed it to Blaine.

"I, uh, didn't want to upset you," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine scanned the card, his expression hardening. "I wish you had shown it to me anyway. We definitely need to talk to him."

"I agree," Kurt said, feeling bad. "Do you have any idea how we can get in touch with him?"

"I have his cell phone number from the office. Do you want me to call?" Blaine offered. This was starting to get into a touchy area. One wrong move and he might loop. He had to make sure this was handled carefully.

"No, I'll call. It should keep things from getting violent. Which I don't want," Kurt said. "No time like the present," he said, getting out his phone. Blaine told him the number and Kurt dialed.

"Hello, David," Kurt said. "It's Kurt Hu... Oh, you did? Okay. Um, I'm calling because, uh, I heard it's you who has been leaving me all the Valentine's cards. Is that true?" Kurt listened, watching Blaine. "No, no, you don't have to be embarrassed. You do know I'm with Blaine, right? Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew. I'd like to get together and talk. We could meet here at Blaine's, that way it's nice and private. No, Blaine doesn't have to be here. In a half hour?" Kurt asked and gave him the address. "I'll see you then." Kurt laid the phone down and looked at Blaine.

"I don't have to be here?" Blaine asked.

"No, you don't. I can handle this. I did before. Just trust me, Blaine," Kurt said earnestly.

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust," Blaine grumbled. But he knew, deep down, Kurt was right. He did need to handle this. That was probably the way this was supposed to go. "Fine. But you call me if you need me. I'll be right down the street at the café. Promise me," Blaine demanded.

"I promise, Blaine," Kurt said, then grabbed Blaine and dragged him closer. "I will be fine. I'm just going to encourage him to look for someone else, that I am not the answer for him. And I will tell him that I am in love with you, only you. You are my only Valentine."

. . . . . .

For Blaine, the wait at the café was torturously long. He was on his third cup of coffee when Kurt texted him to say that David had left the house. Blaine shuddered and felt like disinfecting his whole house.

He trotted home, having walked to begin with, carrying two coffees.

Walking in his house, he put the coffees on the table and grabbed Kurt and kissed him. His lips trailed down Kurt's exquisite jaw line, down his neck, and onto his collar bone. Sucking deeply, he left a bruise on Kurt, an instinct in him telling him to mark Kurt as his own. Kurt moaned, burying his fingers in Blaine's curls, tilting his head back to offer himself more fully. Blaine moved from one side to the other, sucking and nipping as he went, leaving a necklace of marks on Kurt's neck.

"You are mine," Blaine whispered.

"Yours, always," Kurt answered.

They rested their foreheads together, catching their breath.

Kurt began telling Blaine what had happened. It turned out David was pretty depressed, tired of being in the closet, afraid of being found out. He'd been so impressed with Kurt's strength and beauty, he'd thought he was in love. By the end of the conversation, David had admitted he wasn't in love with Kurt but would like to be in love with someone. Kurt had encouraged him with hope for the future; graduation wasn't too much further away and in college, nobody cared who or what you were. David had asked if he could keep in touch with Kurt to talk about things and get support. Kurt had agreed and also encouraged him to talk to his dad. David had seemed much happier when he left and that made Kurt feel satisfied with how it went.

"You were there for me when I needed to hear 'courage'. Now I'm there for David to do the same thing. Yes, ours turned into something more, but David knows there isn't anything more to it than building a friendship. I really think he will do well with having someone to finally talk to," Kurt said, leaning over to kiss Blaine. "Oh and he also offered apologies for the cards and butting in on your territory," he teased.

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands again. "I am so proud of you, Kurt. I'm blown away by your compassion. I couldn't be more pleased to call you my own. You are amazing," he whispered, his eyes full of awe.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," he whispered back.

. . . . . . .

Valentine's day found Kurt with even more roses and even more reasons why Blaine loved him. He was thrilled with each and every one. That evening, Blaine took him to dinner in a restaurant where you had to have an invitation, it was so private. Luckily, Blaine's money spoke loudly.

The restaurant was Sebastian's idea due to its unique way of serving the customers. The food came on one dish so the diners had to share a the meal, one set of silverware, so they had to feed each other. Two cushions, so they sat next to each other. The entire restaurant was dark, lit only by candles on the tables. It was the ultimate couple's dining experience.

Afterward, they went back to Blaine's place where he'd placed over fifty candles, and rose petals throughout the house. The candles were Kurt's favorite scent and he breathed it in deeply.

Blaine turned to him with a medium sized box. "Happy Valentine's day, baby."

Kurt breathed deeply, handing Blaine a large, thin box. "Happy Valentine's day to you, my sweet," Kurt responded as they traded boxes.

Blaine opened his and grinned at the large selection of bow ties and a gift certificate to his favorite music store. "Thank you, Kurt, this is very thoughtful."

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt said, opening his box.

Inside were two thick leather bands with a smaller silver filigreed band inserted in the center. One said _Blaine_ and one said _Kurt_.

"I figured we could each wear one. A reminder of who we belong to," Blaine said, his tone soft. He hoped Kurt liked it.

"I, I love it, Blaine. It's perfect. Would you put mine on me?" Kurt asked, holding the box out to him, his heart pounding hard.

Blaine gently clasped the band on Kurt's left wrist. Kurt then clasped Blaine's on his right. They held their arms out, admiring the dark leather with the mix of silver, their names on each other.

"This has been the best Valentine's ever," Kurt said, leaning against Blaine's chest.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nibbled at his earlobe.

"Well, it's two hours until midnight, let's not waste any of it," Blaine said. Using his right hand, he grabbed Kurt's left hand and the matching leather bands went up the stairs to make the most of the next two hours.

. . . . . . .

**Next up: Regionals! Let me know what you thought. Reviews are love! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I love all of the reviews. You are all amazing and I'm so grateful for each and every review. Let's see what is going to happen today… And an fyi, Quinn has not played a part in my story. She is one of the characters I'm not so wild about. So, there will be no accident and no wedding because Finchel can't keep it together. I started out with plot ideas, but it turned into a PWP. Sorry folks. It's a good segue into the next chapter, though. **

. . . . . .

Regionals was a screaming success. Even with Sebastian back as lead on the Warblers, they didn't even hold a candle to the spirit and energy of the New Directions. When the judges were introduced, including the late night vampire TV host, Kurt clutched at Blaine who turns and puts up claws to 'rawr' at him. They both broke down into giggles, eventually being shushed by Mr. Schue.

After Regionals was over, Rachel and Finn – who were dating again by this point – were holding a party at Rachel's house to celebrate. Everyone was still clearing out of the auditorium and choir room. Kurt had grabbed Blaine's hand and was leading him down the hallway, saying hi to those they came across. As soon as they went around the corner, Kurt pulled him into a darkened room and shut the door. Pushing Blaine up against the wall, Kurt slanted their mouths together, exploring and drinking deeply of each other.

"I love you in a gold bowtie," Blaine gasped.

"I love us looking alike," Kurt agreed. "It's hot for some reason."

"Indeed," Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth. He slotted his leg between Kurt's and began rolling their hips together.

"We need to go," Kurt reminded him with a groan. Leaving this moment was the furthest thing from his mind, but they had agreed to go. "Come on, we have a carload to take with us," he finally said after another long, passion filled kiss.

"Fine," Blaine said, a whine in his voice.

They straightened each other up and came out of the room just as Blaine's name was called. Tina, Mike, Sam, and Mercedes were waiting for them

They gathered into Blaine's car and headed off to Rachel's house. Blaine grabbed his phone, intending on texting Puck to see about the food and drink status.

Kurt yanked the phone from his hand. "Pull over, please, Blaine." Blaine stared at him, confused, but did as he asked. When the car was in park, Kurt turned to him, uncaring who was listening in the back seat. "Blaine Everett Anderson, were you about to text while you were driving? Are you out of your damn mind? No message is worth being killed because you are distracted. Don't you listen to the news? Haven't you heard about how many teens lose their lives due to that all important text message? Don't ever let me catch you texting and driving again," Kurt growled. "Blaine, I may be a pacifist, but I swear if I ever see you texting and driving again, I will break your nose. And that is a promise."

Everyone in the car had their mouths open wide, eyes flaring as they listened to Kurt's impassioned speech. They knew he believed in safety due to losing his mother, though she died from cancer. But this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine said, seeing the utter sincerity in Kurt's eyes. "I didn't even think about it."

"That's part of the problem, Blaine. People don't think. Then they die. I don't want to lose you, any of you," he said, looking into the eyes of his friends. They all nodded, still taken aback by Kurt's outburst.

"I won't do it again, baby, I promise," Blaine said quietly. He turned his phone off and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, grasping Blaine's hand and kissing his knuckles. "I won't lose you."

"No, you won't lose me," Blaine assured him, squeezing his hand.

"Let's go," Kurt said, letting his hand go and facing forward again.

. . . . . . .

The party was wild and crazy, much more than last time. They were all more comfortable with each other as a group and knew it was probably the last time they would have a party like this. Alcohol was flowing and Kurt had even been talked into taking one shot, though he made a face about it. Blaine limited himself to one beer and proved he could keep it together.

Brittany and Santana were already half naked, dancing in the middle of the room. Rachel and Finn were making out in the corner of the room. Rachel had obviously had a few drinks too many because she was straddling Finn, in one of her short skirts, showing everyone what color panties she was wearing. Puck was playing quarters with Artie and Sam while Mercedes and Tina were singing a duet on the small stage.

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's lap on a small loveseat off to the side. Kurt was running his fingers through Blaine's curls, enjoying the small purrs that came from deep in his boyfriend's throat. The girls left the stage and Puck took over the stereo system. Gently he pushed Blaine up and whispered in his ear. "Dance with me."

Obeying Kurt, Blaine followed him to the dance floor. Kurt grabbed his hips and brought their bodies together. Closer and closer he pulled until their bodies were flush against one another, seeming to become one as the song began to pulse around them. Kurt led them around the floor, never letting their bodies part, but swaying and moving, catching the attention of the rest of the group.

_When the stars are too cold_

_Frozen over the glow_

_On the edge of the night_

_We can be their light_

_So give me more than your touch_

_And give yourself to the rush_

_Just keep holding my hand_

_As we're taking off_

_I know where we'll land_

_We can escape to a higher plane_

_In Nirvana stay_

_Where the dreamers lay_

_I'll lay you down, lay you down_

_Safe on a higher plane_

_In Nirvana stay_

_Where the dreamers lay_

_I'll lay you down, lay you down _

Blaine couldn't believe the spell Kurt was casting over him. Between the song and the feel of Kurt's body against him, he wouldn't be able to break free even if he wanted to. Which he desperately did not. Kurt began singing along, his voice weaving through the melody flawlessly.

_Through the dark there's a way_

_There's a love, there's a place_

_Where we don't have to hide_

_We can dream all night_

_So follow me through the sky_

_And watch the oceans collide_

_Just keep holding my hand_

_As we're taking off_

_I know where we'll land_

Kurt used his height to his advantage, dipping and swaying Blaine to the beat as he sang. The depth of his feeling for this man was growing by the minute and he didn't think he'd ever be able to love anyone as much as he loved Blaine. And he wanted him, wanted him so bad his entire body was clenched in need.

_We can escape to a higher plane_

_In Nirvana stay_

_Where the dreamers lay_

_And I'll lay you down, lay you down_

_Safe on a higher plane_

_In Nirvana stay_

_Where the dreamers lay_

_I'll lay you down, lay you down_

_Oh, we don't need any diamonds or gold_

_Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold_

_As we fly high_

Kurt gave in to his need and kissed Blaine's trembling mouth. Their lips moved gently against one another, the song leading them in their movements. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed all the couples had joined in with the dancing. The room was hot and filled with hormonal teens desperate to be in the arms of the one they loved.

_We can escape to a higher plane_

_In Nirvana stay_

_Where the dreamers lay_

_And I'll lay you down, lay you down_

_Safe on a higher plane_

_In Nirvana stay_

_Where the dreamers lay_

_I'll lay you down, lay you down_

The song came to an end and Kurt led Blaine toward the stairs and while the other couples continued to dance, Kurt and Blaine began trying to find an empty room. They found a large bathroom on the main floor of the house, and locked themselves in. Kurt pulled the travel lube and condom out of his pocket.

"Jeans off now," he demanded.

Blaine was not used to this kind of attitude from Kurt, but it turned him on so much, he thought he might explode. His pants were nearly ripped from his body in his eagerness.

Kurt slammed him face first into the wall. He suddenly whispered in Blaine's ear. "If it hurts, say stop and I will." Blaine nodded and Kurt growled in approval.

Kurt took his lubed up fingers and slowly slid in two. Blaine shouted at the sudden intrusion and severe stretch. But it was such a turn on and so hot that he didn't tell him to stop. Within a moment, Kurt put in a third finger, stretching him out. Another second passed and Kurt slid home into Blaine, making them both cry out.

"Hold on to the wall, I'm going to pound you into it," Kurt snarled. With that much warning, Kurt began pounding into Blaine, harder than he'd ever thrust before.

Blaine almost wept with the pounding he was getting. Kurt was usually all about the passion, sometimes a more intense passion. But this, this animalistic fucking was beyond intense. It took him over, emptied his mind and allowed him to lose himself in pure sensation.

Kurt continued thrusting with all his might. Adjusting his hips, he found Blaine's prostate and fucked against it until Blaine was crying. Reaching around to grab Blaine's cock, he stroked him once, twice.

"Come now," he ordered.

Blaine was so overwhelmed, he couldn't help but obey as his body exploded into Kurt's hand, pulsing over and over, seemingly never ending.

Kurt wiped his hand on a towel nearby and grabbed Blaine's slim hips and slammed into him again and again until his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks and he cried out in shock. Like Blaine, his cock came and came. He was glad for the condom, knowing it would have been quite the mess.

They collapsed onto the floor, Blaine landing against Kurt's chest. Kurt was leaning against the bathtub, holding onto Blaine for support as he continued to throb internally. Both of them lay there, moaning softly as their bodies came back under their control.

Finally, Blaine took a deep breath and spoke. "That was…, I've never…, What the… That was the most intense, mind blowing orgasm I've ever had."

"I agree," Kurt said on a sigh. "I have no idea what came over me."

"I don't know either, but I sure as hell hope it happens again," Blaine said with a tired grin.

. . . . .

They rejoined the party amongst plenty of teasing, though Blaine noticed that Mike and Tina headed in that direction soon after. Party games ensued with dares and truths, which were sworn to stay in the room. Kurt was giggling like mad over a secret Rachel revealed when Blaine's phone beeped. He'd turned it back on when they got to the party. He opened the phone and read the message, dread dropping into his stomach like a lead stone.

"_Hey little bro, have some time off. Heading your way. See you in a couple days. – Cooper"_

Blaine groaned. This was not going to be pretty.

. . . . . . .

**Song was "Nirvana" by Adam Lambert. Sexy song! So… Cooper. What will my version of him be? Mean? Funny? Sexy? Bi? Who knows what the next chapter will bring. Until next time, my friends. Please review! I need to know that people are still enjoying the story.**


	40. Chapter 40

**It feels like this story is losing its momentum, as far as reviews and readers go. Maybe it's time to start tying up the loose ends? I do know how the story will end, I was just going to stretch it out. So how about a poll? Review with a Yes to keep the story going or No to have it come to an end. I do have another story I will be starting on when this is over, but I still had some ideas for this one. Maybe I'll keep writing it out even if people aren't reading it. I've put a lot of work into this! It deserves to be finished the right way. Oh and Cooper is in this chapter and I'm writing him as I wanted to see him mixed with how he was on the show. Here we go…**

. . . . . . .

**Last time on "Another Tomorrow": **

Kurt was giggling like mad over a secret Rachel revealed when Blaine's phone beeped. He'd turned it back on when they got to the party. He opened the phone and read the message, dread dropping into his stomach like a lead stone.

"_Hey little bro, have some time off. Heading your way. See you in a couple days. – Cooper"_

Blaine groaned. This was not going to be pretty.

. . . . . . .

The next day Kurt realized something was off with Blaine. He wasn't as effervescent as usual. They were laying on his bed watching 'The Little Mermaid' when Kurt hit pause.

"Alright, sweetie, something is bugging you and I want to help," Kurt announced.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you, I hate to get you involved in my family crap," Blaine said dejectedly.

"You know I don't mind. We're here for each other forever, in all areas. We are a partnership, what one goes through, both go through. You believe that, I know it," Kurt said, looking Blaine straight in the face.

"Yeah, I believe that. It's my brother, Cooper," Blaine finally admitted.

"Ah, the mysterious brother that you refuse to talk about. What about him?"

"He is coming for a visit tomorrow. At school," Blaine emphasized.

"That's great, though, isn't it? You said you never get any time with him. So now you can spend some quality time with him. And if you need backup, I will come and be your support. Because, I love you," Kurt said, leaning over and kissing Blaine sweetly.

Blaine sighed. "I would love that," he said. He knew things had worked out with his brother Before, but the thought of going through it again was enough to make him crazy. Or want to be crazy. Their relationship beyond this point from Before was healthy enough. Cooper still tried to correct him in everything he did, but now Blaine would just smack him on the side of his head and Coop would apologize.

"I gotta go, babe. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Kurt said, gathering his stuff. Blaine walked him to the door and one passionate kiss later, he was gone.

Blaine flopped onto the couch. His stomach was really in knots over Cooper's visit. He remembered how awkward the whole thing had been. He needed advice.

She picked up on the third ring. "Blaine, my sweet boy, how the hell are ya?"

"Doing alright, Aunt Moira. Anything new with you?" Blaine said, already smiling. This was just what he needed.

"Let's see. Your old pal Neil graduated out of this place. He's gonna live in a halfway home for a while. Edith down the hall has decided to experiment with reverse evolution and has been throwing her poo at random people as they walk down the hall. It constantly smells like fiber and rotten eggs around here. Lloyd and his invisible friend were found fraternizing with a nurse. He'd always talked about wanting a threesome. The nurse was fired but ended up in a facility like this one. She swore she'd seen his invisible friend and had given him a blow job. Go figure. Anything interesting in your world?" Aunt Moira asked, her voice calm with just the tiniest hint of humor.

Blaine was trying to catch his breath from laughing. "Um, huh, uh not as interesting as your world," he said, giggling like crazy.

"You have the cutest giggle, my boy. Now really, what's up? You're going to have company tomorrow right around ten in the morning. I'm getting the phrase 'Pooper Scooper'? What does that mean?" she asked.

"Oh my god! I haven't called him that in forever. It's my older brother Cooper. I used to call him that when he'd call me 'Lame Blaine'. I remember this whole incident from before and though it all ended well like a comedy on TV, it was a pain in the ass and I am just not looking forward to it. To top it off, he's famous, sort of, and he loves playing the high flying celebrity."

"I don't blame you one bit. Try and find a new way to resolve your relationship problems, that's the problem right? Well, keep your mind on that and try to keep his mind on that so he doesn't become too stuck on himself. And honestly, if he drives you nuts, then walk away. Don't risk a loop by losing your temper. Now, you said he's sort of famous. What for?"

Blaine sighed. "You had to ask, didn't you? He's the savings guy on the free credit rating commercials," he said reluctantly.

"Oh my god! That beautiful blue-eyed god that sings like an angel?" she squealed.

"Not you too," Blaine groaned. "I'll talk to you later, Aunt Moira."

"Get me an autograph," she yelled as Blaine hung up.

. . . . . . . .

The next day was just like Blaine remembered. He was standing by Kurt's locker when he felt an arm sling around his shoulder.

"Hey bro! I hope you're ready for lunch. We gotta get out of here, my hand already hurts from all the autographs," a booming voice said.

Blaine grimaced and tried to smile at his brother.

Kurt, however, was gaping at the man, and Blaine could see the lust in his eyes. He shook his head. Figures. Luckily, he knew there was nothing to worry about.

"I know who you are! You're from the free credit rating commercials, you are the most gorgeous man in all of America! Can I have your autograph? Your song is my ringtone! I can't believe you're standing right in front of me! Blaine, how could you not tell me Cooper Anderson is your brother?" Kurt babbled, jumping from foot to foot, clutching his hands to his chest.

"You must be Blaine's boyfriend," Cooper said with a big smile.

Kurt was nodding.

Blaine moved and put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him near. "This is Kurt, my boyfriend," he announced proudly, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Cooper smiled and offered a hand for Kurt to shake, which he did, while bouncing around in Blaine's arms. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kurt," Cooper said with a wink.

"Oh my god, he just winked at me," Kurt whispered to himself.

The rest of the time they were stuck at the school went just like he remembered it. Coach Sue going all wild on Coop as well as half the student body. Kurt kept following them as they left to go to lunch, his eyes wide and clearly scoping out Cooper's body. It was troubling, but he knew it wouldn't go anywhere. He was used to it. Cooper outshined anyone he was with and Blaine didn't mind.

. . . . . . .

That night at Blaine's house, Kurt and Cooper were discussing fashion while eating pizza for dinner.

"Well, you know, the most outrageous fashion and faux pas can be seen at any gay bar," he said, wolfing down another piece.

"Really?" Kurt asked, his eyes big. "Um, where can you find a gay bar?"

"Seriously? You guys have been out and in Lima for years now and you've never gone to Scandals? It's the trashiest gay bar around because it's local, but it's where I hung out a lot as a teenager," Cooper said, wiping his fingers on a paper towel.

"There's a gay bar here in Lima?" Kurt squeaked. "Blaine, why haven't we gone?"

Blaine thought to himself; Because I got rid of the Sebastian situation and it hasn't come up since. "Um, I don't know, babe, I didn't know there was a gay bar closer than Columbus."

"Can we go tonight? Please? Cooper isn't here for long, we have to go!" Kurt demanded.

"Sounds good to me. I can get you guys in. Just gotta slip the quote, bouncer, a fifty or so to look away. So, yeah, gather up some of your friends and we'll hit it. Ten is usually a good time to show up," Cooper said casually.

"Blaine, will you call Sam and Puck? I'll call Sebastian and David," Kurt said.

"Are you sure, babe? Mixing David with alcohol?" Blaine said gently.

"I'll watch over him and maybe we'll do a one beer limit for Seb and David," Kurt said.

"Alright, let's do this," Blaine said with a smile. He was hesitant about all this, but knowing he'd be on the dance floor with Kurt and his hips, was pretty exciting.

Kurt finished his calls first, having told Seb and David to meet them there. They both seemed eager to go. Sebastian had been there a few times and said the dancing was great.

Wandering over to Cooper who was scoping out the DVD collection, Kurt had to ask. "Cooper, Blaine never mentioned anything, but are you, um, gay?"

Cooper chuckled. "Nah. I'm just an equal opportunity lover is all. Man, woman, I'm not picky. The first guy I was with could have been the one, you know, 'the one', who I could spend the rest of my life with. But stardom pulled me away. I had to choose between career and love," he sighed dramatically, though there was a hint of heartache in his eyes. "Now, I just play around. Find a night of love when I can. It's hard, you know, being famous and all, I get all sorts of offers. And let me tell you, some of them are _not_ fabulous. Not like you, anyway," Cooper said with a nudge and a wink. "You look marvelous, by the way, ready for a night out."

Kurt blushed prettily. "Thank you," he said. "I could have chosen something better if I'd known we were going out. But this will do. You look good yourself," he said, looking over Cooper's pure black ensemble.

"Thanks, Kurt. Now if we could only get Blaine away from the bowties, we'd all look fantastic," Cooper said.

Kurt frowned. "I think Blaine looks sexy in his bowties. Blaine has his own sense of style and it takes guts to dress the way you truly want to. It isn't easy to pull off the accessories and clothes I wear. I get plenty of crap about it. And if the worst thing Blaine wants to wear is a bowtie? Than let him have it! I see nothing wrong with it. Plus, he's sexy no matter what he wears. I would think, as his brother, you would support him," he finished, not realizing he'd gotten right in Cooper's face.

"Damn, you _are_ good for him, aren't you?" Cooper said with a wide grin. "I apologize for the bowtie comment. Blaine had always been most comfortable in a bowtie, so I guess I'll let up on it."

Kurt nodded. "Good. Remember that. So, tell me all about Scandals."

. . . . . . .

At ten that night, the seven guys met in front of the poorly lit club. Cooper went first and slipped the bouncer some cash and got all of them in, just as he'd said. Blaine had been there before, plus many other, much more exciting, clubs Before. So now, he just watched Kurt and the wonder on his face as he saw the men dancing together, the drag queens, the people who just wanted to be who they are and love who they want. Kurt gave a smile and nod of approval, and just a touch of wonder at it all.

They all went to the bar first and everyone got a drink. David and Sebastian had agreed to the one beer limit. They both drank and went to the dance floor together. Puck and Sam snuggled one another on one of the couches. The two of them were still too cute to handle. The way that Puck seemed to hover over Sam in case he needed something and just to protect him, was heartwarming. Kurt and Blaine didn't drink anything in order to be designated drivers if they were needed.

Before long, all of them were on the dance floor, dancing as a group and as couples. Kurt drove Blaine crazy with his hips as he knew would happen. Then Sam showed him more body rolls and moves he'd learned at the club. Soon Kurt and Sam were undulating around the club attracting attention from everyone there. They latched on to each other and seemed to sway like fluid across the floor. Kurt noticed that Blaine, Coop, Puck, and Sebastian were all staring at them with their mouths open. Finally, Blaine stormed over and grabbed Kurt away and took him to a corner, attacking him with his mouth. Puck did the same and the others separated to dance alone. When Blaine finally released Kurt and they returned to dance, they saw Coop was slow dancing with a tall, lithe, dark haired man who was cradling Cooper in his arms. Blaine couldn't help but be happy for his brother, who had a look of bliss on his face.

. . . . . . . .

The next day, Blaine joined Kurt and the rest of the seniors for Senior Ditch Day. At the fair grounds they went on ride after ride. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand and snuggling him. Blaine had developed a fear of rides over the years from Before. Kurt helped him through it and they ended up enjoying the day. Coop had stayed behind, hanging around with Coach Sue, showing her what he could teach the glee club about acting and modeling.

That night, all the guys showed up at Blaine's for a jammie night with Cooper, including the guy he'd met at the club. Elliot was gorgeous with a head of thick wavy, dark brown hair, gray eyes and dressed like a gentleman. Though tonight he was in silk pajama's, similar to Kurt's. They watched movies, played poker, dared each other to do crazy things, like running down the street in just a shirt screaming "I've lost me pants!". Puck got that one and he did it at the top of his lungs. Kurt had to stand on the coffee table and sing 'I'm a little teapot' in French. The guys threw cups and napkins at him and teased him until Kurt started doing high kicks. They all backed off at that point. Nobody wanted to get kicked in the head or anywhere else.

Blaine was having a good time except for the moments when Cooper took over everything, it was all about him. It was beyond irritating. And the head patting? He was not a dog!

. . . . . . .

Friday brought Cooper's Master Actor Class and the end of Blaine's patience. He knew the class was ridiculous, the lesson's were useless. It was all about Cooper with his pointing and yelling and ignoring your co-star. The glee club ate it all up, even Kurt. Blaine wandered into the auditorium, singing his problems away. As he knew would happen, Cooper showed up and joined in the song, which was much different than the song they'd sung Before. Blaine wanted to have a brother, not someone he used to know. He wanted someone he could count on since his own parents didn't seem to want him.

_(Blaine)_

_The road is long_

_With many a winding turn_

_That leads us to who knows where_

_Who knows when_

_But I'm strong_

_Strong enough to carry him_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_So, on we go_

_(Cooper)_

_His welfare is of my concern_

_No burden is he to bear_

_We'll get there_

_For I know_

_He would not encumber me_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_(Blaine)_

_If I'm laden at all_

_I'm laden with sadness_

_That everyone's heart_

_Isn't filled with the gladness_

_Of love for one another_

_(Both)_

_It's a long, long road_

_From which there is no return_

_While we're on the way to there_

_Why not share_

_And the load_

_Doesn't weigh me down at all_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_He's my brother_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother..._

After they finished singing, they were able to discuss their differences. Like Before, all became well between them. This time, though, Cooper seemed happier. Blaine was pretty sure it was due to the presence of Elliot. He was a calming influence on Coop, holding him back before he said something stupid to someone. Blaine didn't know how they would handle things with Coop going back to L.A., but he sincerely hoped they worked something out.

. . . . . . .

"Are you sad Cooper is gone?" Kurt asked from Blaine's lap. They were lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I feel like I can finally talk to him. No, because his head is bigger than his butt. And that's saying something," Blaine said.

Kurt smacked him on the chest. "Ah, be nice. He has a nice butt," he said with a grin.

"Oh really? You think my brother has a nice ass?" Blaine countered, leaning up so he could see Kurt's blushing face better.

"Not as nice as yours," Kurt back-pedaled.

"Damn right, it's not as nice as mine," Blaine growled and grabbed Kurt, slamming their mouths together.

"He is cute, though," Kurt giggled as Blaine tackled him and began tickling him mercilessly.

. . . . . . . .

**So? What did you think? Please review! Did you all see the box scene that RM finally released? It was the sweetest, most beautiful scene ever on Glee. And RIB are fools for cutting it out. That's all I have to say about that. For now.**

**Song "He Ain't Heavy" by the Hollies**

Oh and I kept falling asleep while editing, so if there are errors, I'm sorry!


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to all of you for giving me your input on the story, especially **_**mykyou**_**. And even to the one person who voted no. Feel free to stop reading at any point. I am quite guilty of making many of the last few chapters into more filler than plot. So I spent some time writing up ideas and plot points. Now we're ready to go. I'm excited to see what you all think!**

. . . . . . .

Blaine couldn't believe it. He'd blocked it out for so long, it had seemed like a nightmare, something that might haunt him now and then, but would be gone with the rising sun. Now, here it was, staring him in the face. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been forced upon him. But, no. This was his idea. He'd gotten friends to go along with him and participate. He should have offered them money for therapy. It was all his fault. Now he had to do it again. And be happy about it.

Disco.

Why the hell he thought it was a good idea; fun and exciting, he had no clue. But here he was, on the stage, praying he got the splits right. He knew if he was his thirty year old self, there was no way he could do a jump split combination. He and Kurt were both still very flexible, but some moves were just much younger than he was.

The negative reaction to their disco routine was a relief to him, though he had to act sad, then excited when Mr. Schue announced they would make disco their assignment for the week.

Meeting up with Kurt at the end of glee, he kissed him and asked him what he thought.

"Sweetie, all I could think about was those legs of yours when you did the jump split. I might have even drooled. The rest of the time, I was holding myself back from running up there, grabbing you, and taking you in the back for a quickie," Kurt said, his green blue eyes on fire.

Blaine stared back, not saying anything for a moment, stunned by the blatant lust in Kurt's eyes. " Can, can you c…come over tonight?" He finally stuttered.

Kurt's face crumbled. "I can't," he whined. "Dad is insisting on Finn and I being home pretty much the whole week. He says we've been spending too much time away. What does he expect? It's senior year, we're both eighteen. We should be able to do whatever we want," he grumbled.

"Kurt, come on. I know we both want you over tonight, but don't be too bummed. He's been really great about you being over at my house so much and Mercedes', whichever we tell him. Burt is giving you more leeway and freedom than he did last year," Blaine reasoned with him. He knew Kurt knew all of this already, he just needed a reminder. "Besides, he is probably already upset about you moving to New York. His baby is leaving the nest soon. Just give him some time to love on you in his way. Watch a game with him."

"I will. I will miss him, too. I guess I'm just too excited about everything that is happening now to start missing him. I'll give him the time and try not to whine about it. Will you text me before bed?" Kurt asked.

"Don't I always, babe?" Blaine said with a smile. He traced a finger down Kurt's jaw line and across his lower lip. Leaning in for a kiss, he moved his lips slowly, sensuously. Kurt tried to invade his mouth with his tongue, but Blaine kept his lips sealed. Kurt finally gave in and Blaine used all of his kissing prowess to drive Kurt crazy. It was a good thing he'd pulled him off into a dark corner. Soon small moans and mewls of need were escaping Kurt. Blaine wasn't unaffected. His pants were tighter than was healthy, but he didn't stop.

Finally, Kurt shoved away from him and let himself collapse on the floor. Blaine sank down next to him. "You alright, baby?"

"Other than being hornier than I've ever been and being so light headed from your power kiss, I'm okay, I guess. Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that, anyway?" Kurt said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, you know, just thinking about it a lot and dreaming about kissing you," Blaine said, blushing as he lied. He'd had years to develop his kissing expertise as had Kurt. He could remember one time clearly when Kurt had kissed him so passionately, all it took was one stroke on his erection and he'd come all over both of them.

"Well, keep it up, Anderson and I might just let you be my sex slave," Kurt said, standing and making sure his pants were straight and lint free.

Blaine grinned, rising and swiping his pants quickly. "I will gladly be your slave any day or night. All you have to do is say so," he said with a wink.

Kurt got a speculative look on his face. "That might be fun to try for a night. Role-play or something. How does that sound?" Kurt asked, his face bright red.

Blaine let him see the desire in his eyes. "I like the sound of that very much." He walked over and leaned into him. "Master," he whispered slow and hot in his ear.

Kurt's eyes widened and he whimpered, but stayed strong. "That's right," he said firmly.

. . . . . . .

Blaine had just finished his homework, plus work he anticipated for the rest of the week when his phone rang.

"Hey sweet boy, how are you?" Aunt Moira asked.

"Not too bad, what's up?" He asked, smiling automatically.

"I've been thinking about your situation. I realized we've been spending a lot of time on the 'what' of things. What you have to do, what you need to fix. I've been wondering about the additional 'why' the past couple days. Why is this happening? Lots of people have problems in their relationship. Why did the universe pick you and your problems to fix? Why do you need to fix them? What would happen if you didn't fix any of them? I found a meditation slash spell we could use to go back and see if we could figure this thing out further," she said, sounding excited. "How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds perfect!" Blaine said enthusiastically. "When can we do it?" Any chance of finding out more about this whole thing and maybe finding a way to get back sooner was worth any cost.

"When can you come over?" she asked.

"In about a half hour," Blaine said bluntly.

"Alright, we'll sweet talk the guard to let you stay longer than regular visiting hours," she said, giggling. "See you soon!"

. . . . . . .

Blaine was laying on Moira's bed with Moira sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. Ahmet was behind her, channeling energy for her to use. Moira spoke quietly to Blaine, taking him through basic relaxation techniques, then slowly put him under. She chanted for a time, Ahmet circling his arms wide over his head, above her, like a yoga move, gathering power and placing his hands on her head before starting the movements over again.

Finally after almost a half hour, Moira spoke quietly to Blaine. "Listen for your beloved. Open your mind to hearing him, seeing him, feeling him. Go to him in your dreams. Find the answers," she said.

Speaking quietly for a short time longer, Moira and Ahmet slowly brought Blaine out of his meditation. He felt refreshed, like he'd just had a full night's sleep. "Did it work?"

Out of the blue, Ahmet reached over with a smile and smacked Blaine's arm. It stung and Blaine knew the man was just playing. "Dumbass," the large man said with a chuckle.

"Don't listen to him," Moira said. "This was a ritual to affect your sleep or unconscious hours. You will start dreaming of Kurt and the Before times, just dreams to start. You won't be able to talk to him or influence him. But at some point, something will trigger your dream and you will, hopefully, see him and be 'back' in a manner of speaking. You'll see the Before you and the now you. Watch everything, expressions, discussions, where they go and how they act with each other. Try and find clues as to why this is happening. Got it?"

"Wow, yeah, I got it. This is going to be intense, isn't it?" Blaine asked, shaking his head, overwhelmed.

"Damn 'betcha," Moira said. "Go to bed early, keep a pen and tablet next to your bed so you can wake up and write down what you remember. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Blaine gave her a 'duh' look. "I've been ready for this since the beginning."

"I know you have. Now go on home and get some sleep. It'll help if you picture your life Before and concentrate on that. It'll help your subconscious get in the right spot. Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll call you tomorrow," Blaine agreed.

He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, making her blush. Ahmet patted him on the head and he was on the way.

Driving home, he could hardly wait to go to sleep. The idea of seeing Before Kurt was exciting. He'd missed him for so long now. But he had to remember there was a mission here. Seeing Kurt meant he had to see if he could point to why this was happening and maybe even how he could stop this and return home. An ache started in his chest. The pain was deep, nothing actual physical, but it hurt nonetheless. Pulling into his driveway and going into his house, he tried to figure out the ache in his chest. He finally decided it was due to knowing he would see Before Kurt at some point.

Blaine took a hot shower before crawling into bed. He thought about Before Kurt. His smile, the way he loved to decorate, the gourmet meals he loved to prepare and the way he sang as he cooked. He couldn't wait to see him again and he fell asleep, a soft smile on his face. Almost instantly, he was swept into a dream.

. . . . . . .

"_I now pronounce you husband and husband," Will Schuester announced with a delighted smile. "You may now kiss." When Kurt and Blaine had tried to find someone to officiate their wedding, Will had gotten ordained to perform the ceremony. Kurt and Blaine were ecstatic, it made their special day that much more intimate and extraordinary. _

_The room erupted into applause as they kissed passionately, Kurt bending Blaine backwards as he claimed his husband's lips. _

_In the back Blaine stood, smiling, tears streaming down his face. For his first glimpse of Kurt in such a long time, this was perfect. Their wedding day had been the most spectacular day, with everything going right. Of course with Kurt planning it, how could it not go perfect? _

_Blaine wandered through the crowd, seeing all of their friends, old and new. Santana and Brittany, sitting there with their small son cuddled in Brit's arms. Quinn and her husband; Mrs. Schuester, holding the hand of their ginger-haired daughter, Dot. Burt and Carole were there, both wiping tears from their faces. They had stood in as Blaine's parents as well, since his folks couldn't be bothered with their son's wedding. Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, and Mike and Tina Chang, who were nearing their fifth wedding anniversary. _

_Puck was there, standing, clapping and whistling as loudly as he could. He had always seemed to the number one supporter of their relationship and had wanted to help in any aspect that he was allowed. He'd been the head usher, flower man – seeing him walk down the aisle throwing flower petals side to side had been hilariously adorable – and he would be the DJ at the reception. _

_Everyone they cared about had made it and he knew Kurt would be talking about it for days and weeks to come. Speaking of time, he knew they'd be leaving for Paris early the next morning. The day of the first loop was about five days later, if he was figuring right. How was he able to think so clearly in a dream? It had to be something to do with Moira and her magic._

_He turned and watched himself and Kurt walk back down the aisle, followed by their best men. Finn was Kurt's, though Kurt's best friend was still Mercedes. She lived on the west coast and they on the east, but it hadn't hindered their friendship. In the end, he'd known it would be important to Finn to be there. Blaine had followed suit and though Mike Chang was his best friend, he'd had Cooper be his best man. It was nice to have someone from his actual family there. They'd grown much closer over the years and he'd known it was the right choice for his wedding. Following everyone to the reception, Blaine sat near the front and wept openly as he watched himself dance with Kurt for the first time, swirling around the floor. Kurt was leading the dance and Blaine would lead the next one. They never had to talk about it, they always moved easily with each other. He loved Kurt so damn much. His chest ached as he watched the entire reception, from dancing to the cake cutting – they were gentlemen and fed each other neatly. _

_Blaine could still remember the sharp warning he'd gotten from his fiancé about the cake. He got a cold shiver at the almost real dread he'd felt. There was no way he would ever have smeared cake on his husband's expensive suit or his beautiful face. Now he could chuckle about it. _

_Besides, he'd gotten his way the next day in their hotel room. They'd ordered cinnamon rolls for breakfast and he'd smeared some of the frosting on Kurt's nose and lips. Kurt had started to glare before Blaine had licked him clean. Then they'd both gotten into it, smearing necks, nipples, and other places before settling in to lap up the feast._

_He rode in the limo with them to the hotel they would stay the night in before flying out to Paris. It felt weird, as if he were intruding, but he was the man standing right there next to his husband, so he didn't worry about it. Besides, he was paying close attention to everything, especially now that the wedding was over. If he was going to find clues about the why of the looping, now was the time to start listening. The two stripped out of their suits, carefully hanging them up in wardrobe bags. Dropping their undershirts and boxer briefs to the floor, they crawled into the bed. _

"_You are the man of my dreams, Blaine Anderson-Hummel. I have no idea why and how I got so blessed to have you," Kurt murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips._

"_You are my everything, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. There is no answer to how I got you, so I'll just enjoy having you and take care of you every day for the rest of our lives," Blaine said, pressing small kisses all over Kurt's face, making him giggle. "I love that sound," Blaine said huskily._

_Blaine still felt that way about Kurt's giggle. It was the sweetest sound, such pure joy coming out of his mouth and it made him want to gather him up and kiss him soundly every time he giggled._

_Kurt's laugh turned into deeper sounds of contentment as Blaine kissed down his neck to his collar bone. _

_Blaine remembered the pleasure they'd given and received that night. It made his heart ache, so he wandered around the room, trying not to listen to the sounds coming from the bed. Instead of it turning him on, it just made him want to cry. _

_After a few minutes of staring out the room, he wondered about Now Kurt. What was he dreaming about right now? Did he ever dream of Blaine? He was surprised by how much he liked that thought. How fair was it, though, for him to dream about Before Kurt and still hope that Now Kurt dream of him? He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the ache that was starting in his head. Shit, headaches in dreamland? What kind of unfair crap was that?_

_He sat on the chair and decided he'd had enough. He wanted to wake…_

. . . . . . .

Sitting up, he grabbed his head. Damn headache had followed him from the dream to reality. Reality, now there was an uncertain term in his life. All of it had seemed like a waste. He hadn't learned anything and only got heartache and a headache out of the deal.

Hours had passed in the dream, so he looked at the clock, figuring he'd probably just stay up until it was time to get ready for school.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted. It was exactly ten minutes after he'd fallen asleep.

Now that was just unfair. He felt like he'd been in the dream minute for minute and now it turned out to be almost the opposite. He was wide awake, though, in no mood for more sleep. He felt emotionally drained and had no idea if the dream/past/future would invade his mind again if he fell back to sleep.

Grabbing his new journal and going downstairs, he made some coffee and spent a good hour writing everything he could remember from the dream. He read and reread it, but nothing stood out to him. He turned his laptop on to play games, knowing it was perfect for keeping him busy, but not taking any brain power. It kept him distracted for a few hours before he got bored. Then he switched to watching TV, going through more and more coffee until he made a second pot. He found the movie "Groundhog's Day" and laughed his way through it. At one point his laughter turned almost hysterical. Bill Murray woke up at last, a changed man. Was this what it was all about? Was there something about Blaine that needed changing? Maybe. He didn't get it. The dream hadn't told him anything special. He grabbed the journal again and went over each sentence, giving thought to all of it, but still, it was just like he'd watched a home movie of the wedding. Nothing stood out.

The sun slowly rose and Blaine, relieved, went in to take a shower and get dressed for the day. He stopped at the Lima Bean and grabbed his and Kurt's coffees, texting him to be ready in a few minutes. There was no way he could show up unannounced and expect Kurt to be ready.

Kurt opened the door when he got there and grinned at him, delighted, and kissed him sweetly before taking his coffee. "I'm so glad to see you! Why are you picking me up?" he asked as they went to the car.

"Just felt like it," Blaine said. They buckled in and Blaine backed out to the road.

"Well, it's a treat to me, so we'll say that's why you did it," Kurt said with a giggle.

Blaine's chest constricted at the sound. It was exactly like it was in the dream. "I love that sound," he said, his voice quiet.

"My laugh? Really? I'm always worried windows are going to shatter or something," Kurt grinned. He was in a wonderful mood all because Blaine picked him up. It showed care and consideration and was just so damn sweet. "I dreamed about you last night, by the way," he said.

Blaine swerved on the road, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open. "You did?"

"Yes. Why do you seem so shocked?" Kurt asked, his expression concerned.

"Um, no reason. I, uh, dreamed about you, too," Blaine said.

"Really? What was yours about?" Kurt asked eagerly.

Blaine shook his head, recovered from the shock. "You first."

"Okay, but you have to promise to tell me when I'm done," he said. At Blaine's nod, he continued. "I dreamed that you and I got married," he said, not seeing Blaine turn pasty white. "It was the reception and we were twirling around the dance floor. I was leading us and I dipped you. Then we were at a hotel for the wedding night. And that's all I'm willing to share. We were doing some things that can't be spoken in polite company," Kurt said, his face bright red.

"Who says we're polite company?" Blaine asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'd like to think so. But, maybe I'll give some hints next time I stay the night," Kurt said, his voice husky.

Blaine's body had no choice but to respond to Kurt's tone. He shifted in his seat to get some relief for his sudden erection.

"So, what was your dream about?" Kurt asked, doing some shifting of his own.

"Honestly? I dreamed that we got married," Blaine answered. He didn't have to share the intimate details, like it being a memory. But there was too much of a coincidence to not tell him part of it. "It was eerily similar to yours. Of course, I don't know how similar, since you won't tell me what happened on the honeymoon," he said with a wink.

Kurt's face expressed the surprise that Blaine had felt. "We had the same dream? Or close to it? That's crazy," he said. "Or, or maybe it was prophetic," he grinned.

"Maybe," Blaine said, smiling back. "That would be a pretty welcome prophecy," he said, his voice soft.

"Really?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide with pleasure and hope. "I think so, too," his words were shy.

By this time, they'd pulled into the parking lot, still quite a bit early.

"Pretty deep context for so early in the morning," Blaine said casually.

"Not when we both dreamed it," Kurt reasoned. "I've decided I want to tell you part of the honeymoon, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay. Maybe I'll share part, as well," Blaine said, smiling. His pants were getting too tight again already.

"Okay," Kurt said, putting his coffee in the drink holder. He took off his seat belt and turned to Blaine, who mirrored his position. "So, we were in bed, making out, and it was getting so hot, I remember the ache inside me for relief. Suddenly, you turned all the way around, so your feet were by my head. You positioned our bodies until our faces were right, well, there. Then we gave each other blowjobs and it was so freaking intense. I woke up coming and crying out your name," Kurt said, his face pink again.

"Holy crap," Blaine muttered. He pushed at the erection in his pants. "And here all I was going to say was that we had sex like three times in a row. Neither of us could walk afterward. Now, after your story, I don't think I'll be able to walk at all."

Kurt's green eyes blazed fire at him. "Wanna miss first period?"

Blaine's eyes brightened. "Are you sure?" He sure as hell didn't care. But Kurt hadn't been through high school all the way yet.

"I've never been more sure. As long as it's my dream we are reliving," he said, his voice deeper than Blaine had ever heard it.

"Ohdeargodyes," Blaine muttered, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Seat belt," Kurt reminded him.

When they got to his house, they ran up the stairs to Blaine's room and stripped their clothes off.

"Are we going to do this like in my dream where we are side by side?" Kurt asked.

"No, I think we'll do it another way. I'm going to lay on the bed and you will kneel on top of me just facing the opposite direction," Blaine said, laying down.

Kurt knelt over him, as instructed, facing Blaine's feet. They shuffled around a bit, then both of them wrapped their mouths around erections. Moans filled the room.

Blaine whimpered at the exquisite taste of Kurt in his mouth as well as the feeling of Kurt's mouth wrapped around him.

Soon, they had began an alternating rhythm, one going up while the other went down, until both of them were crying out. Blaine came first, coming deep in Kurt's throat, feeling him swallow around his cock. The sounds coming out of Blaine pushed Kurt over the edge and he came so powerfully, Blaine had to swallow as fast as he could to keep it all in his mouth. After a moment they both popped off each other and Blaine fell to the side, feeling utterly sated.

"That was, that was, holy hell, that was fantastic," Kurt muttered after a couple minutes.

"Uh, yeah, a regular blowjob will never compare again," Blaine agreed.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Just thinking about what we did is making me hard again," Kurt said, his tone contrite.

"Well, we better take care of that, now shouldn't we?" Blaine said, spinning around and kissing Kurt deeply.

. . . . . . . .

After another day of disco, Blaine went home alone again and called Moira to report what had happened. She said to keep journaling, especially if he thought of something he'd missed. She told him this was not a fine science and there was no telling how or when his spirit slash subconscious would get to the point.

That night, as tired as he was, he fell quickly to sleep, and right into dreamland.

"_I now pronounce you husband and husband."_

And with that, he relived every moment from the wedding through the wedding night, until he couldn't take anymore. He'd made it to the end of their lovemaking, but then the couple started right in again and he had to end it. It seemed as soon as he gave it enough thought, the dream would end.

Now his dreams were looping. How incredibly ridiculous, he thought. And to make it all similar, this time twelve minutes had passed since he'd fallen asleep. He was, yet again, unable to fall back to sleep. He wrote in his journal, almost every word identical. He went downstairs and started the coffee.

. . . . . . .

This was how he spent every night. By Wednesday, he was so exhausted, he had to ask Kurt for a ride to school because he knew he shouldn't drive.

"Blaine, I think you should see a doctor," Kurt said, deeply concerned. It wasn't like his boyfriend to be so pale with dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just dealing with a bit of insomnia," Blaine said. He'd had about thirty six minutes of sleep over three days time.

"Why don't you stay home and sleep," Kurt offered. "Or stay at my house, you always sleep good there."

"I can't. I need to be at school. Besides, even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to," he said weakly.

His entire body was suffering. He couldn't seem to eat or sleep or concentrate on anything that needed much attention. He was barely keeping up on his work, even though it was easy. But he had a mission of sorts, so he kept at it.

. . . . . . .

Thursday was even worse. When he realized he was having the same dream, again, he immediately forced himself from sleep, achieving only seven minutes. He took a sleep aid he had from when he lived at his parent's house and fell right back into the beginning of the dream. This time, he immediately forced himself out, two minutes after it had begun. Despite the effects of the sleep aid, he slept no longer and had gone through three pots of coffee by the time Kurt picked him up for school.

He fought off Kurt's concern again, lying to him, saying he'd gotten a bit more sleep than usual. But his teachers, Ms. Pillsbury, and Mr. Schue all showed concern, asking him to please seek medical attention.

. . . . . . .

After another similar night, Blaine had to convince himself that he could make it through another day. Last evening, Moira had even showed concern and sadness on the phone. She told him the spell couldn't be turned off, so to speak. It had to run its course.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he shook his head. His hair was lank, his skin almost translucent, the dark rings around his eyes were so large, he looked like a completely different person.

He had learned tricks from Kurt over the course of their relationship, so he knew how to cover up skin problems. Digging through the tub of products Kurt insisted he keep on hand, he found the cover up. Kurt had made sure it matched his olive skin tone perfectly. Lightly, he dabbed some around his eyes. He wasn't this pale when the make-up had been purchased, so he had to be careful. When he was done, he looked like he had on Wednesday, which was significantly better than he looked today.

Pulling all of his strength together, he made it to school on his own and got through each class, using every acting skill he could to appear awake and alert.

During Glee, they were dancing as couples to "More Than a Woman". Blaine was feeling beyond worn out, but being in Kurt's arms made him feel warmer and better than he had all week. Kurt led him gently but firmly, love emanating from his eyes. As they were alternating finger touches, Blaine spared a moment to touch Kurt's lips gently, his boyfriend kissing his fingers with a smile. They finished the dance by Kurt dipping Blaine and pulling him back up without Blaine needing to use any of his own strength.

The small group of couples applauded each other before talking amongst themselves. Kurt moved over to compliment Finn when there was a loud thud in the room.

They all looked around and Kurt's stomach hit the floor when he saw the thud came from Blaine. He'd collapsed on the floor and Kurt was sure he wasn't awake. He ran to him and slid the rest of the way on his knees, hoping his exhausted body had just fallen to sleep.

"Blaine!" he called out, gently patting his face. "Wake up, baby, come on, wake up for me," he said, tears filling his eyes as he realized his boyfriend was unconscious and would not be waking up. "Blaine, please, wake up!"

. . . . . . .

**We haven't had a cliffhanger for a time. How did you like it? Poor ol Blainers. I wanted to stop his misery, but, alas, I am just the writer and I must do as the story bids me. : ) Reviews are welcomed and needed! Thanks folks!**


	42. Chapter 42

**For those of you who've been readers of mine for some time, you've heard about my mother and her health problems. This morning she called me, then a short time later, the hospital called me. She'd been brought in with respiratory and cardiac failure. The medics said if they'd gotten there even five minutes later, we would have lost her. Needless to say, she's in the hospital. Writing is a comfort to me, so I hope this is good. I planned it out as much as I could. Enjoy…. Oh and there is character death.. or is there?**

. . . . . . . .

**Last time on 'Another Tomorrow'**:

During Glee, they were dancing as couples to "More Than a Woman". Blaine was feeling beyond worn out, but being in Kurt's arms made him feel warmer and better than he had all week. Kurt led him gently but firmly, love emanating from his eyes. As they were alternating finger touches, Blaine spared a moment to touch Kurt's lips gently, his boyfriend kissing his fingers with a smile. They finished the dance by Kurt dipping Blaine and pulling him back up without Blaine needing to use any of his own strength.

The small group of couples applauded each other before talking amongst themselves. Kurt moved over to compliment Finn when there was a loud thud in the room.

They all looked around and Kurt's stomach hit the floor when he saw the thud came from Blaine. He'd collapsed on the floor and Kurt was sure he wasn't awake. He ran to him and slid the rest of the way on his knees, hoping his exhausted body had just fallen to sleep.

"Blaine!" he called out, gently patting his face. "Wake up, baby, come on, wake up for me," he said, tears filling his eyes as he realized his boyfriend was unconscious and would not be waking up. "Blaine, please, wake up!"

. . . . . . . .

"Come on, wake up, Blaine!

"Too tired," he replied, knowing the fatigue had caught up with him. There was nothing left in him.

"Don't give me that, sleepy head. It's spa day! You can sleep during your massage. I'm going to be exfoliated, buffed, polished, and my skin is going to love me!" Kurt declared.

Blaine's eyes popped open. "Kurt?" he asked, wondering if what he thought was going on was true.

"Yeah, babe?" Kurt answered from the bathroom.

"Can you come here," Blaine requested, sitting up on the edge of the strange bed.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, walking toward him.

It was him. His Kurt, Before Kurt, standing in front of him. The eyes that showed maturity and experience. The skin that was still perfect, ageless. His body, wrapped only in a towel, covering his lower half, toned due to his rehearsal schedule. Blaine remembered that he'd been worried of late that Kurt was too thin.

Kurt stepped right into the space between Blaine's legs. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, burying his face into his warm and still damp stomach. "I love you so much," Blaine muttered.

"I love you, too. What is this about?" Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"I've just missed you so damn much. It's been too…"

"Come on, wake up, Blaine!

"Too tired," he replied, knowing the fatigue had caught up with him. There was nothing left in him.

"Don't give me that, sleepy head. It's spa day! You can sleep during your massage. I'm going to be exfoliated, buffed, polished, and my skin is going to love me!" Kurt declared.

Blaine shook his head sharply. Damn it, he'd looped. He gave it some thought as his brain woke up and realized what he did. Telling Kurt he missed him and that it had been too long since he'd seen him. Dumbass, he chastised himself. You're in your own time now, you need to get used to being around your husband again. Was he back for good though? Was it all over? Shouldn't he be filled with relief instead of dread?

"Kurt, could you come here?" he requested, scooting to the edge of the bed.

Kurt walked into the room and stepped right into the space between Blaine's legs. "What is it, baby?"

"I just had a weird dream. I felt far away from you," Blaine said, burying his face into Kurt's warm stomach.

"Ah, baby, I'm sorry," Kurt murmured, carding his fingers through his husband's curls. "Luckily, dreams aren't real. I'm right here. I always have been, I always will be. You know," he said, moving to sit on Blaine's lap. "I think the wedding and reception and all that was really draining on you. It's a good thing we're going to the spa today. You need it. You'll relax, I'll beautify," Kurt said dramatically, leaning back with his hand across his forehead.

Blaine dumped him on the bed and leaned over him. "As if you need to be any more beautiful. Do you want me to keel over dead just at the sight of your angelic beauty?"

"You say the sweetest things," Kurt said with a wide smile. "Just for that, I'm going to bless you with a kiss." He leaned up and kissed Blaine, moving their lips softly against one another. Kurt didn't take the kiss any further. Instead, he got up and went in to finish getting ready.

"Remember, you don't need any moisturizers or hair products in. They'll do all of that for you. We'll take the car with the darkened windows if you don't want the public seeing you au natural," Blaine offered, figuring Kurt would decline because it was silly.

"That would be great, honey, thank you!" Kurt called.

Surprised, Blaine shrugged it off, got dressed quickly, and made his way to the kitchen to make coffee. Taking stock of what Kurt said, he grabbed a pen and paper and started writing it down. If he remembered right, spa day was the day before he first looped. He was never gone according to Kurt, though he did appear fatigued and in need of rest. The kiss had been odd. The first time he'd kissed Young Kurt, it had reminded him of this Kurt, just more eager. Now the kisses seemed completely different. He hadn't wanted Kurt to deepen the kiss from earlier. Why would that be? Shoving the paper in his pocket when Kurt came in, he offered his husband a sip of coffee.

Kurt's eyebrow went up. "I'll wait and have a mocha at the spa," he said. "You know how I feel about home brewed coffee."

"I know," Blaine said, just now remembering. "But you used to like it."

"But now I can afford to not like it," Kurt said loftily.

Blaine looked at him. Was Kurt always like this? He did his best to remember. Yeah, he was. Blaine had noticed it getting worse over the years. The farther he'd gotten in his job, the more his attitude changed.

Reaching the lobby, Blaine asked for the car with tinted windows, before joining Kurt on a red velvet couch.

"What did you have planned after the spa?" Blaine asked, not really paying attention.

"Blaine? Seriously? We're having luncheon with the Fauchere's. I've only had this planned for weeks. Alexander is a contact I could really use. With his word, I could be guaranteed just about any role," Kurt said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I must have spaced," Blaine said apologetically. "I guess we'll be doing some butt kissing, huh?"

"Blaine, cripes, be serious, please. This is not butt kissing, this is networking. Besides, he wanted to meet me, too. Not just the other way around."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Please don't be upset with me," Blaine said sincerely. This was their honeymoon, there was no need for fighting. Although, as he thought about it, fights and bickering had been happening more and more often in their home. They were the perfect couple to the outside world. But they were definitely showing signs of being an old married couple behind closed doors.

"Of course I forgive you," Kurt said and held his cheek up.

Blaine kissed him softly before turning Kurt to face him and kissing him properly. "That's better," he whispered.

Kurt smiled and it was his Kurt who smiled at him. Not the one who seemed just a tad snobbier than he remembered. This is the Kurt he'd fallen in love with. His chest ached for a moment but he couldn't figure it out.

. . . . . . . .

He did figure it out, however. He was on a table, laying on his stomach, his face in a padded circle. A man named Etienne was massaging him, speaking to him in rapid French, which he didn't understand a word of. Between the sound of the lovely language and his magical fingers, Blaine went into a kind of zone. He realized a few things. When Kurt hadn't taken their kiss any further, when his chest ached at the thought of being home for good. He hadn't been ecstatic because he missed young Kurt. Crap, he sounded like a pedophile for crying out loud. Reminding himself once again, that in body, he'd been Kurt's age, so it had been okay to touch him, love him, make love to him. He missed him already. He had only been home half a day and he missed that Kurt so much it ached. It would just take a while to return to what he was used to.

After several different types of massages and feeling like a limp noodle, Etienne escorted him back to the reception area. He'd never felt so relaxed, almost as if his limbs didn't want to hold him up anymore. Kurt was waiting for him and when Blaine saw the eyebrow go up, he knew he was in trouble for something, but Kurt didn't say anything.

When they were back in the tinted car, on their way to their hotel to get ready for lunch, Blaine leaned on Kurt.

"I feel all wiggly. How did your spa visit go?" Blaine mumbled.

"They exfoliated me to the point where I am literally a new person. None of my old skin exists," Kurt said with a chuckle.

"None of your skin?" Blaine asked suggestively.

He chuckled again. "No, that skin is all safe. There are limits even I have for exfoliation and moisturizing. Now, this luncheon isn't formal, but we need to dress smartly. Do you mind if I pick something for you to wear?" Kurt asked.

"Don't I always let you?" Blaine muttered. He was used to Kurt picking out clothes for him for certain events, though he wished Kurt would trust his fashion sense.

"That's right. That's because you know that I know what is best for you, right?" Kurt said, kissing his forehead.

"Right."

. . . . . . . .

The luncheon, according to Kurt, was a smashing success. Alexander Fauchere had adored Kurt and his charm from the start. They started talking about the business of Broadway and lost Blaine. He tried to strike up a conversation with Alexander's wife, Violetta, but she had no interest in Broadway or guests. Blaine spent the entirety of the visit wandering the palatial gardens of the house. It was beautiful and a place to gather his thoughts.

Tomorrow was the day. The day he looped. Would it happen again? Would he return to young Kurt? Why did his heart race at the thought? Or would he loop and start over at the beginning, before he'd even met Kurt? He groaned out loud at the thought. He certainly hoped not. Taking out the crinkled piece of paper and pen from his pocket from this morning, he added small details of note from the afternoon.

As the sun sank lower in the sky, Blaine returned to the house only to hear Kurt and Alexander still chatting. They'd switched over to French, so there was no hope of even keeping up with the conversation. Instead he found a comfortable couch and leaned his head back and sunk into dreams of two Kurt's in a boxing ring and he was the referee. One Kurt was slightly thinner, but smiling hugely, dancing around in bedazzled boxing shorts. One Kurt was more filled out, smirking at the younger, wearing a close cut designer suit. Blaine was supposed to decide between the two. Was it about one simply being younger and less tied down as the other? Or were there more differences that he was missing?

He woke up suddenly when Kurt tapped on his shoulder. "Hey sleepy. Ready to go back to the motel?"

Blaine smiled and stretched. "Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep."

"No big deal. We just couldn't stop talking. I'm sorry about that. I noticed Violetta wandered off, so I figured you ended up finding your own entertainment," Kurt said, taking his hand as they walked back out to the car.

"I did. They have a fabulous garden in the back. I wandered back there for a time. Then I decided to sit and have some tea, but I ended up falling asleep," Blaine said, opening the car door for Kurt.

"You dreamed of me, I hope?" Kurt asked as Blaine slid in the car after him.

"Actually I was," Blaine said truthfully.

"What about? Was it something we could relive?" Kurt asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not really. It was about all of our study dates at my townhouse so we could graduate together," Blaine said with a fond smile.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked. "You lived with your parents and I graduated a year before you, Blaine."

. . . .

He woke up suddenly when Kurt tapped on his shoulder. "Hey sleepy. Ready to go back to the motel?"

Blaine smiled and stretched. "Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep." And I looped.

After they got home that evening and Kurt was in the bathroom doing his new, extended moisturizing routine, Blaine was able to give more thought to what happened earlier.

Kurt had no idea about the two of them graduating together, much less that Blaine'd had a townhouse. This could only point to one thing. He was not living in a "Back to the Future" situation where the past could be changed in order to influence the future. It was more of an alternate universe. Two different lives. The problem with that was: there was only one Blaine. Scribbling down more notes, he sure hoped it would loop with him if he went. He wished Moira was here to help. Wait, maybe she was, there was no telling, maybe she was still at the same facility. She was always there when he looped before. Maybe she was waiting somewhere for him to contact her.

Through the operator, he gave the phone number of the hospital she was staying at in Lima. The attendant on her floor answered.

"Hi, this is going to sound weird, as I haven't spoken to them in some years," Blaine said, making it up as he went along. "But do you have any residents named Moira or Ahmet? I don't have their last names, but with such unusual first names, I figured you might recognize them."

"Well, I don't, but I just started working here six months ago. Let me transfer you to Alice. She's worked here since God was a baby," the lady said.

After a few minutes of garbled hold music, an older lady came on the phone. "Hello, I'm Alice. May I ask who is calling after Moira and Ahmet?"

"Oh hello. My name is Blaine Anderson. I knew Moira and Ahmet some years ago, but I was very close to them at the time," Blaine said. He felt guilty because it sounded like he gave up on seeing them, though it was only because he'd looped.

"Mr. Anderson, I remember old Moira talking about you! She always talked about how you were loopy or something like that," Alice said with a gentle laugh.

Loopy, yeah that about described him. "Do you know where I can locate her by any chance?"

"Oh, Mr. Anderson, I'm so sorry. Miss Moira passed about some six or seven years ago and Mr. Ahmet followed just days later. Those two were always so close," she said sadly.

A rock thudded in Blaine's stomach. "Okay. Thank you very much." He didn't know what to think.

"Again, I'm sorry Mr. Anderson and I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Alice said.

They hung up and Blaine sank to the floor where he was tears overflowing his eyes. Moira was gone. Ahmet, the gentle giant was gone. He never got to say goodbye to either one; tell them what they meant to him, how they felt like family. What did he expect, though, when he'd wanted to come back here to his time? Moira had been in her sixties when he'd known her. Shame on him for never having even found out their last names! Sure they'd hung out a few times and had the dinners he snuck in there. But other than that, he only went to see them for his own problems. God, how selfish! He made himself sick. He didn't even have the right to grieve their death. But he felt the loss sharply because they had been dear friends, they were family in a way that his own family had never been. They had asked about his day, his school activities, his relationship with Kurt. They'd loved Kurt. They were love, that's what they were. Now they were gone. And he hadn't been there to see them off.

He went to the bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and crawled in the bed. Tomorrow was the day of the initial loop. Suddenly he didn't care as much what happened. At least tonight he didn't care.

He was asleep by the time Kurt came out and didn't wake up when Kurt tried to kiss him awake. Instead, he had fitful dreams, full of guilt and longing.

. . . . . . .

The day of the loop dawned sunny and warm. They'd left the windows open, the curtains billowing gently.

Blaine leaned over and looked at Kurt, his husband. He kissed his forehead and got up to head into the shower. He took his time, his stomach getting butterflies at the thought of what might happen today. If he was back for good, then nothing would happen. If there was more to be accomplished, then something would happen. Who knew what. The spell or whatever that Moira did, he thought with an ache in his chest, was to find out the 'why' of the whole situation. But he was here. Maybe the 'why' was meaningless and the spell helped get him back where he belonged. How come it didn't completely feel like he belonged here? He could never tell Kurt, or anyone, that, though.

After the shower, he went to the kitchen to make coffee, wondering how long he should let Kurt sleep. How much did every step he took matter? He spied their wedding album, the one Rachel had worked on and given them as they left the hotel for Paris. Smiling at the familiar faces, he was glad they'd gotten several people to take pictures so they could get different perspectives of the wedding. Puck, grinning, as he walked down the aisle. Sam with a date. He wondered if Puck and Sam missed anything deep inside. They seemed truly in love in the other life. Like they were two pieces of a whole. Like he and Kurt were.

He turned the page and lost his smile. Why the hell was _he_ in these pictures? It was time for Kurt to wake up.

"Kurt," he called on the way to the room, carrying the album with him.

Reaching the room, he kept calling his name. He saw Kurt snuggle deeper into the covers. Blaine sat heavily on the side. Pushing Kurt's shoulder, he spoke loudly.

"Kurt, you need to wake up," Blaine said firmly.

"Wha, what? What do you need? Why are you waking me up?" Kurt whined. "I want to sleep some more."

"No, you need to wake up right now and tell me why the hell _Chandler_ was at _our_ wedding?!" Blaine exploded.

"Crap, Blaine, don't yell at me first thing in the morning," Kurt lashed out, swinging out of the bed and going to the closet.

"Tell me why, Kurt," Blaine said, following him as his husband wriggled into a pair of jeans and a sweater.

"I don't know. I saw him while I was planning with Rachel and I just sort of invited him," Kurt said, sliding his feet into some shoes.

"You just sort of invited him?" Blaine shot back. "Knowing how I feel about him?"

Kurt glared at him. "How was I supposed to know you couldn't be an adult about all this? We can talk about this later. I'm going to go get a coffee around the corner."

"Don't walk out on me, Kurt. You practically cheated on me with Chandler and now you invited him to our wedding? That's bullshit," Blaine said, following him out the door and down the stairs to the receptionist area.

Kurt stopped and got in his face, calm and collected. "Do not embarrass me in public, Blaine. Save it until I get back, then we'll talk, I promise."

Blaine stared in his eyes for a moment before nodding. He could show that kind of respect to his husband even if his husband couldn't do the same. He turned and slowly headed back for the stairs when he heard a loud crash outside.

Running out to the street, curious, he saw a car crashed into a parked car.

A man was standing outside the car that had crashed. "I didn't see him, he just ran out there! Oh my god!"

Blaine got a bad feeling. He could hear sirens. Running to the scene, Blaine looked around and something caught his eye under the car. He stood there and screamed.

"Kurt! No!" He would recognize those shoes anywhere.

. . . . . . .

After waking up and showering, still shaking in shock, Blaine avoided the talk about Chandler. He woke up Kurt with kisses and flirting. Kurt slid into jeans, the sweater, and those shoes.

"Blaine, I wanted to talk to you about something," Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine said with a smile.

"Why were you flirting with the masseuse yesterday?" Kurt asked abruptly.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, a troubled and confused look on his face.

"You've become adept at flirting. The masseuse, that usher at the wedding, the tailor at the tux shop, hell, even the caterer," Kurt said, sounding sad. "Since when have I stopped being enough for you?"

Kurt walked out and after standing there for a couple minutes in shock, Blaine followed him, just in time to hear the crash.

"Kurt! No!"

. . . . . . .

"There is no reason we should use room service for everything. Stop being boring and lame, Blaine," Kurt ranted. "I'm going out for coffee just like I have every morning now," he said before leaving the room.

Blaine had done everything in his power to keep Kurt inside. He didn't follow him. He heard the crash outside, fell to the floor, and started shaking, crying, unable to fix things. It was useless. Nothing he did, nothing he said, nothing prevented the death of his beloved. He had no one to help him, to give him advice, to tell him how to stop Kurt dying every day for eternity. It was hopeless. No, not hopeless. This was hell.

. . . . . . . . .

**I know it was kind of a dark chapter, but it's where we had to go for now. I have more planned, so hopefully I'll be able to write more soon. Let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Long A/N, feel free to skip if you want. Please be patient with the time it takes me to write new chapters. My mother has been in the hospital since last Monday and is improving, but won't be getting out of the hospital any time soon. I'm so tired, mentally and emotionally. I live at the hospital. I'm the only family member with her (long story). To top it off I had to get a Power of Attorney over her which means I will make the decision – based on her wishes – of when she dies. It's almost too much to handle. Also, I had a comment a while back saying my chapters were getting short, and they were, 1800-2500 is short for me. But for now, that's probably all I'll get out. Writing is therapy, but by the time I get to it, like now, I'm so tired, my eyes keep closing. Sorry for the long A/N, but I needed it. Here we go…**

. . . . . . .

**Last time on "Another Tomorrow":**

"There is no reason we should use room service for everything. Stop being boring and lame, Blaine," Kurt ranted. "I'm going out for coffee just like I have every morning now," he said before leaving the room.

Blaine had done everything in his power to keep Kurt inside. He didn't follow him. He heard the crash outside, fell to the floor, and started shaking, crying, unable to fix things. It was useless. Nothing he did, nothing he said, nothing prevented the death of his beloved. He had no one to help him, to give him advice, to tell him how to stop Kurt dying every day for eternity. It was hopeless. No, not hopeless. This was hell.

. . . . . . .

"Kurt, please no, Kurt," Blaine cried into the carpet, shaking with the force of his sobs.

"I'm right here, sweetie," he heard a voice say.

Crap he'd looped again. He couldn't see or hear Kurt die again, he just couldn't.

"Blaine, honey, open your eyes for me," Kurt's voice said.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw a group of people in awful disco clothes. Disco? Was he back?!

"Kurt?" he said hopefully, through his tear soaked face.

"I'm here," Kurt said and laid his hand against Blaine's cheek as his boyfriend began crying again.

Blaine's tears were from relief and such deep gratitude that he was back, staring into the eyes of the man he loved. Kurt looked concerned, but happy to see him.

"Kurt, thank God," he said, sitting up despite their protests that he should remain lying down. He grabbed onto Kurt, pulling him close. "Kurt, I love you so much, baby. Please don't ever leave me."

Kurt's expression was confused while the rest of him was kept hostage by Blaine's body. "Blaine, sweetie, why would I leave you? I love you so much. Listen to me for a second. Are you alright? Does your head hurt or maybe your back? You went down pretty hard."

Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt. "How long was I out?"

"About two minutes. We were just about to call the medics when you started moving and getting restless," Kurt reported.

"Two minutes," Blaine whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest. That was all it took for him to go through two days and see Kurt die numerous times. Two minutes. It seemed wrong, somehow. He should have been gone for much longer, but it didn't matter. He was here, with Kurt, safe and home where he belonged. Thinking on his own wording, he had to wonder. Was this where he belonged? Was this home? Or did he belong with his husband only to watch him die? To live without him? He suddenly realized he'd never answered Kurt. "Oh and I'm fine. Just tired. I think the whole insomnia thing took over," he finally said.

Everyone seemed to agree with him and after helping him up to sit on a chair, they all dispersed, heading home for the day. Kurt remained with him, helping him to change back into his normal clothing after having snuck into Mr. Schue's office to change his. Blaine didn't care who saw him. He had to get out of those clothes and if folks wanted a show, no problem. After he changed and they headed out to the parking lot, his phone rang. Seeing Aunt Moira's name on it, he answered.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"How are you, sweetheart?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Not good. I need a few days before we talk, is that okay? I just need to step away from everything for a while," Blaine says, hoping she understood.

"Of course. I'd be surprised if you didn't want some time away. I'm here when you're ready and not a moment before," she said cheerfully.

"You weren't there," Blaine said, his voice almost accusatory.

"I know, baby, I know. Call me or come over when you want to," she said and hung up.

"How is Aunt Moira?" Kurt asked quietly.

"She's fine. She wants to talk about family stuff." True enough. "And I told her I need more time before we talk about crap. Hey Kurt?" he said as they reached Kurt's car.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come stay the night with me? I don't want to be alone. I need to be able to feel you beside me," Blaine said, his eyes downcast.

Kurt searched his lover's face. Something was really bothering him. "Of course. Let me stop off at home and get my stuff and I'll be over in ten minutes. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you there," Blaine mumbled and walked to his car.

"Blaine, ride with me," Kurt suddenly said, opening the passenger door. "You can come with me and we'll pick your car up when you've had some rest. Then you'll be with me even when I go home," Kurt said with an encouraging smile.

On the drive, Kurt tried to get him to talk or tried to start singing a song they enjoyed, but Blaine remained quiet. When they got to Kurt's house, Blaine stayed in the car when Kurt invited him. Making quick work of putting together an overnight bag and actually explaining the truth to his dad, he hurried back to the car.

Once they got to Blaine's house, Kurt made a pot of herbal tea. Blaine was strictly a coffee man but Kurt had gotten him to try and admit that he liked chamomile peach tea. Bringing a cup to his boyfriend who was sitting quietly on the couch, he sat beside him with his own cup.

"Do you want to talk about anything? Passing out like that must have been pretty scary," Kurt said gently.

"That's not why I'm having a hard time," Blaine said, sipping his tea, relishing the warmth it brought to his cold system.

"I'm here if you want to talk, but I'm not going to pressure you either," Kurt said softly.

"It was a nightmare. It was the most horrific thing I've ever experienced. And there was nothing I could do," Blaine said, his eyes glazed over. "Nothing thing I could do. I tried and tried, but each time was the same. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Can you tell me what it was that you couldn't stop?" Kurt took his hand, rubbing some warmth into his boyfriend's cold fingers.

"Your death," Blaine said, staring at him with empty eyes.

Kurt stared at him, face pale. "My, my death?"

"Blaine, honey, open your eyes for me," Kurt's voice said.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw a group of people in awful disco clothes. Disco? Oh, he'd looped again.

"Kurt?" he said hopefully, through his tear soaked face.

"I'm here," Kurt said.

"Kurt, thank God," he said. "Kurt, I love you so much, baby. Please don't ever leave me."

. . . . . .

"Can you tell me what it was that you couldn't stop?" Kurt took his hand, rubbing some warmth into his boyfriend's cold fingers.

"It was just a nightmare," Blaine said bitterly. It was once again his job to protect people from what he knew.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it, you know that," Kurt said.

"Thanks, baby. Can we just go take a nap?" Blaine asked, already setting his tea down.

"Of course," Kurt said, turning off the lights and locking the door. It was still the afternoon, but just in case they slept long, he didn't want to run up Blaine's power bill.

They trudged up the stairs and stripped down to their boxer briefs. Kurt couldn't keep the heat out of his gaze, but he knew Blaine was in no mood for that kind of loving. They crawled in bed and Kurt made sure Blaine was well tucked in. Spooning his lover, he heard a soft sigh and felt Blaine scoot back into Kurt as if he was trying to crawl inside him. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and inserted a leg between Blaine's, making him sigh again. Within seconds, he heard Blaine's breathing even out and his body relaxed.

Kurt laid there for some time, feeling like he needed to guard Blaine from whatever was bothering him. He'd been thinking about this for some time. Why would Blaine be withdrawn sometimes? Why wasn't he sleeping? Why did he have a feeling that Aunt Moira had more to do with the situation than they let on? Where did Blaine's nightmares come from? These were some of the questions that kept Kurt up at night. But eventually, with Blaine's warm body heating him up, he fell into a light doze.

. . . . . . . .

It was dark outside when Blaine woke. He didn't want to wake up yet. With Kurt wrapped around him, he hadn't had any nightmares or dreams of any life. Just a replay of ways he loved Kurt. He was the reason Blaine was still sane. His love was what kept him going when he really should just be insane. And he felt on the verge of insanity most days. He was so tired, and not just physically. He was so tired of living two lives, and sometimes it felt like more than two. Sick of keeping secrets, sick of living a secret life. Feeling like he had to take care of everything because he was the 'adult' in the situation. The only thing he loved taking care of was Kurt. It was like a built-in part of him to want to care for and watch over his boyfriend. But having to loop and relive moments or days of life. He was just so damn tired of it all. He wanted to return to his sweet dreams, but he was awake now and he wanted Kurt awake with him. Without knowing it, Kurt kept him alive. Physically, mentally, and spiritually.

Turning over, he stared at his love, a small smile on his lips. Kurt was truly one of the most beautiful beings that had ever existed on earth. Right now, he was the most adorable thing with his bed head, his sleep warmed, pink cheeks, soft lips just slightly open. He had one hand under his cheek and Blaine sighed in pure bliss just watching him sleep.

Unable to resist, he ran a fingertip over Kurt's soft bottom lip, wonder on his face. The day the universe decided he got to be the one to love Kurt Hummel was the day he truly began to exist. Without this man, either one of them, he would have no true reason to his life. Yes, he planned a career, a future, and so on. But nothing gave his spirit, his being, fulfillment like loving Kurt. The only regret he would ever have is not having met him from birth. Of course now he regretted this whole looping mess. But he was starting to have an idea of the 'why' of it all.

Blaine's finger wasn't enough so he leaned in slowly and ran his tongue along the seam of Kurt's lips, moaning softly at the touch. Kurt tasted like the sweetest of fruit, nothing in particular, just utterly sweet and delicious. Refreshing and intoxicating at the same time, he could never get enough of the taste.

A breathy sigh escaped the sleeping man before he licked his lips. Blaine smiled, knowing he'd wake soon if he kept up his ministrations. Which, of course, he would. Resisting Kurt was like resisting his next breath – impossible.

Kurt's other hand was laying on his chest, the long fingers drawing Blaine to them. His hands were lovely, soft, and talented. Watching him play the piano was intoxicating. He could do that all day. As long as they could kiss at the same time.

Drawing Kurt's forefinger into his mouth, he suckled the tip gently. He laved it with his tongue, circling around and down the finger. Growing more needy, he drew the entire finger into his mouth and began suckling harder with his tongue circling it over and over. He treated it as if he were giving a blow job; hoping to wake him and do exactly that.

After only a few seconds, Kurt moaned deeply and opened his eyes, shining with need.

"Blaine," he murmured, voice hoarse from waking up.

Blaine kept sucking at his finger, using all of his blowjob skills on it.

Kurt's eyes widened and a loud moan escaped him. "Blaine, please, baby. Need more," he begged.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice and rose over him, throwing the comforter off the bed. He kissed Kurt, his lips plundering into his warm mouth. They fought for control but ended up moving together, tongues gliding against each other. Blaine was impatient, though, and moved down to Kurt's neck, biting hard until Kurt cried out.

"Sorry, baby," Blaine said, stopping instantly.

"No, don't be. I, uh, I like it when you're rough," Kurt said shyly.

Blaine didn't answer, just growled and returned to his neck, licking and kissing at the bites before adding more, moaning as he heard Kurt's cries. Hands reached up and held Blaine where he was as he sucked and bit at Kurt's neck and collarbone.

Moving on, Blaine bit at Kurt's nipples, laving them with his tongue to ease the inevitable pain. He could spend hours doing this, but he had a goal and he was determined to get there. Nibbling, biting, and suckling his way down, he finally made it. He mouthed around Kurt's erection through the dark blue boxer briefs. Kurt began squirming under him, pushing his hips up. Blaine took the hint and roughly pulled off the boxers, immediately plunging his mouth onto Kurt's cock. They both moaned loudly, Kurt more so. He pulled on Blaine's dark curls, yanking his head deeper onto his cock.

"Harder, please," Kurt panted.

Blaine's mouth slid up and down his cock, letting it hit the back of his throat.

"Blaine, baby, please fuck me, please?" Kurt got out, knowing he would come soon, but needing to feel Blaine inside him.

"Oh, hell yeah," Blaine growled. He pulled his boxers off, grabbed the lube and covered his hand.

He eased one finger in and then two.

Kurt was gasping. "Now, Blaine, now, please. I need it hard!"

"Oh damn, you are going to kill me," Blaine said and stroked himself with the remaining lube and lined up with Kurt's tight entrance. He eased in slowly, knowing Kurt hadn't been prepared properly.

"No, Blaine, fuck me now. I want it rough," Kurt growled at him.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Blaine plunged into him. The hot tightness made Blaine cry out. While the hot fullness made Kurt scream, gripping Blaine's forearms like a lifeline.

Blaine's hips plowed into Kurt, sometimes pulling out to make Kurt screech like a banshee before plunging back into him.

The stopping and starting allowed both of them to last longer, but Kurt was the first one to start to climax. He began gasping loudly before he screamed full out, coming all over his and Blaine's chest.

The sight was so erotic, Blaine thrust into Kurt several more times before stilling and growling out his orgasm, spilling hot into Kurt's body.

. . . . . . .

After they came down from their high, Kurt leaned up on his elbow, staring at his boyfriend with a soft, loving smile. "Thank you. I feel so good, so complete right now."

"Good. I was hoping I didn't take it too far," Blaine said, his eyes still full of worry.

"Mm, no it was perfect, trust me. There's something about the roughness that makes me feel alive," Kurt told him, kissing his forehead.

"That's wonderful to hear," Blaine said, the worry leaving his eyes, though there was still a glint of something hanging on.

"I can tell there is something bothering you, my love, and I want to help you," Kurt said. "It seems like you are taking on too much somehow, though, I don't know what it is. Maybe that's why you can't sleep."

"I just want to take care of you and protect you and love you. And maybe make it through high school while I'm at it," Blaine said, getting up and changing into clean boxers. "That is not too much."

They went downstairs, Kurt stretching and enjoying the ache in his rear and lower back. They worked on putting together some sandwiches, chips, and fruit before carrying it all in to the living room. Kurt went back to the kitchen for drinks and brought them back. He stood there for a moment.

"I know you think you need to take care of me, for some reason," Kurt said, shaking his head. "But you really don't. Surprisingly, I can take care of myself and even help you when you need it," he said. He couldn't understand the amount of pressure Blaine was placing on himself. But there was something he could do. He leaned over Blaine, balancing his hands on the couch."Whether you like it or not, I will be taking care of you until you are doing better. And I don't want any arguing. You may be strong, but I'm taller and bitchier," he said, standing. "And you better believe that means something," Kurt said with a glare and a hand on his hip.

Blaine tried to stifle a smile and held his hands up. "I am well aware that means something. I would love for you to take care of me. I even have some ideas how," Blaine grinned with a lewd wink.

"That's fine, but I'm serious, Blaine, I'm going to take care of you. You can lean on me for once. To talk to, vent, cry, scream, whatever," Kurt said, sitting next to Blaine and taking his hand. "I love you and that means so much more than I ever imagined. I want to help you. I want to be here and guard you while you sleep and keep you away from anything that will harm you. Now you do all those things for me and you _will_ allow me to do those things for you," Kurt said earnestly.

Blaine looked at him for a moment, taking in his words and expressions, how serious he was. His eyes filled with tears and he bowed his head.

Kurt scooted closer and took his boyfriend in his arms. Blaine couldn't help but notice just how strong Kurt's arms were.

"I will take care of you," Kurt whispered.

"Yes," Blaine whispered. "Please." The tears kept coming and he buried his head between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

"Thank you," Kurt said in his ear. "I will always be here for you."

He was there for him. Blaine cried softly for some time. After he quieted, Kurt fed him the sandwiches they made and put on a movie for them to watch. He took care of Blaine and for once, his boyfriend let him.

. . . . . .

**This is the first chapter I've written in a week and I'm so sorry for that. I started this last Thursday, but between my mom and just being tired, I only got in a paragraph or a sentence (really!) at a time. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I feel like all I do in my A/N's is whine and complain. But truly, real life sucks pretty bad. I sprained my shoulder – makes typing really fun.. Not. I was also banned from driving because I faint so much. On the positive side, this story is now 44 chapters long! Last word count was 152,000 words. That is the most I've ever written on one writing project. I'm thinking of having it printed so I can have it in book form. That would be a pretty big book. If you have a story you'd like to print at VERY reasonable prices, go to Lulu dot com. I've gone through them three times now and never regretted it. Anyway, let's get back to the story! And start preparing yourselves, the end is on the horizon. Still probably 3-5 chapters, but I see the end coming.**

. . . . . . . .

**Last time on "Another Tomorrow": **

"That's fine, but I'm serious, Blaine, I'm going to take care of you. You can lean on me for once. To talk to, vent, cry, scream, whatever," Kurt said, sitting next to Blaine and taking his hand. "I love you and that means so much more than I ever imagined. I want to help you. I want to be here and guard you while you sleep and keep you away from anything that will harm you. Now you do all those things for me and you _will_ allow me to do those things for you," Kurt said earnestly.

Blaine looked at him for a moment, taking in his words and expressions, how serious he was. His eyes filled with tears and he bowed his head.

Kurt scooted closer and took his boyfriend in his arms. Blaine couldn't help but notice just how strong Kurt's arms were.

"I will take care of you," Kurt whispered.

"Yes," Blaine whispered. "Please." The tears kept coming and he buried his head between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

"Thank you," Kurt said in his ear. "I will always be here for you."

He was there for him. Blaine cried softly for some time. After he quieted, Kurt fed him the sandwiches they made and put on a movie for them to watch. He took care of Blaine and, for once, his boyfriend let him…

. . . . . . .

Kurt kept to his word and Blaine continued to accept the help. He took a couple days off school and Kurt brought him all of his homework. The assignments were busy work that kept him from getting extraordinarily bored. Even in the moments of utter quiet, it wasn't torturous, though. There was no worrying about looping or what he needed to be aware of next. He knew what was coming and had already had a plan in place. Kurt and the girls of glee were already planning the Whitney tribute. Kurt would be needing to go to the music store. Blaine would be there, asking to go with him, if need be. There was no way he would let Kurt feel unloved. This was one of the biggest mistakes he'd known he would need to fix. The incident with Chandler was as much fault his as it was Kurt's. He knew his boyfriend and knew he'd been feeling abandoned that week and for many weeks before, in his love and physically.

The day before the Chandler slash music store debacle, he'd returned to school and invited Kurt back to his place after school.

After making slow, sweet love, they sat snuggled together on Blaine's bed, eating Chinese, and watching The Little Mermaid.

"I'm so lucky," Kurt sighed as Blaine finished singing one of Prince Eric's songs.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's cheeks.

"Well, look at Prince Eric, look at you. I have the Disney prince right here in my bed!" Kurt said, kissing him back sweetly.

"Does that make you my princess?"

Kurt grinned and fluttered his lashes. "Only if you want me to be."

"Hmm, only if I can rescue you," Blaine responded than froze. If he'd been stronger, faster, or had been able to say the right words, Kurt wouldn't have died. Again and again.

"Blaine? Sweetie? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned at the lost expression on his boyfriend's face.

Blaine blinked. He gave a watered down smile to Kurt. "Hold me?"

Without a comment, Kurt scooted closer and pulled Blaine into his arms, noticing that immediately Blaine snuggled into him, getting closer, as if he could crawl inside.

"Had a dream that you left me a few days ago," Blaine whispered, hoping he wouldn't loop. "It just hit me out of the blue."

"Oh, baby! That would never happen! I love you so much, so deeply. Knowing you are mine helps me breathe and live the best life I can live. I could never, would never, leave you. Everything about you makes me happy, there is nothing in this world that could be better for me then you," Kurt said emphatically.

"Promise?" It sounded childish, but Blaine needed to hear the words.

"I promise you, Blaine Everett Anderson. See these bands on our wrists? These are our promises to each other, right? A promise to love, to care for, to be there for one another. Mine is also a promise that I will never leave you. You are mine and I am yours for as long as you want me; which I hope is forever," Kurt said, snuggling his face into Blaine's curly hair.

"Thank you, Kurt. I needed to hear that. I am yours for as long as you'll want me as well, so from what you said, we're stuck with each other pretty much forever," Blaine said in a warning voice.

"I think I'm pretty much okay with that," Kurt said seriously.

"I am too," Blaine said. Once again, Kurt had said the perfect words to make him feel good. He was able to move on with the day with no more dark shadows following him.

. . . . . . . .

Later, they sat at his small dinette set, the table covered with college pamphlets and applications.

"Now you know, NYU and Tisch are just back-ups. Just because we are applying for them, doesn't mean we are planning to go there. We have our auditions for NYADA next week and we are going to rock them and get our acceptance letters around graduation day. You know the parental folks are going to want us to have a 'well-rounded' selection of colleges," Blaine said. Kurt had put up a fuss about having to put out other applications even though he only wanted to apply to NYADA.

"I guess you're right," Kurt muttered. "Dad is being supportive, but I think he'd be happier with some other choices. What would you study at NYU?"

"No clue, honestly. It just seems like a good, general option. It would be like having a bigger menu to choose a major from. You would be a shoe-in at Tisch, I would be pretty excited to see what you could do there. But NYADA is definitely where we belong. Did you settle on a song?" Blaine asked.

"I'm still stuck between 'The Music of the Night' or 'Not the Boy Next Door'," Kurt replied. "Rachel is trying to get me to stick with what I know, meaning 'The Music'. That we shouldn't try something new for such an important audition. She is going with 'Don't Rain on my Parade', which she could sing in her sleep. But I wonder if that would be a detriment if she is just singing a song she's sung a million times, do you know what I mean? It's not special or exciting in any way. Have you decided yet? I know you had a couple options, did you pick one?"

Blaine nodded. "I totally disagree with Rachel, by the way. As for me, I'm still kind of stuck between 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park and 'I'm Gonna Be Strong' by Cyndi Lauper. There are a couple others hanging around in my mind, but I'm not 100% on any of them. Any advice?"

"While I am utterly convinced you are perfect on every song you sing, I do like the Cyndi Lauper song. It's got a great ending for you to show off your voice and it's just a powerful song anyway," Kurt told him.

They discussed it further, singing bits of the songs to each other for real criticism and tips. After the topic had run dry, Blaine kissed Kurt until he was breathless, leading Kurt to push Blaine against the couch. Blaine eagerly bent over the back and howled as Kurt stripped him and plowed into him, using only themselves as lube. The tightness for Kurt and the fullness for Blaine was so intense, they both came within moments. Blaine caught all of his come in his hand and was able to clean it up quickly.

Kurt knew he had to get home, but he couldn't seem to get enough of Blaine and it appeared the same for him. One more drawn out, tender kiss that seemed to capture all of their love for one another, and Kurt had to leave.

Blaine had a silly smile on his face as he took a shower and got ready for bed. Kurt thought he was a prince, he was excited to share their future, they'd had sex twice. There was now no reason for Kurt to be feeling unloved. And he hadn't gone above and beyond to show him, that was what made him happy. He'd simply been open to Kurt and that was all he would ever do, he vowed.

Snuggling into his bed, he pulled Kurt's pillow to him and sniffed the scent that was part Kurt's shampoo and pure Kurt. He fell asleep, the silly smile, still on his face.

. . . . . .

The next day after a discussion of Whitney during glee, Kurt met Blaine at his locker.

"You know I could sing Whitney for glee and maybe one for my NYADA audition. What do you think? You know some of Whitney's work was written just for me," Kurt said with a flirty grin.

"Of course it was," Blaine agreed.

"What do you say we go down to Between the Sheets and find a bunch of music for Whitney week and our auditions?" Kurt suggested hopefully.

Blaine grinned, knowing he was changing the past and future. "I'd love to. Then how about we head back to my place?"

"Why Mr. Anderson, are you coming on to me?" Kurt said, looking at him under his lashes.

"I am indeed, Mr. Hummel. I'd like to take you home with me and lick you from your toes to your hairline. Then I want to slowly, tortuously prepare you," he whispered in Kurt's ear, his breath hot. "Until you are making those gorgeous mewling noises deep in your throat, your hands clasping me tightly, before you finally demand that I take you, fill you up until you can't handle it anymore. How does that sound?"

He looked into Kurt's wide, glazed eyes. Slowly, he licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Maybe we can put off the sheet music store for a while," Kurt whispered.

Blaine came close again, nosing up Kurt's neck to behind his ear. "Oh, no. We're going. I'll just have to keep you in the mood throughout the trip. That should be fun," Blaine said with an evil smirk.

"But," Kurt protested, his lips pouting.

"Now, no pouting or we'll just go shopping then you can go home," Blaine warned, though they both knew he was full of it.

"Fine, then I'm inviting Sebastian to meet us there. He has a music of his own for some school back east – not NYADA – and I'm sure he could use some good company and sheet music. Are you okay with that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave it some thought. A smile widened his lips. "Absolutely fine," he said.

. . . . . . . .

Sebastian was already in the retro music store when they got there. Kurt went to talk to him while Blaine was on the prowl. There he was, already in the Whitney section. Small, petite blond with quirky glasses and a beanie on his head. Part of him felt like going over and ripping the guys head off, you know, just in case. But who knew what kind of loop that would cause. Probably the maximum life sentence kind of loop.

He saw Kurt coming toward him after greeting Sebastian and Blaine grabbed him, sliding down an aisle. Pulling Kurt close, he slanted their mouths together and kissed Kurt just as he liked it. A little sensual, a little dominance and all love.

Drawing back, he saw Kurt was thoroughly dazed, so he smiled and walked toward where he'd last seen Sebastian. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kurt was almost to the Whitney section and the beanie baby.

"Hey Sebastian, find anything good?" Blaine asked, trying for a friendly tone. The guy had helped him with Valentine's Day after all.

"Hi Blaine. Not yet. I've found some contenders, but it feels like I should have a wide selection before I even decide. Crazy huh?" Sebastian said, looking a little frazzled.

After asking what he was looking into, Blaine spent a few minutes pulling selections for Sebastian, who quickly showed his gratitude.

"Are you dating yet?" Blaine asked gently. He wanted to broach the topic without Sebastian thinking he was going to accuse him of anything.

"I've, uh, been looking, I guess you could say. But, I haven't found anyone yet," Sebastian said quietly.

"What if I told you I think I found you the perfect guy, and he's right here in the shop," Blaine said, excitement in his voice. Maybe he had forgiven Sebastian, it was going to feel good to do this.

"I'm not trying to go after Kurt, Blaine, I already swore to you I wouldn't," Sebastian started.

"This isn't Kurt. See the guy over there talking to Kurt? I happen to know he's the intellectual, quirky, fun-loving kind of guy you described," Blaine said, referring to a conversation they'd had at Valentine's Day.

"The little blond?" Sebastian asked, turning his head to the side. "He is adorable, isn't he?" Sebastian blushed. "Can I get an introduction? Do you know him?"

"Well, I don't know him, but it looks like Kurt might, now doesn't it?" Blaine grinned.

"Okay. Um, how's my hair?" Sebastian said, straightening his Dalton tie.

"Messy as always, come on, you'll do fine," Blaine said and yanked Sebastian by the hand.

They came up behind Kurt and Blaine let Seb go to run his hands around Kurt's waist and lay a possessive kiss on his neck.

"This is my boyfriend that I was just telling you about. Blaine, this is Chandler; Chandler, this is my boyfriend, Blaine, and our mutual friend, Sebastian," Kurt said, his manners impeccable.

They all shook hands and Blaine and Kurt both grinned to notice that the other two were staring and shaking hands just a little too long. Kurt got them started on a musical topic and pulled Blaine away with him.

"Alright, how did you know?" Kurt demanded, a smile on his face.

"Sebastian had told me his type a while back and I saw that Chandler guy as I walked by and figured they'd be perfect for each other. Am I wrong?" Blaine tested him.

"No. I just wish I'd come up with it," Kurt giggled. "Come on, let's go make sure they at least exchanged numbers, then we can go home and do what you promised."

The two were already planning to go to dinner together, so with all that was taken care of, they paid for their music selections and went their separate ways. Interesting that they all had anticipatory looks on their faces.

. . . . . . .

**Sorry for the short chapter. CONTEST! I'm trying to figure out a song for Blaine for his NYADA competition. The person who picks the song not only gets the song put in the story, but a nod from me in the A/N. Big whoop, I know, but hey, it's fun. Any song, from Glee, from wherever. Leave the song in the review. And a review alone would be nice as well! ((hugs))**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry it's been so long, life and all, you know. Wish me luck typing, I grew my nails out and let's just say I've needed a manicure for a while. It's kinda hard to type. Lololol… **

**Congratulations to: GleekRks for nominating Blaine's NYADA audition song! Thank you! (I liked it so much, I added it to my iPod!)**

**An added thank you to luna13lovegood for giving a great song choice. Thank you to all the folks who suggested songs, you guys are awesome.**

**On to the story…**

. . . . . . . .

**Last time on "Another Tomorrow":**

"Alright, how did you know?" Kurt demanded, a smile on his face.

"Sebastian had told me his type a while back and I saw that Chandler guy as I walked by and figured they'd be perfect for each other. Am I wrong?" Blaine tested him.

"No. I just wish I'd come up with it," Kurt giggled. "Come on, let's go make sure they at least exchanged numbers, then we can go home and do what you promised."

The two were already planning to go to dinner together, so with all that was taken care of, they paid for their music selections and went their separate ways. Interesting that they all had anticipatory looks on their faces.

. . . . . . . .

The day was finally here. NYADA auditions. Blaine wasn't worried about what happened to him. He had no idea whether this would change something, whether he'd still be looping through the college years. It made him tired to consider the thought. The only thing that kept him going was Kurt. His mission in life was to make Kurt's life better.

Humming along with the radio, he smiled grimly as he realized the lyrics fit his life. Literally. Driving to Kurt's house, he turned the song up, letting the rough melody soothe him.

_In that split second change_

_When you knew we couldn't hold on_

_I realized I lived to love you_

_I won't give up on you_

_I can feel you in my heart, just show me the way_

_I don't belong here_

_Alone_

_I can still see your face_

_Where it's burned into my mind_

_I die every time_

_I close my eyes, you're always there_

_Save yourself_

_Don't look back_

_Tearing us apart until it's all gone_

_The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_

_But I'm the one who's drowning_

_Without your love_

_I am lost and I can never go back home_

_Are you there?_

_Nothing left for me till I find you because it's_

_All gone_

_The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_

_But I'm the one who's drowning_

_Without your love_

_I am lost and I can never go back_

_I can never go back home_

He found tears streaming down his face when he came to park in Kurt's driveway. It was time. He was going to have to call Moira and figure some things out. He had to know where home was. Was it in the future where Kurt dies, or was it now?

Kurt came bounding out of his house. And though his body language looked excited, Kurt's face was more white than Blaine had ever seen him. His lips were moving and Blaine couldn't help but smile at how adorable a nervous Kurt was.

Sliding into the front seat, Kurt immediately turned to Blaine.

"Today is the day. We have our auditions. What if I picked the wrong song? Is it too obvious to sing a Broadway number? You found this eclectic song that is amazing and you sound amazing doing it. This is it, the day my future is decided. I can't screw this up. I can't…," Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips.

Blaine had taken Kurt's head in his hands and kissed him thoroughly, plunging his tongue between his lips, taking control of his boyfriend's thought processes. In one moment Kurt went from frantic and fearful to calm and in control.

When Blaine let him go, Kurt sat back, shaking his head. "How do you do that? It's like your lips are magic. I was freaking out and now I'm not. But, honestly, are you sure of my song choice?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes calm.

"I am sure of your choice, just as I am sure of mine. Here, let's warm up our voices," Blaine said and hit a button for his iPod to play. As they drove to school, they laughed and giggled through their own personal silly versions of "Under the Sea" and "Part of Your World" from the Little Mermaid. By the time they reached school, they were relaxed and happy. Blaine was thankful that the auditions were held during the first couple of classes, so there was no more chance to get nervous.

When Rachel showed up and started getting hyped up, Blaine tried to keep her from Kurt. He didn't want her craziness to distract him.

They checked the audition list and saw that Blaine would go first, followed by Kurt, then Rachel. They spent a few minutes freshening up and preparing. When Blaine was given a two minute warning, he walked over to Kurt and put his arms around him, resting their foreheads together. They stood there quietly, a picture of strength and love. Finally, Blaine kissed Kurt and walked out onto the stage.

Standing there in the silence, Blaine wondered if this moment would actually have an impact on his life. Kurt would be proud of him, whatever happened. That's what mattered.

The curtain rose, the music began and he opened his mouth to sing.

_It's getting late, and I_

_Cannot seem to find my way home tonight_

_Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole_

_Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone_

_What would my head be like_

_If not for my shoulders_

_Or without your smile_

_May it follow you forever_

_May it never leave you_

_To sleep in the stone,_

_May we stay lost on our way home_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_

_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_If I should die tonight_

_May I first just say I'm sorry_

_For I, never felt like anybody_

_I am a man of many hats although I_

_Never mastered anything_

_When I am ten feet tall_

_I've never felt much smaller, since the fall_

_Nobody seems to know my name_

_So don't leave me to sleep all alone_

_May we stay lost on our way home?_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_

_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate_

_It could leave, it could leave, come the morning_

_Celebrate the night_

_It's the fall before the climb_

_Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning_

_If I fall forward, you fall flat_

_And if the sun should lift me up_

_Would you come back? C'mon!_

_So c'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_

_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight. _

He stood there, wanting to cry. He hadn't been able to find a home at all in so very long, much less tonight. Carmen Tibideaux smiled at him.

"Well done, Mr. Anderson. Though the song was upbeat, I felt the emotion you were trying to put across. Those feelings are what makes the greats, great. Good job. Five minutes until I will hear Mr. Kurt Hummel," she said calmly.

Blaine walked backstage, a little numb after the strength of the emotions. He hadn't seen Kurt or Rachel or Mr. Schue while he was up there. All he'd seen was his double life. One life where he had a second chance at everything, but he'd lost nearly twelve years of life and a relationship he'd lived for. Another life where he made mistakes but got to marry the man of his dreams, but who would end up dying no matter what he did. Now he didn't know where he'd end up.

"Blaine, Blaine, baby, that was amazing!" Kurt cried, launching himself at Blaine, hugging him and kissing him all over his face.

"Really? I just kind of got into the song and spaced out. I guess that was better than freaking out over every second," he mused.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you," Kurt said, kissing him slowly, letting his lips linger before pulling away. "I'm also worried about you. I know something is wrong, much more than you're telling me. Just remember that I love you and together, we'll fix whatever it is."

Blaine smiled at him. "Thanks, babe. Now, get out there and kill that audition," he said, hugging him tight. "Break a leg."

"Thank you. I'll look for you, ok? Oh god, it's time. Quick go get a seat. I can do this, okay," Kurt said, looking in the mirror and spraying it for good measure.

Blaine went out and grabbed a seat where he was surrounded by Mr. Schue, Rachel, and Ms. Pillsbury.

"Crap, am I too late? Did I miss it?" a familiar voice asked.

Blaine turned and smiled at Burt. "Not late at all. Here, have my seat," Blaine said, getting up. They shuffled seats until Blaine was sitting next to Burt who was plucking at his pants and shirt nervously.

"I almost threw up this morning," Burt whispered to Blaine.

"He's going to do great, Mr. Hummel. He is warmed up and he knows the song forward and backward," Blaine smiled.

"Kurt Hummel," Carmen called.

The curt raised with Kurt standing there in his black tear-away trousers and black shirt. He looked beautiful.

The music began and immediately Kurt's stage face was on. His eyes were glowing and his smile was amazing. When he ripped his pants off, Blaine had to quiet his gasp. He'd forgotten just how hot his boyfriend was in those pants. He wanted to run his hands up and down those long, long legs… Eyes and ears on the stage, Blaine, he chastised himself.

_Comin' home used to feel so good_

_I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_

_I've seen the world at a faster pace_

_And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place_

_Though I may look the same way to you_

_Underneath there is somebody new_

_I am not the boy next door_

_I don't belong like I did before_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_

_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

"He blows my mind. His mother would have loved seeing him sing that," Burt said when the song ended, his eyes shiny. "That's my boy, get used to seeing him up there." He stood and clapped with a whistle. "That's my boy!" he pointed to Kurt, who grinned and blushed, making 'sit down' motions with his hands.

"You're boy did great, Mr. Hummel. I'd like to tell him how good if you wouldn't mind taking seat," Carmen said, a twinkle in her dark eyes.

"Oh crap. Sorry," Burt said, holding a hand up as he sat before whispering frantically to Blaine. "Wasn't he great? He was good, wasn't he? Like in singing terms?"

"He was extraordinary," Blaine said with a wide grin. "I'm so proud of him. That was better than any rehearsal we've gone through. Come on, let's go see him backstage," he said and they hurried back.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled and ran to Kurt, picking him up in a hug. "You were amazing and Blaine said you did really good!"

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said, his eyes twinkling and a blush on his cheeks.

He was breathtaking. The excitement and adrenaline from performing made him glow. This was just the beginning, this was how a dream grew.

"Kurt, you were amazing," he told Kurt who was still under his dad's arm. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," Kurt said, tugging away from his dad to hug Blaine.

"You should have seen your dad's face when you pulled those pants off and stood there in the gold ones," Blaine whispered in his ear. "I think his eyes almost bulged out of his face. Now me, on the other hand," he said, pulling Kurt a little closer. "I had something else bulging. I want you to give me a private dance later tonight to celebrate our auditions. What do you think?"

Kurt's mouth was open a little. "I, uh, like that idea."

"Come on, you guys, let's go listen to Rachel's audition," Mr. Schue called.

Kurt sat, holding Blaine's hand as Rachel began. He smiled at the sound of her voice singing her old favorite.

The smile soon left his face.

. . . . . . .

"Did she ever stop crying?" Blaine asked Kurt at lunch.

"Not that I saw. Finn took her home. I can't blame her. It makes me grateful that I got through the song. I never thought of her choking. She knew that song better than she knew her name," Kurt said, wondering.

"I guess you never know what life is going to throw at you," Blaine said, going quiet.

Kurt watched him closely. He knew something was going on with Blaine. Something big and something he hadn't even hinted at. Whatever it was, it was wearing on Blaine. Sometimes Kurt caught him staring off into space, a sad look on his face. Blaine was an 'old soul'. When he looked in his eyes, it seemed like he was looking at someone older. There was no sign that Blaine intended to open up to him, but Kurt would see what he could do.

. . . . . . .

Blaine walked into Moira's room and was instantly comforted by the spicy incense permeating the room. The nurses and orderlies were never able to find any incense burning or any paraphernalia. And yet the smell prevailed. Blaine asked how she did it, but Moira just smiled.

"Hey, baby boy, come here," Moira said. She saw the brokenness in him and it touched her. "Come on," she said and took him in her arms.

Blaine relaxed in a way he hadn't been able to in a while. He didn't have to pretend here. Moira and Ahmet knew his situation and helped him, even if it pissed him off now and then.

Moira continued to rub his back and murmur in his ear. After a while, he was completely relaxed and calm. He sat back and looked in her eyes.

"I need to know if my Kurt is going to die no matter what I do," Blaine said bluntly.

"You know I don't know that for sure, Blaine. I do have some news for you, though. I was doing your cards this morning and I pulled the Tower. It was upright and indicates a sudden change, abandonment of the past, unexpected events, and a general disruption to life," Moira said.

"What about that would be good?" Blaine asked, desperate for some kind of hope.

"Now, I don't want you getting too excited, but mixed with all the other cards I pulled on you… I think this might be heralding the end for you," she said with a hesitant smile.

"What? Really? When? How?" Blaine cried out, his eyes wide.

"Calm down. Now, remember, I said don't get too excited. While the cards indicated the end, it didn't say it was going to end with puffy clouds and fluffy kittens," she said.

"I love fluffy kittens," Ahmet said with a grin.

"I know you do, sweetie," Moira said, returning his smile. "Now, Blaine, I don't know how, when, where, or what is going to happen. You know I'll let you know if I find out more. I want you to keep living the way you have been, not making any serious moves. You've been enjoying life, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have," Blaine admitted. "It's been easier without looping and dealing with all the 'extra' stuff in my life."

"Okay, well, keep that up until we figure something else out. If anything happens to you, please let me know," she said seriously.

"I will," he said. He hoped something happened and soon.

. . . . . . .

"I can't believe it's all over," Kurt said, wiping his mouth with his napkin and laying it down. "This moment in my life that I've been waiting for, preparing for; it's over. There's no more I can do, no way to change my odds. I just have to wait. Ugh! Why can't they just tell me now; I mean, as long as I've been accepted. I don't want to know if I haven't been accepted," he said with a smile.

"It feels like we accomplished something though. Even if it was just an audition. It was a real step toward the rest of our lives," Blaine agreed, taking their plates into his kitchen. He had made them chicken alfredo, his favorite. Later they would have crème brulee, Kurt's favorite. A favorite for both of them to celebrate.

"By the way, I was right and you were wrong," Kurt said. "You like the wine. A crisp white wine goes perfectly with pasta. A glass or two is harmless and quite celebratory," he said, taking another sip.

"Yes, you were right," Blaine said, coming back and pouring himself another glass. He tried to never drink in this life, remembering what a horrible drunk he'd been in his other life. But Kurt was right, it was delicious and went well with dinner. He was a tiny bit tipsy, as was Kurt, but neither were drunk.

They settled on the couch, Kurt sitting with his legs across Blaine's lap, listening to the soundtrack from Rent.

"I heard from Finn that Rachel has already been banned from calling the NYADA admissions office," Kurt said, his expression horrified. "Apparently, she was calling every five minutes begging or demanding to be given a second chance. Finally, they told her that they put her application through the shredder and banned her number from being able to call."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. That's crazy. Couldn't she take no for answer? I mean, I get wanting a second chance, but Carmen was pretty darn clear at the audition. The academy is very strict and they want a student's best at the audition. If they don't show their best, they aren't considered for admission," Blaine commented. "As sad as it sounds, Rachel may need some counseling. She's always been a bit too intense about things. Oh and hey, Sebastian and Chandler hit it off. A second date is in the works. I guess I'm Sebastian's date friend since I introduced them. Weird, he texts me now, like before."

"That is weird, but I'm glad we're all getting along again," Kurt said. He stood up, finished off his wine, and stretched. "Wanna find a movie while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure," Blaine said, going to look through his small collection. He picked four that he wouldn't mind watching again. Walking into the kitchen, he refilled Kurt's wine glass and turned the lights down. He hoped to spend the entire movie making out or more. He heard Kurt come into the room behind him and turned around. He gasped and instantly became erect.

Kurt stood before him in the skin tight gold pants. He had the black shirt that went with it, but had it unbuttoned all the way down. Barefoot, hair tousled, a heated expression, he was the very image of sex.

"Holy shit," he muttered. "You are so fucking hot. Get over here," he demanded.

Kurt's eyes widened at the command, but he obeyed, making his way quickly to Blaine. Blaine grabbed him, pulled Kurt's shirt off and took hold of his hips and brought their bodies together. They both moaned loudly when their erections hit each other. The sound increased when Blaine took Kurt's ass in his hands, squeezing and massaging.

"I've wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you in these. Your ass, your cock, your never ending legs are shown to perfection in these pants. If you ever throw them away, I will spank you until your ass is red," Blaine said, with a loving smile.

"Oops, lost em," Kurt grinned at him.

Growling, Blaine smacked Kurt's ass and they shared another moan. Blaine couldn't take his hands off Kurt's ass, so they just stood there and kissed, tongues meeting and mingling. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's abs and chest, lightly pinching his nipples.

"Get your clothes off, Anderson," Kurt said, breathless, between kisses.

Blaine stepped back and bent down to start with his shoes. Kurt was humming a slower version of "Not The Boy Next Door" and Blaine looked up only to fall down on his butt.

Kurt was humming and slowly turning in circles, his hips undulating and rolling. Blaine managed to take his shoe off, though his eyes were glued to the dancing man in the middle of his living room. Swallowing thickly, he got the rest of his clothes off. Kurt had danced his way to the coffee table, handing Blaine his wine glass.

Blaine drank, quickly finishing off the glass. Kurt took both of their glasses to the kitchen. Kurt's mouth dropped this time as he turned and saw Blaine sitting on the back of the couch stroking himself.

"Upstairs now. I need you in me right now. Please, Blaine," he said, desperate need shining in his blown blue eyes.

"Excellent plan," Blaine said and let Kurt lead the way so he could watch his ass sway with each step.

Kurt did a short strip tease with the pants before quickly and easily taking them off. Blaine had no clue how he did that when they were so tight, but now was not the time to contemplate that.

Kurt quickly grabbed the lube and began stretching himself open as he sat on his knees on the bed. Three fingers later, as Blaine was pinching his erection at the bottom so he would come at the sight of Kurt prepping himself, Kurt urged him to come closer.

"I'm so ready for you, my love. Just slide right in," Kurt said, sliding his lube-slicked fingers down Blaine's cock. He then turned around and got in the doggy style position, bowing his back slightly to make his ass stick out more.

"I love you, baby," Blaine said and did as he'd suggested, sliding inside Kurt to the hilt, their balls softly brushing each other.

"Uhh!" Kurt cried.

Kurt was so tight and the feeling was so intense. "Oh god, Kurt, I am not going to last!" Blaine grunted.

"Me either, baby. You're so freaking huge," Kurt grunted out. "Just screw me as hard as you can, we can do more later."

With that, Blaine pounded into him, crying out loudly with each one. Kurt keened at the top of his lungs, unable to hold back. Less than a minute later, Blaine shrieked with the power of his orgasm, his entire body feeling like it was pulsing with the force of it. He kept thrusting as he came down, wanting Kurt to come and he did just that. Kurt screamed and Blaine cried out as his cock was squeezed repeatedly as Kurt pulsed around him.

Blaine slowly pulled out, both of them protesting the motion. He slid down next to Kurt and they lay there for a while, kissing and lightly touching each other.

. . . . . . .

They did get around to watching a movie, cuddled up to each other on the couch. They had finished the bottle of wine and were admittedly buzzed out of their minds.

"Bane?" Kurt asked, slurring the word a bit.

"Huh?" Blaine replied.

"Wha's been wrong with you lately?" Kurt asked. He felt horrid for acting drunk, but he figured getting Blaine a bit loosened up was the only way he could get answers. He had drunk some, but had dumped out more than he drank.

"Ah Kurt, I can't tell you that, now can I? Nope, nope. I'd go loop, loop, loopy!" Blaine said with a giggle.

"What you mean?" Kurt asked, petting Blaine's hair to try and keep the illusion going.

"Today would be tomorrow and the music would change, then I'd know. Gotta do it all over," Blaine said, his smile disappearing. "And I've to do everything all over again and figure out where I screwed up. Like the Matrix," he said, finally smiling again. "I'm tired, Kurty. Let's go to bed," he said, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"But, Bane, I wanna know how to help you," Kurt whined. He'd seen others drunk and he knew they whined a lot.

"Can't Kurty. I'm all 'lone in this. Hope 's gonna be all done soon, tho. Yay!" he said and tried to keep talking, but fell into a deep sleep.

"Blaine? Honey?" Kurt tried to wake him up, but couldn't. _Damn it_, he thought. He ran down the things Blaine had said. He couldn't tell Kurt because he would go loop; this loop would cause today to be tomorrow, the music would change and then he'd have to do it all over again and try to figure out where he screwed up. What the hell did that tell him? Not a damn thing. Did any of it mean anything or was it just drunken babbling? Kurt didn't know.

During the movie they had chatted and though he slurred his words more, he was pretty coherent. They'd discussed their auditions – Kurt's joy at his dad surprising him – graduation coming up, possible decorating possibilities in their shared dorm room. So if he was lucid, then parts of what he'd said would have to be true. Whatever this loop thing was, it made him tired, very tired, probably.

Homework problems? Having to work on his extra schooling to be able to graduate with Kurt? That had to be it. When he finished his normal work, he had to work on the extra work which was like a loop of never ending homework. It would make him tired, he'd make mistakes, and he was alone in this, plus it would be ending soon in the form of graduation! And the music changing, that was glee, where the music changed daily.

Kurt smiled, proud of himself for figuring it all out. Sliding the blanket from the back of the couch onto Blaine, he made sure he was comfortable before going upstairs to sleep in the bed. If the couch had been bigger, they could share, but it was more of a loveseat, then couch. Perfect for Blaine.

. . . . . . .

The next morning, Blaine woke with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. He figured he was lucky if that was all he had to deal with. Stumbling to the kitchen, he poured himself the last of the orange juice. Throwing the carton away, he saw the wine bottle in the can, empty. Had they really finished the bottle? Reaching back in his memories, he remembered the incredible sex, the movie, the chatting, the questions… Questions Kurt had asked him and he had answered. Oh shit! He'd talked about looping. But wait, he thought, why hadn't he looped immediately? Because he hadn't made any sense, maybe?

"Morning, baby, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked, coming down the stairs in Blaine's shorts and a t-shirt.

"I have a headache, but that's it. I remember everything and all that, so I must not have been as drunk as I felt," Blaine answered.

"That's good," Kurt said hesitantly. "I have a confession, Blaine," he said, sitting at the table.

"Okay," Blaine said, feeling a pit open in his stomach.

"I, uh, didn't drink as much as I made it look like. I've been trying to figure out how to get you to talk about whatever is bothering you. So, I, uh, got you, uh, drunk and asked you about things. It didn't make sense at first, but I figured it out and I want to help you," Kurt said, his cheeks pale, looking down at his hands in shame.

The room went black and then came back a second later. Blaine couldn't possibly hear what he was hearing. His hands began shaking and he clasped them together. Taking a seat at the table, he took a deep breath.

"What did you figure out?" Blaine asked, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Well, you are stuck in, what seems to be, a homework loop which is making you very tired, but it will end soon in the form of graduation. And you're sick of so many different songs at glee," Kurt announced, looking proud that he'd figured it out.

Blaine just stared at him. Kurt thought it was homework? Thank god for not thinking outside the box! Blaine smiled grimly. "I can't believe you figured it out. I, uh, have been thinking about getting a tutor and my folks are going to pay. They wouldn't be able to show their faces to the world if their gay son didn't even graduate from public school. Thanks for offering to help, Kurt. But, honestly? Please don't trick me or deceive me in order to find out information. We both deserve our privacy. And to get me drunk so you can ask me questions? Did it not occur to you that maybe I didn't tell you because I'm embarrassed?" Blaine added in the 'maybe' to not make it a complete lie. He had to get across to Kurt that what he did was wrong. Blaine wanted nothing to risk his precarious position in this looping life. Especially if it was true that he was going to be done soon. He daydreamed about not having to worry about the risks and remembering words and songs and crap that just didn't seem to matter because he would be gone soon.

Kurt looked at him, his eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I was so worried about you and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to help. I will never do anything like this again, it was awful and so very wrong. Please forgive me," he whispered.

Blaine came around and knelt in front of Kurt. "I will always forgive you. And thank you for telling me the truth." Rising, he kissed Kurt softly and went in the kitchen to make coffee.

As the smell of coffee filled the room, Blaine turned and saw Kurt kneeling in front of him.

"Blaine Anderson, will you go to senior prom with me?" Kurt asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "I don't…

. . . . . . . .

**This was a nice long chapter. I honestly see this ending in two chapters and an epilogue. So prepare, my loyal, lovely readers! Love to you all…**


	46. Chapter 46

**I can confirm that this story will end at 47 chapters with an epilogue. I hope you guys are enjoying it. We are going to fast forward a bit through some events, but I hope to hit everything needed. On to the story!**

. . . . . . .

**Last time on "Another Tomorrow":**

Kurt looked at him, his eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I was so worried about you and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to help. I will never do anything like this again, it was awful and so very wrong. Please forgive me," he whispered.

Blaine came around and knelt in front of Kurt. "I will always forgive you. And thank you for telling me the truth." Rising, he kissed Kurt softly and went in the kitchen to make coffee.

As the smell of coffee filled the room, Blaine turned and saw Kurt kneeling in front of him.

"Blaine Anderson, will you go to senior prom with me?" Kurt asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "I don't…

. . . . . . .

"Kurt, I don't want to miss anything in our senior year and prom is probably the biggest event. I would love to go with you," Blaine said, smiling as Kurt gave a cheer.

. . . .

The prom was all about things being back to nature. Wearing simple costumes, no make-up or hair products. Blaine had been a bit nervous, but Kurt worked a miracle and everyone commented on how good he looked with his hair natural. Kurt, as well, managed to keep the familiar swoop in his hair with just a leave-in conditioner and a comb. Blaine stood there and applauded him and Kurt took a bow before kissing him. Neither had been able to keep their hands off the other. Kurt was dressed in a beautiful tux vest, with a white button-up shirt underneath. The button-up had the sleeves rolled up and the top half of the buttons undone. The neckline was low and exposed a good deal of Kurt's pale flesh. He wore a top hat and a simple chain around his neck. Blaine had chosen a full tux that was beautifully tailored to his body.

Blaine couldn't keep his fingers and lips from the bare skin Kurt was showing off.

"You are exquisite," Blaine whispered against his neck as he licked another path down his neck to his chest.

"Blaine, sweetie, we have to go. Puck and Sam are waiting for us at Breadstix," Kurt said, checking his hair a last time, trying to convince his body that now was not the time for sex.

"Okay," Blaine groaned. "You shouldn't go around dressed like that."

"I can't help being fabulous," Kurt sighed with a shrug and a smile.

. . . .

After dinner, the foursome made their way to the auditorium for the prom.

"Are they going to be mean to us?" Sam asked, worried.

"Sam, I told you not to worry. If anybody comes up against us, I will smack them down," Puck said, his signature mohawk flopping everywhere. Blaine hadn't realized how much product the guy used. He would have to talk with him at some point about what he used.

"Sam, don't worry. Last year, other than the prom queen incident, everyone basically just glared at us or ignored us. It'll be fine. And hey, we have each other to make it even more fun," Kurt said, hugging Sam's side as they walked.

They handed over their tickets and walked into the back-to-nature themed room. There were fake dinosaurs everywhere, giant leaves and fronds from trees. Kurt had to give it a thumbs down, but because it was their last prom, he gave it a thumbs up.

Music began to play and immediately, Kurt grabbed Blaine and Sam, who grabbed Puck, and led them to the dance floor.

Throughout prom, they danced in different combinations. Puck only seemed to like to dance with Kurt and Sam, no offense to Blaine, he said. The slow songs were couples only, though. Kurt would take his hat off and put it on Blaine's head. Blaine would use the hat to block him sneaking kisses from Kurt and applying them to his neck and chest.

During one song, Kurt was approached by the prom coordinator, asking him if he would give this year's queen crown away.

"No, thank you. One prom humiliation is enough for me. Try Mercedes Jones or Tina Cohen-Chang. They would be really great," he told the young lady.

Luckily, she accepted what he said and Mercedes was glowing at the chance to be on the stage. She handed Santana the crown and everyone applauded her. Santana danced with the king, some baseball player who everyone knew by face, but didn't actually know a thing about him.

When the prom ended, everyone converged on the Lima Bean that had stayed open late just for the post-prom crowd. They drank coffee and discussed their auditions, Rachel's breakdown, – she was getting help now – graduation. Puck was excited that he'd passed his final in History so now he could graduate. Nobody knew if Brittany was aware that she wasn't graduating. She just danced around and helped plan the performances at the ceremony. Blaine figured she would just continue to go to school as she'd always done.

Finally the night was over and Blaine walked Kurt to his door and kissed him sweetly before going back to the car. Kurt had been told he couldn't stay over that night. He was to help Finn as he helped Rachel. He didn't grumble, though. He was a good kid and he knew his dad didn't ask things of him that weren't completely necessary.

. . . . . .

He was in a dark hallway. There was nothing on the walls, though it would be too dark to see anything anyway. Down the hall quite a distance, he saw a light shining. He began making his way there, a little freaked by the black surrounding him, but it wasn't overly frightening. He wondered where Kurt was, what he was doing right now. Maybe he was in here somewhere.

The light separated into two lights becoming clearer against the same wall of the hallway. He figured they were two different rooms. Curious, he continued, wanting to know what was in the rooms and wondering if one of them led out of this place. He wanted to text Kurt before he went to sleep and tell him how much fun he'd had at prom. Prom had never really mattered to him, but being able to dance with Kurt and spend time with their friends had made it a memory he would always treasure.

But wait, that wasn't right. He was married to Kurt and he was thirty years old. They both worked as actors on the stage. Right now they were in Paris, France on their honeymoon. The wedding had been in their hometown of New York City. It had been a small, but tasteful, affair with their friends and family. Well, Kurt's family, who had kind of adopted him. Burt had walked Kurt down the aisle and had cried while they said their vows to each other. He couldn't remember all of the vows…

_To love and cherish, to hold each other through the brightest of days and the darkest of nights. To kiss before bed each night whether angry or not. To always pick up the other's call, no matter what's going on. To always defend, even if the other is wrong. To kiss whenever and wherever they want. To remember how perfectly imperfect they were._

He'd loved using the same lines as that time so long ago when he'd given Kurt the gum-wrapper ring, which Kurt still had. It had survived the years, still tucked safely in its little red box. There had been a reading done by Mercedes from an Anonymous writer. It had been beautiful…

_I read once that the ancient Egyptians had fifty words for sand and the Eskimos had a hundred words for snow. I wish I had a thousand words for love, but all that comes to mind is the way you move against me while you sleep… and there are no words for that._

The doors were getting closer. He heard small noises coming from them, like someone was moving around. How did he get here? Was he dreaming? Or was this real? He hurried, suddenly desperate to know what was going on.

The lights grew brighter and he heard, what seemed like, a million noises, coming from both doors. They weren't the same sounds, nor the same language it sounded like. He broke into a run, needing Kurt, needing to know what was going on.

"Kurt!" he yelled. The sound echoed off the walls, seeming to come back at him from every direction.

Now he could tell that the doors were well spaced apart. There was only a bit further to the first door. He pushed himself harder and was blasted by bright light as he finally stood in front of the first door…

. . . . . .

Waking, Blaine sat up, instantly awake. What the hell had that been, he wondered. It definitely seemed like it was real. Why was he breathing hard and covered in sweat? He grabbed the unused dream journal from his nightstand and quickly jotted down everything he remembered, which was a lot. He could recall everything like it had actually happened, not like a dream.

After he'd finished writing, he called Moira and told her what happened.

She sighed as he recalled the experience. "Honestly, sweetie, the only thing I can tell you is wait. Maybe you'll go further when you sleep tonight. Don't try to rush it," she said, sounding tired.

So, he went off to school, listening to Kurt argue with Coach Sue about dressing like a girl for Nationals and going by Porcelina. He, personally, hated the idea. He was gay for a reason. Mr. Schue took them through a musical number featuring blow torches. Ms. Pillsbury called him to her office and congratulated him on earning enough credits to graduate early. Blaine was pleased, though he hadn't put much into his second education.

Kurt took him out to dinner to celebrate his success. Then they returned and made love on his bed, Kurt's body moving gently over his. He loved the feeling of Kurt inside him. Other than the mind blowing pleasure, he felt safe, protected, surrounded by love.

. . . . . .

He was in a dark hallway. He recognized it immediately and started jogging toward the rooms. Trying to keep his breathing even, he wondered why Moira had gotten so quiet when he told her what had happened. She was such a comfort to him. Knowing she was there was like having a parent that gave a shit. His never had. Now he had Moira and Burt. Wait, no, he had Kurt and Burt. He didn't know anyone by the name of Moira. He lived with Kurt in New York, not Lima. They'd left Lima years ago, right after high school. But, he was about to graduate high school, how could he live in New York on his own?

. . . . . .

He woke, again covered in sweat and breathing hard. He hadn't even made it close to the doors this time. He wrote it all down, though. That was the important thing to do, he told himself.

. . . .

This was how life went for the next couple weeks. One night he might only get a few steps in the black hallway, while another night, he might make it into the blinding light. But never any further. He still had no answers about why this was happening and how it seemed to be affecting him physically. To say he was tired was an understatement. He actually started noticing muscles and Kurt wanted to know how his ass magically got firmer. It was because he was running every night, sometimes for minutes, sometimes for hours.

He spent the time going over both of his lives, remembering small moments and large events. The mistakes he'd fixed, how Kurt seemed so much more loving now than in his other life. As adults, Kurt had gotten quite snobbish and mean at times. He reverted back to snapping at any kind of help; waiters, clerks at the grocery store, et cetera. Blaine just passed it off as Kurt being a bit of a diva, even when he would yell at Blaine. But those were moments were few and far between. Mostly, it was like living in a dream, being with Kurt every day. They went to each other's opening nights, ran lines with each other, helped scrub off the oily stage makeup. It was a complete life.

. . . . . . .

They were in Chicago for Nationals. They had finally settled on three songs and Blaine thought they actually had a good chance of winning. He knew in his other life that they'd won, but who knew what was going to be the same and what would change.

He was dressed in fitted slacks with a button-up green shirt and a black bowtie. Kurt had surprised him with a surprise dinner at a five star restaurant.

"Baby, this place is amazing. Thank you so much for bringing me here," he said, still looking around in awe, as was Kurt.

The restaurant had a two story ceiling with a huge, domed top. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, shining dim light through the room. Each table was round and spaced well apart from each other. There was even a raised dance floor over in the corner.

"This is beautiful," Kurt agreed. "They advertise to the gay community. You can come have a fancy meal and a dance without anyone bashing your or being homophobic," he told him.

They ordered and talked quietly as they ate. Their dishes were delectable and they cleaned their plates before ordering dessert.

"May I have this dance?" Kurt asked, rising and holding out a hand to Blaine.

"You may," Blaine said. "How dashing."

"That is me, dashing. But you, darling, are debonair," Kurt said with a smile.

They reached the dance floor and Kurt drew Blaine into his arms and they started an easy waltz around the floor. There were no other couples, so they used up the entire floor. Kurt twirled Blaine out before pulling him back close to his body. Their bodies moved easily together, Blaine following Kurt's lead seamlessly. Blaine noticed some of the customers were watching them, some with smiles. There were a couple husbands who didn't look too happy while their wives looked pleading. Blaine didn't care, he was here in his love's arms, safe, happy, complete.

At the end of the song, Blaine moved to walk away when he noticed people waving him back up. Confused, he looked back and saw Kurt on his knee. His heart jumped and began pounding harder than during his nightly runs. Returning to the stage, he looked at Kurt, his eyes wide and filled with anticipation and eagerness.

Kurt looked confident, his eyes wide with excitement and love.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, I have loved you since the first moment I set eyes on you. You have taught me so much in the time we've been together. You are so strong, kind, and generous. I want to spend the rest of my life learning from you, sharing this love we've found. I could never have thought a love like ours could ever exist, much less exist for me. Would you do me the honor of being my husband after we go to college?" Kurt said steadily. He pulled out a ring box and produced a white gold ring.

Blaine stared at him for a minute, shocked and unprepared.

"What'd he say?" he heard a customer ask.

"Yes," Blaine finally said to Kurt, his eyes shining with tears. "I would be beyond honored to be your husband."

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said as he slid the slim band onto Kurt's third finger.

"I love you, too," Blaine said, still overwhelmed.

Kurt stood and yelled, "He said yes!"

The crowd stood and applauded them, cheering them as they embraced. Kurt drew Blaine to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world," Kurt murmured against his lips. "Thank you for saying yes."

"My pleasure," Blaine said with a small chuckle as he wiped the tears from his face.

. . . . . .

They returned to their hotel room and slid out of their clothes and into bed. "Did you hear Rachel? She called us pre-honeymooners," Kurt said with a giggle.

"I guess we are, aren't we. Of course, that would mean we'll remain in the state of pre-honeymooner-ness for at least four years," Blaine pointed out.

"I don't mind if you don't mind," Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine's naked body.

"I definitely don't mind," Blaine said, reaching down to stroke Kurt's erection.

. . . . . . .

He was back in the hallway. It had become so familiar in its darkness that Blaine didn't even hesitate anymore. The hallway was dark because it was dark. There was no evil thing that was going to pop out. He set a steady pace and realized his body felt lighter. Had someone turned down the gravity or something? Increasing his pace, he found he could run much faster than usual.

The lights from the doors quickly came into view and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the blinding light.

He froze, in shock, as he covered his eyes. He'd done it! The door was right in front of him! His eyes took their sweet time adjusting and the noise seemed to even out into sounds he could understand. He heard Mr. Schue and Rachel arguing over a solo. He heard Mike and Joe discussing dance moves with Brittany. Shading his eyes, he finally saw into the room. The door led into the hotel ballroom that McKinley had reserved for a practice space.

Kurt was over by the bar trying to get Puck and Sam to stretch their legs out straight onto the bar.

"Why isn't Blaine here being tortured by your Long Legged Highness?" Puck whined.

"I told you, he's resting. He didn't want to wake up this morning so I let him sleep. I'll go get him once we start rehearsal if he hasn't joined us already," Kurt said smoothly.

"Kurt, I'm here," Blaine said, waving to him. "Kurt?"

He realized Kurt couldn't see him or hear him and neither could anyone else. He heard noise coming from the other door and, out of curiosity decided to see what was in that one. Walking over, he had to let his eyes adjust for only a moment before his mouth dropped open. This door led to Paris. It opened onto a small bakery that Kurt went to each morning for coffee.

"My husband is in our hotel, sleeping. I'm going to take him the coffee," he chatted to the clerk in fluent French. Somehow Blaine was able to understand, even though his knowledge of the language was minimal.

Kurt paid for the coffee and took it to the hotel where he saw himself sleeping. Kurt tried to wake him up but was unable to. He kissed Blaine's forehead and somehow, as Blaine stood in the hallway, he could feel a ghost of the kiss. Kurt wrote a short note, put it next to Blaine and went out to shop.

Blaine stepped back, seeing his two lives. He was asleep in both of them and he had a feeling once he stepped through the door, he'd actually wake up. But how was he supposed to be in both places at once?

"By choosing one of them," a familiar voice said. Out of the shadows between the two doors, walked Moira with Ahmet beside her. She was dressed in a long, burgundy gown with silver darts through the bodice.

"What are you doing here? Are you in my dream? What do you mean 'by choosing one'?" Blaine asked in a rush. He was shocked that he wasn't alone for the first time.

"You've never been alone, Blaine, sweetie, I've been here each night with you, waiting for you," Moira said, her face sad. "And by choosing one, I mean just that. In order to end the loop, you must choose between your lives, between your loves," she stated.

. . . . . .

**Next chapter is the last one! Please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**The final chapter… The epilogue is has been added to the story, there won't be a separate chapter for it. Thank you for hanging in there and reading this monster of a story. **

**. . . . . . .**

"You've never been alone, Blaine, sweetie, I've been here each night with you, waiting for you," Moira said, her face sad. "And by choosing one, I mean just that. In order to end the loop, you must choose between your lives, between your loves," she stated.

Blaine stood there, in shock, his heart dropping to the ground. "I have to choose?"

"Yes, the time has come and the decision must be made. The one closest to him must decide his future," Moira said.

"What do you mean? Why is this happening to me in the first place?" Blaine demanded.

"Kurt Hummel had two directions his life could have gone. The fates couldn't decide which way to let him go, so they picked you, as the one closest to him, to choose. You were brought into his second life again, as the one closest to him. Now that you have evened out the lives to the fates liking, a decision must be made."

"What were the two ways his life could go?" he asked, peering into the French room and seeing Kurt haggling over products.

"Kurt Hummel was destined to die. You saw that," Moira said in a calm voice. "It was a foregone conclusion. What you didn't know was that you were placed in his life right before his second or actually first death. While you were at Dalton Academy, Kurt came to you about a bully."

"David Karofsky," Blaine said slowly.

"Yes, David Karofsky. If you hadn't paused on that step, if you had never turned around to see Kurt's face, David Karofsky would have kissed him and would later kill him in fear of people finding out. Finding out not only about Kurt, but about his own sexuality and anger issues. And in the first life, Kurt would end up in an argument with you and walk out into the street only to be hit and killed by a car. These are Kurt's life paths. Now you must choose which one to live in," Moira said.

"But if I choose Paris, he's just going to die," Blaine protested.

"Yes, but you would have years worth of memories, years of love and companionship," Moira said.

"Oh, yes, that will keep me warm on a dark night," Blaine said snidely.

"Then you choose the younger Kurt whom you don't know as well," Moira replied evenly. "Either way, their lives are in your hands."

From behind them a clear white light shone between the doors. It moved in waves and seemed rhythmic almost.

"Yes, alright," Moira said, as if answering the light.

The light wavered and went dark.

"Kurt Hummel, in the Paris life, as you call it, has been granted a reprieve. He will no longer be killed by the car. As far as the fates have told me, he will live a long life. But this means now you must choose between the two lives as they are now. Do you choose the man you married or the young man whom you will marry?"

Blaine felt tears escape his eyes and he fell on his knees, to the floor. "Oh thank god, he's going to live. I couldn't stand watching him die all those times. It ripped my heart out. Oh, thank you, thank you," he murmured.

"Do not thank me, Blaine. You still have a very hard choice in front of you; harder, if you will. Instead of one dying, now they both live and they both want to spend their lives with you," Moira said, pacing slowly.

Blaine walked to the younger Kurt's door and peered in. He saw Kurt crying, sitting over Blaine's body.

"What is going on?" Blaine asked, worried for Kurt. "Kurt, baby, I'm okay," he called.

"While you are here in this realm, you will remain unconscious in your lives. It will appear as if you are in a deep sleep, similar to a coma," she said, stopping and leaning against Ahmet's strong, silent body.

"Oh great, as if all the stress wasn't enough, now I'm dying?" he was incredulous.

"I'm glad you understand the situation," Moira said. "I didn't want to have to explain."

"I was being sarcastic!" Blaine shrieked, horrified. "I'm going to die?"

"Yes, the longer you linger over your decision, your body will become weaker and weaker," Moira said gently, looking very tired. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"I'm sorry too, Blaine. No more chocolate, huh?" Ahmet said sadly.

"I guess not, Ahmet. How long do I have?" he asked quietly.

"There is no way of knowing what the fates will decide. Consider your options as fast as you can. We are between time here and there, time goes by faster. Please, Blaine, take time now to think," she said and she and Ahmet retreated to the dark between the doors.

Blaine didn't bother trying to call her back for more information. He had no time to waste, he had to make a decision. Walking backward until he could see into both doors, he sat down, finding a wall of some odd, soft substance at his back. He stared into the rooms, able to see Kurt in each one.

Time really was going by faster. He saw everyone, including Kurt, were in their performance costumes in the Young Kurt door. In the other, he saw Kurt wiping tears away while he sat next to Blaine in a medical facility. He wondered, for a moment, about foreign medicine. Was it good? Or would he end up worse because of it?

"Kurt, what did the doctor say?" Mercedes asked in the Young door.

"They can't find anything wrong with him," Kurt said quietly, his hand on Blaine's. In the hallway, Blaine felt the phantom touch and smiled softly. "Every test they've done simply shows that he's sleeping. He just won't wake up." Kurt wiped his face with his hands. "He's been so tired lately, waking in the morning looking like he hadn't slept at all. Now this."

"Kurt," Mr. Schue said. "Maybe his body is just catching up on the sleep it needs."

"At least you got to sing at Nationals with us," Rachel said. "With us winning, I'm sure you'd regret having missed it if you'd stayed with Blaine."

"And if Blaine had died or woken up without me, I would live with a lifetime of regret. Hmm. Wonder which one is more important," Kurt said sharply. "I only went with you guys because I knew they'd be doing tests and stuff on him and I wouldn't be able to be with him anyway."

"Well, I'd never miss any contest or audition or performance just for someone else. People can always wait while a part will not," Rachel said, tilting her chin up as people in the room gasped.

"You really have no humanity, do you?" Kurt asked, not expecting an answer. "Please leave and do not come back."

There were sounds of her protesting, but it disappeared quickly.

"I'm really sorry about Blaine," Sam said, giving Kurt a hug.

"Thank you, Sam. Really, thank you to all of you for coming to see us. It means a lot, especially since you should all be out celebrating the win. Can you believe it? We won Nationals!" Kurt said cheerfully, though his eyes didn't convey the same emotion.

"Why don't we get on out of here and let Kurt rest a bit. Is there anyone you want to stay with you?" Mr. Schue asked him quietly.

"No, thank you. I'll call you or one of the others if something happens," Kurt answered.

"Okay, everyone out, let's go," he said, leading everyone and waving to him as they left.

Kurt sat there for a few moments, just watching Blaine and rubbing his hand. Blaine was still wearing the glimmering ring on his finger and Kurt ran his fingers over it.

"You need to wake up," Kurt told him. "I have every intention of keeping you to the promise of getting married. So wake your ass up and tell me to shut up. Or kiss me. Please, honey. I love you so much. You are my life," Kurt said, sniffling and gave in, weeping silently, his shoulders shaking.

In the hall, Blaine was watching him, weeping with him, trying to tell him he was there and could hear him.

Wiping his face, he looked over into the French room and saw that Kurt was talking with a nurse or doctor. It was all in French and unlike the last time, he couldn't understand anything said. French Kurt went to the cafeteria and had a salad for dinner before heading back to Blaine's room. His eyes were puffy from tears. Twirling his wedding ring, he spoke softly.

"Blaine, come on, I need you back here. It's our honeymoon, honey. We're supposed to be celebrating together. The doctors say you are just sleeping. Well, why won't you wake up if you are just sleeping? Why won't you come back to me, Blaine? I need you," he said, bending over and laying his head on Blaine's arm.

Again, in the hallway, Blaine felt the ghost sensation at the touch. He leaned his head back on the strange substance surrounding him and tried to think. This was not a simple choice. He couldn't write down a pros and cons list; he couldn't do 'eenee meenee miney mo' or tossing a coin in the air.

This was a heart issue. Who did his heart belong to a little bit more? Who did he want to spend the rest of his life with? His first thought is his husband. They had devoted their lives to each other. Of course, so had he and young Kurt – at least what little life they'd had so far.

Standing, he paced back and forth seeing both Kurt's sitting at his bedside. Occasionally, he would feel the phantom touches. Trying so hard to figure it out, it took him a moment to realize Young Kurt was humming. He walked in front of his door and stared at him. His lovely pale skin was blotchy from crying. But his fragile beauty hid an iron strength. His humming changed into lyrics. Blaine froze in his spot, not realizing how much he'd needed to hear the voice of his beloved.

_Who can say for certain_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memory's so clear_

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be_

_That you are mine_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above_

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt. What a perfect song. It fit his voice perfect, even in the higher octave.

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

_Are you gently sleeping_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me everyday_

Kurt had tears flowing down his face but his voice was soothing Blaine's spirit like nothing else. He glanced over to the French room and saw the other Kurt checking his emails with his booted feet up on the bed.

_'Cause you are my_

_Forever love_

_Watching me from up above_

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave_

Blaine knew the words were sung with nothing but true emotion. He saw nurses standing in the hospital hallway, listening to him, some of them crying. He was so proud of his Kurt in that moment. The sound of his voice rang out like a bell, comforting some and inspiring others.

_Fly me up_

_To where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile_

_To know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

_I know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

Kurt finished the song in a whisper. "I love you, Blaine," he said with a kiss to Blaine's lips. In the dark hallway, he felt it and knew. In that instant, it became so clear. This Kurt was his. He would walk through the door. Why? Because he'd been able to right the wrongs he'd done in Kurt's life. Kurt had led the most perfect life Blaine was capable of giving him. There was so much love between them, it was meant to be. Young Kurt made him a better man while French Kurt made him desperate to live up to the standard of a man that he set.

Decision made, he walked to the French door to say goodbye. Kurt was texting, popping his neck, looking worn out.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I love you, I do. I think I'd be a better me if I went with the other Kurt. Please forgive me, for the decision and for whatever is going to happen to you when I leave. Goodbye," he said sincerely, his heart saddened.

"Hello?" Kurt answered his phone.

Blaine paused to hear who was on the other side. Maybe his family?

"Hey, baby, I'm so glad you called. No, I'm not busy," Kurt said, standing and walking around the room. "I miss you. And your lips."

Blaine stood there in the hallway, his mouth open, a cold shock washing over him.

"He's still out. The doc says he's getting weaker with heart rate and all that stuff. So, I might be able to cut the honeymoon short if we need to have him taken back to the states. Then I'll get to see you sooner. Oh, baby, don't be like that. I had to marry him, you know that. With our careers being where they are, we are getting a lot of good press for being a performing couple. I need that for my career. You knew it would only have been a few years. Besides, as morbid as it sounds, I might be a grieving widower soon. Will you move in if that happens? Come on, Bastian, don't play hard to get," Kurt said, his eyes twinkling as he smiled.

Blaine stepped back. Bastian? Not Sebastian, like _the_ Sebastian?

"Sebastian Smythe, don't play coy with me, now tell me what you're wearing," Kurt continued.

It felt like a knife was being shoved into his chest and twisted. He bent over, the pain cutting so deep. A door suddenly appeared between him and the French door and faded into black. He wondered why.

"Because you've made your decision, haven't you?" Moira said from the shadows.

She came out of the shadow, alone this time. She smiled at him. "You chose wisely, sweetie. I'm very happy for you."

"What happens now?" he asked, filled with suspicion.

She shrugged. "You walk through the door. You'll wake up on the other side, not remembering any of this. You will only remember your life since the last time you woke up with Kurt. None of the loops will be in your memory, though the changes they wrought will still stand," she assured him. "You will be your eighteen year old self, mind, body and spirit."

"What about you?" he asked, calmer now that everything was finally clear.

"Don't worry, you won't remember me," she said sadly.

"I do appreciate everything you've done for me. I wish you hadn't known about it all along, but you were kind. You and Ahmet. So, thank you," he replied, choking back tears.

Tears flowed freely down Moira's face. "Can an old woman have a hug goodbye?"

"Of course," Blaine said and stepped in to wrap his arms around her. She still smelled like incense. Huh, maybe it emanated from her.

"Right again," she whispered. "Go. Be happy, take care of you and that boy of yours," she said, wiping the tears away.

"Goodbye Blaine," Moira whispered.

Blaine walked toward the open room where Kurt sat, gazing at Blaine with hope and determination on his face. "Goodbye Moira," Blaine said. He closed his eyes and…

"Blaine, hey sleepyhead," Kurt was saying, coming to sit next to him on the bed.

"Hey. I heard you sing to me," Blaine said. "It was so lovely."

"Then why didn't you wake up?" Kurt teased him, hitting the call button for the nurse, his hands fluttering over his excitement but not wanting to stress out Blaine.

Blaine searched his head for an answer, but nothing was there. Whatever it was, it was over and he was awake and felt ready to face life. When he tried to stand up with the nurse, it took him a while to stand. He figured his body didn't feel as ready to face life as he was. He'd been out for two days and they still had never found a reason for him to be asleep.

They left the hospital the next morning and flew straight back to Lima. They had three days of school left before graduation.

Kurt and Blaine spent every extra minute together. Kurt came over often and complained that Blaine had started lacking in his housekeeping skills. He had taken to cleaning up a little and then charging Blaine sexual favors for pay. Blaine might have made sure to leave a mess a couple times, but that was okay, he was a teenager who loved sex with his fiancé.

The day the letters came from NYADA, Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Carole gathered together. Blaine opened his letter first and just smiled serenely. Kurt kissed his cheek as congratulations as Burt and Carole gave small cheers. Kurt hesitated a moment before opening his. His smile wasn't so serene, it was big and toothy and he jumped up and down. Blaine allowed himself to celebrate now since they both got in. They ran around the house, screaming at each other that they got in. Then it was time for planning, at least as far as Kurt was concerned. Looking up the size of the NYADA dorms, Kurt decided to let Blaine spring for the largest of the rooms. They may as well have plenty of space while they were in college. Now it was time to decorate.

Graduation came and the two raced into each other's arms after they got their diplomas. It was as common as ever; Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt. Where one was, the other would be.

. . . . . . .

Ten Months Later

Kurt and Blaine were well settled into their dorm room at NYADA. The fact that they had the largest room caused some positive reactions and they were able to make friends early on. The classes were fun and challenging. Like a glee class only amplified by a thousand. The professors allowed their creativity to flow as much as they challenged them.

They ran into Santana one day who was going to NYU for the music program. They spent some time with her and eventually Brittany, who, surprisingly, was accepted into a veterinary school. Lord Tubbington had a new home among the other animals at the school and actually managed to shed a few pounds. Though he never did break away from his smoking habit.

One day, in the beautiful spring weather of New York, Blaine and Kurt walked through Central Park, holding hands and discussing their upcoming play.

"Excuse me, may I speak to you for a moment," a voice said.

They turned around a saw a lady in a long dress with a shimmering gray braid going down her back. Next to her was a giant of a man who must have stood six foot eight.

"Sure," Kurt said, always friendly, though he looked hesitantly at the tall man.

"I have some Tarot cards to share with you. For you, young man," she said, indicating Kurt. "The Lovers card. This card is all it looks to be. True love, eternal bliss, honesty and respect. For you, young sir," she said pointing at Blaine. "You get a special card. You get the World card which represents completion, recognition and honors for a job well done. It also talks about the end result and success of something in your life. Finally, it indicates triumph and fulfillment. I hope these cards can make you smile and keep you uplifted," she finished, smiling at them with affection.

They looked at each other. "Well, thank you… I'm sorry, we didn't catch your name," Blaine said.

"I am Moira and this is Ahmet," she said, pointing at the giant.

"Hi Blaine," the giant said clearly, though Moira stomped on his foot and asked for a handout if they didn't mind.

Blaine gave her a several bills from his wallet, curiosity about the two burning at him. He felt like he should know them.

"Come on, sweetie, the coffee isn't going to deliver itself," Kurt said. "It was nice meeting you," he called.

"Yeah, thank you both," Blaine said and caught Kurt's hand as they walked away.

Needing to figure out where he'd seen them before he turned just in time to see them fade away. He blinked his eyes and tried to call Kurt's attention to it, but there was nothing to show now. The two had disappeared. Blaine shook his head. He needed coffee and needed it now.

. . . . . . . .

Four years later

"I can't believe we're married," Kurt hummed happily against Blaine's neck as they danced.

"And we get to go on our honeymoon tomorrow," Blaine agreed, kissing Kurt's head.

"I still don't get why you refuse to go to Paris," Kurt pouted, sticking his lower lip out for Blaine to kiss into a smile.

"I don't know. Something about it gave me the heebee geebees. London is much better," he said. "Now kiss me, Mr. Hummel."

"Will do, Mr. Hummel."

_**The End**_


End file.
